


What You Don't Want

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [7]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crossover, Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gift of Life, Goa'uld, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Wraith, Wraith Feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 87,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Lorne and Commander Alexandros had to bond completely in chapter 12 of What You Don't Deserve.<br/>Alexandros gave him the Gift of Life and they bonded telepathically.<br/>What will happen after wards?<br/>Will they come closer and maybe even have a relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who know What You Don't Deserve surely have noticed that there were sparks between Alexandros and Evan Lorne.  
> Actually, I wanted to wait until What You Don't Deserve is finsihed, but, the two guys just didn't leave me alone until I had written their first chapter, so there will be three WIPs now...
> 
> I hope you'll stay with me and have as much fun reading my new story as you hopefully have reading the others!  
> There will be two POVs again, the POV of Alexandros and the POV of Evan Lorne.  
> Plus, there will be some surprises, because I really don't want to bore you with writing the same again. 
> 
> More than a million thanks to my incredible beta Dulinneth for her help, good advice and invaluable inspirations and most of all for doing the beta so fast! Thank you so much!
> 
> Warning for all who don't want to read about male pregnancy: This story contains such topic!

Alexandros watched with a sigh as Major Lorne's figure disappeared in the light of the beaming-stream. He wasn't sure if he hadn't just turned down his chance to come closer to the young major, but Kilian had to talk to him and Evan certainly needed some time on his own, before he would come with him to his Hive – hopefully.

Kilian shot him an attentive side-glance. Alexandros nodded at him and connected loosely with Kilian.  
'Everything's fine, Kilian,' he assured his superior Commander and Kilian let go and didn't ask him any further questions.

He only nodded his head and replied: 'We will keep our conversation as short as possible, but we have to see to some things, before we can go back to our Hives. There were some difficulties with the computers and few of the Atlantis scientists argued with two of your scientists. I ordered them to wait here until you're back. The problems have something to do with the translation and you're better with ancient Wraith language and script.'

'Of course, Kilian.' Alexandros followed Kilian to one of the labs and pushed the thoughts of Evan Lorne to the back of his mind. Duties first and after he had seen to them he could hopefully enjoy much more pleasurable things.

Some time later, Alexandros eventually sat on the edge of the cot in Major Lorne's cabin on the Stardust, looking down at the young man who had curled himself up on the small bed and slept the slumber of the exhausted.  
Carefully, he reached out with his hand and gently stroked Evan's stubbly cheek, remembering their first mission together about one year ago.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_One year ago, on an allied planet:_

_“Come here! Please, hurry!” Major Lorne waved at the frightened humans of the flooded settlement, trying to urge them to hurry up._  
 _The settlers rushed hastily to the Stargate, pushing and shoving, pestering each other._  
 _Some of them fell down on the muddy ground and Major Lorne and his team had their hands full with fighting down the rising panic of the settlers._  
 _Commander Alexandros was very impressed by the calmness the young man radiated._  
 _He had had to deal with humans oftentimes in his long life and sometimes worked with them together in one team, but the humans coming from earth and living in Atlantis now were totally different from all of the humans that were born in Pegasus._

_It was the first time that Wraith of the alliance and humans from Atlantis had formed one team to help the settlers of an allied planet without Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Mitchell or Commander Todd joining the team as well._

_His High Commander had chosen him to start the first try and Alexandros was determined to let this mission become a success._  
 _He wouldn't disappoint his superior. Colonel Sheppard had decided to let Major Lorne be the human leader of their team and Alexandros admired his calm and level-headed manner he also transferred to the panicking settlers._

_His own crew-members carried children in their arms and helped the people lying on the muddy ground get up again, while Major Lorne's Marines made sure that all of the settlers made it to the Gate._  
 _Alexandros and Major Lorne themselves were the rear guard and trudged through the ankle-deep mud and the pouring rain. Alexandros grasped Lorne's arm and helped him up as the major stumbled at his side while he watched the last settlers stumbling through the wormhole, which suddenly began to flicker._

_His own officers shoved Lorne's Marines through the unsteady wormhole and jumped through the event horizon at the very last moment before it flickered one last time and then went out, just before Alexandros and Lorne could get through too._

_Major Lorne came to halt abruptly and Alexandros crashed against him, because he wasn't able to stop so fast on the muddy ground._  
 _He groped for his arms and held him upright, before the major lost his balance and for just one heartbeat they stood there, pressed close against each other, until Lorne regained his balance and stepped away from Alexandros._

_“Thank you, Commander,” he said and peeked out of his anorak's hood to look at Alexandros' face._

_“You're welcome, major,” Alexandros murmured, irritated about the emotions he had felt holding the major in his arms._

_Lorne turned to gaze at the dark Stargate and sighed. “Is there any chance to make it work again?” he asked exhausted and Alexandros had to admire his behavior once more._

_Other humans Alexandros knew would have yelled now, cursed or raged, but the young major simply accepted what he could not change and thought of the most plausible thing to do._

_“I will do my very best, major,” answered Alexandros and stepped to the dialing console._  
 _He tried to activate the chevrons, but nothing happened, except from a short gloomy lighting up, which faded again, immediately._

_After the fifth try, he turned to Lorne who stood next to him, silently watching his tries._

_“I'm afraid that the contacts are damaged. But, I can't do anything at the moment, not with the pouring rain. We have to wait until it stops raining and find shelter instead.” he yelled against the howling wind and the rain, trying to make himself understandable. His human companion nodded without trying to convince him to further tries._

_“We should search for a shelter in the upper regions,” he simply stated. Together they made their way through the wind and the rain uphill behind the Stargate._  
 _The ground was slippery and muddy and they were more than one time in danger of slipping from the hill and falling off the inclination._  
 _Alexandros supported the major as best as he could without putting himself at risk and the young officer climbed the hills beside him without complaining at all._

_But, his last ounce of strength ran out as they finally found a cave as shelter and Alexandros pulled him the last few meters uphill until they stood in the cave, safe and dry._

_It was completely dark in this cave, but Alexandros had good night-vision that all Wraith had and was able to detect their surroundings, nonetheless._  
 _He guided the completely exhausted major to the back part of the cave, where they would be safer and more protected against the cold and the rain._

_Lorne gratefully sank down to the ground and leaned against the cave's wall, breathing heavily._  
 _His protective clothes hadn't withstood the pouring rain and his whole body was trembling, as they were safe now and the adrenalin high was wearing off._

_Alexandros removed his wet coat and tried to wring out his long white mane. He had silky straight hair and normally tied two thick strands at each side back to hold them out of the way, but now, silky was out of the question and he impatiently pushed the wet dripping strands glued to his face back. His long-sleeved shirt was damp, too and he undressed it and laid it on the ground._

_Then, he knelt beside the young man and carefully took the backpack from his shoulders._

_“Major Lorne, you have to get out of these wet clothes,” he said quietly and the major nodded and sitting upright, suppressing a groan._

_Alexandros helped him out of the wet anorak and threw it to the side. He would see to it later. He felt the major's military dress and noticed the dampness. His shirt and BDU were almost as wet as the anorak, he would have to remove them, too._

_Lorne was shaking now from the cold and his teeth chattered loudly. The cave's air was cooling and the damp clothes glued dankly to the major's skin were quickly turning frigid._

_Alexandros determined, stripped him to his underwear and sat down on the ground at his side to warm him. Wraith had a lower body-temperature than humans, but he definitely radiated more warmth than the cave's wall._  
 _Unfortunately, they had no wood to light a campfire and their baggage was as wet as their clothes._  
 _All they had right now was their body-heat to share._

_Major Lorne instinctively snuggled closer to the body, cooler than his own, but warmer than the air, already half asleep and murmured silently something unintelligible. Then, he gratefully relaxed, letting the slumber of complete exhaustion claim him._

_Alexandros held him close in his arms, trying to warm him as best as he was able to, trying to come to terms about his emotions for the young man in his arms._  
 _He had begun to stroke his hair without noticing it, while he mused about his feelings for Lorne and if they were of true nature or simply a flash in the pan._

_Alexandros had had several human partners in the thousands of years he had lived._  
 _He had joined the alliance with his Hive, because he always had been one of the Wraith who considered human not only as 'food', but as equals._  
 _He was well aware of the Wraith's affinity with humans and their close relations._  
 _He fed on humans when he needed to and only to survive. He appreciated human company and he had never enjoyed that he had to kill humans to survive himself._  
 _Humans were intelligent, sensitive beings and he treated them with friendliness and respect._

_When Atlantis had come back to Pegasus with Commander Todd and their inhabitants had begun to search for Hives that wanted to build a true alliance, he had been one of the first Commanders of the new alliance. His Hive's queen had been killed long ago and his crew stood a hundred percent behind his opinion. No Wraith, that thought or behaved in a different way spent enough time on board to influence the rest of the crew._

_He had dealt with Major Lorne right from the beginning, because the major was Colonel Sheppard's second and therefore responsible for the safety of the Ancient's city._  
 _Alexandros' Hive mostly spent its time in the orbit over the city and protected her against attacks from space._  
 _They had respected each other from the start, but Alexandros now had to admit that he felt more for the young major than just respect and friendship._

_He appreciated not only the young man's nature, his kindness and courtesy, but also found him attractive and appealing, judging by his body's reaction._

_He had to fight hard against the urge to mark his sleeping companion and to make sure that everybody would know in the future that the major was his._

_The only thing that kept him from doing so was his overwhelming sense of protectiveness towards the major. He would protect him against every possible danger, even if he was the danger himself._ _He had no right to mark him, because the major was with somebody else and Alexandros would not allow himself to take and claim him, just because he wanted him for himself._

_Alexandros was quite sure that only a few people knew about the relationship between Lorne and this special scientist, because they were discreet and cautious, but Alexandros had noticed their looks and behavior._

_He was not sure about the sincerity of this relationship, because he didn't know much about human laws and rules, but he knew that humans living in a serious relationship like a marriage normally wore rings._

_The major didn't wear a ring._

_The scientist didn't wear a ring either. So, there was hope that this relationship was not as binding and close as the marriage of Dr. McKay and his wife Jennifer for example who also had a sweet little daughter._

_Alexandros carefully and longingly pulled Lorne closer to him, trying to suppress his desire and ardor for the beautiful young man sleeping deeply and exhaustedly in his arms._

_He would have to have patience. Maybe there would be the chance someday to win the heart of this remarkable young man. Until this day came, he would protect Major Lorne and make sure that he was safe and happy._

_He had managed to fight against his inner turmoil as Major Lorne finally awoke, hoping that the young man wouldn't notice his inner struggles._

_Lorne got up and straightened, obviously confused and looked around to see where he was. When the memory came back, he simply sighed._

_“How long was I asleep?” he asked, his voice sounding raw as he lifted his torso up._

_Alexandros had leaned him against the wall sensing the young major's soon awakening, because he wasn't sure if he might be frightened when he woke up and noticed that he lay in the arms of a Wraith._

_“Several hours Major Lorne. I presume that your clothes are dry now and you can dress again. The rain stopped, but we have to stay here, because the way down is not navigable at the moment. I will go outside and look for wood, so we can make a campfire when it has dried enough.”_

_Major Lorne nodded. “Yes, a campfire would be good. Shall I help you?”_

_“No Major, thank you. But, it's too dangerous now, the ground is very slippery. You can see to our baggage and see if we can use it any longer and hang our clothes up, so they will dry.”_

_The major nodded and busied himself with the luggage while Alexandros went outside for the wood._

_When he had collected enough and came back with a large stack of wood in his arms_  
 _Major Lorne had dressed in his clothes again and hung up his protective clothes and Alexandros' coat near the cave's entrance at two little projections on the wall._

_The sky had lit up and the cave was filled with twilight. Even Major Lorne was able to see his surroundings now and had seen to their supplies._

_Alexandros laid the wood down on the ground to dry it and considered the supplies._

_“Do you have enough food, Major?” he inquired with obvious concern in his voice._

_Lorne shrugged his shoulders. “The energy-bars survived and some of the other food, too. I have to ration it, but if I don't have to tire myself out too much it will last for three or four days, I guess. Thank God that we have enough water and we can cook water when we manage to make a campfire.”_

_Alexandros appreciated the major's calm and pragmatic way to look at things. He accepted their situation without whining and tried to make the best out of it._

_Suddenly, he looked up and considered Alexandros, thoughtfully. “What about you, Commander?” he asked after few seconds, silently and without discernible fear._

_Alexandros didn't try to act as if he didn't understand what his human companion wanted to know._

_“You don't have to fear that I shall try to feed on you, Major,” he replied, seriously._

_Lorne shook his head. “I didn't even consider that, Commander. I know that you won't do that to me. But, I do not have enough strength to carry you, if you become too weak,” he answered, quietly._

_“I'm freshly fed and won't have to feed for the next couple weeks, Major Lorne. Plus, you can call me Alexandros,” he added, watching Lorne's reaction._

_The major blushed slightly, Alexandros could see it, although there was only twilight in the cave, but he smiled._  
 _“Only, if you will call me Evan,” he replied, sounding a little bit hoarse and Alexandros had to suppress a triumphant growl._

_It seemed that the young major was not as indifferent towards him as he had feared at first. Good. Perhaps, there would be the chance to get closer to the human while they had to stay in this cave until the way down was navigable again._

_A couple of hours later, they had made themselves as comfortable in the cave as possible and even managed to make a campfire._

_Evan had drunk some water and eaten two energy-bars and seemed to be neither ill, nor too exhausted._

_They sat close to the campfire side by side and talked to each other. Evan told Alexandros about his hobby painting and Alexandros found himself staring at the beautiful face with those incredible blue eyes as if spellbound, while Evan talked about his pictures with obvious enthusiasm._  
 _Alexandros saw the dimples on his cheeks when he smiled and Alexandros curled his hands into fists to keep himself from stroking the handsome face._

_Evan stopped talking all of a sudden and gazed at Alexandros, lost in his thoughts._

_“I have a comb. I could try to disentangle the knots from your hair,” he said unexpectedly. He seemed to be surprised himself by his offer and he looked a little bit embarrassed. “I hope that you don't find that inappropriate or take it as an offense, Alexandros.” he murmured, unsure._

_Alexandros swallowed. “Of course not Evan. Neither the one, nor the other,” he replied, cautiously, trying to show his excitement about the young major's offer not too clearly._

_Evan smiled shyly and took the comb out of his pocket._

_“I did this for my cousin oftentimes. She lived with my family for a while and she had as thick and long hair as you have. She never managed to disentangle the knots out of her hair herself.”_

_Alexandros changed his position so Lorne would have enough space and the major knelt behind him and took one thick tousled strand in his hand. When he began to glide the comb carefully through his hair with gentle movements, Alexandros had to fight against the urge to purr loudly._

_He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Evan's gentle hands on his head and the rhythmical combing, while he inhaled deeply the human's tempting scent, masculine and so distinctively Evan Lorne. He suppressed his aroused growl with effort and swallowed._

_He wanted Evan; he craved for him so badly that his mouth watered._

_He breathed deeply and evenly, in and out and struggled to keep his desire to take the young major here and now in this cave at bay, without letting it show to his human companion._

_Evan glided the comb through his hair until the very last knot was gone and Alexandros’ thick mane fell over his back like a silky silvery waterfall._

_“Finished,” he finally said and Alexandros got the impression that Evan hesitated, not really willing to let go of his hair._

_He drew a deep breath and turned around to look at Lorne. For a long time they simply looked each other in the eyes, until Alexandros finally cleared his throat._

_“Thank you, Evan. It was very kind of you. You should try to sleep again. I will take care of the fire.”_

_“Yes, Alexandros.” Lorne laid the comb aside and curled himself up on the ground, using his dry anorak as a pillow._

_Alexandros covered him with his coat and guarded the sleep of the man he desired more than he had desired any other human being before._  
 _He would be patient, but he would do anything that was necessary to make sure that Evan would be his someday; he swore that as he sat there in the cave, watching the young major sleep._

 

_\------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Presence, on board Stardust:

Alexandros smiled melancholy, as he looked down at Evan who lay on the small bed sleeping while he remembered their first mission.

It seemed to be his destiny to watch Major Lorne sleep. He had done this very often during the three days they had stayed in that cave.

When the ground finally was navigable again they had left and made their way downhill to the Stargate, trying to make it work again.

Before too long, a scout-ship of the alliance had landed near the Gate while they were still trying to activate it.  
Commander Todd had sent it to the planet after realizing that the Gate on the planet didn't work.

Dr. McKay had been in the rescue-team and had managed with Alexandros' help to repair the dialing console and Alexandros had insisted to go through the Gate with Major Lorne, instead of flying with the scout-ship.  
He would have liked to spend more time with Evan, but the young major needed real food, proper rest and most of all, a medical check, because he had been coughing heavily for two days.

When they arrived in Atlantis, the scientist was also there to welcome Lorne and Alexandros struggled not to show his jealousy to Evan as he watched the two of them greet each other.  
Sadly, he noticed Evan's joy when the young man saw his partner again and wished that Evan would smile at him this way, too.

Evan left the Gate-room with his lover, but suddenly, he turned around to Alexandros and smiled at him. Alexandros smiled back, surprised and delighted and felt the small spark of hope again that maybe, the young major wasn't as indifferent towards him, as he had thought.

In the meantime, Evan and his human partner had broken with each other a few months ago.

Plus, Alexandros had realized during their deep mental bonding that he meant much more to Evan than he would ever have expected.  
The young major returned his feelings. He wanted Alexandros as much as Alexandros wanted Evan.  
The only question though, was Evan ready to give in to his emotions or was he too afraid to come close to a Wraith.

It was time to find out now. Alexandros reached out and gently shook the young man's shoulder.

He did so for few seconds, but then, Evan sighed and moved. He opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked around, confused and still dazed. After one moment, he noticed Alexandros sitting at the edge of his bed and looked at him.

“Alexandros.” he said, huskily and sat up.

Alexandros reached out with his hand and caressed Evan's stubbly cheek.

“Evan,” he replied with a soft purr. “Are you ready to come with me to my Hive?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash in the pan: It means that feelings are only a short crush and nothing serious, in German called 'Strohfeuer' - 'strawfire'. Straw burns very fast and very bright for a short time, but, there will be left only ashes, soon.


	2. The Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandros had fallen for Evan during their first mission about one year ago.  
> But, what about Major Lorne? Does he return Alexandros' feelings?  
> Will he really come with Alexandros to his Hive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was astonishing easy to write this chapter and therefore didn't take long to finish it.  
> Now you will learn what really happened during the fifth examination in the Wraith-facility!
> 
> The next chapter has to wait, because I have to see to WYDD and WYDK first, Albert, Kilian, Brennan and Kyrillos are as eager to get their new chapters as these two guys. I hope that Evan and Alexandros will be patient enough to let me write the other stories, too...
> 
> I want to thank my incredible beta Dulinneth again for her great beta!

Evan just stared at Alexandros for a long moment, unable to speak, shivering in anticipation by the thought of spending the night with the Wraith-Commander on his Hive.

Alexandros sat absolutely quiet there on the edge of his bed, waiting for his answer patiently without pushing him, but Evan could see his nostrils flare as the ancient Wraith-warrior smelled the unambiguous scent of his arousal.

Evan didn't try to hide his arousal from Alexandros. Because it wouldn’t have worked at all. Alexandros knew very well how much Evan desired him for the last few hours and the reason for his hesitation now had nothing to do with Evan not wanting Alexandros.

He looked at the strange but beautiful face of the impressing Wraith and mused briefly about the question if John Sheppard had felt the same way, when he had had to decide if it was right to make this one final step with Todd.

It was one thing to ally and work with an alien which had to kill humans to survive itself, becoming immortal by taking their life-force.

It was a totally different kind of matter to enter into an intimate relationship with this alien.

Only, Alexandros hadn’t been an 'alien' to Evan for a pretty long time now.

For Evan, Alexandros was the most interesting, fascinating and desirable being he had ever met and he had felt this way for almost a year, since their first mission together.  
He had only needed a rather long time to come to terms with his feelings.

Evan gazed at Alexandros and noticed surprised the uncertainty and fear in the golden depths of his eyes, even though his face wore the impassive mask, every Wraith-Commander had mastered so perfectly.

But, Evan could see the fear in the beautiful feline eyes the thousands of years old warrior felt, because he wasn't sure if Evan, a young man - human and coming from earth - would reject him.

Evan straightened and reached out with his hand. Gently and a little bit shyly he touched Alexandros' face, caressed the smooth, pale-green skin and let his fingers glide over the small well-groomed beard on his chin.

“Yes, Alexandros,” he said hoarsely and smiled. “I will come with you to your Hive.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Evan entered the Commander's quarters with Alexandros at his side.

Colonel Manderley had beamed them on board Alexandros' Hive without reservations after Evan had decided to give himself to Alexandros and come with him to his Hive.

He had never been in one of the officer's quarters on a Hive and looked around with curiosity. He only knew the Hive-pods and had oftentimes questioned himself if Wraith really attached so little value to their own comfort and private lives and how they cleaned themselves.  
Even though Wraith looked very terrifying for humans at first sight, Evan had noticed very fast, that they were always clean and well-groomed and never smelt poorly.

Now he realized with relief that the Hive-pods had nothing in common with the officer's quarters.

Fascinated, he stepped closer, when he saw the large window at one of the walls.

“Evan.” Evan turned to look at Alexandros.

“Yes, Alexandros?”

The Wraith hesitated for few seconds. “I have to go to my bridge for a couple of minutes,” he finally admitted.

Evan suppressed a smile. The Commander's obvious uncertainty was somewhat sweet and touching and made things much easier for him.

“Of course, Alexandros. Go and do what you have to do. Come back to me when you're done. I will wait here for you.” he simply replied.

Alexandros gazed at him, intently and didn't move. Now, Evan smiled.

“I will still be here when you come back. You don't have to fear that I’ll be gone when you return. The faster you see to your Commander's duties, the sooner you will be here with me again.” he gently teased the Wraith.

Alexandros stood there, clearly struggling with his desire and his sense of duty, because he opened and closed his fists hanging at his sides several times.

Suddenly, he nodded and answered huskily: “I will hurry, Evan.”

He turned around and left the quarters with his coat swinging around his legs.

Evan watched him leave, lost in his thoughts, before he went across the room to the large window at the opposite wall.

The Hive-Commander's quarters were much more luxuriously furnished than the human officer's quarters on an earth space-ship and that answered Evan's question, if Wraith appreciated comfort and luxury.

He looked at the chairs and tables placed around the room in a very pleasant way. For one moment, he marveled about the obvious luxury and magnificence until he remembered that Wraith lived permanently on their Hives, different to humans having another home where they could go after their work was done.

He noticed an open door at the back of the living room, probably leading to the bedroom. He swallowed dryly, not only with desire, but also with uncertainty as he mused about getting to know this bedroom very soon.

He had to admit that he really doubted that he would have the opportunity to admire the furnishings apart from the bed...

He stared out of the window and watched the dark space with small lights that seemed to wink at him while he remembered the occurrences a couple of hours ago.

The occurrences that had led to the fact that he was standing now in Alexandros' quarters at the window waiting for Alexandros to come back to him and fulfill what actually had started one year ago during their stay on that flooded planet.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

_In the Wraith-facility, a couple of hours ago:_

_“I will do it. Albert has a mate. We will bond with each other, Major Lorne.” Alexandros' voice didn't allow any protest and Evan was much too confused to protest._

_He was unable to do anything else than stare at the Commander and try not to panic._  
 _Panic, because Alexandros would get to know his well-hidden secret if he connected with him telepathically._

_It wouldn't be long before Alexandros knew that Evan desired him, had been desiring him so much for the past year now that sometimes he could hardly take it any longer. He wanted Alexandros so much that his relationship with David Parrish had fallen out._

_“I will give you the Gift of Life and we will bond telepathically. Come on.”_

_Alexandros laid his hand of Evan's shoulder and led him to the open door and through the entrance into the next room._

_Evan let the Wraith guide him without objecting. He felt dazed and almost paralyzed, hoping that Alexandros wouldn't react too bad as he realized that an absolutely unimportant major from earth was totally crazy for him, and that he had many wet dreams and fantasies about hot sex with him._

_The room was empty, except for a bed standing in the middle of the chamber and a computer-console behind the bed. Several monitors hanging down from the console were connected with the head-side of the bed._

_Evan stared at the bed for seconds, feeling panic rising in his guts, hardly hearing the silent sound of the door closing behind them._

_Alexandros laid his hand under his chin and gently lifted his head up to look him in the eyes._

_“You don't have to fear anything, Evan. I will never ever do you any harm,” he said with great sincerity and gently stroked his cheek where one could feel the soft stubble that had grown._

_“I know that, Alexandros,” answered Evan huskily._

_He didn't fear the Wraith-Commander. He knew with absolute certainty that Alexandros would never do him any harm. He only feared that the Commander would reveal his secret and reject him._

_Alexandros considered him for a few more seconds, but then, he led him to the bed._

_“We surely have to lie down.” he said and Evan nodded his head and looked uncomfortably at the bed, before he hesitantly lay down, slipping to the middle of the bed to make sure that Alexandros had enough room to lay beside him._

_It was surprisingly small and either actually just meant for giving the Gift of Life, or the members of the First Alliance had wanted to make sure that the partners lying on it had to embrace very tightly to avoid one of them falling out of the bed._

_The mattress shifted under Alexandros' weight, as he lay down at his side and then they simply lay there looking at each other in silence._

_“It will be easier with your shirt open.”_

_Alexandros reached out with his hand and carefully pushed the opened half of his jacket aside._

_“Of course.” Evan bit his lip and slowly opened the buttons of his military shirt._

_Alexandros laid his feeding hand slightly on Evan's naked chest, watching him._

_“The very first moment, as I have to 'bite' down, will hurt a little bit, but I won't harm you.” he said, intently._

_“Yes, I know. I'm not afraid of you, Alexandros. I'm ready.”_

_Alexandros hesitated, but then, he nodded. “I will bond with your mind, now. Please, try not to fight against it, otherwise, I'm sure the sensors will record it.”_

_Evan swallowed. “I don't know. I never had anyone in my head before. Is there something to make it easier? To help me relax?”_

_Alexandros smiled, stroking slightly the fur on Evan's chest. Evan shivered, the soft touch aroused him more than he would ever have expected to be possible._

_“It would be much easier if we kissed.” Alexandros replied, looking Evan deeply in his eyes._

_Evan blinked. “Kiss”, he answered, stunned._

_Alexandros chuckled quietly. “Yes, to kiss. You know what kissing is, don't you? You humans are crazy for kissing.” he teased him and Evan could feel his cheeks getting hot._

_“You emphasized 'you humans'. You Wraith don't like kissing?” asked Evan annoyed to cover his embarrassment._

_Alexandros' look was hungry. “Not all Wraith, Evan. I find kissing very pleasurable.” he purred and Evan shivered again._

_“It really will be easier if we kiss each other?” Evan probed, sounding a little bit wary._

_“Yes, indeed,” Alexandros remarked and Evan drew a deep breath. “Very well. We will kiss, then?” His voice sounded rough and aroused and he knew that Alexandros noticed that as well._

_Alexandros made a pleased sound, something between a growl and a purr and laid his lips on Evan's trembling mouth._

_Evan knew with the first touch of their lips that Alexandros had achieved true mastery in kissing. The pressure of his lips was not too hard nor was it too weak and as the Commander now carefully sucked his bottom-lip between his own, licking with his tongue over the sensitive skin, Evan instinctively opened his mouth, shivering._

_Alexandros slipped into his tempting mouth with his agile tongue, exploring and caressing the soft cavern curiously and hungrily. His sharp teeth weren't an issue at all, Alexandros seemed to know quite well how careful he had to be with them._

_Evan concentrated on the playful duel with the eager and agile Wraith-tongue, which caressed places in his mouth no human would have been able to and lost himself in the ardor this incredible kiss aroused in him._  
 _The reality was much better than all of his fantasies and Evan had to admit that he had never been kissed that good before._

_Then, he felt a soft touch in his head. It was cautious and longing and Evan didn't hesitate a second, opening himself up to this tender and tentative question and welcomed Alexandros into his mind._

_A powerful wave of long suppressed longing, burning desire, deep tenderness and an overwhelming sense of protectiveness washed over him. Evan gasped with surprise into the kiss._

_Alexandros wanted him. He desired him with the same force as Evan wanted the Commander. His concerns had been useless._  
 _Alexandros had wanted him since their first mission, had been waiting to hold him in his arms as long as Evan had been waiting for this to happen, for one year now he had been waiting for him._

_Evan moaned aroused and wrapped his arms firmly around Alexandros, returning the kiss with passion and longing, shyly letting Alexandros feel his own emotions, his own yearning and passion for him._

_Alexandros groaned into the kiss, as he sensed Evan's ardor and desire, realizing that Evan wanted him as much as he wanted Evan and finally 'bit' down._

_Evan arched underneath Alexandros with a strangled cry as he sensed the Wraith's precious life-force floating into his body. It was more arousing and exquisite than anything else he had felt in his entire life._  
 _Pure ecstasy and pleasure rushed through his body and he pressed and rubbed himself demandingly against Alexandros, searching desperately for release from this sweet torture._

_Alexandros pressed him into the mattress and kissed him senseless, until Evan felt dazed and dizzy, bonding with Evan's mind completely._  
 _Evan couldn't tell where his emotions ended and Alexandros' feelings began, they really seemed to be one single being and this incredible experience overwhelmed Evan in a way he had never been before._

_Finally, the pleasure and arousal became too much to bear and he almost blacked out as he reached the height of absolute ecstasy. His cry was silenced by the kiss and he arched underneath Alexandros, shaking through his release, spilling it wet and hot into his pants._

_Alexandros growled at his lips and Evan felt the strong body in his embrace shuddering heavily as the Wraith followed him over the edge. He sensed the Commander's climax as much as Alexandros had been able to sense his own._

_Then, they simply laid there, panting, still mentally connected, but, Evan could feel that Alexandros had loosened the contact a little bit. His feeding hand still lay on Evan's chest, moving up and down with his heavy breaths, but the stream of life-force had faded. The fur on his chest was slick with the enzyme and a little blood that had dripped out of the wound, although it was already healed._  
 _Evan knew that he would wear a light scar, but he didn't mind. The Gift of Life was an overwhelming experience, the ultimate gift any human could get._  
 _He had never felt more powerful, healthy and young before in his whole life and his orgasm had been the best he had ever had._

_His only concern was that he had to walk around in his wet pants, although Alexandros had to walk in his wet trousers, too. He grinned and felt Alexandros' amusement in his mind._

_'My pants will be less wet than yours,' he heard Alexandros' contented purr in his head._

_Evan's only answer to that statement was an embarrassed growl and Alexandros chuckled quietly._

_'We will find a way to cover the tracks,' he assured Evan, gently. Evan raised his head to look at Alexandros._

_For a long time they looked each other deeply in the eyes, still telepathically bonded._  
 _Alexandros reached out with his hand and stroked Evan's face._

_'Will you come with me to my Hive Evan, later?' Alexandros asked, longingly._

_Evan could feel his uncertainty and smiled at him. He caressed the strange and yet so familiar face and nodded his head._

_'Yes, I will come with you, Alexandros.'_

_Alexandros sighed with relief and bent his head down to kiss Evan once more._

_They kissed each other softly and tenderly while Alexandros slowly drew back from his mind._

_Evan closed his eyes, wanting to make the most out of their complete bonding, to keep the memory of this very special moment in his life safe._

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Presence, in Alexandros' quarters:

Evan heard a sound coming from behind and blinked, trying to focus on his surroundings again. He turned around and watched Alexandros coming towards him from across the room.

His heart began to beat faster as he saw the impressing Wraith-Commander coming towards him with such natural elegance and grace reminding Evan of a big beautiful cat. Alexandros looking him in his eyes the whole time.

He stopped close to Evan and laid his hand under Evan's chin. Evan looked up at him and smiled.

Alexandros smiled back. Evan could see the relief in the golden eyes. Relief that Evan was actually still there when he returned to his quarters.

Evan knew why Alexandros was so unsure.

Alexandros had felt not only his longing and desire during their bonding, but also his own uncertainty and reservations.

It hadn't been easy for him to realize and accept that he had fallen in love with a Wraith. Not to mention that he hadn't been able to get over all of his reservations until now, although he now knew that Alexandros returned his feelings.

“I want you Evan, I desire you so much,” Alexandros admitted, hoarsely.

Evan swallowed and cleared his throat. “I want you, too, Alexandros. Please, take me.” he whispered.

Alexandros lifted him up with a triumphant and relieved growl and carried him determinedly into the bedroom of his quarters.


	3. Sandro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Alexandros now will spend their first night together. Hopefully, there will be many other nights following...  
> But, there's one thing, Evan doesn't know.  
> How will he react when he learns about the important thing Alexandros didn't tell him until now?  
> The title reveals something else: humans are not only crazy for kisses, but they also love giving the things and beings very important to them pet-names!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter of Evan's and Alexandros' story.  
> I have to admit that I'm a little bit proud this time, because my wonderful beta Dulinneth - as always thanks to her for her great job - had to correct only few mistakes of mine.  
> So, my translation worked very well this time!  
> Those of you who read 'What You Don't Deserve', chapter 9 already know what happened during their bonding...  
> All the others will learn it in this chapter.
> 
> I have so much fun with writing about all of the guys of The Pegasus Alliance, I really hope that you have the same fun reading about them!  
> Enjoy the new chapter!

Alexandros carried Evan into his sleeping chamber and laid him on the large bed with such care as if he were fragile, before he sat on the edge of the bed and simply looked at Evan for a long time.

Evan didn't know the last time someone had looked at him in this way, as if he were some precious, fragile and indispensable treasure.  
Alexandros reached out with a reverent gesture of his hand and stroked his face tenderly. Evan smiled and Alexandros' gaze traveled to the dimple on his cheek. He caressed the dimple with his thumb in rapt devotion, his eyes filled with deep emotions.

“You're so beautiful, Evan,” the ancient Wraith-warrior whispered, hoarsely. “So beautiful that it almost hurts to look at you.”

Evan could feel himself blushing. “You're beautiful, too, Sandro.” he replied, his voice as husky as the Commander's voice.

Alexandros listened to the sound of the name Evan had used. “Sandro?” he asked, sounding astonished.

Evan sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. The name had just slipped out of his mouth and seemed to be much more appropriate in the intimacy of their bedroom than the official 'Alexandros' used by everyone else.

“Us humans are not only crazy for kisses, but, we also use pet-names for the things and beings we care for. 'Sandro' is the pet-name for 'Alexandros'. I surely won't use that name in front of others, but, if you don't want me to call you 'Sandro' at all, then I will...”

Alexandros gently laid his finger on Evan's lips. “Yes, Evan. I want you to call me by that name. It sounds beautiful when you call me Sandro.” He caressed Evan's trembling lips with his thumb. “I desire you so much. You have no idea, how much I want you Evan.” he confessed in a rough voice.

Evan kissed his thumb and smiled, invitingly. “You could lay down beside me and show me how much you want me, Sandro.” he told the Wraith, sliding to the side, so Alexandros would have enough space to lie next to him. “I want you, too. Don't let me wait any longer.” he demanded, huskily.

Alexandros swallowed audibly and ripped his coat from his shoulders. Carelessly, he threw it to the side and bent down to his boots.  
Evan sat up and tugged at his own shoes. When he bent down to place them next to the bed, he suddenly breathed in Alexandros' scent, musky and masculine, even more irresistible than anything else he had smelled before.

For a brief moment, he questioned himself on why he suddenly could detect the Wraith's scent so clearly, but then, Alexandros pulled him close and the thought faded as the Wraith kissed him passionately, pressing him gently down on the mattress again.

Evan wrapped his arms around Alexandros and returned the kiss with the same ardor, burying his hands into the Wraith's thick, silky mane.

Their tongues playfully dueled for dominance and Evan impatiently rubbed himself against Alexandros' body, because the Wraith did nothing else than kiss him senseless, until he was dizzy with desire.

“Sandro, please!” he moaned huskily and Alexandros laughed, aroused.

“I've been waiting for a year now for you to be mine. It's our first time together and I want to enjoy every single second.” he answered roughly.

Evan nibbled at Alexandros' lips. “Not exactly the first time.” he murmured, embarrassed, but, Alexandros shook his head.

“Our first time without being pushed to do it.” He lifted his head up and looked at Evan, attentively. “Did you say 'yes', because you thought you had to, Evan?”

Evan smiled at him, tenderly. “No, Sandro. I said 'yes' and I'm here because I want you as much as you want me.”

He could feel Alexandros relax. The Commander bent his head to kiss him again and Evan impatiently tugged at his black top part.

“You can enjoy it better if we're naked.” he murmured against his lips and Alexandros growled, contentedly and began to unbutton Evan's shirt skillfully one-handed.

Evan determinedly pushed Alexandros' shirt up; he could hardly wait to see Alexandros naked, to caress the tattoos on his body with his hands.

On their first mission together, in the cave, he hadn't been in the state to admire those ornate tattoos. It had been too dark and he had been far too exhausted to see them clearly and when there finally had been enough light to see enough of their surroundings, Alexandros had worn his shirt again.

It was rather dark in Alexandros' sleeping chamber too, but Evan now was wide-awake and the Wraith close enough that Evan could see every line. He hastily stripped the Wraith from his shirt and gently pushed him away a little bit to take in the tattoos better.

Alexandros seemed to realize the reason behind Evan's behavior, because he settled his weight on his arms and stayed still, as Evan glided with his fingers over the intertwined lines, reverently.

They looked like adorned ornate letters, Evan once had seen in an old book of the middle-ages in a museum.  
The artist who had created those tattoos had placed them symmetrically on Alexandros' chest and back. One of those 'letters' enclosed his left eye, the sign of every high-ranking officer in the Wraith-culture. Two intertwined lines circled his upper arms like bracelets and Evan felt overwhelmed by the Wraith's wild beauty.

The chiseled torso with the smooth pale-green skin over the strong muscles and the handsome, expressive face aroused his longing to paint Alexandros.

“I want to paint you,” he whispered raptly and Alexandros drew a sharp breath.

“I would be honored to be your model,” he answered, hoarsely and bent down to kiss Evan longingly.  
Evan sighed and let his fingers travel over Alexandros' body, searching tenderly for the places where the impressive Wraith-Commander would be especially sensitive to his touch, while their tongues played again with each other.

The ancient warrior shivered underneath his hands and moaned hoarsely as he caressed his spine with his fingertips.

Evan tugged determinedly at his trousers. “I want to feel you naked Sandro, now!” He demanded, desperately and Alexandros got up, trembling and removed, hastily the rest of his clothes.  
Evan watched him with hungry eyes and inhaled sharply as he could finally see his Wraith in all his naked glory, the Wraith's desire for him clear to see, hard and needy, throbbing with want.

Evan swallowed, feeling a shiver of arousal run down his spine.

Soon, he would feel this evidence of Alexandros' desire deep inside his body, widening and filling him completely. Alexandros was impressively built, larger and thicker than a human male, but Evan only felt expectant anticipation and no fear at all. He knew for sure that the Wraith would never hurt him.

He opened his belt, but, Alexandros pushed his hands aside and liberated Evan from the disturbing clothes, single-minded and hastily.

Then, Alexandros covered his body with his own, kissing him with desperate ardor, while he stroked and caressed Evan's body demandingly.

Evan moaned and rubbed himself against Alexandros' strong body, halfway out of his mind with the desire to be as close to him as only two beings could be.  
Alexandros drew back from his lips and bent his head down to his throat with a growl.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan stiffened, surprised. He knew what Alexandros wanted to do.

  
“Sandro?” He tried to push the Wraith away from his neck, but it took some time, until his discomfort sank into Alexandros' lust filled thoughts.

  
He lifted his head up, breathing heavily and looked at Evan with hooded eyes.  
“Evan.” he whispered huskily and frustrated.

Evan swallowed. “I desire you so much and I really want to be with you, Sandro. But, I know the meaning of this mark in your culture. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this right now. I need some time for that.”

Alexandros bit his lip and sat up. He stared at the pillow lying next to Evan without speaking and Evan could feel fear starting to rise in his guts.

He sat up, too and laid his hand on Alexandros' shoulder. “Sandro, please, don't be angry with me. I'm not ready for this. This kind of relationship is so – binding...” he tried to make Alexandros take him into his arms again.

Alexandros lowered his head and picked at the rumpled sheets. Evan felt a lump in his throat. “Sandro? What's wrong?” he inquired, worried.

Alexandros cleared his throat. “I'm so sorry, Evan. But, we are mated in that way.” he admitted, hoarsely and desperately.

Evan frowned. “How can it be? You didn't mark me before...” he said, confused.

Alexandros hesitantly turned his head, looking at Evan, ashamed.

“That's only the visible sign for this kind of relationship, Evan. Visible for everyone, not only for Wraith. The real act to bond this way is to fill the person a Wraith has chosen as his consort with his life-force during the mating.”

“We did not really mate before...” Evan frowned again, feeling even more confused.

“No. But, I came as well, when we bonded and I gave you the Gift of Life. When it comes to that, pheromones change the enzyme in a special way and it leaves a permanent scent within the consort. Every Wraith knows immediately that a person with this scent is chosen as the consort of another Wraith. Plus, the pheromones and the changed enzyme strengthen the bond between the two mates.”

Alexandros' voice had become more and more quiet, until it was only a whisper.

Evan just stared at him for a long moment, stunned.

Now, he knew why his sense of smell was suddenly so sensitive and why he desired Alexandros even more since this afternoon, so much more than he had ever thought possible.  
He didn't know much about this kind of relationship, but, Rodney had told him the little he knew from Albert, but, he knew that the enzyme was important for this binding relationship.

“When were you going to tell me, Alexandros?” he asked after what felt like an eternity with an impassive voice.

Alexandros flinched slightly, because Evan used his official name instead of the pet-name he had given him.

“I wanted to tell you, Evan. Really. I just didn't know how I could explain what had happened.” he murmured, uncomfortably.

Evan stayed silent, only watching Alexandros for a while. “Am I right that all of your crew-members will know it if I meet them?”

Alexandros shot him a brief and sheepish look. “They already know. My scent changed, too. Every Wraith will smell it, immediately.”

“I see. I'm your chosen consort then, no matter if I want to be or not?”

Alexandros looked at him, ashamed and saddened.

“I'm so sorry, Evan. Please, believe me that I didn't plan it that way. I tried so hard to hold myself back, but, when I sensed your pleasure and ecstasy, I couldn't fight it any longer. But, you have the possibility to punish me. Judging by your laws, I raped you. You can ask Commander Todd to punish me. He will do it and respect your human laws instead of our Wraith-laws for the alliance's sake. I will accept every punishment you choose for me, Evan. Plus, if you do not wish to see me again, you will be free for another after some time has passed.”

Evan considered him. “What about you?” he inquired, quietly.

Alexandros shook his head. “Not as long you're alive. But, it doesn't matter Evan. I would never take you as my consort against your will.”

He swallowed and lifted his head up, finally looking Evan straight in the eyes.

“I'm really very sorry, Evan I didn't mean to betray you. I tried so hard to hold back. But, I desire you so much for so long. When you came... I simply couldn't fight against my own lust any longer. Not to mention that I didn't know what the sensors would record if I had taken away my hand so abruptly.” he said sincerely.

Evan looked at him and saw the guilt on the beautiful features. The guilt he felt, because he hadn't been able to stop himself from coming and the fear of losing Evan he now felt because of this.

Evan smiled slightly. He could see that Alexandros told the truth and hadn't tried to force him into this relationship with that. He still felt a little bit hurt, because the Commander hadn't told him the truth earlier, but, he didn't even think about giving this relationship up for one second.

He only had to know one important thing. “Do you expect me now to live permanently on your Hive and to give up my job in Atlantis because you have set your claim upon me?” He inquired, as neutral as he was able to.

Alexandros shook his head. “No, I would never expect you to do this. Being my chosen consort doesn't mean that you cannot do your job any longer. I would never ever do that to you. My Hive is in an orbit over Atlantis, most of the time. It surely wouldn't be a problem to switch between your quarters in Atlantis and my Hive.” Suddenly, there was timid hope on his chiseled, masculine features. The hope that Evan wouldn't leave him.

Evan pursed his lips. “I see. I don't think that you tried to betray me. Plus, I don't want our relationship to be annulled. But, I'm angry with you, because you didn't tell me right from the beginning, Sandro. Therefore, I will punish you my own special way. Humans don't have such a sensitive sense of smell like Wraith and won't smell it immediately like Wraith. You' re not allowed to leave your mark at my throat as long as I tell you that you cannot do it, understood?”

Alexandros stared at him for one moment, terrified. The drive to leave a mark at the neck of their chosen consorts was one of the strongest Wraith-drives of all. Plus, the drive was even stronger if the real act of claiming was already done. He swallowed and finally nodded, hesitantly.

“Of course, Evan,” he murmured, subdued.

Evan smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate. “We should enjoy our first time together, then. But, maybe you don't want me, considering your punishment?”

Alexandros pulled him close with a desperate groan and kissed him, passionately and forcefully. Evan laughed, breathless and leaned into the embrace, rubbing himself against Alexandros' strong body, demandingly.

“Show me, how much you want me, my mate.” he whispered at his lips, huskily and seductively. Alexandros pressed him on the mattress and covered his body with hungry kisses. Evan wriggled underneath the Wraith, panting, tousling the silky thick mane with his fingers. He inhaled deeply and moaned as Alexandros' tempting scent, musky, male and such an unmistakable sign of the Wraith's arousal overwhelmed his senses.

“I want you, Sandro! I want to feel you inside me!” he demanded, crazy with lust and longing. Alexandros now caressed his rock-hard arousal and Evan cried out. “Take me, Sandro, now!”

Alexandros growled and covered Evan with his body, grabbing the bottle with the lube he had brought with him. Evan moaned again, as he felt Alexandros' slippery fingers at his most intimate and secret place. Alexandros kissed him, deeply and ardently while he opened him up with such tenderness that Evan felt a lump in his throat. Eagerly, he pressed himself against the clever fingers, returning the kiss with the same passion.

“Oh my God! Sandro, please, take me now!” he whimpered, shivering heavily as the Commander stroked the sweet spot deep inside him again and again. “Now, please! I want to come with you inside me, my mate!”

Alexandros growled delighted and pulled his fingers out. He lined his own hard throbbing manhood up and laid himself between Evan's trembling thighs. Evan wrapped his legs around Alexandros' waist and pushed his hips against him.  
Alexandros took him with one single tender thrust and Evan threw his head back and screamed, relieved, when he finally could feel his mate deep inside his body, stretching him wide and filling him perfectly to the hilt.

“God, yes! Deeper! As deep as you can!” He moved against Alexandros' thrusts with unrestrained passion and dwelling in the feeling of how Alexandros stroked his sweet spot with every tender thrust. He opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful face of his own Wraith-Commander.

Alexandros had closed his eyes and the expression on his masculine features showed his inner struggles as he desperately fought against his overwhelming urge to sink his teeth into Evan's neck and leave his claim upon him visible for all people.

He had settled his weight on his arms to let Evan breathe and slammed hard and fast into his consort's body, halfway out of his mind with need and lust.

Evan could feel the very last of his anger disappear as he noticed how desperately Alexandros struggled to fight against his strong Wraith-drive to mark him.  
His Wraith would accept his punishment. He would not leave his mark on his neck, but it took all of his strength and self-control not to give into his urge and lower his mouth onto Evan's throat.

Evan gently pulled Alexandros' head down and tilted his head invitingly to the side, offering him his neck. Alexandros tensed and gasped as he fought to keep his self-control.

“Just do it, my mate. Leave your mark on me. Take all of me.” he whispered into Alexandros' ear. “Bond with me and mark me, I want you to, Sandro.”

Alexandros groaned painfully. “You’re sure, Evan?” he grinded out, breathing heavily and trembling with the effort to hold himself back.

“Yes, I'm sure. Take all of me.” Evan pressed Alexandros' mouth down on his throat and Alexandros eventually let go, giving in to the overwhelming urge to mark his consort. He sank his teeth into the smooth skin on Evan's neck, shivering, crazy with need and desire. Evan cried out as the Wraith began to suck forcefully and desperately on his vulnerable throat, driving into him even harder and faster than before.

Then, he could feel his mate in his mind. He sensed Alexandros' painful urge to leave his claim upon the human in his arms, to take him and make him his, completely. He felt the deep emotions the ancient warrior felt for him: desire, passion, tenderness… love. He could feel the Wraith's strong sense of protectiveness, almost eclipsing all of the other emotions. Alexandros would never ever let anybody else do him any harm.  
He sensed the lust his mate felt as he drove into him again and again, filling him completely and sucking on his neck.

He knew that Alexandros sensed his own emotions as much as he felt the Wraith's feelings. Alexandros was able to sense his own love and desire for him, he felt Evan's lust, aroused by his thrusts and his sucking on Evan's throat. Alexandros sensed the pleasure Evan felt with every wonderful thrust and he felt Evan's own sense of possessiveness towards his Wraith-mate.

Finally, the overwhelming feelings became too much to bear and Evan arched underneath Alexandros with a strangled cry of pleasure.

The ecstasy was even stronger than it had been a couple of hours ago and Evan almost blacked out as he shuddered through his climax, spurting his release hot and wet between their bodies.  
Alexandros' scream was an echo of his own, as he followed Evan over the edge, pumping his seed with a few powerful thrusts deep inside his consort's trembling body.

They clung to each other helplessly, savoring their pleasure to the full, trembling and panting.

Then, they simply lay there, cuddled up to each other, sated and spent. Alexandros' mouth was still pressed against his neck, just on the spot where his pulse pounded, but the desperate sucking had stopped and Evan could feel through their mental bond that the strong urge to mark him had been satisfied. It would come back, when the visible sign of his claim on Evan's throat would fade, but, now the Wraith simply lay there, feeling as sated and happy as Evan felt himself.

After a while, Alexandros carefully drew back and stood up. Evan sluggishly watched him disappear behind a door where probably the Wraith-Commander's bathroom lied.

He admired his mates naked and beautiful glory, as the Wraith came back after a moment, carrying two towels with him.

Alexandros sat on the edge of their bed and cleaned Evan's body, tenderly and reverently, before he carelessly threw the towels to the ground, climbing back into the bed next to him.

Evan sighed and snuggled contentedly in the arms of his mate as Alexandros lovingly pulled him close and purred quietly in his ear.

Evan relaxed and closed his eyes. He knew that Alexandros would watch him sleep again, but he didn't mind. Quite the opposite, it made him feel safe. His mate would guard his sleep and see to his well-being. Evan smiled, happily.

The last thing he heard before sleep claimed him was the soft purring of a sated Wraith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Evan and Alexandros are really mated now. This kind of relationship is very binding and close, much more than a human marriage because of their mental bonding.  
> Some of you may think that Alexandros shows more feelings than you would have expected coming from Wraith, but, I do believe that Wraith actually have very deep feelings and show them in the intimacy of their bedroom to their mates. They surely won't show them on the bridge of their Hives.  
> But, that they are real mates now doesn't mean that the story is over now! Quite the opposite - their story begins with that!  
> There will be more chapters and some surprises and I hope that you will read the next chapters of their story, too!
> 
> I will finish Albert's story 'What You Don't Deserve' first, because he deserves to be happy, but after that, there will be more of Evan and Alexandros, soon, I promise!


	4. Lovers' Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Alexandros are really mated now.  
> They longed for each other for one year, before they finally got together, so it is no wonder that they use every opportunity for a lovers' tryst.  
> But, you should be carefull with the choice of the places where you want to mate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter of Evan and Alexandros, this time told from Alexandros' POV again.  
> I think that it's understandable that Evan and he himself can't take their hands off each other, as long as they're in love with each other!
> 
> As always a million thanks to Dulinneth for the absolutely great and very fast job!  
> Have fun reading about them and let me know if you liked it!

_Two weeks later:_

Alexandros knew that he would never grow tired of watching Evan sleep.

Sometimes, he still could hardly believe that the young major was finally his chosen consort, although he had been falling asleep every night exhausted and deeply satisfied in their bed on Alexandros' Hive for the last two weeks.

Right now, Evan lay cuddled up at his side, snuggled close to him, sound asleep and Alexandros touched his cheek at the spot where his dimple became visible when Evan smiled, his touch as soft as a feather, musing about the last two weeks.

Alexandros had been rather unsure, whether Evan would be ashamed about the visible sign of their close relationship, the dark-red mark on his neck, in the presence of his marines or not. Alexandros knew quite well, how hard it had been for Colonel Sheppard at the beginning of his relationship with the High Commander of their alliance, Todd.

His superior had waited for more than two years, until John Sheppard had been ready for the final step in their bonding, accepting Todd's offer to set his claim upon him.  
Alexandros knew no other Wraith who would have waited so patiently for such an extended amount of time for this to happen.

Colonel Mitchell had been proud of his mark right from the very beginning, but although Commander Raven had left his mark visible for others on his consort's neck right after they had been together, he had waited to claim his consort irreversibly until Colonel Mitchell had finally come back to Atlantis to stay with him.

It still astonished him that Evan had accepted their special irreversible kind of relationship without hesitation after a few minutes of surprise when Alexandros had confessed what had happened during the fifth examination.

Evan hadn't tried to cover his mark with the collar of his jacket.

He hadn't even shown any sign of uncertainty in front of his marines. Alexandros had watched the marines closely, ready to teach them respect if they dared to behave in an inappropriate way towards their superior major, although he knew that Evan would be angry with him should he do that.

But, he simply couldn't fight against his strong sense of protectiveness towards Evan. He would do everything that was necessary to make sure that the human who meant more to him than his own life would be safe and happy.  
To his astonishment, the two marines seemed to be deeply impressed and even a little bit jealous by the fact that their major had had the luck to be chosen as the consort of a Wraith-Commander. They treated him with more respect and politeness than before if that was even possible.

Alexandros sighed happily, looking at the young man's face with rapt devotion. The human had snuggled close to him, trustfully, while sound asleep, exhausted from the exciting occurrences of the last few days and their passionate love-making.  
Alexandros always made sure that Evan was completely satisfied. Evan's pleasure always meant more to him than his own. He was crazy for the young man.  
Nothing satisfied him more than to hold Evan in his arms and sense his ecstasy and pleasure.

Evan meant more to him than any other human or Wraith had ever meant to him. He could hardly take his hands off him and he missed him so much when they were not together that it hurt physically.  
Alexandros was completely taken by surprise himself with the strength and depth of his emotions for the young major. But, he simply accepted them, being glad that Evan returned his feelings the same way.

Alexandros carefully pulled him nearer, caressing his hair gently. Evan sighed in his sleep, nestling closer to his mate, but he didn't wake up with the gentle caresses.

A lot had happened during the last two weeks and Alexandros would never have even considered to disturbing Evan's sleep. The young major really needed his rest and Alexandros loved to guard his sleep and make sure that Evan got the rest he really needed.

They had searched for the Stargate for almost a week, digging their way through the rubble lying in the tunnel, removing rocks and stones with great care and effort to avoid more damage. Finally, they had been able to free the tunnel from the rubble and had reached the hall where the Stargate had been hidden for thousands of years, waiting for the heirs of the First Alliance to come to it and make it work again.

Then, Albert and Ronon had gone missing. Evan had reacted to Albert's emergency call immediately, but he had arrived at the Gate too late. It hadn't been long before they realized that Ronon wasn't in the facility any longer, either.  
They had searched for them through the whole facility and finally decided to send a scout-ship to Atlantis, because Alexandros considered it too dangerous to start a big rescue mission of their own. They wouldn't have been able to protect the very important facility any longer the way they had to, if they had searched for Albert and Ronon themselves and Evan had agreed with him. He was more level-headed and careful than Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Mitchell by nature and had agreed to Alexandros' suggestion to send a scout-ship to Atlantis.

Their scout-ship had returned from Atlantis to the facility a couple of days before and brought with it the relieving message that Albert and Ronon were safe in Atlantis.  
Kilian had come back to the facility freshly fed as well and had decided to fly to Atlantis, immediately. Now, Alexandros and Evan were in charge of the Wraith-Ancient-facility.

Of course, Evan was no scientist, but he possessed the strong, natural Ancient-gene and was able to activate computers no one else could.  
Alexandros had discovered that parts of the technology the First Alliance had installed reacted in a special way to Evan and he himself. He thought that it had something to do with their bonding during the fifth examination and he had asked Evan to stay close to him while they explored the different rooms they found. It had worked and they had made some fascinating discoveries, although they had explored very little of this section of the facility until now.

Alexandros sighed again, contentedly closing his eyes to get some sleep himself. He was very positive that they would make more useful and exciting discoveries in the future.

Now, he would simply enjoy that Evan was finally his, sleeping peacefully in his arms. Even Wraith needed sleep sometimes, most of all after the wonderful and very satisfying hours he had spent with his willing consort in their bed.

Alexandros relaxed, feeling sated and happy and he fell asleep with a smile on his face, pressing Evan close to him possessively and protectively at the same time.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey! What do you think about having a break and some kind of distraction for a little while?” The hoarse and seductive voice of his consort interrupted Alexandros' concentration. Evan wrapped his arms around his mate's waist from behind, rubbing his body against Alexandros' backside in a very provoking way.

Evan might be calm, level-headed and reserved in public, but he oftentimes surprised Alexandros with his very passionate and demanding behavior when they were alone together.  
Not that Alexandros minded Evan's behavior. Quite the opposite. He loved this side of his wonderful consort and let himself be swept away by it.

He turned to the young man, taking him into his arms, considering him with pursed lips.

“What kind of distraction do you have in mind?” he drawled. Of course, he knew very well what kind of distraction his hot-blooded consort had meant, but he couldn't keep himself from teasing Evan a little bit.

A couple of days ago, he had realized that he could embarrass Evan if he acted like he was a little bit stupid, pretending not to know what his young consort was asking him to do. He had to admit that he found Evan's obvious embarrassment very enchanting. His eager young man always blushed deeply, torn between anger and arousal and Alexandros found him even more attractive and desirable in this state than he usually did and provoked him with this behavior as often as he could.

Of course, Evan had seen through his objective early on, but he could do nothing about his embarrassment and his blushing as the knowledge of Alexandros' intention only increased his reaction even more.

Right now, Evan's face reddened again and he growled, annoyed, because Alexandros grinned very smug, noticing the dark redness on Evan's cheeks.

“You do this on purpose!” he rumbled and Alexandros chuckled, delighted, bending his head to kiss Evan with great desire.

“Of course, my pretty one. You're simply irresistible in this state.” he whispered at his lips and Evan melted against him immediately, unable to stay angry with him any longer.  
Alexandros kneaded his backside, kissing him senseless and Evan moaned aroused in their kiss.

“Not here!” Evan ground out when they parted for air. Alexandros had explained to him the Wraith's laws and rules about their relationship and he knew that Alexandros could mate with him wherever he wanted to without losing his reputation. Every Wraith would turn around and leave them alone. But, there were quite a lot of humans in the facility as well and the young major wasn't sure about their reaction, because the Wraith's laws did not apply to them.

Evan had asked him to take care of his sense of shame and Alexandros had agreed to his request without arguing. He had done so not only because he didn't want to Evan put to shame in front of his underlings, but also because he didn't want anybody else to see Evan when he was half way out of his mind with desire and passion.  
This wonderful sight was only meant for him and Alexandros made sure that it stayed that way.

Apart from that, the Gate-room really was not the right place for such pleasurable activities. Although there were only a few people awake, someone could come into the Gate-room any second.

In the meantime, they had been able to make the Stargate work and go to other planets, but they could only dial a few addresses on the other side of the galaxy, lying far away from the planet where the Ancient city was swimming on the ocean.

The members of the First Alliance had used a code to deny the access to all the other addresses, probably to avoid their enemies from being able to find the facility.

Alexandros had mostly been busy with decoding the barrier since Albert wasn't here to fully establish a permanent connection with Atlantis' Stargate.

Alexandros preferred to work in the early morning hours and Evan had come with him today. He had left Alexandros in the Gate-room, going to one of the rooms the humans working in the facility used for resting to get some more sleep until it was time for him to work, but it seemed that he had changed his mind.  
Evan obviously wanted to use his free time for a lovers' tryst and Alexandros didn't object to it at all.

He took Evan's hand and went with him to the place where they would be undisturbed, single-mindedly.

Two days ago, they had found some rooms they hadn't noticed before and there was one chamber which the door only opened for Evan and Alexandros. They had to activate the door opener together, otherwise, the door stayed closed.

They hadn't explored the chamber until now, because making the Stargate work and establishing the connection with Atlantis was of absolute priority, but a room that opened up only for them was perfect for hanky-panky. Alexandros was prettysure that it had something to do with their complete bonding during the fifth exam and he didn't believe that they would be in danger in this room.  
They had been allowed to come into the inheritance of the First Alliance and they were no hostile enemies who had to fear some evil traps.

Evan giggled in anticipation pressing his hand together with Alexandros' fingers against the normally hidden sensor to open the door. The sensor was only visible when Evan and Alexandros were close to it. That was probably the reason why nobody else had noticed it before.  
The hidden door slid to the side and Alexandros and Evan stumbled into the small chamber, kissing and laughing. The door closed behind them, but they hardly noticed it.

Alexandros shoved Evan against one of the walls and Evan moaned aroused. The chamber lit up in a soft light and the walls were warm and smooth, but Alexandros was too occupied with liberating Evan from his disturbing clothes to care about it. He felt safe and carefree and Evan seemed to feel the same way, because he didn't care for the fittings of the chamber, either, being too busy with tugging at the fastenings of Alexandros' coat himself.

Alexandros had seen some monitors on the wall and two consoles with computers and other technology standing on it when he had had a brief look two days ago, but they hadn't found out what it had been used for by the First Alliance. They would have to check it later when the Stargate worked.

The soft light and the warm, slightly pulsing walls didn't seem to be threatening at all, boosting the mood they were in, just perfect for a passionate encounter.

Finally, Alexandros had freed Evan from his pants and removed his own disturbing clothes. Now, they could concentrate on more pleasurable things. Alexandros gently pushed Evan down on the floor in the middle of the chamber, so they would have enough space, because the room really was very small. The floor was as warm as the walls and vibrated slightly underneath them.

“Sandro!” moaned Evan, impatiently, noticing the short distraction of his mate. He pulled his head down; eagerly handing the small bottle to him he had had in one of his pockets.

Alexandros grinned. “Hm, you really have planed this. You are astonishingly well prepared.”

“Of course! What did you think?” Evan gasped, crazy with need, although the hadn't done much more than kissing and undressing. “Please, hurry!” he demanded hoarsely at his lips and Alexandros hurried to obey his consort's order. He opened the bottle one-handed, coating his fingers with the lube while exploring Evan's sweet mouth with his tongue.

Evan spread his legs, trembling with impatience and desire to give him better access and Alexandros growled into the kiss, sensing the willingness of his consort.  
Evan was relaxed and still loosened from their passionate night and it didn't take long until Alexandros had prepared the human shivering with desire in his arms efficiently.

He pulled his fingers out and placed himself between Evan's trembling thighs.  
The young major threw his head back as Alexandros filled him with one single thrust to the hilt and Alexandros growled huskily, sensing his consort's tight heat enclosing him, clenching around his rock-hard aching manhood for few seconds.

He lowered his mouth down to Evan's vulnerable throat that the young man offered him so willingly, eager to renew the visible sign of his claim.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he began to thrust into Evan hard and fast, sucking on the smooth and fragrant skin of his neck.  
He felt for the mental bond with his consort, softly and carefully. Evan's thoughts where a swirling mess of lust, desire and love and Alexandros let him feel his own emotions, his desire, tenderness and love for the young man in his arms.

Evan dug his nails into Alexandros' shoulders.

'Take all of me, my love!' Alexandros growled delightedly on his neck, sensing the complete submission of his beautiful consort, his willingness to give himself to his Wraith unquestioningly.

Alexandros always considered the young major as equal and he always treated him as an equal in front of others. But, the knowledge that Evan trusted him enough to submit to him and give himself to him without questions when they were alone satisfied his dominate Wraith-drives, immensely.

'You're mine, Evan!' He answered his consort's demand and Evan groaned, pressing Alexandros' head closer to his throat.

'Yes, Sandro, I'm yours, only yours!'

Alexandros could feel him getting close and he pulled his feeding hand from underneath Evan's body, pressing it gently on Evan's chest. Evan cried out as he sensed Alexandros' precious life force floating into his body, boosting his pleasure and lust even more. He arched beneath the Wraith as he reached his peak and Alexandros felt Evan's release spurting hot and wet against his abdomen.  
He let go of his iron hard self-control and followed him over the edge to the height of complete ecstasy, filling Evan with his seed and his life force at the same time, moaning hoarsely.

He noticed the light becoming brighter and the floor's vibrations getting stronger, vaguely, but then, there was nothing except for their wonderful satisfaction, flooding through their bodies.  
Alexandros finally lay still, holding Evan close and kissing him tenderly, enjoying the soft afterglow of their shared passion.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

When they had dressed again and Evan had tried to smooth out Alexandros' long white mane with his fingers as much as possible, they left the hidden chamber.

Evan grinned at his mate, roguishly, and Alexandros' gaze traveled down to one of the dimples in his cheeks again. He loved Evan's dimples and nothing made him happier than to make Evan smile and enjoy the wonderful sight of his dimples. Evan blushed, realizing where his mate was staring so fascinated.

“That's only a dimple, Sandro,” he murmured, sheepishly. Alexandros shook his head.

“You’re wrong. It's not only a dimple. It's your dimple, Evan,” he replied, caressing the dimple tenderly with his thumb.

Evan cleared his throat, still sheepish, but then, the roguish grin came back.

“We should keep that chamber in mind. It's perfect for lovers' trysts. Even more, because we're the only ones who can open it.”

His grin deepened. “By the way, we were not the only ones using the early morning hours for hanky-panky.” he remarked with a side-glance at his mate.

Wraith actually didn't possess eyebrows, but as Alexandros pulled a face now, inquiringly looking at him, it looked as if he had raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so? Please, tell me then whom it could be, except from us?” He narrowed his eyes, looking sharply at the young man when Evan began to giggle. It was clear that his human consort knew something he hadn't noticed until now and he had to admit that it bothered him.

Evan looked rather smug. “You really haven't noticed it, have you?” Alexandros growled, dangerously, but his young consort didn't let himself be fooled by Alexandros' behavior. He knew with absolute certainty that his mate would never ever even think about doing him any harm, no matter how annoyed he might be.

“Marc Warner and one of your officers.” He laughed as he saw the expression on Alexandros' beautiful features. “I saw them earlier when I was on my way to the Gate-room in a hidden niche. Marc's demanding 'Deeper, Chris!', 'Harder, Chris!' simply was not to overhear. Not to mention Chris' eager willingness to obey Marc's hoarse orders!”

Alexandros stopped, staring at Evan, stunned and unable to speak. Evan chuckled, noticing his mate's reaction. “You really had no clue.” he stated, surprised when he got serious again. Alexandros only shook his head. Evan smiled, stroking his face, tenderly. “You were busy with other things, so it's no wonder that you didn't see it coming.” he comforted him, grinning once more. “Don't look so terrified. You will leave them alone and don't you dare tell them off! Do you hear me?” Evan raised one eyebrow, making a strict face. Alexandros only rumbled, but he knew that he would have no other choice otherwise he would have to make it up with an offended consort, later.

Evan smiled at him, conciliatory, taking his hand. “Come on, I'm starving. Let's find some food. I could sit in your lap and you could feed me?” he offered with a seductive undertone in his voice.

Alexandros relaxed, shaking his head with amusement. “You're truly insatiable, Evan,” he answered, trying to suppress his rising arousal.

Evan grinned at him. “I know. But, you love it.”

He turned around and pulled Alexandros with him in the direction of the temporary cafeteria they had set up in one of the larger rooms of the facility. Alexandros smirked and followed his young consort who headed single-mindedly for the room from where the slight scent of coffee wafted towards them.

One thing he was quite sure of, he would never get bored with Evan at his side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Marc ( known from What You Don't Deserve ) finally got his own Wraith! Hopefully, they will be as happy as Evan and Alexandros and won't be in trouble because of their own hanky-panky...
> 
> There will be a surprise in the next chapter, I hope that you will like it!
> 
> Maybe, I have to write two chapters of WYDK, first, because I have to match the time-lines. I don't want to reveal something in one of the stories that should be a surprise in the other one...
> 
> So, please be patient, because if you have to wait longer for the update of this one, there will be two chapters of Brennan's and Kyrillos' story! I hope you read that WIP, too!


	5. Back In Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Alexandros surely have enjoyed their private time together, mostly being undisturbed on their Hive and the Ancient-Wraith-facility. But there comes the time when they have to go back to their duties and jobs and for Evan it means that he has to go back to Atlantis and his job as John Sheppard's XO.  
> But, will everything be all right and goes the way they expect it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter! Thank you for being as patient as you were!  
> There will be something in this chapter you might not have expected, but I hope that you will like it and be curious about how it will go on!  
> There will be introduced a new character, as well: 'Rin'. Some of you will know her from 'I will be the Berserker'. She belongs to Dulinneth's story and is the alternative character to her Renee. She will get her own story somewhere after this one and I hope that you'll like her!
> 
> Have fun reading it and please let me know if you like it!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, as always thank you so much for your great job again!

Evan sat in the cafeteria of Atlantis, looking around lost in his thoughts.

It was good to be back again. He had enjoyed his stay in the facility, being close to his mate Alexandros and exploring the unknown and fascinating places it had to offer, but he had to admit that he was glad to be in the city again. He was a soldier, not a scientist and the dark gloom everywhere all of the time had made him feel tired and uncomfortable.

Commander Kilian had returned to the facility with his consort Albert after their visit to the planet where Albert's family lived and were in charge of the facility's exploration once again. One day before their arrival with the scout-ship, Alexandros, his astonishing Wraith mate, had finally been able to decode the barrier that had locked several Gate-addresses, especially the address to Atlantis. Now, they could use the Gate to get to the facility and back and it made things much easier for the teams who were responsible for that.

Alexandros was on his way to Atlantis as well, but he had chosen to fly with his Hive after Commander Sebastinus had taken his place in orbit over the planet where the facility was. Evan had wanted to fly with him, but Alexandros had asked him to go through the Gate, worried, because his human consort had been pale, tired and exhausted for the last few days. He wanted him back near a human doctor and proper medical equipment but most of all, in the daylight of a planet and close to his friends in the city. Evan had protested at first, but then given in, too exhausted to argue with his determined mate.

Alexandros had said nothing about it, but Evan also had the suspicion that his mate would use the opportunity of being without his human consort for a couple days in order to feed. Evan had spent several hours musing about his mate's need to feed and killing someone by doing so, but he still didn't know if it was disturbing him or not.

The thought of loosing Sandro by starvation scared him to death. Plus, he was a soldier. He had killed living beings before, humans, Wraith and other aliens. He had done this in order to live or protect other living beings, but he had never gotten used to it.

He still hated it that he sometimes had to kill someone to defend himself or others under his protection. He was grateful that Sandro had made the decision for him this time, not to take his human consort with him when he had to feed.

A loud crash interrupted his thoughts. He turned around, startled, searching with his eyes for the reason of this noise. A young woman knelt on the floor, placing the remains of her meal back on her tray. The food and the dishes were spread across the floor and Evan could see that her hand was trembling as she tried to collect the pieces of her lunch. He got up to his feet in a hurry to help her, but a sudden dizziness threatened to overcome him. He grabbed his chair, taking few deep breaths until the dizziness finally faded. Then, he rushed to the place where the young woman was still kneeling, her head lowered to the ground, long black silky hair falling over her shoulders, covering her features. He was sure that he hadn't seen her before, even though he couldn't see her face.

He knelt beside her, surprised and concerned as he noticed her flinching. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Miss...?” he said as calmly and friendly as he was able to, still feeling a little bit dizzy. She hesitated for a moment, but then, she slowly raised her head, looking at him with a wary expression on her face.

Evan really loved his mate and had never desired women, but her beauty simply took his breath away. She was of Eurasian origin and her face immediately arose the strong wish in him to paint her and catch her beauty for eternity on a painting. He just stared at her with his mouth hanging open, surely looking like a fish on a strand gulping for air, but he couldn't help himself. Her expression changed from wariness to amusement as she noticed his rather stupid and disbelieving face and she began to giggle, but soon, she stopped laughing and eyed him warily and mistrustfully again, obviously waiting for him to beat her because she had dared to laugh at him.

He closed his mouth and hurried to smile at her. “I'm sorry for staring at you Miss, but I didn't see you before and I really didn't expect to see such beauty in our rather practical cafeteria. Please let me help you with your platter.” He began to collect the remains of her lunch and place them back on her platter.

“Thank you, but you don't have to help me. It was entirely my fault and I can do it myself.” The defeated undertone in her low voice caused him to raise his head again. He had to blink against the new dizziness and drew in a deep and careful breath.

“I have been raised with the good advice to help people if I'm able too, especially if there are beautiful young women in dire straits. Plus, I'm sure that it wasn't your fault at all.”

He looked up at two marines standing nearby, watching the scene. His glare caused them to lower their heads and shift their weight uncomfortably from foot to foot.  
“Gallagher, Sanders, your shift just ended, right?” he said in a low, but dangerous voice, knowing immediately who it had been to cause this accident.

They nodded, hesitantly, looking at the floor as if they had found something very fascinating. “Well, you like you're rested enough to have another shift. You will be on guard duty in tower four in the abandoned parts. Just in case someone decides to attack us. We have to prepared all the time for hostile attacks. I'm sure that you agree with me, Marines, don't you?”

“Of course, Major Lorne.” One of the Marines managed to crack out after a second, biting his lip. It was obvious that they hadn't eaten yet and that they wouldn't be able to until their extra shift was over, eight hours from now.  
Evan smiled grimly at them, still kneeling on the floor, his commanding attitude as their superior officer not disturbed by that fact at all that he had to tilt his head all the way back to look at them. Maybe in the future they would think before doing something so childish again.

“Fine, you're dismissed.” he said in his arrogant and gracious voice he always used with those special underlings who didn’t know their place. They slowly turned around, heading for the door with their chins lifted up, eyes straight forward, followed by the amused glances of several scientists who had had the 'pleasure' of their attention several times over as well.

Evan turned to the young woman again. “I'm sorry for their behavior, Miss.” he said apologizing. “Please, let me introduce myself to you: I'm Major Evan Lorne, Colonel Sheppard's XO. With whom do I have the honor of speaking?” The young woman smiled shyly at him and her smile took Evan's breath away, again.

She pushed a thick strand of her wonderful black and silky hair out of her face and cleared her throat. “I'm Observationalist Corinna Martin. The IOA sent me here two weeks ago. They want someone 'neutral' looking at things happening in the city.” she stressed the word 'neutral' in a way that Evan began to smile, mockingly.

“I see. That's the reason I didn't know you. I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Martin. Please, call me Evan.” He reached out with his hand and after a short moment of hesitation, she took it.

“Thank you, Evan, it's my pleasure to meet you, too. You may call me Rin.” she answered. He smiled.

“I will thank you Rin. I guess your name is both - a nick-name and Japanese as well.” She looked at him, surprised. “You can see that I'm half Japanese?” she inquired, astonished.

“Of course, Rin. I have to admit that I don't know the European part of you, but only Japanese women are as beautiful as you are, Rin.” he answered using all of his charm to show her that she didn't need to be as wary and mistrustful of him as she still was. She seemed to be a skilled and very kind person and she wasn't responsible for the intrigues and machinations of the IOA.

She blushed, but the redness on her cheeks only increased her beauty. “German. My father is German and my mother is Japanese. You're right, Rin is both a nick-name and Japanese. My parents choose a name including both, the German and the Japanese part of me.”

Evan put the last pieces onto her platter. “Your name is as beautiful as you are, Rin. They must be very proud of you. You look very young and I know that the IOA would never send someone to Atlantis who hasn't worked for them for at least three years, so you probably started working for them at an age when most other people were still at college or university.” She lowered her head, her face dark red by the compliment.

“Thank you, Evan. I'm twenty-four.” she murmured uncertainly.

“Woah, that is young. Why don’t we grab some new food for you and then I would be very pleased if you would sit at my table Rin.” he said determined, gratefully getting up to his feet. He stood still for a moment, closing his eyes to fight against a slight sickness that came over him. He opened his eyes again as he felt a small hand on his arm.

Rin looked at him, worried. “Is everything okay with you Evan?” she asked with her surprisingly dark voice. He tried to smile, knowing that it probably looked like a grimace.

“Yes, thank you, I'm just feeling a little dizzy. It will pass soon.”

She considered him intently, but then she nodded her head. Taking her platter from him and making her way to the counter with such grace, Evan knew he had been right. Gallagher and Sanders had caused the incident, it hadn't been her clumsiness at all.

She grabbed a new platter, placing some dishes with only small food items upon it and Evan thankfully noticed that she had chosen fruits and vegetables. The smell of eggs and bacon turned his stomach again and he felt relieved as they sat down at his table on the other side of the cafeteria, far away from the counter. His coffee in the mug had turned cold, but he didn't care, his appetite for coffee suddenly gone.

Rin considered him again. “You're looking pale, Evan.” she stated, but he only shrugged his shoulders.

“That's probably because I have been in the facility we discovered and are now exploring for the past few weeks. I had no chance to go to the surface to catch some sunlight then. I spent the last weeks in rather dark rooms, either in the facility or on board my mate's Hive.” he replied before it was his turn to watch her intently, waiting for her reaction of his confession to having a male Wraith mate.

The reaction came immediately. Rin looked him straight in the eyes, smiling honestly at him. “Yes, I heard that three of the four superiors of Atlantis have mated with three Wraith Commanders. Mr. Woolsey is single, so you had to be the third superior.” she remarked.

He looked at her, surprised and she smirked.

“I'm here as an Observationalist, Evan. I wouldn't be the right one for this job, if I wasn't able to make such conclusions. Besides, there are bets in the city with whom of the Commanders Mr. Woolsey will finally mate with. They all think that it would do him good to have a Wraith Commander as his mate as well.” He stared at her in disbelief and she began to giggle.

“You're kidding me, right?” he asked, stunned. Rin shook her head.

“No Evan, I'm not. There are bets running. Everyone is waiting for Mr. Woolsey to fall for one of the smart and impressing Commanders too.”

He shook his head. “Mr. Woolsey and one of the Commanders...” He chuckled. “But, you're right. It surely would help him become less formal, showing him the pleasures of actually having a private life.” He sighed, wishing that Sandro was there. He missed his mate badly. He had to be without him only for a few days, but it felt like an eternity to him and he could hardly stand it. Last night, he hadn't slept much, tossing and turning in his bed, craving for his astonishing Wraith and to lie in his mate's arms so much that it had hurt him physically with the arousing of his loin. Finally, he had given in to his needs and had jerked off to the hot memories of the many times they had used their special chamber for lovers trysts during their exploration, hoping that he would be able to get some rest after it.

He had woken up feeling lonely and slightly sick, still tired and in a sad mood. He didn't remember the last time he had felt this way. It must have had something to do with his separation from Sandro and their bonding during their search for the three ZPMs, because he hadn't been separated from Alexandros since then until the previous day.

Rin busied herself with her food, leaving him to his thoughts and he was grateful for her kind and unobtrusive behavior.

His thoughts were interrupted by some laughter and noise coming from the table next to him and he looked up. Three scientists seated themselves at the table, their platters overloaded with food. They laughed at the joke one of them had made, shoveling their food hungrily into their mouths.

Evan stared at their plates, filled with eggs and bacon, his eyes widening in shock as his stomach was suddenly determined to get rid of its contents. He jumped to his feet, pressing his hand over his mouth heading for the men's room in the corridor near the cafeteria.

He stumbled into one of the stalls, and the second he had managed to open the toilet, he began to retch, sacrificing his food to the god of porcelain.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan sat on the floor of the stall, his hands pressed over his stomach, cold sweat on his face, groaning. He didn't know how long he had been throwing up, retching again and again, still heaving dryly even though his stomach had been emptied completely.

His whole body was shaking and he felt wrung out, dizzy and still slightly sick. He didn't dare leave the toilet, not knowing if he was going to vomit again.

“Evan?” he suddenly heard a voice coming from the entrance to his stall.

“Yes?” he managed to grind out after several tries to speak.

“Evan, please open the door. Miss Martin was worried, she came to me because you suddenly got sick during lunch. I want to have a look at you.” Carson said from outside. Evan slowly stretched his arm to open the door because every sudden movement caused more dizziness and nausea.

He turned the key and Carson opened the door, kneeling beside him. Colonel Sheppard had come back from his mission two days before Evan's return to Atlantis. They had brought a stasis pod with an ancient Wraith with them and half of the scientists and medical stuff were busy with the stasis pod and awakening this special ancient Wraith. Evan opened his eyes and looked at Carson, grateful that it wasn't another doctor he didn't know seeing him in his current state.

“Hey, Carson. I thought you were busy with the ancient Wraith.” Carson smiled at him.

“I was, but Miss Martin insisted on me looking at you personally and I'm glad she did. What's wrong with you, lad?”

Evan groaned. “I got sick and I'm feeling dizzy most of the time. I'm tired and wrung out, although I’ve had enough sleep. I don't know what's wrong, maybe I ate something bad.”

Carson felt his forehead. “No fever. We have to bring you to the infirmary. I want to check you properly.” He carefully lifted the young major up to his feet. Evan heavily leaned against him for one moment, before he was able to walk.

Carson firmly wrapped one arm around him and slowly they made their way to the elevator. Evan swallowed, wishing he had something to drink to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth. Carson watched him, frowning.

“We’ll get you some water in the infirmary Evan.” he promised, mumbling something unintelligible after he had considered the young man again.

“What did you say, doc?” Evan asked, weakly, taking deep breath against the new dizziness.

“I said that your symptoms reminds me of something, but I can't put my finger on it.” Carson repeated what he had said.

Evan only grunted, relieved when the door of the elevator opened. “I'm getting sick again.” he ground out, rushing to the first sink he saw in the infirmary, heaving dryly into it. Carson hurried to come to him, holding his head while Evan's entire body was shaking with the dry heaves.

After what felt like ages, Evan dropped against Carson, unable to stay on his feet any longer. Carson half carried, half pulled him to the closest bed, laying him carefully onto it. “I'll put you on an IV, otherwise you'll run out of liquid and minerals.” he stated, trying to hide his concern about Evan's state.

Evan lay on the bed, curled up into a small ball, his eyes closed in pain and his arms wrapped around his stomach, dizzy, dazed and worn out. He was only vaguely aware of Carson putting him on an IV, taking his blood and checking him as best as he could with Evan still curled up.

He heard the sound of the door opening up and closing again and then Jennifer's voice talking to Carson. They murmured and Evan opened his eyes with effort, seeing Jennifer standing at a high board, searching for something in the drawers.

“Carson, I don't think that it's food poisoning or something like an unknown virus. That really sounds like the symptoms of an early pregnancy. Dizziness, tiredness, sensitivity to certain smells, morning-sickness, I had all of that with Dorothy in the early weeks, as you probably remember. I don't know why you didn't think of it yourself. You don't have to worry. Just make her comfortable, put her on an IV and give her crackers and ginger-tea.”

Evan stared at her back, shocked, stunned, unable to believe what he had heard just now. Carson stared at Jennifer's back as well, opening and closing his mouth several times, but no sound came out.

Jennifer paused in her search, noticing the shocked silence behind her back. She slowly turned around and Evan suddenly realized that she hadn't seen him before. She had only listened to Carson telling her about the symptoms and clearly had believed that there was a woman lying in the bed.

Jennifer stared at him with wide eyes, now shocked and stunned, too. “Major Lorne – Evan! You're the one with these special symptoms?” she asked disbelievingly.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

_Two days later:_

Evan lay in his bed, curled up, staring at the white wall in front of him. After Jennifer's statement about his symptoms, Carson and she herself had run every possible test they could make. They had taken his blood. He had had to urinate in a beaker and they had taken ultrasound pictures of his abdomen. They had done so three times and they had used the Ancient device to check his body and his life-signs.

The results had been the same every time they had ended their examinations.

He. Was. Pregnant.

He didn't know how this could have become possible, he only knew who the other father was: his Wraith mate Alexandros.

He was in the third week and normally, the symptoms wouldn't have been as pronounced after such a short time as they already were, but it wasn't a common and normal pregnancy, either. He was male. Males didn't become pregnant. He was human and his mate was Wraith. They knew that a human / Wraith couple could have children, Brennan was the living proof of that, but it had only happened a few rare times.

Carson and Jennifer had the suspicion that the increased symptoms had something to do with the fact that he was male and the fetus was half Wraith.

Evan groaned and groped blindly for the bucket on the bedside table. Morning sickness! If he hadn't felt as sick as he did, he probably would have laughed at that name for his state. He felt sick twenty-four hours, every day. He couldn't even think of food without throwing up. He was so thirsty, but every drop he swallowed came back, immediately. Carson had put him on an IV two days ago and without the infusion, his state would have been serious by now. Carson had given him some drugs with the infusion, but they hadn't helped much. They only made him feel more tired and dizzy than he already was. His knuckles turned white as he held the bucket close, retching, his stomach trying to get rid of something that wasn't there.

“Evan, please let me help you.” A warm and dark voice near his ear let him flinch. He had refused to see anyone and Carson had promised him that he would let no one come near him except for Jennifer. They hadn't told anyone about his 'state' either, all three of them were unsure of how to deal with the sudden discovery. Evan didn't know what he would tell his mate, but, he didn't want anyone else to know about his pregnancy before he had been able to see Sandro.

He looked up to see Rin standing beside his bed. “Rin! What are you doing here?” he croaked out. She smiled at him, reassuringly.

“I wanted to see if there was something I could do for you, Evan. You were the first person to treat me with politeness and kindness here in Atlantis and I want to help you if I can.”

“Oh, that's very kind, but everything's all right. Just a bad stomach bug.” he lied trying to cover the true reason for his illness.

She wiped the sweat from his face with a gentle gesture. “I know about your pregnancy Evan.” she stated simply with her wonderful voice, looking at him intently.

“I knew it when we were sitting in the cafeteria together. I'm able to feel the strong life-signs of your baby. I'm not a real telepath, but I can sense emotions and life-signs. Maybe it has something to do with me being half Japanese. My mother has those abilities as well. Her ancestors came from a small island in the north of the Japan and there are some people with these abilities. There are stories about those people which are hundreds of years old. You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone. I told Dr. Beckett that I know about your pregnancy and therefore he let me visit you.”

Evan blinked, looking at her warily, but as he saw the honesty in her eyes, he relaxed.  
“Thank you, Rin. It would be nice to have you here for a while.” he said, his voice raw from all the retching. She touched his stomach with gentle fingers.

“The reason you’re feeling as sick as you do is because you fight against your baby. The baby feels this and is fighting back.” She laid her hand on his abdomen and suddenly he felt warmth floating into his body, soothing the nausea and dizziness he felt all the time.

He closed his eyes, gratefully, relaxing and dropping back into the mattress. Her soft voice humming a silent melody finally lulled him into the sleep of regeneration.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Evan woke up from his deep slumber by a sound coming from the door. He opened his eyes in time to see his mate rushing into his hospital room, heading determinedly for his bed, ignoring Carson running after him, trying to stop him.

Evan tried to sit up, groaning. He was weak and dizzy, but he didn't feel as sick and nauseous as he had the last few days, thanks to Rin, her gentle hands and the tea she had made him drink. He didn't know which of these things had finally helped, but he was glad that he could sit and drink something without retching immediately.

Alexandros came to his bed, his coat swinging around his legs, focused only on his human consort, noticing nothing else than Evan sitting in his bed, pale and thin, but with an uncertain smile on his face, his dimples showing up, shyly.

“Evan, love! What's wrong with you? Dr. Beckett didn't want to tell me!” He sat on the edge of the bed, taking Evan in his arms, gently and carefully.

Evan wrapped his arms around Sandro, burying his face in his shoulder. He blinked against the sudden wetness in his eyes and drew in a couple of shaky breaths, to calm himself down, inhaling the well-known wonderful scent of his beloved mate deeply.

Sandro stroked his back, kissing his hair, rocking him gently. “Please, tell me Evan. What's wrong with you? I'm halfway out of my mind! I'm sure I can help you, I can heal you, if you're ill...” he murmured into Evan's tousled hair.

Evan raised his head and swallowed, looking in the golden depths of Sandro's wonderful eyes, looking back at him, filled with concern, tenderness and love.

“Nothing is wrong. I'm not ill, I mean, I feel sick, but it's nothing serious. It's just what most women have to go through. I don't know how this could have happened, but it has happened.” he said, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath and clear his throat. Then he continued and his voice trembled only slightly.

“I'm pregnant, Sandro. I'm carrying your child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the thought of male pregnancy in the Stargate fandoms isn't new, but I think that it's perfect for Evan and his Sandro. I hope that no one of you is shocked or loathe the thought of it. Please, let me know, if you like this fic!
> 
> This time, I wrote the English version at first and 'translated' it into German and I could do it much faster this way, so I will do so in the future. Hopefully, the next chapter of this story will be up, soon. After the next chapter, Brennan and Kyrillos will have their next update.


	6. Moods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has told his Wraith mate that he's pregnant with his baby. How will Alexandros react?  
> And will they be able to deal with the pregnancy and all the sometimes unpleasant things like 'morning-sickness' and 'moods' that show up with this state? After all, Evan is male and it surely will be much harder for him than it already is for women who are made for becoming pregnant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Dulinneth, you are simply incredible! Thank you so much for your great job!
> 
> So, here's the new chapter, enjoy reading it! The next one has to wait a bit, because I have to see to Brennan and Kyrillos first and to continue with my 'Wraith Are Not Cute'-series.  
> But, I will hurry with the next one as best as I can, I promise!

Alexandros stared at his human consort, unable to say something.

Pregnant. The word echoed in his head.

Evan, the one living being in the whole universe who meant more to him than any other living being had ever meant to him before, carried his child.

Alexandros didn't doubt the truth of this statement for even just one second. He could see the truth in Evan's eyes, looking uncertainly at him and he could sense his baby's life-signs, strong and forceful. He hadn't been able to sense them earlier, because the pregnancy was still at it's very beginning and of course, he would never have expected something like this to happen and therefore he also hadn't searched for the life-signs of a tiny fetus.

He would be a father.

In all actuality, he was the father of several descendants, but this had happened hundreds, if not thousands of years ago and he had hardly been more than the sperm donor for the wicked Queens who had searched for the strongest and most skilled males to breed. They had wanted children to firm their power, not because they wanted to be a mother and raise children.

With Evan, being a father would be an entirely different kind of matter. He would be able to raise their child with the young man, the human he loved more than his own life and watch him or her grow up. Their child would be special, not only because their baby was half human and half Wraith, his or her parents both male, but because they would be raised with as much love as any child could get.

He looked at Evan, watching his beautiful face, fascinated and overwhelmed by his feelings for his beloved consort. Evan looked back, biting his lip, unsure.

“Sandro? Can you please say something?” the young man finally whispered, anxiety at his mate’s silence beginning to overcome him. “Anything? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to deceive you and make you a father against your will...hrmpf” His tries to apologize were silenced by a deep and passionate kiss.

Alexandros gently pulled him closer until Evan sat on his lap, very aware of the fact that his human consort felt weak and dizzy and that he had to be careful with him, because otherwise, Evan could become sick again. He kissed him gently and passionately, tenderly and lovingly, trying to express with his kiss what he couldn't express in words right now.

Evan melted against him with relief, returning the kiss with the same longing and passion as Alexandros felt right now, forgetting his nausea and dizziness completely.

After a while, Alexandros drew back, smiling at Evan with so much love and tenderness that Evan had to blink against the wetness in his eyes again. Alexandros watched him fight against his tears, trying to be the brave and unmoved soldier instead of the confused and frightened young man he actually was right now. “It's okay Evan, don't fight it. You have all the right to cry, no one in this room will consider you weak, just because you show your feelings.” he murmured gently, encouraging his consort, who was trembling with the effort to hold back his tears, to let go and cry.

Evan swallowed, taking two deep shuddering breaths still fighting, but as Alexandros tenderly pulled him close again, he finally allowed himself to break down. He laid his head on Alexandros' shoulder, burying his face in the smooth skin of his mate's neck and let go of the tears he had been holding back for three days by now.

Alexandros rocked him through the storm of his feelings, stroking his back with rhythmical movements and purring softly in his ear. He had heard Carson leave the room as Evan had started to cry, giving them some privacy, but Alexandros knew that the human doctor would stay nearby, just in case he was needed.

After a long time, the heavy sobs faded to a hiccup and shaky breaths. “You're not angry with me?” Evan croaked out, his face still nuzzled against Alexandros' neck.

Alexandros gently kissed his hair. “Look at me love, please?” he whispered into his consort's ear, trying to lift his chin up. Evan stiffened, obviously ashamed and embarrassed about his state, not willing to let his mate see his red and wet face. “Evan, love, please, look at me. There's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Look at me and let me tell you how happy you've made me.” he tried to convince his uncertain human consort to raise his head and look him in the eyes.

Evan finally raised his head, gazing at his mate, still a little bit weary and uncertain.

Alexandros didn't know when he had last seen such beauty. Evan's skin was pale and greenish under the red spots caused by his crying, his eyes and nose were red and swollen and his trembling lips were sore and rough from all the vomiting and biting. But this was Evan, his wonderful, astonishing human consort, carrying their child beneath his heart.

He smiled at him, amazed and lovingly stroking his face gently, wiping away a single tear that was rolling slowly down Evan's cheek.

“Angry with you? Oh, no, love! How can you even think of that! How could I be angry with you because you're pregnant with my child – our child! That's wonderful Evan, a true miracle and I'm so happy that I have no words for this wonderful news. Please, don't ever doubt my love for you and my happiness about having a baby with you!”

Evan sighed, relieved, laying his head on Alexandros' shoulder again. “I was so afraid that you would be angry with me, hate me. I swear that I really don't know how this could have happened.” he said exhausted and wrung out from his crying.

Alexandros stroked his short tousled hair. “It probably has something to do with our special chamber. The fact that it opened up only for us and that we always felt so comfortable and eager to mate there...” he said musing, startled when Evan all of a sudden pushed him away, staring at him with obvious annoyance.

“What!?” Evan hastily slipped away from Alexandros' lap. “You knew that this could happen in the room?! And you said nothing to me?! I never would have mated there with you if I had known about this possibility! Get away from me!”

Alexandros stared at his human consort sitting as far away from him on his small bed as he was able to, his fists clenched and his eyes sparkling with true wrath, completely in shock. “No, I didn't know Evan. But, it's the only logical conclusion about your state. Please, believe me, I really didn't...”

“No! I don't believe you! You're lying to me! You lied about our bonding and now, you're lying again! Go away! I don't want to see you anymore! Go away!”

Alexandros felt panic rising in his guts by the hateful words his consort was unleashing to his face and he reached out, trying to touch the upset human and calm him down. He could feel the life-signs of their baby flicker and suddenly, he felt real fear of losing them both. “Evan, please, don't be so upset! I swear to you, I really had no clue...”

“Go away!!” Evan suddenly groaned, bending his body in pain, blindly grabbing for the bucket placed on his bedside table. Alexandros watched him vomit into the bucket helplessly, not knowing if he should hold him or not.

When he heard a sound from behind, he turned around, relieved that Carson came to help his beloved young man. Carson frowned at him. “Please, go away, Commander Alexandros. I will see to him. It will only upset him even more if you stay. Let me do this, I will talk to you, later.”

Alexandros hesitated, everything inside him screamed to stay with the one he loved more than he had ever loved in his life but, he knew that the doctor was right. Staying right now would only upset Evan more than he already was and that wouldn't be good for their baby. He nodded and stood up, leaving the infirmary after one last glance at the young man retching heavily, feeling more helpless and desperate than he had ever felt before.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Alexandros had searched for a place where he could be alone with his thoughts and worries. He had sent a mental order to his second to see to the Hive for an unknown span of time and his second gratefully had agreed without asking him about his concerns, although he had sensed his Commander's deep worries. They had known each other for centuries and were close friends and Alexandros wasn't able to hide it from his second-in-command when he was as concerned and confused as he was right now. But, his XO and friend seemed to have sensed that it was not the right time to ask him as well and had only assured him that everything on board would be fine and that he could stay in Atlantis as long as he needed to stay.

Now, he stood on one of the large balconies of an abandoned tower staring at the grayish sea without really seeing anything. His thoughts circled around Evan and their baby again and again and he couldn't stop himself from asking if he had lost the human who meant more to him than anything else. Looking back, he had to admit that he had had the thought of the chamber being a fertility device in the back of his mind. He had known about such Ancient devices and he knew that Wraith had used something similar to increase drone-breeding during the war, but he really hadn't known about a combined Ancient-Wraith-fertility-device.

He sighed. He had never meant to deceive Evan, neither with their bonding, nor with the chamber, but it seemed that he should have told him about his suspicion earlier. Maybe, he would lose him now, because he hadn't done so. Evan and their child. Perhaps, Evan would decide not to keep their baby. Alexandros knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything against such a decision. He had no right to order Evan to risk his life and stay pregnant if the young man decided that he couldn't go through with this.

A silent sound coming from behind, made him turn around. He saw Dr. Keller-McKay standing in the doorway, eying him thoughtfully. Alexandros bowed his head politely. He treated every female with the instinctive respect and honor every male Wraith had by nature, although he preferred the company of males. He was surprised, asking himself how she had been able to find him, because she had not the ability to sense him telepathically.

She smiled as if she had read his thoughts. “Rin told me where you were Commander.” she answered his unspoken question.

“Rin? Who is Rin?” he inquired, warily and guardedly. Dr. Keller-McKay smiled, coming to him and leaning comfortably against the railing of the balcony.

“Rin is Miss Corinna Martin, a new member of our expedition team. She is able to sense feelings and life-signs. She knew about the baby before anyone else knew and she told me where you were. She was able to locate you because of your strong feeling of concern.” Alexandros frowned, thinking about Jennifer's explanation for several seconds.

“I see. She knows about our baby?”

Jennifer smiled at him, reassuringly. “You don't have to worry Commander. She won't tell anyone about your baby before Evan is ready to tell people about his pregnancy himself. But she is a great support. She's able to calm him and comfort him with her sense of empathy. Rin is with Evan now and she asked me to go and see to you, to calm you as well.”

Alexandros growled, embarrassed he looked the other direction to hide his feelings. “That was very kind of her, but I would prefer to be alone for a while. I don't need to be calmed down. I'm not angry with anyone.”

Jennifer gently placed her small hand on his coat-covered arm. “I know that you're not angry with Evan. You're angry with yourself. You question yourself wondering if you did something wrong. Please, let me tell you that you didn't do anything wrong. Evan might have been upset, but it's not your fault at all. He's frightened and he's confused. He feels heavily sick all of the time and his body is flooded with pheromones he normally wouldn't have in such a high level. Rodney went through all of this with me, as well. He could tell you stories! But, I am female and females normally when pregnant are expected to have such moods. Evan is male and has only known about his pregnancy for three days now. He doesn't hate you and he's not really angry with you. In fact, you're the only one who will be able to help him and support him. He has to learn to deal with his moods and he will have a very hard time in doing so, but I'm convinced that he will manage it. But he needs you and he needs to know that you're with him and that you love him and your baby.”

Alexandros clenched his fists. “Of course, I do! More than I can say! But, he was so upset and his anger threatened the baby. I could feel the baby's life-signs flicker. I thought it best to leave him so he can calm down, because I didn't want something bad to happen to our baby...” his voice faded and he swallowed, audibly.

Jennifer smiled at him. “The fetus is fine. You have a strong baby, nothing serious will happen, Carson and I will see to that, I promise you. Please, come back with me. Your place is at Evan's side right now. Maybe he can stay in your quarters if he's able to keep at least a little food and water down. It would be more comfortable for both of you and you would have more privacy.”

Alexandros hesitated, but then, he nodded his head. “Are you really sure that he wants to see me?”

Jennifer grinned at him. “Yes, I am!” she said, firmly. “I know these moods. I told Rodney that I hated him and that he should go away and when he did as I had told him, I started to cry, because he had done as I had ordered him to. I have no clue how he managed to stay as calm and sympathetic as he was during the whole pregnancy.”

Alexandros considered her for a long moment, but then, a relieved smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“If you say so, then I will come back with you, Dr. Keller-McKay. It seems that you actually know much about this topic.” She winked at him with one eye.

“I do Commander, believe me, I really do.” With that, she turned around and Alexandros followed her back to his very pregnant and very moody human consort.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

When he came back to the infirmary, Alexandros found his human consort curled up in his bed, his face buried into his pillow, sobbing heavily.

“Evan, love!” He rushed to the bed, taking his crying consort in his arms. He noticed only vaguely the young woman standing near the bed, his only concern was to calm the young man down and assure him that he loved him and their baby. Evan clung to him, wrapping his arms around Alexandros' neck and pressing himself as close against the Wraith as he was able to.

“I'm sorry, Sandro! Please, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to say those terrible things to you! Please, don't be angry with me. I need you...” The sobs made his voice crack and he went silent, only crying into Alexandros' coat.

Alexandros pulled Evan close, rocking him again, smiling slightly because it seemed to be his destiny not only to watch his beloved consort sleep, but also to hold him close, rocking him gently. But, he had no complaints about that, he was sure that he could spend a lifetime watching Evan sleep and holding and rocking him without growing tired of it. When he looked up, he saw the young woman leave the room. Her long black hair swung around her shoulders and he had to admire her elegance and grace. At the door, she turned around and smiled warmly at him, showing no fear as she faced a Wraith Commander for the first time. Alexandros watched her leave, lost in his thoughts, before he focused on the sobbing human in his arms again.

“Shh, hush love, everything's fine. Please, don't be so upset Evan. It does you no good.” he tried to calm Evan down. “I'm here, we will go through this together, I promise you.” He gently lifted his chin up to look at Evan and this time, Evan had no power to fight against him. He only lowered his eyes, tears still rolling over his cheeks.

“I, I, I d-did-dn-n't-t m-m-mean t-to say t-t-thooose t-t-t-things t-t-t-o you!” he sobbed and Alexandros kissed his forehead and wiped the tears away with this thumb.

“I know Evan. I'm not angry with you. I only left because you were so upset. I didn't want to upset you even more and thought it better to leave you alone for a while. I didn't want to endanger our baby. I could feel the life-signs flicker as you were so angry and I really don't want to lose you or our baby Evan.”

Evan swallowed and raised his eyes to finally look at his mate. “You can feel it? It's just the third week...” he asked amazed. Alexandros eventually did what he had wanted to do since he knew about Evan's pregnancy. He gently laid his feeding hand on Evan's still flat abdomen. “Yes, I can feel it. Our baby is strong.” he whispered hoarsely, overwhelmed by his feelings and the wonder of the growing tiny new life in his consort's belly. Evan shyly placed his hand over Alexandros' hand.

“Our baby...” he whispered as huskily as his mate, looking at their connected hands on his stomach. “You really want it Sandro?” he inquired, unable to believe that it should be that easy. He was male and they had only been together for an extraordinarily short amount time. On earth, a girl telling her new boyfriend that she was pregnant normally ended in a disaster. In Pegasus, things were much harder and to raise a child here, half human and half Wraith and having two fathers instead of a mother and father certainly would be a challenge.

Alexandros stared at Evan. “How can you doubt that, Evan? Of course, I want it! I want you and I want our baby, more than I have ever wanted anything in my whole long life!”

Evan swallowed. “But, I will get fat and ugly and maybe you won't desire me any longer when I look like a fat cow...”

Alexandros shut him up with another deep and passionate kiss, pulling him close. He took Evan's hand and let him feel his strong desire for him, placing Evan's trembling fingers on the large bulge underneath his trousers. Evan moaned into their kiss, rubbing instinctively over the hard throbbing arousal he could feel, covered by the leather-like garment of Alexandros' pants.

Alexandros drew back from their kiss, desperately trying to scrap together the last pieces of his self-control as he felt the answering desire of his paramour. Evan groaned, disappointed, pulling his mate close and tugging at the fastenings of the heavy coat. “Evan, love, I don't think that we should do this right now!” he said trying to stay reasonable and responsible.

Evan stared at him, his lips beginning to tremble again, his eyes filling with new tears. His hands dropped down to his sides and he hung his head. “You don't want me any longer.” he whispered, his voice cracking again. Alexandros growled, defeated.

“Of course, I want you! There are no words to express how much I desire you, Evan!” he growled helplessly, his need and desire to take Evan and sheathe his aching member deeply into his consort's tight heat almost driving him to the very edge of his control.

Evan looked up, his eyes dilated with arousal and need, his lips red and swollen from their passionate kiss. Alexandros clenched his hands into fists, digging his nails almost painfully in his palms. “Then show me. You need no words. Just show me that you still want me Sandro. Please, I need you. I need to feel you inside me, to feel that you still desire me...” he begged with need and despair in his rough voice.

Alexandros was old enough to know when he had lost the battle.

He kissed Evan again, gently removing his crumpled infirmary dress. Evan lay on the small bed, naked and Alexandros looked at him, startled by how much weight his beloved consort had lost during the few days they had been separated. He could see the ribs sharply against the pale skin and he swallowed, feeling new concern rising in his gut.

Evan moaned with impatience, rustling at the fastenings of Alexandros' coat again. “Undress!” he ordered breathlessly, and Alexandros couldn't suppress the pleased chuckle, distracted from his worries by his paramour's eager command.

He undressed hastily his own clothes and lay beside Evan taking him in his arms. “Are you really sure?” he inquired, placing light kisses all over his face.

“Yes, I'm sure. I need you!” Evan wriggled underneath him, rubbing his groin against Alexandros' strong muscled abdomen. Alexandros moaned, kissing Evan tenderly, traveling with his lips over his shivering body until he had reached his goal. He looked at Evan's belly, still flat with strong muscles, caressing the smooth skin with his fingertips. He sensed the tiny, but forceful new life underneath the skin, warm and safe and he kissed the skin on the spot where he could feel his baby with rapt devotion. Evan lay completely still, shivering slightly under Alexandros tender lips.

Finally, after kissing and caressing his consort's abdomen and the baby beneath the soft skin tenderly for a long time, Alexandros lay beside Evan again, taking him in his arms, looking at him with so much love and desire that Evan moaned with need and despair. “Take me!”

Alexandros sighed with frustration.

“We have no lube my love. I didn't expect to have a lovers' tryst with you in the infirmary.” he tried to joke. Evan grinned, his usual self sparkling through the young man's confusion, exhaustion and the hormonal mess he was right now.

“Oh, I'm sure we will find some. Carson left me a small pot with Vaseline for my lips. It will fit as lube as well.” He handed the pot to his mate and Alexandros didn't waste any time and prepared his eager and willing consort as best as he could lying at the edge of the small bed. Evan pulled him over his trembling body and Alexandros settled his weight on his arms placed beside Evan's head, making sure that he wouldn't crush his stomach.

“Do you feel sick?” he asked one last time, but Evan shook his head, vigorously.

“No nausea. For the first time in three days, I'm not feeling sick or dizzy. Take me!” he ordered again and Alexandros obeyed happily, slowly pushing his aching rock-hard manhood to the hilt inside the delicious tight heat of his lover's body.

Evan arched against him, wrapping his arms and legs firmly around his mate. “God, yes! I missed you, I missed you so my mate,” he ground out, moving his hips with unrestrained passion. Alexandros could feel Evan's throbbing arousal, slick with pre-come rubbing against his groin and he knew that he wouldn't last long. He lowered his head to Evan's vulnerable throat, dazed with need and the overwhelming urge to sink his teeth into the smooth skin and claim the human in his arms again, the young man carrying his baby. No one would touch him, hurt him, never. Alexandros would see to that, no matter what he would have to do to keep Evan safe and healthy.

Evan groaned, tilting his head to the side to give his Wraith better access. Alexandros sank his teeth into the fragrant skin, sucking almost desperately at his throat and that was all that was needed to push the young man underneath him over the edge.

Evan cried out, arching wildly and shuddering forcefully in time to the jets of seed he spilled between their bodies, digging his nails helplessly into Alexandros' shoulder blades.

Alexandros followed him immediately, struggling hard not to black out and crush the human as he reached his peak, pumping his release with several powerful thrusts into his paramour's willing and shivering body, the ecstasy and pleasure almost unbearable. He suppressed his own hoarse cry on Evan's sweaty neck, breathing hard, trying to regain his self-control for several minutes.

When he was finally able to think straight again, he carefully pulled out and sat up. Evan curled himself up into a small ball, his eyelids drooping, although he tried hard to stay awake. Alexandros caressed his face with tender fingers.

“Just go to sleep love. You need to rest as much as you can.” Evan opened his eyes, blinking at him.

“Will you be here when I wake up again?” he murmured sleepily.

Alexandros smiled. “Of course love. I will always be here when you wake up. I will never leave you alone Evan, I promise you. Neither you, nor our baby. I will always take care of both of you. Now, go to sleep.”

Evan closed his eyes, relaxing with a contented sigh. His breathing became slow and even as he slipped into the sleep of exhaustion, a slight smile on his beautiful features.

Alexandros watched him sleep, feeling for their baby's strong life-signs. It might be his destiny to watch his chosen consort sleep, but it was a destiny he could gladly accept. He would never grow tired of watching his beautiful young man sleep, he knew that for sure.


	7. Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandro is happy about his baby!  
> Evan was so worried about his mate's reaction!  
> Evan has to take care of his baby now and they can make plans!  
> But, sometimes there are unexpected things coming up your way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter! I hope that I can write the next of Brennan's story very soon, as well!
> 
> A special million thanks to my beta Dulinneth for her incredible fast beta! 
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter, as always, enjoy reading it and please, please tell me what you think of it!

Evan looked up from his book, surprised, when he heard the low buzz of the door-bell of his quarters.

After spending five days in the infirmary, Jennifer had decided to release him and let him stay in the privacy of his quarters with Sandro. Rin had been right with her assumption that he unconsciously had fought against his baby and that he would feel better as soon as he accepted his state. He was still vomiting heavily every single morning, but his illness now matched with its name and had actually become 'morning-sickness' instead of the 'twenty-four-hours-a-day-sickness' he had had before. He was able to eat something now and keep it down around lunch time and he felt much better than he had the earlier days after his return to Atlantis.

Evan knew quite well that it had all to do with Sandro's reaction to his confession. Of course, he had known that Wraith actually had deep feelings and loved and suffered like humans as well, otherwise he never would have become Sandro's chosen consort, but he also knew that Wraith normally did not live in 'traditional families' and raise their descendants like humans did. There were only a few Queens who mostly had several consorts or mates and children from different partners.

Sometimes, a Queen decided to keep one or two of their male children close to her and raise them like a human mother, but this happened only rarely and the male child had to be very special in some way, showing astonishing skills in science or as a warrior.

What Evan would never have suspected was that male Wraith oftentimes had much deeper parental feelings than the Queens. Maybe it was due to the fact that male Wraith had to fight for their right to mate with a Queen and that their offspring had more chances of becoming a high ranking member of the Wraith society if the fathers raised them personally. Killian was an example of this, although he was raised by a stepfather instead of his biological one.

When he first had learned that he was pregnant, he had felt pure joy and happiness for several seconds.

He had always known that he was attracted to men and he had also known that he would have to be very careful and discreet about his love life. After the Ancient's city returned to Pegasus and the 'official' relationships of Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Mitchell with their male Wraith mates and finally several human male couples following their examples had come out, he had felt hope for himself.

But he had never expected to find that special someone he really wanted to raise their child with. He had never even thought of having a child with his former boyfriend David.

When he had realized that he had fallen in love with a Wraith Commander, several months before their bonding, he had had dreams and fantasies about adopting a child, but he had always tried to suppress his longing. He had been sure that he would only make himself look ridiculous if he mentioned even briefly his wish to raise a child with an ancient Wraith Commander. After these seconds of pure joy and happiness, he had become frightened and sad; because he had been sure that Sandro would be annoyed, loathing the thought of having to raise a hybrid child with his chosen human consort.

But, Sandro had not been angry with him at all. Quite the opposite. He was happier about Evan's pregnancy than Evan could ever have imagined before.  
The previous night, after his release from the infirmary, they had made love in their own comfortable bed. Sandro had kissed and caressed his still flat belly with such tenderness and rapt devotion, murmuring words full of love and happiness to the tiny baby underneath his smooth skin that Evan had come just from that.  
When he had lain there, panting for air, almost shocked that these innocent kisses and caresses had aroused him that much, Sandro had taken him in his arms and told him how much he loved him and how happy he was about their baby.

Evan had never received so much tenderness from any other being before. His family loved him deeply, but no one had treated him as if he were an indispensable treasure before, fragile and precious. He had had to move to another galaxy and meet an alien, an ancient life-sucking space vampire to be that loved and valued as he was right now.

The buzz sounded again and interrupted his musings. Rin had promised to come to him later and stay with him, because Sandro had to go to his Hive for a couple of hours to see to some things there. Right now, his Wraith mate was in the shower getting ready for his visit to the Hive.

He had stayed with Evan the whole morning while Evan was puking his guts out again and again. He had comforted him and held him as Evan finally had started to cry because of the unbearable burning inside his stomach and his throat.

Evan knew quite well that it had to be much harder for his Wraith than it already was for humans, because of Sandro's oversensitive sense of smell, but Sandro never said anything and never recoiled from the strong smell of his vomit.

It was only fair to say nothing about the very long showers Sandro always took after their regular morning 'dates' next to the toilet, as well. Evan really didn't expect his mate to go to his Hive smelling of his human consort's vomit. 

He got to his feet, glad that the dizziness had faded a little bit. If he got up slowly and carefully he didn't feel dizzy any longer. He opened the door and looked at his unexpected guest, surprised.

“Uh, Colonel, please come in.” he murmured unsure, stepping to the side to let his superior pass the doorway.

Colonel Sheppard stepped into the living room and turned around to watch his XO still standing near the door intently. Evan had chosen a large quarter with three rooms and a kitchen at the very beginning of his stay in the Ancient's city while John Sheppard had stayed in his small chamber for several years. He had moved into quarters with three rooms and a kitchen after their return to Pegasus from Earth and only because of his relationship with Commander Todd.

Evan had chosen the large quarters because he needed some space for his paintings and he was glad that he didn't need to move to another quarter in his current state now. Sandro had made clear to him that he wouldn't leave him alone during his pregnancy, no matter what would happen on his Hive.

His second was a very skilled, talented and, most importantly, absolutely trustworthy underling and would fulfill his duties as Sandro's second Commander with great care and honesty until his superior would come back and take his place as the Commander again. Evan had agreed to Sandro's request to tell his second about his pregnancy during his visit to the Hive. He couldn't force his mate to lie to his second about such an important matter and he would never ask him to do so.

It seemed the right time to tell his superior officer about his changed state now, as well. Colonel Sheppard was still watching him and Evan opened his mouth to say something when Sheppard suddenly began to speak.

“I will be on another mission for several days. Todd, Brennan, Kyrillos and I will go with Torran to the planet where he left his friends from the First Alliance and search for them or at least for any signs as to what happened to them. We will surely be away for a couple of days and I wanted to talk to you before I went there. I have to admit that I'm a little bit worried about you. I haven’t seen you for a rather long time and I heard about your stay in the infirmary for several days.” He looked at Evan very intently, considering him thoughtfully. “Is everything okay with you, Evan? Does he treat you well?”

Evan just stared at his superior, neither used to be called 'Evan' by him, nor sure about what Colonel Sheppard actually wanted to know. He blinked, confused, not knowing what to say to that odd question. As the words finally sank in, he frowned, fighting hard against the furious anger rising in his guts. He knew that his reaction was caused by the uncommon hormones flooding his body and he took several deep breaths to calm himself down. He had no right to be that angry about the question coming from his CO, only showing his serious concern, even if he found the implications of this question truly offending.

“Of course, Colonel Sheppard, Alexandros treats me very well, more than any other person in my entire life has ever treated me.” he said, trying to sound not as annoyed and offended as he already felt. Colonel Sheppard flinched, slightly and the flinch proved to him that he had failed with his try. The colonel blushed and bit his lip.

“I'm sorry, Evan. I didn't mean to offend you.” he said in a careful calm voice. “But you stayed away from Atlantis for a rather long time at a place we still don't know and you had to 'bond' with a Wraith Commander. Now, you come back as his chosen consort, had to stay in the infirmary for five days and no one bothers to answer my questions. Can you really not understand that I'm worried?”

Evan bit his lip and sighed. Of course, Colonel Sheppard was right. Damn hormones. He drew in another deep breath and looked his superior straight in the eyes.

“I'm pregnant.”

Now, it was Sheppard's turn to blink. “Ex-ex-c-cuse me? Sorry, but I don’t think I heard you right.” he finally stammered.

Evan smirked, melancholy. “You're hearing is fine, Colonel,” he answered, fighting against the tears threatening to overcome him. He loved to carry Sandro's child, but he truly hated it to be so at the mercy of his moods and pheromones.

Sheppard flopped down on the next chair, almost slipping from the edge, falling on his backside on the floor. He blinked several times and frowned when he realized that Evan was still standing, gazing at him with a cautious and wary expression in his eyes.

He jumped to his feet, rushing to him. “Evan, please sit down. I don't think that you should be up in your state if you were so sick that you had to stay five days in the infirmary.”  
He guided him to a comfortable chair next to the large window, pressing him gently down on the seat.

Evan opened his mouth to protest, but then he closed it without saying something against the way Colonel Sheppard treated him, actually feeling relieved that he hadn't to stand on his feet, because a slight dizziness had made his vision blur again.

Sheppard smiled at him. “That's much better, isn't it?” Evan swallowed.

“Yes, thank you, Colonel. It's much better,” he admitted sheepishly.

“John. We're not on duty.” He considered Evan for a while. “Morning sickness?” he finally inquired and Evan couldn't suppress a groan. “You have no idea, Sir – John. It's a little bit better now, but at the beginning, it was 'twenty-four-hours-a-day sickness'. I couldn't keep anything down, not even water.”

John nodded his head in empathy. “Nancy miscarried our baby in the fourteenth week. We never said anything to anyone. She was horribly sick all day.”

Evan watched him taking his seat again. “You're not surprised, John. You not asking how this could happen,” he said after a while, surprised and still cautious.

Sheppard grinned at him. “Do you know how this could happen, Evan?” he inquired, his voice curious and slightly amused.

Evan shook his head. “No, Sir, of course, not – John,” he added as Sheppard frowned at him. John nodded his head.

“Yeah, I thought so. But, I think I have a clue. Torran told us about the Commander and his Ancient mate from the First Alliance. They had tried to have children of their own although both were male. They created a special chamber for that, but, before they could use it, they had to flee from the facility.”

Evan felt himself reddening all over his face. Sheppard noticed it too and his grin deepened. “Guess, you found it, right?” he chuckled and Evan's cheeks felt as if they were burning now.

“Uh, it seems so, John.” he murmured, staring at his feet, unable to look his superior in the eye. “I'm so sorry, I really didn't know...”

Sheppard became serious again. “No need for apologizes, Evan. You couldn't know this. Besides, Todd and I probably would have used this chamber, too, if we had been there for weeks. And we're not freshly mated.” He pursed his lips and watched Evan again with this strange and intensive look in his eyes.

“I really hope that he's happy about your child and that he will support you. In fact, pregnancy is no disease, but you're male and it certainly will be much more difficult and much harder for you to get through the next months.”

Evan eventually was able to raise his head again and look at the other man. “Yes, John. He is happy, more than I could ever have imagined. He truly loves me and he loves our baby.”

Sheppard nodded his head with a satisfied, but also grim expression on his handsome features. “He better be, otherwise, I will teach him to do so.”

Evan stared at his CO, stunned and disbelievingly. “John!” he only managed to croak out.

“He's right, Evan. I'm glad to hear that your superior is as determined to support you in any possible way as he already seems to be.”

The sudden voice from the bathroom door made both of them flinch, startled and turn around to watch Alexandros standing in the doorway, dressed properly in his usual clothes, a black shirt with long sleeves and tight leather like black trousers, defining his well-trained body very nicely. Evan felt the familiar shiver of arousal running down his spine. No matter how sick and dizzy he felt, his yearning for the astonishing Wraith Commander was even stronger than it had been before his pregnancy.

He could have spent all day in his bed, making love to his beautiful space vampire. Sandro's eyes searched his own eyes and Evan could see the same longing in the golden depths as he felt himself. He smiled at his mate and Sandro smiled back, tenderly.

Then, he turned to look at his High Commander's chosen consort, slightly bowing his head. “I'm pleased to hear that Evan will have you at his side, Colonel Sheppard. He's in a rather delicate state and his worries about your reaction increased his discomfort and sickness. He was so afraid that you would be annoyed and relieve him from his duties.”

Evan pulled a face, glaring at Sandro as grimly as he was able to, but Sandro just smiled at him and his face softened again, immediately.

Sheppard considered Evan for a moment and he actually seemed to be hurt.

“Of course, I would never ever even think of doing something like that. But, I will make sure that your duties won't endanger your baby! No off world missions and you won't have the night shifts any longer. You need proper rest and I don't want to see you back at work again before the dizziness and sickness have faded, understood? You don't have to prove that you're a brave and tough soldier, Evan. We all know that here in Atlantis. Not one of us will consider you as weak or useless. You're carrying a child and therefore the future of our Second Alliance as well. We will find enough to do for you, so you won't get the impression of not being needed any longer. And it won't just be paperwork, I promise you Evan.” he added, noticing the expression on Evan's handsome features.

Evan slowly nodded his head and Alexandros seemed to be pretty content with Colonel Sheppard's forceful declaration.

Sheppard looked at Evan for one more minute, searching for any signs that his XO would try to find a way to work too early and too much in spite of his superior's order, but after considering him, he finally stood up.

“I have to go now. We will be back in a few days and hopefully know what had happened to The First Alliance's last two members. I counting on you Evan, on your reason and your wish not to endanger the tiny life you're carrying beneath your heart.”

Evan smiled at him and looked him in the eyes, sincerely. “I won't disappoint you, John, I promise you.” he said huskily and Sheppard smiled back, contentedly.

“Fine. See you in a few days. Commander, please take care of him.”

Alexandros bowed his head again. “Of course, Colonel Sheppard. You can count on me, too.”

Sheppard turned around and left. Evan watched him leave with a happy and relieved smile on his face and his hand on his flat belly in an unconscious, but very protecting gesture. He would take care of their baby, no matter the cost.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan sat in his comfortable chair at the window, groaning with pleasure. Rin sat on the floor in front of him, Evan's naked foot in her lap, massaging his toes. When he groaned again, she looked up, chuckling. “You're really insatiable, Evan. You should see your face!” She chuckled again, pushing a long silky strand of her wonderful blue-black hair out of her face.

“It's all your fault, my dear Rin. You started this! I don't know how you do this, but it really helps with the sickness and dizziness.” Evan sighed and dropped back in his chair, closing his eyes in delight as Rin took his other foot, massaging its toes as well.

“That's called reflexology, Evan. If you find the right spots, pressing them, it loosens the tension in several different parts all over your body.”

“I don't care what it's called or what it does. It's just wonderful! Please, don't stop!”

Rin giggled, amused watching Evan's face while she massaged his foot. She had come to him a couple of hours ago and noticed that Evan seemed to be healthier and relaxed. He had told her about his conversation with Colonel Sheppard and it was clear that a weight had fallen from his shoulders.

He wasn't as pale as he had been over the last few days and was nibbling at his lunch, toast, her special tea and some fruits with real appetite.

She focused on the massage again and Evan relaxed with a sigh and closed his eyes, again. When they heard the alarm bell sounding loudly through the corridors, they both jumped to their feet, startled.

“What's that?” Rin asked nervously, watching Evan grab his weapon, becoming the trained soldier he actually was within seconds.

“Unauthorized arrival through the Gate.” He headed to the door and Rin hurried to follow him.

When they arrived in the Gate-room, Evan could see Rodney typing frantically on his computer console, Marines running into the room, kneeling on the floor in position, their weapons raised and Mr. Woolsey gesturing wildly at Commander Raven and Colonel Mitchell.

It was clear to him that Rodney tried to stop the Gate's movements, but for some reason, he wasn't able to do so. The Gate made its last round and then, the wormhole established.

Suddenly, there was only dead silence in the large hall and Evan caught himself staring at the wormhole like all of the others in the room, the Marines, the scientists, Rodney, Woolsey, Raven and Mitchell. Rin stood behind him, holding his hand in a tight grip.

First, there was nothing, but then, four people stumbled through the wormhole which suddenly flickered and then went out after one last lightening up.

Evan stared at the four people staring at the crowd in front of them, especially the Marines with their lethal weapons. He knew that his mouth was hanging open, but he could do nothing against it.

There were four people, three of them, he knew quite well. One of the three people he knew was Wraith. He seemed to be Todd, the High Commander of their alliance and Colonel Sheppard's mate. He looked around, already thinking of where he was and why he was here. The second person he knew was human, coming from the destroyed planet Sateda, Ronon Dex. Ronon Dex made his usual grim face, but it was obvious that he had no clue where he was and why he was where he stood right now.

The third person Evan knew looked like someone he had had an important conversation with only a couple of hours earlier. But, back then, this person didn't look like he did right now. Evan stared at the being reminding him of Colonel Sheppard, except for one important difference: This John Sheppard was obviously in the same state as he himself, only several weeks ahead, his belly swollen from the new life growing in his abdomen.  
Evan blinked, unable to do anything else than just look at the very pregnant Colonel John Sheppard who looked around, confused and angry.

No one spoke, all of the others just staring at the four unexpected newcomers like he himself. He heard someone clearing his throat and he was finally able to look up, considering the fourth person, he had never seen before. He knew that for sure, because this person was so remarkable, he would never ever have forgotten if he had met him before.

The fourth newcomer was Wraith, but, a very uncommon Wraith. He had black hair reaching down to his knees and his torso was naked except for two belts over his shoulders with several weapons, knifes, stunners tied to the bright belts crossing his body behind his back. He was tall and one of the most intimidating Wraith Evan had ever seen.

The Wraith looked around and he didn't seem to be worried or confused at all, only amused, as he inquired in his multi-toned mocking voice:

“What? Have you guys never seen a black-haired Wraith or a pregnant man before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have to explain a little bit: I guess that some of you already know who it is showing up at the end of the chapter! Hibari_chan and I wanted to write a crossover and here it is. His John, Todd, Ronon and Sin stumbled in my universe and Evan can have a boy's talk about pregnancy... There certainly will be a lot of fun and action! Hope you like it! Those of you who don't know which story it is:
> 
> Hibari_chan: 'To Be Good And Honorable'
> 
> Please, let me know if you like it!


	8. The Strange Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was really unexpected! Four strange, but somehow familiar counterparts stumbling through the Gate!  
> John Sheppard and Todd are far away and Evan now has to handle this odd situation. Will he be able to do so?  
> And who's the black-haired Wraith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter of Evan's story and the crossover...  
> I really have fun writing this, hope, you have fun reading it. Let me know, please. If you like it, leave comments or kudos!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you again for your wonderful job!

The mocking words of the creepy Wraith finally broke the spell and Evan was able to move again. He remembered that he now was in charge, because Colonel Sheppard – his Colonel Sheppard - was away and everyone would expect him to take the lead, because no one else except for Carson, Jennifer and Rin knew about his own pregnancy.

Colonel Mitchell was there, but he wasn't Sheppard's official XO because he normally lived on the flag-ship of their alliance, Raven's Hive.

He straightened and made his way through the crowd, Rin in tow, who still held his hand. Everyone in front of him let them pass, obviously relieved that there was someone who would handle this odd and somewhat awkward situation.

He stopped in front of the four unexpected visitors and cleared his throat, looking unconsciously at the black-haired Wraith who seemed to be the leader of them, the unknown 'Todd' standing a few steps behind him.

“And you are?” he asked, trying to let his voice sound confident and calm and not as confused and startled as he actually felt.

The strange Wraith let his eyes travel along Evan's figure, from his head down to his toes, in a very provoking and amused way and Evan curled his hands into fists, because he felt furious anger rising in his guts by this slow and mocking consideration. He knew that his new and unknown short temper all had to do with the damn hormones and he drew in several deep and slow breaths to calm himself down. Rin silently pressed his hand and he felt gratefully, his anger fade a little bit.

“Nice outfit,” the Wraith drawled, looking at Evan's naked feet. Evan blushed and bit his lip. He had grabbed his weapon belt, but he hadn't even thought of put his shoes back on... “I will surely have to find someone for my laundry during our stay here or I have to walk the way you obviously prefer to do.” The black-haired Wraith raised his eyes to Evan's face again and smirked.

Evan pressed his lips to a thin line. “If you had been so kind to announce your arrival sooner, then I surely would have had enough time to put my socks and shoes back on.” he growled, feeling more embarrassed than he had felt for at least three years. He felt a slight nausea threatening to overcome him and he swallowed desperately against the sickness in his throat.

The Wraith narrowed his eyes and lowered them to Evan's stomach. After a few seconds, he nodded to himself. “I see.” he said musing, the mockery suddenly gone.  
“You surely will want to talk to John later.” he remarked, looking Evan straight in the eye. “I guess that you have a John Sheppard and a 'Todd', as well?” he asked, drawling the name 'Todd' a little bit.

Evan hesitated, but then, he nodded. “Yes, we have.” he simply admitted without enlightening the strange Wraith more than he had to.

The black-haired Wraith opened his mouth again, when the other John suddenly pressed his hands on his swollen belly, bending his torso in obvious pain.

“No matter who they are and where they come from, this man needs medical help and we have to bring him to the infirmary!” Jennifer Keller-McKay impatiently pushed the people standing crowded in the Gate-room and staring at the four visitors away, making her way determinedly to the young man who looked like John Sheppard's very pregnant twin.

“I don't think that you're in charge of us, young lady.” The Wraith tried to appeal against the clearly following separation of the four of them, but the small female doctor just put her hands on her hips, scowling at the tall and broadly built Wraith without showing any fear.

“Don't try to intimidate me, Wraith! It won't work!” she hissed angrily at him and the Wraith actually seemed to be impressed by her behavior.

“This man needs help, otherwise he could lose his baby and I'm sure you don't want this to happen.” She turned around to Evan and Rin and waved at them. “Major Lorne, Rin, please help me with him. He can't walk on his own and I'm sure that he's used enough to your – counterparts – that you will be able to keep him calm. I'm sure that Mr. Woolsey, Colonel Mitchell and Commander Raven are more than capable of handling the others.”

Evan smiled gratefully at her. “Of course, Dr. Keller-McKay,” he answered, relieved that she had found a way to get him out of this situation without saying anything about his own delicate state. He was just glad that the creepy Wraith didn't appear as if he would want to share his knowledge about his pregnancy with his companions either, at least not now.

He went to John the Second, as he called the counterpart to his own John Sheppard by himself, and wrapped his arm carefully around the trembling shoulders. “Please, come with me, we will bring you to our infirmary.” he murmured gently. John the Second raised his head, gazing at him mistrustfully and warily, but when Evan smiled, he nodded his head.

“It hurts.” he ground out through his clenched teeth and Evan pulled him closer, instinctively.

“I know. Soon, you can lie down and Dr. Keller-McKay and Dr Beckett will take good care of you and your baby. Come on.” He looked at Rin who hurried to John the Second's other side, wrapping her arm around his waist and then, they slowly made their way to the elevator. Jennifer went in front of them, waving to the curious crowd to get out of their way and all of them hurried to obey, rushing left and right to let them pass. He could hear Todd the Second protest, but Colonel Mitchell and Commander Raven seemed to have everything under control, judging by the short and loud orders he could hear from them behind his back.

He smiled melancholy and somewhat amused as they went to the elevator, inwardly shaking his head. This certainly was the oddest situation he had ever been in, but somehow, he was immensely relieved to know that he wasn't the only pregnant man here. He really needed to talk to John the Second about their uncommon state when he felt better again.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan sat at John the Second's bed, watching the other man sleep, when Cameron Mitchell came to him, interrupting his musings.

Jennifer had put the pregnant man on several monitors, because he had gone into labor, probably caused by the last exciting occurrences.  
Jennifer and Carson had worked hard to stop it and now, he lay there, pale and exhausted, but the labor, finally, had stopped.

Rin sat at his other side, stroking his hand and that had seemed to help him as well, because the gentle stroking had finally calmed him so much that he had been able to fall asleep.  
They might be enemies, or at least come from another reality, because Jennifer had assured him after several tests that John the Second actually was John Sheppard, but Evan would do everything he could to make sure that this John Sheppard wouldn't miscarry his baby.

Now, he looked up, smiling at Cameron, who smiled back, before he considered John the Second for a while, then he began to speak.

“Raven assured me that the 'other' Todd is really the counterpart to our High Commander.” He bit his lip. “He's half way out of his mind with his worries about his mate and their child. I would highly recommend that we let him stay here with this John, Evan.” Evan smiled. Wraith had a very strong sense of protectiveness. Sandro would have been out of his mind, too if they would have been in the same situation.

He knew that he should actually lock the four visitors in a cell until they really knew what was going on, but, he also knew that he would never ever be able to throw the young man lying pale and very pregnant in the bed next to him in a prison cell. John the Second had wrapped his arms around his swollen belly in a protective and desperate gesture and Evan had been a witness to his fear earlier when he had been in labor. He had cried hysterically, not because of the pain, but because he had been scared to death, that he would lose his child. There was no way that Evan would do something that would endanger the tiny life growing in the other man.

He nodded his head and pursed his lips. “Of course, he can stay here with him. It surely will calm John the Second down. Jennifer told me that he is John Sheppard, there are no differences in the DNA.”

Cameron tilted his head to the side, watching the young man sleeping exhausted in the hospital bed. “I have to admit that I'm a little bit jealous.” he said, quietly and with a wistful look in his eyes.

Evan's eyes widened as he stared at his friend. “Cameron?” he asked, disbelievingly.

Cameron was still a colonel of the Air Force, but he lived with Raven on his Hive and had become a close friend to Evan over the last year. He had no official military position in Atlantis and therefore wasn't Evan's superior. Evan might have had problems with calling Colonel Sheppard 'John', but he had gotten used to calling Cameron by his first name during the last months.

Cameron shrugged his shoulders. “I have always loved children. I'm happy with Raven, more than I can tell, but sometimes I really wish that we could have children, no matter if they would be our own children or adopted.” he said with a slight sigh. “I know that it's not possible, but...” he shrugged again, helplessly. He turned his head and looked Evan in the eyes. “Earlier, in the Gate-room, when Raven had felt for the life-signs of John the Second's baby, he noticed the signs of yours, too. Evan?” he said, a question in his calm and friendly voice. Evan felt Rin's eyes on his dark red cheeks, but she said nothing, still stroking the sleeping man's hand gently.

“Did he tell someone?” Evan eventually croaked out. Cameron shook his head.

“No one else but me, Evan. But he was right to tell me. John is not here to support you and you can't handle this situation on your own in your state. You can count on me. I won't tell anyone, but, please let me help you. I know that you're John's XO and you're doing a great job. But, you don't have to go through this alone, Evan. You have friends to support and help you, you know that, right?”

Evan swallowed against the lump in his throat, trying to blink the tears away. “Damn hormones.” he muttered, as tear after tear slowly rolled over his still burning cheek. Rin reached out and took his hand with hers, now stroking John the Second's and his own simultaneously.

Cameron grinned. “You're really a poor guy Evan, hormones and moods... Morning sickness?” he inquired with pity in his voice, putting Evan in a good mood again with his friendly teasing and Evan chuckled underneath his tears.

“You have no idea!” he groaned and Cameron patted his shoulder.

“Maybe I'd rather prefer to adopt children then.” he stated with empathy, a shudder running through him with the thought of having to throw up every single morning if he actually were in Evan's state. Rin giggled quietly and Evan scowled at her.

“Just you wait!” he growled, but she only laughed and finally he gave in and grinned all over his face.

“Huh, poor Alexandros! He has to be very brave then, what with his good sense of smell. I guess he stays with you during your meetings with the God of Porcelain, doesn't he?” Cameron stated and shuddered again, trying hard to suppress his amused grin.

Evan nodded his head. “Yes, he does. My wonderful mate is very brave, he would never leave me alone,” he added with such longing in his voice that he was surprised himself. Sandro had only been away for a couple of hours, but for Evan it felt as if he had been away for ages by now.

Cameron rolled his eyes, chuckling. “Huh, I really hope that I wasn't like that when I was freshly mated!” he said, shaking his head, but then, he became serious. “I will see to Todd the Second coming here and also having some guards in the infirmary, just in case he's not as trustworthy as our High Commander. Ronon the Second is being guarded by our own Ronon and Teyla. They will take good care of him and Ronon surely will be the best to handle his counterpart. But, we have a problem with the black-haired Wraith.”

Evan frowned, “What problem?” he asked, sighing. He suddenly felt completely wrung out.

Cameron pursed his lip. “He only wants to talk to you, Evan. He says that you're the one in charge here, since John and Todd are on a mission and he “only talks to equals” he said.” Cameron muttered, trying to let his voice sound like the unknown Wraith's voice. “It seems that their reality is rather different from ours, he refuses to even look at Raven, because 'his' Raven is a Commander from a Hive he doesn't like and I'm not in Atlantis there, so he doesn't know me. But, he knows that 'his' John's second is Major Evan Lorne and he only will speak to the 'handsome barefooted man who welcomed him so nicely'. Sorry Evan, but I guess, you have no other choice than to talk to him. We really need to know what's going on.”

Evan stood up, fighting against the dizziness, because he had stood up too fast. “Of course, I'll talk to him. I don't think that he will attack me. He may be creepy and annoying, but my instincts tell me that he isn't a threat.”

Cameron pulled a face. “I hope that your instincts are not influenced by your hormones in the wrong way.” he murmured with deep concern in his voice.

Rin looked up, shaking her head. “He's not a threat. He's just – uncommon. He certainly will cooperate if we treat him the way he expects us to.” she said with calm confidence in her voice and Evan smiled at her, relieved.

“I believe you, Rin. I will try to 'treat' him the way he expects us to. But there will be some guards, I won't risk anything.” Rin smirked.

“He surely would be disappointed by you if you didn't Evan.” she answered. “I will stay with him, he needs me more than you at the moment.”

Evan nodded his head. “Of course, Rin. I don't want him to miscarry his baby. See you later. Cameron?” He waited at the doorway for his friend to come with him.

Cameron gazed at the other John Sheppard one last time, then, he turned around and left the infirmary, followed by a very thoughtful Evan.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan considered the black-haired Wraith sitting at the table in the conference-room in a very casual manner, watching him with an annoyingly mocking grin.

He sat on the chair opposite to the Wraith, placing his arms on the table in a relaxed manner, hoping that he would be able to fool the unknown Wraith. He had to admit that he was one of the most intimidating Wraith he had ever met, although he didn't seem to be a threat for now.

The mocking grin deepened, showing him that his try to fool the creepy guy had failed.

“So, you only want to talk to me.” he started the interrogation and the Wraith comfortably leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his broad, naked chest, stretching his legs in front of him.

“You're the one in charge here at the moment. You're the one to decide if Atlantis will support our tries to get back to our own reality, so you're the one I have to speak with. My little brother certainly won't be able to do anything useful at the moment as worried as he is about John's state.”

The Wraith watched him intently as he spoke and Evan knew that his expression had to be rather stupid with his mouth hanging open in disbelief by the surprising declaration, but he couldn't help himself.

“Your. Little. Brother.” he repeated stunned, not sure if the Wraith was kidding him.

“Of course. What did cha think? That I'm used to stumbling into other realities? I wouldn't have even thought of it if it hadn't been my little brother and his mate who were so dense to let this creepy scientist stick his nose into things he should have known better to leave alone. Your Todd has no brother?” The Wraith raised his non-existant eyebrow, pursing his lips.

Evan frowned, finally remembering how to close his mouth again. “I don't know.” he admitted, confused. He shook his head, pulling himself together with effort. “That may be as it is, but what's your name? You know mine, so I think it's only fair that you tell me yours. Otherwise, I will just call you 'creepy Wraith'.” he growled, covering his confusion and embarrassment with annoyance.

The black-haired Wraith threw his head back and laughed with true amusement. Evan watched him, curling his hand into fists again. He seemed to have to do this very often since he had become pregnant.

When the Wraith finally was able to speak again, still chuckling, Evan only scowled at him.

“What? That really would be a nice change. My second normally calls me 'piece of shit'. 'Creepy Wraith' would be something new!” he started to laugh again, but when he noticed Evan's true anger, he went silent. After a look in the direction of the two Marines at the door, he sighed.

Evan realized that the Wraith actually hadn't wanted to annoy him, very aware of his state, but had only been truly amused, and he gratefully calmed down again. “Your name?” he replied, but not as angry as before.

The Wraith tilted his head to the side, considering him, before he looked at one of the Marines again. Evan knew that he was looking at Randy Winter, Marc Warner's friend, the one who had started a relationship with one of Sandro's officers.

“We could make a deal. This Marine will see to my laundry during our stay here and I will tell you my name.” he finally said with a knowing grin. Evan took a deep breath to suppress his groan. Randy Winter obviously wanted to make the same experiences as his friend Marc and find out if Wraith really were that skilled and good in bed as they seemed to be. The black-haired Wraith surely wouldn't reject him, judging by the looks he had exchanged with the young man at the door.

“Fine.” he gave in, knowing that he would have no other choice and judging by the suppressed joyous shout coming from behind, Randy Winter might be excited by the thought of sharing his bed with a Wraith, soon. But, he also was one of his best Marines and would make sure that the black-haired Wraith wouldn't do anything stupid.

“Your name then?” he inquired with an iron undertone in his voice.

“Sin.” Evan blinked by this short statement.

“Sin?” he repeated. Sin grinned.

“Yes, Sin. And you're right with what you think about the meaning. The name really suits me, don't cha think so?”

Evan narrowed his eyes, but suddenly, he began to laugh. “You're really the most creepy Wraith I have ever met, Sin.” he eventually croaked out, wiping away the tears of his amusement.

Sin bowed his head with a smirk.

“Thank you Evan. I take that as a compliment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some information I promised at the end of the last chapter, for all of you who don't know 'To Be Good And Honorable:
> 
> In Hibari_chan's universe, John became pregnant, only because of his ATA-gene. The baby is only Wraith and Todd is the father. Sin is Todd's elder brother and rather creepy and strange. He raised Todd, because their parents were creepy and strange, too, their father was killed by an experiment which exploded... Sin is 'The Keeper', the Wraith who keeps all of the Wraith knowledge and books on his Hive and watches over the Wraith who hibernate. His Queen was the one John Sheppard killed when he tried to rescue Colonel Sumner, waking up all Wraith with that. Sin has to have a Queen on his Hive, but he's the one in charge. Being The Keeper is both, a curse and the most honorable rank a Wraith can have and no other Hive would try to destroy his Hive with all of their knowledge. The Keeper's Hive is the safest place you can imagine. Sin is bored to death by his life and loves to provoke and shock everyone. He is a Casanova and cares for no one and nothing, except for John's baby. You will learn the reason for that, later. He dyes his hair black and is the best fighter in his universe. Maybe he will fight against Kyrillos someday...  
> In Hibari's universe are some differences, Elizabeth Weir is still alive, for example, the Wraith Steve, as well and Kenny and Steve are in love and mated.  
> So, that's enough for now, there will be more information in the next chapters!


	9. The Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd, John Sheppard and Alexandros had left Atlantis and Evan had to handle the situation with the four visitors by himself, dealing with the rather creepy Wraith Sin. Now, he's exhausted and needs some rest. Hopefully, his mate Sandro will come back, soon and comfort him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that I was able to write this chapter very quickly and that I can post it right after chapter 14 of 'What You Don't Know' - thanks to my wonderful beta Dulinneth!  
> This chapter will focus on Evan's and Sandro's relationship again, but don't worry, Sin and his companions will show up again, soon, I promise!  
> Warning: this chapter is very romantic with sweet talk and confessions at the end, some of you maybe won't consider with Wraith!  
> I hope you like it, nonetheless! :-)

Commander Alexandros landed his Dart on the bay near the entrance to the Gate-room.

Mr. Woolsey and Colonel Sheppard had decided to use this large bay as a landing place for the Darts of their allied Wraith because the Commanders had to fly between their Hives in orbit over the Ancient's city and Atlantis oftentimes when they were visiting Atlantis. The Hive's did not have the beam-technology the Stardust used to beam their crew-members to the city and back again and therefore had needed an area where they could land their Darts.

Alexandros knew that High Commander Todd had asked to integrate the beam-technology of the Asgard into the Hives, but the IOA wouldn't permit the knowledge to be shared, since it was such an important advantage, with their Wraith allies until now.

He didn't know what Mr. Woolsey thought about the request of their High Commander, but he knew that Colonel Sheppard had been annoyed when the IOA had turned down that wish. Alexandros had been a witness when he had come back through the Gate then. He had heard Colonel Sheppard murmuring very unpleasant things about stupid and arrogant civilians being in charge of things they didn't know or understand at all.

He remembered Colonel Sheppard growling something like 'sitting with their 'fat asses' in comfortable chairs while their expedition teams risked their lives on off-world-missions every day'.

He had had to smile although he was as disappointed and angry as the human Colonel, but the picture of Colonel Sheppard almost stomping his foot like a little pouting child had been very funny.

Of course, Darts had the possibility to 'beam' living beings into their storage, but that wasn't the same at all. He was sure that Colonel Sheppard would keep on fighting for this important matter and Mr. Woolsey seemed to support the Wraith's request now, having worked with his uncommon allies long enough to truly trust them.

The biggest argument against their wish seemed to be the IOA's fear of other hostile Hives bringing one of their Hives under control and taking advantage of the beam-technology, as well. Alexandros understood that fear quite well, but he also knew that every allied Commander would decide to destroy his Hive completely if it came to this. All of them would make sure that no enemy would be able to get such an important advantage in to their hands to use it against the Second Alliance.

He straightened and pushed that thought back into a corner of his mind. Soon, he would be able to take his beloved human consort in his arms again, to smell his tempting fragrance and to see the wonderful blue eyes smiling at him. He would kiss the sweet lips and enjoy the sight of the dimples he loved so much. He had stayed on his Hive much longer than he first had thought, but he was sure that it had been worth it and he was curious to know what Evan would say to the surprise he had for him. He climbed out of his Dart and pulled at the collar of his heavy coat, so no one else would see what he was hiding there before Evan could have a chance to see his gift for him.

His second had suggested this gift after Alexandros had told him the wonderful news of Evan's pregnancy and he had done it himself for his admired Commander. He headed to the door, hoping that Evan would not be too angry with him, because he had stayed on his Hive longer than he had promised him.

Evan still wasn't able to control his moods right and oftentimes overreacted when something went not the way he expected it to. In the end, he always ended up in tears, apologizing to him and Alexandros had gotten into the habit of using these opportunities for some passionate make-up sex, but he would never even have thought of annoying Evan on purpose, because he knew how exhausted his human consort always was after he had gone through one of these moods.

He opened the door to the Gate-room and frowned, sensing immediately that something was wrong. There were guards at every entrance, heavily armed and he could see Commander Raven and Colonel Mitchell standing at the controls with Dr. McKay, discussing something important that they were deeply concerned about, judging by their expressions and gestures.

He connected with Raven's mind. 'What happened? Is something wrong with Evan?' he asked, deeply worried.

Raven turned around, shaking his head. 'No, Alexandros, don't worry. Evan and your child are fine. He should be in your quarters. Come here, we will tell you what has happened.' Alexandros didn't ask why Raven knew about his child, he guessed that Evan had been near enough to the other Wraith that Raven had been able to sense the baby's life-signs. Raven had strong mental abilities and Alexandros knew that the other Commander would keep their secret until Alexandros was willing to talk about Evan's pregnancy himself.

He headed to the stairs which led to the upper floor with the controls for the Gate, feeling with his mind for Evan. He found him in their quarters, sleeping and he carefully drew back, because he didn't want to wake him up. He relaxed gratefully and focused on the three standing at one of the consoles waiting for him.

“What happened?” he inquired. “Is something wrong with the High Commander and his team?” Colonel Mitchell smiled at him, shaking his head.

“We don't think so. We didn't hear from them, but it has been only a couple of hours since they left. No, we have four unexpected visitors, probably coming from another reality and we still don't know how or why it happened.”

Alexandros stared at them, confused and stunned. “Visitors from another reality? Why are you so sure that they come from an alternate universe?” he asked, mistrustfully.

Dr. McKay snorted. “Because it was Commander Todd, Ronon Dex and Colonel Sheppard who came through the Gate, but not OUR Commander Todd, Ronon Dex and John Sheppard. This John Sheppard is very pregnant and the fourth visitor is a rather creepy Wraith with black hair and a cheeky behavior. He says that he's Todd's elder brother.” he explained, his voice as disbelieving as Alexandros' expression, although he had seen the four people stumble through the Gate.

Alexandros opened his mouth, but then closed it again. He looked at Raven who only shrugged. “Dr. McKay's right. They actually are who they seem to be. At least the three people we know. Ronon Dex, is guarded by our Ronon and Teyla and John Sheppard and the other Commander are in the infirmary. John the Second is pregnant and he almost lost his child after their arrival. There are guards, as well. The other, Todd's brother, is in the guest quarters in the highest tower with his personal guard Randy Winter and several other Marines around. Evan did a great job and has seen to the city's safety as best as he could in that situation. John the Second isn't a threat at all at the moment, he's much to weak and Commander Todd the Second is half way out of his mind with concern and worries. Ronon the Second surely won't do something on his own. The only one I worry about at the moment is the strange Wraith. He considers himself as 'The Keeper', whatever he means with that and his name is 'Sin', as in the human English word 'sin'.” Raven explained to him. His voice had become mocking at the end of his rather long speech and he seemed as if he didn't know whether to be amused or concerned and annoyed.

Alexandros stayed silent letting the words sink in. Finally, he raised his head and straightened. “I don't want Evan having to handle this situation. He's not well enough at the moment.” He shot Dr. McKay a brief look, not sure if he had said too much, but Rodney smiled at him.

“Cameron told me about Evan's pregnancy a couple of hours ago. Evan allowed him to tell me. Jennifer didn't, although she probably was the first to find out, I guess. You don't have to worry, Alexandros, I won't tell anybody else. But Cameron did right, I need to know what's going on if I’m to help us to get them back to their own reality and protect and support Evan as best as I can.” he stated quietly.

Alexandros slightly bent his head. “Of course, Dr. McKay. I'm grateful for everyone who will protect my consort, because there may be times when I'm not there to do it myself.”

Rodney nodded his head, sincerely. “I assure you that we will do all we can to make sure that he and your child will be safe and healthy, Alexandros. I'm a father myself and I know how you feel.”

Alexandros returned the human scientist's honest smile. “Thank you Rodney, that means a lot to me.”

Cameron nodded in agreement, leaning against his mate. Raven normally was very reserved in front of others and didn't show his deep love for his chosen consort, but now, he tenderly wrapped his arm around Cameron's shoulders, knowing how exhausted and confused the human colonel felt. Cameron sighed and began to speak again, knowing that Alexandros wouldn't like what he had to say. “Unfortunately, this creepy Wraith only talks with Evan, because he's the official XO of our John Sheppard and because he's the XO of 'his' Colonel Sheppard, too.”

He made a calming gesture when Alexandros stiffened, growling.

“He will never be alone with him, I promise. But, I don't think that he will try to harm Evan. In fact, I've gotten the impression that he somewhat likes Evan. Plus, he obviously sensed the baby's life-signs pretty fast after his arrival. He seems to have strong mental abilities. But he won't do anything to endanger your child. I talked to Evan after the interrogation and he told me that he also cares a lot for John the Second's well-being and his child. More than we would have expected, because it's clear that Todd the Second is the father and not this Sin. But, we have to get them to cooperate with us and Sin obviously is their leader. I have to admit that they seem to be very different from the ones we know and love. Their Todd didn't act as if he were able to put his elder brother in his place. And John the Second isn't like our John at all, but that could have something to do with his state and the fact that he almost miscarried his child. We have to watch them to learn what they are like and see how to solve the problem to get them back to their own universe. Rodney has already worked on the solution and we sent a message to the facility. Albert will come back to Atlantis, tomorrow. Hopefully, our John and Todd will come back soon. Brennan surely would be a great help, as well.”

Alexandros nodded. His head was spinning with all of this unbelievable news and he needed to see Evan right now. He needed to see him, to smell him, to hold him or he would become insane, right now. Raven was still slightly connected with him and looked him in the eyes with a smile.

'Go to your consort, my friend. Sin is safely locked in his quarters and John the Second is too weak and sick to do something. His mate surely will stay at his side, so you don't have to worry. Just go to him. It's late already and Cameron and I will see to all what's necessary.'

Alexandros briefly smiled back, heading to the door of the elevator without bothering to say goodbye. He knew that his friends didn't expect him to. They understood him and his need to see to his beloved consort quite well. He smiled again while he pressed the button of the elevator. He really knew how lucky he was to have such friends.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alexandros opened the door to the bedroom, silently walking into the dark chamber.

He noticed his beloved consort lying curled up on their large bed under the covers immediately, although it was rather dark. But his good night vision allowed him to see his consort clearly and he sighed relieved, relaxing for the first time since he had learned about the latest occurrences.

He cautiously felt for his child's signs, smiling when he noticed the strong and steady signs of the tiny new life in his beloved consort's belly.

He shrugged out of his coat and undressed hastily, leaving his clothes where he stood without bothering to place them over the chair standing nearby.

When he was naked, he slid under the covers, snuggling close to his sound asleep consort, inhaling his wonderful scent as deep as he was able to. He buried his nose in the short dark hair, taking Evan in his arms and pulling him close, carefully and gently, because he didn't want to wake him up.

He took deep and slow breaths to calm himself down, because he knew that his worries and anger would wake Evan up and his consort really needed to rest as much as he could.

Evan had become his world, the center of his life, his everything very quickly. Alexandros had never ever felt such love and desire for any other being before in the thousands of years he had lived until now. He loved him and he needed him. Without Evan, his life wouldn't be worth living any longer.

Knowing that the one being who made him complete and fulfilled in a way he had never felt before carried his child beneath his heart was still hard to believe and a true miracle. Alexandros hadn't known that one could be as happy and satisfied as he was with his wonderful young human man and the growing new life of their own.

Evan stiffened slightly, sighing and cuddling instinctively closer to his mate. Alexandros couldn't resist any longer, placing soft kisses atop the fragrant hair, stroking gently the flat belly, enjoying the signs of his baby underneath the smooth skin. “I love you, Evan, I love you so much.” he whispered almost inaudibly.

“Hm, love you, too, Sandro.” Evan murmured sleepily and Alexandros tensed, startled.

“I'm so sorry, love, I didn't mean to wake you up.” he finally croaked out. Evan sniggered quietly and turned around. He wrapped his arms around him and began to nibble at the hairless smooth skin within his lips' reach.

“I know. But it's good you did. I missed you and I want to feel you.” he purred, contentedly.

“You're not angry with me?” Alexandros couldn't believe that he should be so lucky to not be yelled at because of his late arrival. He loved Evan more than he could say in words, but the last days had been rather difficult with those quick mood-changes Evan went through all of the time.

Evan nibbled and licked his way up to Alexandros' mouth, letting him feel his unmistakable desire rubbing against Alexandros' groin while he snuggled closer.

“Why should I be angry with you?” he asked, still cooing and purring and Alexandros’ body answered with such a strong wave of wanting and need, his manhood hardening immediately that it took his breath away. All he could think of was the urge to sheathe his aching cock deep inside his willing consort's tight heat and he drew in a shaky breath to calm himself.

Evan sensed his struggles to keep his desire under control and raised his head to look at him. “Don't hold yourself back all the time, Sandro.” he said, quietly. He reached out, taking the bottle from their bedside table. “I'm pregnant, but I'm not that fragile that you have to deny yourself your needs. I want you to take me right now. I need to feel you.” he stated, coating Alexandros' hard length with the lube.

Alexandros shivered, still fighting hard against his lust and desire. Evan frowned. “I told you not to do it,” he growled, pushing against his mate. Alexandros rolled onto his back and Evan quickly took advantage of his position, straddling him and lowering himself down on Alexandros' rock-hard shaft.

“But, you need foreplay, you're not prepared!” Alexandros gasped out as Evan's tempting heat enclosed him. It took all of his strength and will power not to dig his nails into the human's hips and push into him, hard and fast to satisfy his aching need.

Evan chuckled as he set up a fast and hard pace, shivering with lust and longing. “Do you really think so?” he inquired and all Alexandros could do was moan and pant. Evan bent down to kiss him. “Thanks to the hormones I don't need as much preparation as I needed before our little one showed up.” he whispered. “They relax the muscles. I have to admit that I prepared myself before I went to bed as well, hoping that you would come to me soon. As you can feel, I'm still wide and loose enough to enjoy the ride.” he purred at his lips. Alexandros groaned, desperately trying to keep the rest of his self-control. Evan raised his head, looking at his Wraith with narrowed eyes. “Do you want to annoy me, Sandro?” he inquired in a dangerously low voice.

“No, of course not.” Alexandros ground out and Evan pursed his lips, contentedly.

“Then don't hold back any longer. I want you to let go. I want you to take me and satisfy your need on me. You don't have to worry, I will get what I need, as long as you do as I told you.” he commanded and Alexandros finally did as his human consort had ordered him to and let go of his control. He dug his nails into the strong muscles of Evan's wonderful ass, setting up a hard and punishing pace, thrusting into him again and again. He groaned desperately, the sensation becoming almost too much to bear and he knew that he wouldn't last long. Nothing else existed any longer apart from this wonderful young man he loved and desired so much, pregnant with their child and the fierce lust Evan had awakened in him.

He felt the well-known pleasure he had gotten used to enjoying so many times since he had mated with Evan, building in his groin, everything inside him tensing and clenching with the need for release. He groaned and panted loudly, unable to hold back the sounds proving his desire and lust to his consort so clearly and he closed his eyes concentrating on the tension in his abdomen announcing his approaching climax.

He was so close, the pleasure so delicious and rapturous that he could hardly stand it and he curled his toes with the sensation, feverishly looking forward to his completion when Evan all of a sudden stilled his movements.

Alexandros' eyes flew open and he gasped with the pain of the interrupted coupling. Evan stared at him with narrowed eyes and Alexandros had to clear his throat before he was able to squeak: “Evan? What's wrong love? Please, you must move!” he almost sobbed, his voice high and pleading, his body shivering with the ache of his unfulfilled desire.

“I will, as soon as you tell me what's there on your neck.” Evan replied, huskily, staring at one spot on his mate's vulnerable throat.

Alexandros blinked, desperately trying to clear his lust-fogged and dazed mind. “M-m-my neck?” he stuttered, stunned and confused.

“Yes, your neck. There's something on your neck. It's too dark, I can't see it clearly. Are you injured?” Evan inquired; his voice rough with concern and worries.

Alexandros blinked again, but finally, Evan's words sank in and he remembered his gift for his consort. “No, no injury.” he hastily blurted out. “I did it for you!” He tried to make Evan move again, but Evan stiffened and tensed, taking Alexandros' wrists in a tight grip with his own hands to keep him in place.

“For me?” Evan frowned, totally focused on the dark spot at his Wraith's throat.

“Yes, for you. You're human and therefore not strong enough to break my skin with your teeth and leave your mark on me I wanted to show everyone that I belong to you and humans are not able to smell my changed scent like Wraith they will see the mark on my neck and know that I'm taken it's the first letter of your name, an 'E', adorned with ornaments my second did that for us.” Alexandros hurried to explain without breathing and pausing during his words.

Evan blinked. “You did THAT for me? Letting your second fix a permanent mark on your neck to show every being you will meet in the future that you're my mate?” he asked whispering, his voice filled with joy, disbelief, astonishment and happiness.

“Of course, Evan, I love you more than life itself. You and our child.” he drew in a shaky sobbing breath. “Evan, please, move again. I need to come, don't torture me, it's hurting!” he begged and Evan laughed breathlessly.

“Of course, my mate, since you have asked me so nicely.” He began to move again, hard and fast and Alexandros arched his back and screamed out loud with pain and relief. He pushed his hips upwards, trying to increase the rapturous friction torturing him in such a delicate way, his eyes now glued to Evan's face suffused with pleasure and desire like his own. Evan moaned in time to his punishing moves, stroking his own rock-hard cock, leaking with pre-come and Alexandros could tell that his consort wasn't far behind himself.

Alexandros shook and trembled underneath his chosen consort, his lower regions trapped between Evan's well-trained and strong muscled thighs and he dug his fingers almost painfully in the young man's backside. Evan groaned and moved faster, his hand working feverishly on his own throbbing member. The wonderful sight of his aroused pregnant consort, the love of his life, finally was more than Alexandros could take and he arched wildly, thrusting deep inside the pulsing tight heat. For one heartbeat, time stood still before his incredibly intense orgasm washed over him and he shuddered helplessly and roaring through his painful release, pumping his seed in hot jets into his lover.

Evan watched him with hungry blue eyes, keeping his control until his mate lay limp and completely spent panting on the damp mattress. Then, he let go and came hard painting Alexandros' smooth pale-green skin with ornaments of creamy white stripes, moaning hoarsely with his ecstasy.

Alexandros caught him when he crushed him, covering the Wraith with his sweaty and heated body. The ancient Commander could feel his racing heartbeat against his own and he began to stroke Evan's spine tenderly until the human relaxed and his heartbeat slowed down again.

Evan snuggled close to him, his face pressed against the fresh mark on his neck. Alexandros shivered as he licked with his tongue over the special black ink Wraith used for their tattoos and Evan chuckled very pleased. “Hm, you're ticklish there. I will keep that in mind.” he remarked, contentedly and sated.

Alexandros wrapped his arms around his satisfied consort, caressing the damp hair. “I was never ticklish before.” He placed a tender kiss on Evan's temple. “It's only because of you. It's all because of you.” Alexandros paused for one moment, hesitantly. “I didn't know that I could love someone the way I love you. You can break me. If you ever decide to leave me you will take my heart with you and life won't be worth living any longer.” he finally confessed, his voice hoarse and strangled with his emotions, showing a surprising vulnerability only few people knew about.

Evan raised his head, looking deep in the beautiful golden cat's eyes filled with so much love that he had to swallow against the lump in his throat. He reached out, letting his fingertips glide over the chiseled features of the beloved face.

“I don't want to leave you, never Sandro. I love you more than I can say. Nothing will ever change that. But, I'm human. I won't live as long as you do, my mate.” he whispered with tears in his eyes.

“I know. But the Gift of Life will increase your life-span a lot. Carrying my child alone increases your life-span. There are hormones the baby delivers into your circulation system that have a positive effect on your cells. You will see it when the morning-sickness finally fades. Plus, if we will be able to find the remedy for the feeding problem, then the humans fed on will live for much longer because of the enzyme. It's actually a source of youth for humans. We have to eliminate the addicting effects, but then, there will be a chance that our human allies will live much longer than usual.”

Evan blinked. “Huh, I really had no idea that this would ever be possible. Our baby makes me younger?” he asked, disbelievingly.

Alexandros nodded. “Not 'younger', but you will stay in that state and age much longer, the aging process stops for a rather long time. You're vulnerable and you can be injured or killed, but the aging process has already stopped since you became pregnant.”

“I didn't think that possible.” Evan replied, musing. Alexandros smiled, kissing the sweet lips. “Only a few Wraith know about that. I'm sure that Torran and his Ancient wife knew it and Commander Iason, our healer knows it. I worked with him a rather long time before we joined the alliance and therefore know of it too. That's why female worshipers who became pregnant from a Wraith oftentimes were killed by Queens. The Queens feared them, worrying that us males would replace them with human consorts.”

Evan thoughtfully chewed on his red lip Alexandros had kissed before and Alexandros felt his desire rising again. He suppressed his aroused growl only with effort and Evan chuckled, his dimples becoming visible.

The ancient Wraith Commander drew in a deep breath. “Are you up for a second ride?” he inquired, his voice a little bit shaky and pleading.

Evan grinned at him, challenging and happily at the same time. “Only if we can turn the lights on and I can see this wonderful mark on your neck my, mate.” he made clear, still chuckling. “It's a rather arousing sight. In the future, you will only wear coats without collars, so everyone will see immediately that you are MINE, Sandro.” he ordered, his voice husky with arousal and possessiveness.

“Of course my beloved Evan. I'll do whatever you want me to do, but please let me take you again right now. I want you so much, I need you so. I'm crazy for you, please, Evan!” Alexandros knew that he was begging and that ancient and proud Wraith Commanders normally didn't beg.

But, he didn't care. Other ancient and proud Wraith Commander would never ever even think about wearing a mark on their necks, because for the most part, they were the ones to lay their claim upon another Wraith or human and not the ones to be claimed by someone else. For him, such thoughts didn't matter any longer. None of these Commanders could be happier than he was with his beautiful Evan. He loved his human consort who had stolen his heart so easily holding it in his fragile hands and for Alexandros, Evan was absolutely equal. Evan wore his mark with pride and Alexandros wanted to do the same for the wonderful young man carrying his child beneath his heart.

Wearing this mark visible on his throat was his way of showing his feelings for his consort and he would do it proudly, no matter what others might say.

Evan bent his head, kissing him with longing and desire and Alexandros let himself be taken away by that, his thoughts fading to nothing, leaving only a whirling mess of lust and pleasure with no room for worries and concern.

There was only one thing he would always know for sure: As long as they were together, everything would be fine.


	10. Boys Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is feeling better now and able to leave his quarters again, after a nice encounter with his beloved mate. Now, he wants to talk with John the Second about their uncommon state.  
> In the meantime, his mate Sandro learns something about the black-haired Wraith he didn't know before and is on his way to to the other Wraith to have a talk with him, as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the promised talk between Evan and John the Second about their pregnancy! 
> 
> Please, let me know if you like it!
> 
> As always a million thanks to my wonderful beta Dulinneth for her great work!

Evan came back from his daily morning meeting with the God of Porcelain in time to see Sandro wake up and open his eyes.

He smiled at him and crawled back into the warmth of their comfortable bed, snuggling close to his sleepy Wraith, glad that his stomach seemed to have settled again. His state was improving every day and he felt much better than he had during the last couple of days.

He still had to throw up every morning, but it was less painful than it had been and somehow, he had gotten so used to it that he didn't bother any longer. This morning, he only had to vomit twice before the sickness was gone and he only felt slightly uncomfortable still, but this would fade after his breakfast, as well.

Evan had learned that the sickness didn't return until the very next morning after it had faded and he was in the mood for some lazy morning sex. Judging by the hard length pressing against his thigh and the aroused purr next to his ear, his mate was in the same mood as well.

It was almost embarrassing how horny he was these days, even more than he usually was, freshly mated and crazy in love with his incredible mate.

“Sorry, I should have been with you, why didn't you wake me up?” the soft purr close to his ear sent shivers of anticipation down his spine and the sharp teeth nibbling gently at his sensitive skin made him moan.

“It wasn't so bad this time. You were sound asleep and you really need your sleep, Sandro. After you had worn me out with your insatiable hunger for sex, you were up late last night. I know that you do all the paperwork your second sends to you while I'm asleep.”

He raised his head, considering the beloved face with its lines and expressive features.

“I guess that you have fed recently, but you will have to feed sooner if you don't rest at least a little bit. The last days have been rough for you, as well, I'm aware of that. Especially with Raven and Todd constantly being angry with you because of your wonderful gift for me and therefore punishing you with special duties.”

He grinned at the ancient Wraith Commander, who smiled back, smug, amused and wolfishly at the same time.

The High Commander of their alliance and his second were annoyed, because Alexandros had decided to wear a special mark on his neck, just where normally the sucking mark was placed. But, human teeth were not able to break the skin and leave a proper mark, so the ancient Commander had let his second mark that spot with a wonderfully ornate 'E' as a permanent tattoo. Now, everyone who did not possess the sensitive sense of smell like a Wraith did, could see immediately that Alexandros was taken.

Colonel Mitchell, Commander Raven's chosen consort, now expected his own mate to wear an adorned 'C' on his throat and Raven refused to do so. This had caused Cameron to punish him by rejecting him and he was even sleeping in other quarters until 'Raven would changed his mind about that topic'. Evan carefully stayed out of Raven's way theses days, although he knew that Raven would never do him any harm. He knew about his state and treated him as if he were made of glass, just like all the others who knew about his pregnancy.

But, Evan's pregnancy didn't keep the second-in-command from punishing his mate Sandro by ordering him to do all the paperwork and deal with the visitors from other planets who wanted to trade with Atlantis. Which meant, Alexandros had to deal with Mr. Woolsey as well and Evan knew that Mr. Woolsey normally showed an incredible ability to annoy every Wraith who had to spend their time with the civilian leader within the span of a few minutes.

But, Sandro did the work he was ordered to unmoved and stoic without any complaint, knowing quite well that Raven would have to give in and let someone tattoo a big adorned 'C' on his neck eventually.

Alexandros grabbed his head and pulled him down to kiss him. Their tongues met and played with each other, dueling for dominance. Sandro's tongue always won, being much more agile than human tongues were, caressing spots in his mouth Evan was still amazed that it could reach and he melted against the strong body, aroused and eagerly. Sandro chuckled very pleased at his lips, busying his hands with removing the dressing gown Evan had worn during his 'special meeting'.

His boxers were ripped from him shortly after and his weeping erection sprang to full attention, happy to be freed from the offending garment pressing it in place, glissening with the pre-come at Evan's horny state and the incredible kiss had leaked from the tip.

“Seems that I'm not the only one with this special insatiable hunger.” Sandro stated dryly, slipping to the side and kneeling behind his eager consort. He was always very careful when they made love in the morning. Evan's stomach was still sensitive and this position was better than lying with his weight on his beloved consort's abdomen. Evan lowered himself onto his hands and knees, presenting his tempting backside to his mate in a way Sandro could not resist taking advantage of immediately.

He took the lube and covered his throbbing member before sheathing his aching manhood to the hilt in the wonderfully tight heat of his beloved consort with one single move. Thanks to the hormones, Evan stayed wide and relaxed for hours and Sandro never needed to prepare him in the morning if they had slept together the night before.

Both of them moaned with the sensation and Sandro snaked his hand around Evan's midsection as he began to move, stroking the rock-hard shaft in time to his thrusts. Evan spread his legs wider, matching the movements of his hips with Sandro's thrusts.

Evan moaned, gasped and panted while closing his eyes, focusing on the hot jolts of pleasure running through his whole body with every hit against his sweet spot and he knew that it would be over soon if his astonishing and incredible Wraith lover kept going on like that.

Which Sandro, of course, did not want and promptly stilled his movements. The Wraith knew him too well by now, sensing that he was close without having to bond with him for that. He did now, only loosely, and Evan complained mentally, begging his mate to let him come.

'Sandro, my mate, please move! I'm so close!” he pleaded, pushing his hips impatiently against Sandro's groin. Sandro dug the nails of his left hand into his waist, keeping him in place and Evan heard the soft laughter in his head.

'I know, love. But I don't want it to be over so soon. I want to torture you a little bit. You will come even better then.' he promised and Evan groaned frustrated.

“But I need to come now!' he demanded and Sandro chuckled again, bending forward and placing kisses between his shoulder blades.

'You will come soon, my horny consort, don't complain. I always see to your needs, you should know that by now.' he teased him, pushing into him and pulling back until only the slightly pulsing head of his cock was buried inside the trembling human's body.

'Sandro!' Evan's desperate cry echoed in their connected minds and Sandro finally took pity on him and began to move in earnest now, stroking Evan's aching cock firmly and mercilessly. Evan now screamed with the sensation of Sandro slamming hard and fast into him, his whole body shaking with the need to come.

When he did, he threw his head back and cried out his ecstasy and pleasure, shuddering in time to the jets of creamy white release he pumped into the clever fingers holding him in their tender grip. Sandro growled hitting his own peak with the same force, spilling his seed deep inside Evan's sweaty body.

Evan eventually collapsed onto the mattress, sated and spent, panting heavily. Sandro dropped down next to him, holding him in his arms and pulling him close to his chest. Evan sighed, contentedly, as his beloved mate gently kissed his cheek.

'I love you, Sandro, you know that?' he asked sleepily and Sandro kissed him again.

'Yes, my love, I know that. I love you, too, Evan. Now go back to sleep. You still have to rest more than usual, love. I will be here when you wake up again.' Sandro gently ordered him and Evan closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling as loved and safe as he had never felt before until he had met his wonderful ancient Wraith Commander.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan opened the door to the infirmary, greeting Carson and Commander Iason standing at one of the medical computers, obviously discussing the best treatment for Colonel Sheppard's pregnant twin. The healer of the Second Alliance always reminded Evan of a tousled and disheveled abandoned tomcat, he even behaved sometimes like the black tomcat Evan had brought home when he had been a young boy.

It had taken a full year until the maltreated little cat had stopped hissing at him every single time he had tried to come near and finally had allowed him to take it up.

Evan had waited patiently for the little tomcat he had named 'Tiger' to trust him, fed him and offered him a place to stay without keeping it trapped in his house and after that year, Tiger had slept on his lap, curled up and purring loudly. Tiger had had a fulfilled life and Evan still missed his little black tomcat sometimes. Sandro's soft purring reminded him oftentimes of the contented purr of his little Tiger.

Iason was not the purring kind of Wraith. He was all hissing and arching his back and raising his hackles like an angry tomcat. But Evan was sure that he had a heart made of gold hidden underneath his reserved and cold behavior and considering what Rin had told him about their first meeting he probably only needed the right person to change him into the purring type.

Evan somewhat had the suspicion that his sweet little Asian Snow White was just the right person for that. Of course, he hadn't said that out loud, because he really would miss Rin's wonderful foot massages and he knew for sure that he would have to suffer this punishment if he dared to tell her that.

Carson looked up, greeting him back, while Iason just stayed in the very same position, bent over the monitor, ignoring him apart from an unintelligible short murmur vaguely tossed in his direction.

Evan grinned and Carson returned the grin, winking at him with his left eye.

“I want to see you after your visit, lad. I know you're feeling much better, but I want to check you on a regular basis every second day, understood?” he friendly demanded and all of a sudden, Iason looked up, watching him with sharp interest now.

“You're the other pregnant male here, Major Lorne?” he inquired, losing all of his reservations because of the astonishing possibility to explore a male pregnancy during the months leading right up to the child's birth.

Evan hesitantly nodded, narrowing his eyes. “Who told you, Commander Iason?” he asked, feeling disappointed, because he really had trusted the ones who knew about his state to keep it a secret.

Carson smiled apologizing at him. “It was John the Second. He didn't mention your name, but I have to admit that I had forgotten to tell him not to talk about your pregnancy and it just slipped from his mouth when Iason and I checked him this morning. I'm sorry, lad.”

Evan sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “It's okay, Carson. Please, Commander, don't speak to anyone about my pregnancy.” he asked the healer and Iason nodded his head.

“Of course, not, Major. I would never talk to anyone about my patients. We might not have to swear this special oath, but I always keep everything confidential about them. You don't have to worry.”

Evan nodded his head. “Thank you, Commander. I will come to you, later, I promise you. Is Rin already here?” Carson shook his head.

“No, she’s coming later. She has to write some reports for the IOA first.”

Iason frowned. “Who is 'Rin'?” he asked, surprised. Evan remembered what Rin had told him about the teapot and the way she had introduced herself to the ancient Wraith because of that incident and tried to hide his grin.

“Miss Corinna Martin. Rin is her Asian name and friends are allowed to call her by the name her beloved Japanese obasan Azami chose for her. She was the one who gifted the teapot to her that didn't survive your first encounter yesterday.” he answered, watching the healer's reaction intently.

Iason stiffened slightly, raising his chin in defiance. “I see. Miss Martin has amazing abilities.” he only stated, turning his head, staring at the monitor of another computer, so Evan couldn't see his face any longer.

Evan grinned. “Yes, she has. And she is a wonderfully warmhearted young woman.” he remarked, winking at Carson with his right eye before opening the door to John the Second's infirmary chamber and stepping into the room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

“Cravings! First I was nauseous all of the time and now I have these cravings, it's driving me mad!” John the Second groaned, sitting on his infirmary bed, leaning comfortably against several pillows stuffed behind his back.

Evan sat in the chair next to his bed, sniggering like a teenager. 'His' John and Todd had come earlier to pick up Todd the Second to question him about the incident that had brought them here and he was in the lab to help Rodney and the scientists find a solution for their return to their own reality.

Of course, he always had at least four guards nearby, because the High Commander still didn't trust his counterpart. Evan knew that it was all because of his counterpart's odd brother Sin and he understood Commander Todd's decision, although he didn't believe that they were a threat any longer. He had to admit that he liked John Sheppard's pregnant twin a lot and he had trouble with calling him 'the Second', but those were his personal feelings and he never let his feelings influence his work.

“Huh, what cravings? Please tell me!” he begged, still chuckling. “Cravings like ice-cream mixed with pickles?” he asked, eager to learn what was waiting for him after the first three months, so he could take some precautions in not putting on too much weight.

“No, Thank God I don't have cravings for things with sugar or fat, not now at least.” John the Second sighed, rubbing his belly in an unconscious gesture. “But I always have them in the middle of the night when nobody's around to help me satisfy them. The previous night, I was dying for red cabbage, cooked with apple sauce, and roast beef. Todd tried to distract me, which of course didn't work before he finally drove our guards and the nurse on the night-shift mad with his begging for them to find someone who would cook it for me.” he began to giggle about the memory and Evan was glad to see the other colonel getting back some color in his pale cheeks.

“The nurse began to yell at him and he shouted back that she should stop yelling in my room. They did so for at least fifteen minutes, he becoming louder with every shout and her voice getting higher and higher until she was red all over her face and her voice only a high squeaking. I had to put my hands on my ears and finally one of the guards being a father himself took pity on me and called for Jennifer. She came running to my room, dressed only in her dressing gown with nothing underneath it and yelled at them to stop shouting. When they didn't stop, she threatened to give them a proper spanking and that finally worked. After they had stopped shouting, she threw both of them out of my room and cooked roast beef with red cabbage for me in the infirmary's kitchen, still dressed only in her dressing gown.”

Evan bent his torso, his arms wrapped around his own flat belly, trying to catch his breath again. “I wish I would have been there.” he gasped out, wiping away his tears.

John the Second pulled a face. “The worst thing was that the craving was gone when she finally cooked it.” he admitted, sheepishly. “She brought it to me and I gagged because of the smell.”

Evan stared at him, disbelievingly and gasped again. “I guess she was mad with you, then?” he asked, cautiously. “I mean, after all, your craving had probably interrupted her – hm - doing something nice?”

The other colonel shook his head. “No, not at all. She comforted me, because I really had such a bad consciousness after wards. She told me that it had been exactly the same with her carrying Dorothy and that Rodney always understood her and never got mad with her. She put the food into the refrigerator and asked me if I wanted something else. But my cravings were gone for the night and I only wanted to sleep. She drew the cover over me and kissed me on my forehead like a mother would do to comfort her child after a bad night mare. I felt so bad and of course, I started to cry...” he shrugged his shoulders in a helpless gesture, his cheeks still red with the embarrassment about the previous night.

Evan began to laugh again. “Puh, what a night. Poor Jenny, I have to make sure that it won't happen when my cravings start to show up. I better warn Sandro, I guess.”

“Hey guys, seems that you're enjoying yourselves!” Evan looked up, smiling at Rin who had come in.

“Hey, sweetheart, we missed you!” he greeted her and she snorted.

“Of course you did. I think that what you really missed is the only person who’s able to massage your feet the right way.” she stated dryly, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking one of John the Second's feet into her lap.

John rolled his eyes in delight, groaning with pleasure. “Oh, my wonderful little Snow White, you really know how to treat a pregnant man right!” he moaned, closing his eyes and flopping back into the pillows.

Rin frowned, massaging the pregnant man's toes. “Snow White?” she asked, sounding a little bit confused.

John nodded his head without opening his eyes. “Yes, your my sweet little Asian Snow White. You really look like how I imagined Snow White should look like. Your hair is black like ebony, your skin is soft like snow and your lips are red. And there's no one more beautiful in this city than you and probably in the entire galaxy.”

Evan watched Rin blushing, her cheeks, normally a creamy white color now flushed with a wonderful pink.

“You said exactly what I thought, as well, John. You're my little Snow White, too. I was just too cowardly to say it out loud.” he admitted, grinning at the young woman.

Rin opened her mouth and closed it again. “Huh, thank you then, I guess. I never considered myself as the beauty of a fairytale.” she finally stuttered looking from John to Evan and back, obviously not sure if the two men were joking or not.

Evan reached out, stroking her burning cheek gently. “But you are, Rin. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole life. I'm dying to paint you, but first I’ll have to be able to smell my oil-based colors without having to retch immediately. And you're not only breathtakingly beautiful, but also one of the nicest people I have ever had the pleasure to meet.” he said with great sincerity.

“It's the same for me, well except for the painting. I'm really bad with painting.” John murmured, groaning with the pleasure of Rin massaging the toes of his other foot now.

Evan chuckled. “I'm jealous now. You're massaging his feet much more often than mine.” he complained. John opened his eyes, glaring at the other pregnant man.

“You don't have to be. She has to make up for the future when I'm finally home again. Then you will have her to yourself. I really wish I could take you with me, my sweet Snow White!” he sighed wistfully, smiling pleadingly at her.

Evan growled. “Don't you dare even think of it! Rin belongs to us!” he threatened and Rin chuckled.

“Don't behave like little children fighting for a toy both of you want to play with. I'm not a toy. If you don't behave, I will leave!” she stated and Evan and John cried out at the same time.

“We will be good boys Rin, we promise you! Please, don't leave.” John begged and Evan eagerly nodded his head.

“Yes, we will. Please, don't be angry with us!” he pleaded and Rin chuckled.

“Okay, guys, I'll give you one more chance. But you better stop fighting now.”

Both of them hurried to agree and Evan said: “Please John, tell her about last night.” John did, grinning, and for a long time, all one could hear was the amused laughter of the two pregnant man and their personal Snow White, even in the next corridor outside the room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Commander Alexandros made his way to the highest tower where the special guest quarters were placed, the quarters for the 'guests' who were not welcome, but couldn't be treated as prisoners, either. He stepped out of the elevator and was greeted instantly by the four human guards standing beside the doorway of the quarter he wanted to go in and his own officers he had ordered to make sure that the 'guest' now living in there wouldn't be able to do anything he was not supposed to do.

He greeted back by nodding his head, he had always considered humans as equals, although he had to feed on them to survive and the guards seeing to their duties without complaining about having to stand for hours unmoved before the quarters of a creepy Wraith was something that filled him with great respect for them.

“Please open the door Marine. I need to talk with our 'guest'.” he demanded. “My officers will give you a sign when I want to come out. You won't open the door until they order you to do so, understood?”

The Marine nodded. “Of course, Commander Alexandro.” he answered, turning to the door and opening it with the special code only he knew.

Alexandros stepped into the quarters waiting at the doorway until the Marine had closed the door again.

He looked around until he had found the person he was looking for lying on the bed, his arms behind his head, his legs crossed, grinning at him.

“Huh, Commander Alexandros, how nice of you to visit me.” he drawled without bothering to sit up.

Alexandros crossed his arms before his chest, staring at the black-haired stranger, his face impassive and unmoved.

“I didn't come here to chat with you, 'Sin'.” he replied coolly. “I came here to warn you. I was told about your intention to take your brother's son as your mate.”

“I see. But, it has nothing to do with you, Alexandros, so I don't understand why you came to me?” Sin inquired, his carefree manner changing to something akin to uncertainty and wariness. “I hope that we will back in our own reality, soon.” he said, trying to sound mockingly as if he still had the upper hand.

“I hope so, too.” Alexandros simply stated. “I also heard that you insist on Major Lorne joining the interrogations our High Commander has with you.”

“Yes, I like him. He's such a nice guy...” challenged Sin the Wraith Commander standing in the same posture before the bed.

“You will stay away from him, at least ten meters. If you ever dare to get closer to him, I will kill you.” Alexandros said, almost nonchalantly.

“You wouldn't win. I'm the best fighter,” Sin drawled, grinning at him. Alexandros grinned back. It was a dangerous grin he had never shown to anyone in Atlantis before.

“You might be that in your universe, but not here,” he replied. “You have never fought against someone who is defending and protecting their family. If you come close to my chosen consort and our child I will kill you. And it will be a slow and painful death, I can assure you,” Alexandros replied and Sin instinctively recoiled from what he saw in the other Wraith's eyes and from what he heard in his voice.

“You might be the Keeper in your universe, but in our reality, you are only a guest, unexpected, but not unwelcome if you finally remember that and start to behave like a guest. You will answer our questions and help us find a way to get you back where you belong. Plus, you will stop imposing conditions, am I understood?”

Sin hesitantly nodded. “Understood.” he answered, his voice still defiant, but also subdued.

“Very well.” Alexandros considered him for a while, but then, he nodded, contented with what he saw. “I'm sure you will enjoy your stay in our reality, Sin,” he said, his voice impassive and only with a hint of mockery. He sent a mental order to his officers and after few seconds, the door opened. Alexandros turned around and left the quarters without looking back.


	11. Wraith And Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandros was ordered to deal with Mr. Woolsey and the heads from earth few days ago. He has found out that he's really good at this job and that he likes it, but, sometimes, it's really hard work, nonetheless. Now, they have to go to earth to get the quantum-mirror. Will Evan accompany him and what will happen before their departure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is something akin to a bonus-chapter. In fact, I wanted to let Alexandros and Evan go through the Gate to earth at least in the middle of the chapter. But, Commander Germanus showed up and began to fight with Woolsey and they did so the whole chapter. So, it's one more chapter and one more time the story went its own way. I hope you like the new Commander!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, a million thanks to you for your beta, although you had a hard day! I'm so glad and proud that there were only few mistakes as you assured me! 
> 
> Enjoy reading it and please, let me know if you liked it!

Alexandros entered Mr. Woolsey’s office with his ears being greeted instantly by the loud noise of two people shouting at each other. He sighed and steeled himself for the inevitable. Mr. Woolsey had managed to annoy another Wraith Commander of the alliance within less than five minutes, that was a new record, even for the civilian leader of the Ancient's city. 

Alexandros had seen Commander Germanus stepping into the office just five minutes before.  
He had wanted to follow him, immediately, but had run into the leader of a village their alliance was trading with and who had started to complain about Mr. Woolsey and his behavior the second the human had realized that Alexandros was the Commander of the alliance he had tried to trade with some days ago and that there was another chance to get the supplies he wanted to have for his village. 

Alexandros knew why Mr. Woolsey hadn't agreed to the conditions the settlement's leader had suggested, they were simply impudent. The human wanted to have almost a quarter of their medicine supplies and had offered only a short amount of their not very useful corn.  
He had needed five minutes to get rid of this imbecile and had hurried to follow his old friend Germanus, because he had suspected that the other Commander's encounter with the civilian leader would probably turn out the way it apparently had.

He sighed again. He didn't consider the duties he had been ordered to see to as a punishment any longer, because he had found out that he was really good in doing what he did at the moment and because he knew that he could ease the weight upon his admired High Commander's shoulders if he dealt with Mr. Woolsey, the heads on Earth and their allied human planets, but sometimes it was a really hard job and the day had started so well...

He had woken up at the same time as Evan and today had been the first morning Evan had not been running to the bathroom instantly after waking up as he had done during the last few weeks. They had cuddled and kissed and enjoyed their closeness, whispering words of love and longing to each other while they had made love, slowly, tenderly and passionately. After their wonderful start in the morning, they had had breakfast together. Evan had wanted to eat with Alexandros in their quarters, because later, they would leave Atlantis and go to earth through the Gate to get the quantum mirror and bring it to the Ancient's city. 

Evan had insisted on going with his mate, although Alexandros had asked him to stay in Atlantis, but Evan didn't want to let him go alone to Earth and they both knew that the next few days would be exhausting and that they probably wouldn't have much time to themselves. Alexandros was glad that Evan felt much better and he was worried that dealing with the stupid heads from the IOA would change that and make him feel worse again, but he had accepted his consort's wish to accompany him. He sighed and focused on his surroundings again, prepared for the worst when he heard the yelling in Woolsey's office becoming louder and louder.

He stopped in the doorway, watching Mr. Woolsey and Commander Germanus shouting at each other, the human's face was dark-red from the neck to his bald head, the eyes behind the glasses glaring angrily at the Wraith standing in front of him. Alexandros smirked slightly, because it only happened at rare times that the civilian leader of Atlantis really lost his temper. He behaved politely and patiently most of the time, even when he had to deal with imbeciles like the one Alexandros had spoken to a few minutes ago. 

Normally it was the Commanders who only lost their tempers and Alexandros felt highly amused, although he knew that he would have to suffer during the next hours if Woolsey caught him laughing about his anger.

Germanus was one of his best friends and he knew that the other Commander was pretty short tempered. Cameron had chosen the name for his friend because the tattoo enclosing his left eye looked like the old runes from earth and because he found that Germanus actually behaved like a member of this ancient tribe sometimes. Germanus appreciated beer and wine and he was one of the few Wraith Alexandros knew who ate human food on a regular basis, just because of the taste and the pleasure. 

When Cameron had been on his Hive, they had sat in Germanus’ office, drinking beer, wine or schnapps, eating food and Germanus had listened to Cameron's stories about the old Teutons with rapt devotion. Alexandros had the suspicion that Cameron didn't know if his stories had a real background, but he knew that there were people still living like this special ancient tribe in the Milky Way galaxy, so Cameron probably had some experiences with 'true' Teutons to rely on. In any case, Germanus had been fascinated and drawn in by Cameron's stories and had wanted to hear more about these ancient human people from Earth and their way to live.

Cameron had asked the other Commander if he liked to have a name reminding him of these people and Germanus had been honored and had proudly accepted his name. He had even changed his way to dress after he had gotten his name and wore his coat only at official meetings or when he had to deal with Wraith living the strict traditional way, which happened only rarely. Instead, he wore a jacket similar to an ancient sleeveless tunic like the Teutons had worn, adorned with fur and gathered by a large belt accentuating his waist. 

He wore his hair tied back in a long braid falling over his back and was as uncommon as Kilian in his own special way. Alexandros knew that Germanus was the Commander, Mr. Woolsey always avoided dealing with, because he sometimes behaved like the Teutons had behaved, if you believed what the ancient Romans had told about them...

After one more moment, he took pity on the poor human trying to stand his ground against the furious Wraith and crossed the room until he was close enough to the two leaders yelling at each other. Woolsey's head snapped around while Germanus simply ignored him, still staring at the smaller human, his posture as intimidating as he was able to, his strong arms crossed over his very broadly built chest.

Woolsey sighed with relief as he realized that it was Alexandros, the polite, calm and patient Wraith who had entered his office to rescue him from the furious ire of the other Commander. The man knew that Germanus was one of his best friends and he once had told him that he didn't understand how that was possible. Alexandros had only smirked and decided not to tell Woolsey about his own rather wild youth.

Alexandros grinned at both of them, the upset human and his pouting friend, who avoided his eyes on purpose. Alexandros could tell by his friend's behavior that the civilian leader probably had a good reason to be angry with him and that he didn't want Alexandros to know this reason.

Woolsey noticed Germanus' bad conscience towards his old friend, as well and immediately took up the chance to complain about the impudent behavior of the other Commander.

Alexandros decided that he couldn't stand another round of bitching, shouting and fighting and raised his hand to silence the angry human.

“Stop! Why don't you behave like the two reasonable grown up males you apparently seem to be and tell me what has happened, one after the other and without yelling and shouting? My hearing works fine, but I have to tell both of you that I'm really afraid that this might change soon if you don't stop your shouting instantly!” he growled and now, the two other males angrily glared at him instead of staring furiously at one another. 

At least, they had stopped shouting and Alexandros found himself sighing again. He couldn't remember the last time he had had to sigh as much as he had during the last fifteen minutes.

He crossed his arms over his chest, mirroring Germanus' behavior on purpose and asked: “Mr. Woolsey, would you please be so kind and tell me what it was that upset you so much?”

Mr. Woolsey made an indignant face, taking a deep breath. “It seems that Commander Germanus' officers don't know how to behave properly among humans, especially young women!” he complained. “Lt. Moira Andrews came to me this morning and told me about an incident with one of his officers!” he had started to shout again and Alexandros pulled a face. 

“Please, stop shouting at me, Richard,” he ordered the man he had actually begun to consider as a friend over the past week. 

“Excuse me, Alexandros,” Woolsey murmured, shooting angry and offended looks at Germanus again who only stood there in the same posture, growling like silent thunder. 

Alexandros pursed his lips. Lt. Moira Andrews was a well-trained Marine herself and could take care of herself quite well and Alexandros' suspicion was aroused by the fact that the young female soldier had gone to Woolsey instead of Colonel Sheppard, the military leader of the Ancient's city. 

“Lt. Moira Andrews is a fine young woman, but also a well-trained Marine. I watched her when she came to the city one week ago and had a training fight with Teyla to show her skills. She was damn good and beat her! I'm sure that she's more than capable of keeping a rather young Wraith at arm's length. If I had to guess, I would say that this 'incident' happened yesterday after the fight between Kyrillos and Sin and maybe after few rounds of beer or schnapps in one of the quarters?” he asked, watching Germanus intently. 

The other Commander bared his teeth in a wolfish grin. “Indeed, Alexandros,” he drawled, determined to defend his underling against false accusations. Alexandros nodded. 

“Very well. Please Richard, would you tell me why she came to you for her complaint instead of going to her military superior? Maybe, because she behaved in an inappropriate manner herself?”

Richard's dark-red color which had faded a little bit changed into a bright pink. “Uh, something happened after that fight and the beer and...”

Alexandros frowned. “Did she accuse this officer of having raped her?” he inquired, warily. If that was the case then they would have a serious problem that would put their alliance in danger. Wraith didn't know the concept of rape like their allied humans and Alexandros really hoped that it had been consensual. 

Germanus growled furiously again and Woolsey hurried to shake his head, stepping away from the angry Wraith who was taller and more broadly built than he himself. 

“No, no. She assured me that she – hm – agreed to it. But, he, he ripped her clothes from her, because he obviously isn't the patient type of male and it was her favorite dress...” he continued to speak, his head lowered to the ground, watching his shining black shoes, tilting his head from one side to the other as if his tie was too tight and uncomfortable. At the end, his voice was only a silent, almost unintelligible whisper and his bald head and his ears were almost lightening up the rather dark office with their bright pink color.

Alexandros blinked, stunned and speechless by this very strange human behavior. He had ripped several shirts from his eager and horny consort and Evan always snickered very pleased when it happened. His wonderful Evan had never ever complained about his mate ripping his clothes from him if he couldn't undress fast enough. His only request had been that Alexandros provided him with new shirts from time to time and Alexandros loved buying him nice shirts. He shook his head, disbelievingly, looking at his old friend for some help, but Germanus only shrugged his shoulders in a helpless gesture.

“I see,” he murmured, although he didn't understand it at all. “Germanus, what did your officer tell you about the previous evening?”

Germanus narrowed his eyes, grinning angrily, but also rather smug. He obviously enjoyed that he could annoy the human male even more. 

“He told me that she was even more horny than he himself and that she ordered him to rip her dress off when he had difficulties with the small buttons and several fastenings. He told me that she told him that he had been the best lover she had ever had and that she wanted to marry him. This was last night when she was drunk. This morning, when she was sober again and he told her that she had offered to claim him, she got angry, throwing him out of her quarters, complaining about her destroyed dress!” Germanus was really upset himself and Alexandros had to fight hard to keep himself from laughing as he noticed Woolsey's horrified expression. 

The human leader stared at the uncommon Commander with big eyes and his mouth hanging open with trembling lips as he searched for the right words. Alexandros sighed again for what felt like the fiftieth time, shaking his head. 

Germanus shot him a reproachful look, because Alexandros didn't react as offended as he felt himself by the behavior of the young woman towards his officer. To make an offer to claim someone was taken seriously among his own kind and Lt. Andrews had offended not only the officer by first offering the young male to claim him and then rejecting him the very next morning, but also Commander Germanus and the entire Hive.

He was about to say something when he all of a sudden heard the wonderful voice of his beloved chosen consort coming from the doorway. “Alexandros! Where are you? Did you forget that we have to go to Earth to get the quantum mirror for Rodney's exploration?”

Evan stepped into the office, noticing immediately the tension lying in the air. He looked from his mate to the other two males. “Mr. Woolsey, Commander Germanus, what's wrong with you?” he inquired and Alexandros could have kissed him with gratefulness for his perfect timing to show up.

He smiled at his young man and hurried to explain the situation to him. Evan pursed his lips and Alexandros saw the amused sparks in his consort's deep blue eyes. But, he managed to stay unmoved, because he knew that it was a delicate manner Woolsey and Germanus had fought about. 

Evan had learned enough about the Wraith culture and traditions that he knew quite well what his underling, the young female Marine actually had done when she had offered the young Wraith marriage. Human females were no Queens, but they were highly respected by Wraith and the young officer must have felt as if a dream came true; just to wake up the hard way the very next morning after their wonderful night.

Nonetheless, Evan bowed before the offended Commander. “I'm truly sorry and want to apologize for my subordinate's behavior with all due respect and honesty. Please, remember that she has only been here a short amount of time and doesn't know anything about your culture and relationships. She could not know at that time that she had made such a serious and binding offer,” he said to Germanus, smiling friendly at him. 

Germanus growled once more, but then he nodded his head. All of the Commanders knew about Evan's pregnancy and no matter how angry Germanus might be at the moment he wouldn't do anything that could upset or worry the pregnant man carrying the first real child of their alliance.

“Of course, Major Lorne, I will accept your apology. But, please make sure that your underlings only drink as much as they can actually digest, at least when they are with Wraith. We are not used to the strange human behavior your kind always shows when they are drunk. My officer is rather upset, because he has deep feelings for her,” he admitted. Alexandros saw Woolsey gasping for air. The civilian leader of Atlantis obviously couldn't believe that a Wraith could fall for someone he had only known for a few hours. 

Alexandros smiled inwardly. Love at first sight was as well-known among Wraith as it was among humans. It had happened to his admired High Commander when he had met Colonel Sheppard, it had happened to Raven and Cameron and to himself, as well, even when he first hadn't been aware of the depth of his feelings for Evan.

“You're kidding me, right? He only knew her for a few hours and they were both drunk! It surely was only lust and desire!” Woolsey snapped and Germanus turned his head, glaring annoyed at the human again. 

“My officer wasn't drunk at all. Us Wraith are able to drink a whole lot more than you weak human beings!” Germanus started to shout again. “It's clear that you can't imagine that someone could fall for another being at first sight or that they could have a serious interest in another being after such a short time. This has certainly never happened to you! No one with a healthy mind and having all of their common senses would even think of offering their wish to claim you for even one second!” he roared and Woolsey's color turned from pink to dark-red again.

“Oh you – you – you!” he gasped out. “I'm sure that no one with their common senses would even think of accepting your offer to claim them for even one second! I now know quite well why you're still alone, no one would be able to endure your company for more than a few minutes!” Woolsey snapped back and Alexandros began to fear for the human's well-being, because his color was almost purple now. He quickly laid his hand on the other male's trembling arm in a calming gesture.

“Richard, please, calm down!” he said, turning to Germanus who apparently had been silenced by the human's offending words, just gaping at him in disbelief and new ire.

Before he could say something to the furious Commander, another voice came from the entrance.

“What is the meaning of all of this shouting and yelling?” Commander Todd rushed into the office, looking from Alexandros to Germanus and then from Woolsey to Evan.

Evan recovered first from his surprise and bowed his head before the High Commander of the alliance. “Nothing serious, High Commander,” he assured him. “Only a mistake like they happen from time to time when humans coming from Earth don’t know our alliance or your wonderful culture and have to deal with one of your officers.”

He turned to Germanus again. “On Earth, it is common practice that the male humans court the females. Your officer probably didn't know that. I'm sure that Moira didn't mean what she said in her anger. What about if he accompanies her to the mainland and buys her a nice dress and maybe some nice jewelry to make up for the destroyed dress? He could take her out for a nice picnic in the evening and to the film they play in the city tonight? I'm sure that she will be very pleased if he does. Women like to hear compliments and sweet talk and to be admired and adored a little bit. If he shows her that his feelings for her are true, she surely will make up her mind and renew her offer to claim him,” he suggested and after one moment of hesitation, Germanus nodded his head. 

“I will speak to him. I'm glad to see that there are humans in the city who respect our way of life like you do, Major Lorne, instead of insisting that we should behave like humans,” he growled, but with much less emphasis.

Evan smiled again. “I'm truly sorry, Germanus. I will speak to her before our departure to Earth and make sure that she will respect your culture and traditions and the young officer's feelings in the future,” he promised, sincerely and honestly and after one last angry look at Woolsey, Germanus turned around on his heels and rushed out of the office, bowing his head briefly when he crossed his High Commander.

Now, it was Evan's turn to sigh with relief. “Uh, that was hard. Thank God you were there to keep them from fighting with their fists,” he said, wiping his forehead and rubbing his stomach as if he had suddenly become sick. “I will speak to Lt. Andrews, please wait for me at the Gate, will you?” he asked, his voice exhausted and thin and Alexandros balled his fists to keep himself from shaking Richard Woolsey with anger. 

“Of course, Evan. Just take your time,” he assured him, gently and let go of the Woolsey's arm watching Evan leave the office with heavy steps.

“Richard, you really have to learn that our culture is rather different from yours. You can't expect an ancient Wraith Commander to behave like your fellows from the IOA,” he rumbled and Woolsey slightly ducked his head and nodded. 

“I'm sorry, Alexandros. I didn't mean to upset you or Major Lorne. It's only – every time I'm in the same room with – him – I feel like exploding whenever he provokes me,” he tried to defend himself. 

Todd chuckled, amused. “I'm sure that this feeling is mutual,” he stated, wryly. “But, we have to talk about the quantum mirror before Evan and Alexandros go through the Gate to Earth, so please, focus on that now, instead of your hurt feelings, Mr. Woolsey.”

Woolsey's color changed to pink again. “Of course, High Commander, of course, as you wish,” he agreed hastily; and Alexandros bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. Sometimes, humans were rather strange and their behavior simply not understandable. But, sometimes, they were only highly amusing, especially when grown up men behaved like little children fighting about their favorite toy. Alexandros was sure that it wouldn’t be the last time that Richard Woolsey and Commander Germanus would shout and yell at each other. He only hoped that he would be there to calm them down. 

But, maybe not. Maybe, he would only watch them and enjoy himself. 

It was only fair that he had fun from time to time, because dealing with the civilian leader of Atlantis and the heads from Earth almost every day was hard work and he really deserved to have a little bit of fun sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reminded me of something I wasn't aware of before, so I want to explain something at the end. She told me that the sex between Lt. Andrews and the young Wraith could be considered as rape, because they were drunk. As you probably remember, I'm from Germany and in my country, sex between grown ups won't be considered as rape, just because they drank a little bit too much. Of course, there can be circumstances despite the alcohol which could make the sex not consensual, but I never write about sex that could be considered as a true rape. My guys always find it pleasurable. Lt. Andrews and the young Wraith might have been drunk, but they wanted to sleep with each other and it was absolutely consensual. I know that I have different readers from different countries and maybe, there are some things in your country different from what I write in my stories. If there's something you don't understand or are worried about, please feel free to ask me about that topic!  
> But, I'm not able to match my stories with every law and every tradition in every country my readers come from and I won't try to do so.


	12. Visit To Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Alexandros have to go to Earth to get the quantum-mirror, because they need it to send the four visitors back to their own reality. But, the heads on Earth and the soldiers serving in the SGC are not as used to being among Wraith as people in Atlantis.  
> What will happen when they are in the Cheyenne Mountain complex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Germanus gratefully let me write this chapter without disturbing me and hopefully let me update my other stories, as well. I wanted to include Earth and the SGC a little bit more and show the problems people on Earth still has with their uncommon Wraith allies. 
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter, please let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> A million thanks to my wonderful beta Dulinneth again!
> 
> Warning: At the end of the chapter will be some violence. Alexandros is Wraith, he is a warrior, a hunter and Wraith have to feed on humans and my series won't work without writing about it sometimes. It's not too bad, but, I can't write only fluffy things about Wraith.

Evan stepped through the event horizon, his feet touching the ground of his former home-planet for the first time in more than half a year. He had spent a few days on Earth several months ago to visit his sister and her family and even back then, it had been strange, almost awkward to be on Earth again.

Now, he realized with a force that left him almost choking that Earth was no longer his home. His real home was more than two million light-years away, in another galaxy, called Pegasus. He didn't belong to Earth and the Milky Way-Galaxy any longer. His real home was Atlantis, the city of the Ancients and, more importantly, his wonderful astonishing Wraith mate Alexandros and his Hive.

Their Hive. Evan had spent only a few days on Alexandros' Hive, but he considered it to be his home almost as much as Atlantis. Alexandros' crew-members had treated him openly and as an equal member of their crew, not only with the respect they had to show him because he was their Commander's chosen consort, but with true kindness. Alexandros' crew all considered humans as sensitive, intelligent beings and as equals and they knew that he was a brave soldier they could respect because of his own behavior and not just because he was of higher ranking due to his relationship with their admired Commander. All in all, it had given him the feeling of belonging to them the way he belonged to their Commander.

Evan was very aware of the fact that some of them had probably only followed their Commander's order, because he had seen the wistful glances one or two of the younger Wraith had watched his beloved mate with, but it didn't matter to him. He knew that Sandro loved him and would never cheat on him and he also knew that these crew-members wouldn't do him any harm and get over their crush someday.

He would do what he had to do here to get the quantum-mirror and after that gladly go back to his true home, the place where he wanted to be and the people he truly belonged to now.

He looked around in the Gate-room of the SGC in Cheyenne Mountain and frowned, annoyed, when he noticed several weapons pointing at him and his mate Alexandros, who was standing close to him. They had stepped through the wormhole together side by side after spending half a day in the midway station.

Normally, people wanting to go from Pegasus to Milky Way or from Milky Way to Pegasus had to stay there for a period of at least twenty-four hours, but their request was very pressing and Commander Todd and his own superior John Sheppard had been able to convince the SGC to make an exception from the rule. Evan was very grateful that they hadn't said anything about his pregnancy, only that they needed the mirror as soon as possible.

He quickly covered Alexandros' body with his own and shouted: “Lower your weapons! Commander Alexandros is our ally and no threat at all! General Landry promised us that Commander Alexandros would be treated as a welcomed guest, so lower your damn weapons!”

Alexandros tried to push him out of the way, but Evan stiffened, holding his ground, determined to protect his mate and make sure that no one with a nervous finger pulled the trigger of their weapon and harmed his beloved Sandro.

He sighed with relief when he saw Dr. Jackson standing on the other side of the Gate-room, glancing as annoyed at the soldiers as he was glancing at them himself.

“You heard what Major Lorne said!” he shouted, making his way across the hall to greet the newcomers. He reached out his right hand, smiling apologetically at the rather upset major.

“Welcome back to Earth, Major Lorne. I'm sorry that there are still some people who have issues with our allies from Pegasus.”

Evan managed a weak smile. He felt sick again and had to struggle hard against the nausea caused by his discomfort and anger, because he didn't want to let anybody here on Earth know about his uncommon state. He took the offered hand, shaking it with a firm grip, but Daniel Jackson frowned slightly, sensing that something was wrong with the other man. To Evan's luck, he said nothing and just offered his hand to his mate, as well, making a statement to the soldiers who had lowered their weapons in the meantime, but were still watching the Wraith they didn't know, warily and cautiously.

Alexandros honored the human scientist and former member of SG1 by bending his head and taking his hand, shaking it carefully. He had met the human scientist and former member of SG1 when Dr. Jackson had visited Atlantis several months ago and Evan knew that Jackson had impressed him with his knowledge and skills in speaking so many different languages. Jackson had even learned the Wraith-language and all the Commanders who had met him during his stay had been very pleased that a human who came from Earth had talked to them in their own rather difficult language.

His mate didn't seem to be impressed by the lethal weapons now lowered to the ground, but still within reach to shoot him and he behaved like the ancient and experienced, sometimes arrogant Wraith Commander he actually was, ignoring the soldiers standing on the other side of the Gate-room like he would have ignored drones standing somewhere on his Hive on guard duty.

Daniel Jackson gestured invitingly to the door. “I will show you your quarters and then take you to the conference-room. The IOA has some questions they want to talk about with you before they'll allow you to bring the quantum mirror to Atlantis,” he said with barely hidden mockery in his voice and Evan rolled his eyes, but shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, we thought they wouldn't give in that quickly and expected that. To our luck, Alexandros talked to Miss Baker and Mr. Myers before and was able to come to an agreement with them very easily.”

Jackson pulled a face. “Unfortunately, they sent someone new we haven’t met before. He joined the IOA not long ago and insisted on coming here and being in charge of the interrogation. He managed to become one of their heads very quickly and I have to admit that I don't like him at all, but, we have to deal with him, nonetheless. His name is William Arrow. I hope that it won't be that bad, because General O'Neill came with him and I'm pretty certain that he will see to your request and make sure that you can take the mirror with you.”

A slight, happy smile tugged at the mouth of the brown-haired archeologist and Evan smiled back. He had had the suspicion that there was more than just friendship between the two so different men for a few years and now found out that he had been right. They probably weren't as open about their relationship as they could have been on Atlantis, but a lot of things had changed on Earth over the last two years and after the repeal of DADT, they didn't have to fear any consequences and could finally live together.

“It's good to hear that General O'Neill will be there.” Evan followed the archeologist with Sandro through the corridors of the SGC, wondering briefly how it had been possible that he had ever considered this cold place as his home. “You will be there, too, I hope?” he asked and Jackson nodded his head.

“Yes, Major Lorne. I know this mirror much better than anyone else and much better than I ever wanted to get to know it and although I'm not a true 'scientist' as Rodney always reminds me when he's around, I do know quite well how it works. Jack asked me to join the interrogation and I will do my very best to help you.” Jackson opened the door of one of the guest quarters and stepped into the room. He waited for Evan and Alexandros to enter the quarters and closed the door behind them. “No one mentioned it, but I guessed that you wanted to share the same quarter and not to be separated, am I right?” he asked and Evan smiled at him.

“Yes, you're right. Alexandros claimed me and I'm his chosen consort now. It has only been a few weeks and there are probably a lot of people here who don't know. But, we won't lie about it either.”

Jackson snorted with grim amusement. “Of course, not, Major Lorne.” he grinned at the impressive Wraith Commander and stated dryly: “Commander Alexandros surely will see that no one says anything impudent or disrespectful about your relationship. He probably just needs to look at the narrow-minded ones to silence them.”

Alexandros grinned back, showing all of his sharp teeth, but Jackson didn't flinch, knowing that the allied Wraith would never try to harm him.

“You're right, Dr. Jackson. And I would be pleased if you called me Alexandros. You don't have to use the title all of the time. You can leave that to the heads of the IOA.” he told the archeologist and Daniel almost beamed at him.

“It would be my pleasure, Alexandros. I have to admit that I'm eager to visit Pegasus again for several weeks and study your culture, maybe even stay on one of your Hives for a few days. Your society and your culture has existed for more than ten thousand years and I really would like to get to know you better,” he admitted and Alexandros nodded his head.

“I'm sure that this could be arranged very easily, Dr. Jackson. It would be my pleasure to welcome you on board my Hive as a guest.” Jackson tried to hide his excitement, but failed and Evan chuckled as he saw the eagerness on the handsome features of the other man.

“It would be great to have some human company there,” he remarked. “And, please, call me Evan. You're not military, I don't think that we have to be that formal.”

The archeologist rubbed his hands. “Only, if you call me Daniel. I will leave you alone now and have a look to see if Jack is ready for the meeting. He had to talk to General Landry and I'm sure that they forgot time once more.” He lowered his voice and said, avoiding looking at the camera in one corner of the quarters hanging right under the ceiling: “Please, be careful. I have a bad feeling about the new man from the IOA. My gut tell me that we have to watch him. And you should do something about the camera. General Landry promised to switch it off during your stay, but I'm not sure if the IOA won't try to watch you.”

Evan placed his bag on one of the beds in a casual manner and opened it as if he was searching for something. “Thanks for the warning. We will keep that in mind,” he murmured. Daniel nodded his head and opened the door to leave them alone.

“I will pick you up in about an hour. I'm sure that you got enough rest on the midway station, but maybe you want to refresh yourselves before the interrogation. See you later.” he waved at Evan and his Wraith mate and left the quarters. Evan watched him leave with a sigh, before he turned around to shoot his beloved ancient warrior a challenging look.

“What about taking a shower together?” he asked in his most seducing voice, behaving as if he hadn't noticed the camera in the corner under the ceiling. If there actually was someone sitting in the control-room, watching them, then he would make sure that this person would have something to imagine about with his face probably dark-red.

Sandro took up the challenge, stepping closer and watching him with his 'hunter-look'. “Ah, human, I really appreciate how your mind works,” he growled, letting go of his polite and reserved behavior, becoming the dangerous predator he had been thousands of years ago when he had been young and wild.

He wrapped his arms around his chosen consort, shoving him in the direction of the bathroom behind the other door and Evan let himself be pushed into it, noticing the short and slight movement of the camera following them.

Evan grinned and closed the door behind them.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan watched the new member of the IOA behind narrowed eyes. Daniel had been right, he didn't like this man, at all. There was something strange about him and the way the other man watched him with a malicious expression in his eyes whenever he thought no one was looking at him. Mr. Arrow was a rather slim man with mouse-blond hair, pale-green eyes and the average features of someone one you could easily forget after meeting him. If only there hadn't been this odd dangerous aura and his demanding, arrogant behavior.

They sat in the conference-room for just half an hour and Mr. Arrow had asked the same questions again and again. He treated Alexandros not as the trustworthy ally whom he actually was, but as if the ancient Wraith Commander was the one being responsible for the unexpected arrival of their four strange visitors from another reality. Evan was very upset about the other man's behavior, although Alexandros stayed unmoved, unimpressed and polite the entire time.

Daniel had tried to convince the member of the IOA that it would be safe to bring the quantum mirror to Atlantis and Alexandros had explained their problems, because they had no device similar to the one that had caused the incident. He was not just the Commander of a large Hive, but also a scientist and had enough knowledge to explain the occurrences and what they needed to do to bring them back into their own universe.

General O'Neill had said nothing until now, only listened, but Evan could see that the first leader of the fabulous SG1-team was pissed off and was busy thinking of ways to silence the annoying imbecile for good.

He sighed. His sickness had faded during their nice shower, but it had come back at the beginning of the interrogation with surprising force and it had gotten worse during the last ten minutes. He knew that he would have to go to the restroom sooner rather than later and he really didn't want to jump from his chair and have to run there with his hand pressed against his mouth and so he cleared his throat, waiting for the General to look at him, before he asked: “Could we stop for half an hour, please?” he didn't bother to explain why he needed a break, because he was sure that everyone could see that he wasn't feeling well at the moment due to his pale-greenish color and the sweat on his forehead.

General O'Neill considered him for a moment and nodded his head in agreement without asking further questions. “Of course, Major Lorne,” he simply said, standing up at the same moment. “Just take your time. We will meet here in half an hour again. If you need more time, than you can talk to Daniel and he will inform me.”

Mr. Arrow watched him with narrowed eyes. “I hope you didn't bring us some serious unknown disease, Major,” he drawled, sounding astonishingly unconcerned. Evan managed a sugary smile.

“Nothing serious and nothing infectious, I can assure you,” he ground out getting hastily up from his chair, heading for the restroom without caring if the member of the IOA would be offended by his impolite behavior.

He left the room, closing the door behind himself and began to run almost immediately, hoping he would be fast enough to avoid vomiting in public. He reached the restroom just in time, stumbled into one of the stalls and opened the toilet the second his stomach decided to get rid of its contents. He bent his torso over the God of Porcelain and retched heavily again and again, until he thought he would black out from the lack of enough air. It hadn't been that bad for almost two weeks and he groaned with pain and the horrible nausea still turning his stomach.

He hadn't been able to lock the stall's door and flinched when he felt a soft touch upon his shoulder. He looked up, blinking against the dizziness that had come with the sudden movement and saw Daniel kneeling beside him.

The archeologist held a small cloth in his hand, gently wiping away the sweat on Evan's forehead and Evan tried to smile. Daniel flushed the toilet and leaned Evan against the wall of the small stall, watching him intently.

“Thank you,” Evan managed to croak out, closing his eyes, grateful that the nausea slowly faded, leaving only a slight pain in his stomach and his throat, caused by the heavy retching.

“You're welcome. Alexandros is halfway out of his mind with concern. He hides it very well, but he was truly scared. He wanted to run after you, but I convinced him that it would be better if it was me seeing to you. We still have a lot of people here who might pull the trigger of their weapon if they saw a Wraith running through the corridors without guards.”

Evan didn't move, his nod barely visible as he spoke, his eyes still closed to ease the dizziness. “Thank you. I'm sorry for troubling you.”

He could feel the other man's eyes upon him and the reassuring touch on his shoulder. “No need to be sorry about anything. You didn't do that on purpose. How long have you been pregnant?”

Evan went completely still, not believing what he had heard. “What?” he eventually whispered, hoping that he had misunderstood the other man. Daniel chuckled, patting his shoulder gently.

“You understood me quite well, Evan. You're sick and it's nothing 'serious' or infectious. And I got the impression that you expected this to happen. Alexandros is halfway out of his mind and behaves exactly like a soon-to-be-father would. So, don't try to fool me, I'm not dense. I’ve seen much odder things during my time with SG1. If I had to guess I would say that you had an encounter with some strange technology of the Ancients.”

Evan opened his eyes, staring at Daniel in disbelief. “Did you tell anyone?” he croaked out, his voice trembling slightly.

“Of course, not, Evan. I won't tell Jack either if you don't want that. Although I have to tell you that I think that it would be better if he knew about your pregnancy. You don't have to worry about his reaction, Evan.”

Evan flopped against the wall, hanging his shoulders. “Probably not, but only a few people in Atlantis know of it,” he admitted, hesitantly. Daniel patted his shoulder again.

“Jack will keep it confidential, don't worry. But, he can protect you much better if I you allow me to talk to him.”

Evan sighed, but nodded. “Go ahead. I'm better now, but I need a couple of minutes for myself, Daniel.”

Daniel stood up. “Of course, Evan. Take your time. I will see to Alexandros and tell Mr. Arrow that you will come back, soon.” Evan smiled gratefully at him watching Daniel leave the stall. Then, he closed his eyes again, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. When he was sure that his stomach had settled again, he stood up with shaky legs, leaving the stall to go to the sink and wash his face and rinse his mouth.

Then, he left the restroom and made his way through the empty corridor, slowly and carefully, looking at the ground, because he still felt dizzy.

“Here you are!” He looked up, startled, when he heard the harsh voice right in front of him. William Arrow stood in the middle of the corridor, grinning maliciously at him. He blinked, instinctively stepping back from the other man. Arrow followed his moves, coming closer. “I waited for you, Evan Lorne, it's good to have you here! I need you to go to Atlantis. You will be my ticket to go there!” His grin deepened and his eyes lit up in the dangerous orange glow Evan had hoped to never see again in his entire life. He swallowed, frozen in place for a moment when he suddenly remembered how to call for help. He reached out with his mind, crying for his mate with all the mental force he had, hoping that Sandro would catch it and come for him, before it would be too late.

He stumbled back, trying to get out of reach of the Goa'uld in front of him, feeling new dizziness and nausea threatening to overcome him. Now, he knew why William Arrow had become one of the heads of the IOA so quickly, all Goa'uld had the ability to manipulate everyone they had to deal with. He looked around, but no one was in the corridor and he focused on the Goa'uld again, ready to run as fast as he was able to in his weak state if he attacked him. He mentally cried out for his mate to come to him and save him once more, with all of the fear and pain he felt and all of strength he could gather.

Arrow growled, his voice changing to the odd and strange multi-toned sound he had hidden before like the dangerous orange glow, as well.

And then, everything went fast. Arrow attacked him, throwing him to the ground, bending his head, as if he wanted to kiss him and Evan turned his head, trying to shake off the Goa'uld, knowing that he wanted to change his host the way the Tok'ra normally did. Arrow wrapped his hand around his throat, strangling him and Evan choked for air, feeling like fainting any second.

His vision blurred, when all of a sudden the pressure on his throat was gone. He heard a loud noise, the hunter-cry of a Wraith and struggled to get to his feet.

Alexandros was there, fighting with the Goa'uld, rolling over the ground until he managed to press Evan's attacker to the ground. Evan had known that his mate was a warrior, a hunter with a wild barely tamed nature, dangerous, lethal and unbeatable in his rage.

To see him in action was a totally different kind of matter than to theoretically know it. He sat there on the ground watching his mate beating the Goa'uld with unrestrained hate and furious ire, until the movements of the other creature became weaker and slower.

Then, he raised his feeding hand and slammed it into the man's chest. Arrow howled, arching his back. Alexandros threw his head back and roared like Evan had never heard him roaring before, draining the Goa'uld lying pinned to the ground beneath him with his feeding organ.

Evan watched Alexandros feed on the Goa'uld, waiting almost unmoved for the usual process of aging that would let him die an agonizing death. It had to be so, it had always been that way.

Then, there were several footsteps and the corridor was filled with Marines pointing their weapons at them and Evan threw himself before his mate to protect him.

The Marines raised their weapons and one of them said. “Please, move out of the way, Major Lorne, we don't want to shoot you.”

Evan covered Alexandros still feeding on the enemy with his body and shouted:

“Don't shoot him! Arrow is a Goa'uld! Do you hear me?! Alexandros saved my life! Arrow is a Goa'uld, don't shoot my mate! Don't kill him!”


	13. Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Arrow turned out to be a Goa'uld and he attacked Evan. Evan called for his mate and Alexandros came to his rescue and began to feed on Mr. Arrow. Will he be shot by the Marines or will Evan be able to protect him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I called this chapter 'Trapped In The SGC', but Miracles describes this very special chapter much better. It is very very fluffy and romantic, but, I have to admit that I wanted it to be fluffy. I hope you will enjoy reading it, please, let me know!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you so much for fast and wonderful beta!

“Don't shoot my mate! Don't kill him!” shouted Evan desperately. “Arrow is the enemy, he's a Goa'uld! Alexandros is our ally, no, don't shoot him!”

One of the Marines pulled the trigger of his weapon and the bullet grazed Evan's arm before it hit Alexandros' side. Blood shot out of the heavy wound and Alexandros' roaring became louder, but Evan could see that the injury was already healing. “Noooo! Don't shoot!” he yelled again, throwing himself over his beloved mate, staring at the Marines and trying to keep them from shooting again with his sheer willpower.

Another footsteps hammered on the floor, and then, Daniel Jackson rushed around the corner with General O'Neill not far behind him.

“Don't shoot! Didn't you hear what he said?” Daniel screamed shoving the weapon from the Marine who had pulled the trigger to the ground.

“B-b-b-but, he kills the poor man, he's d-d-draining him,” the Marine stammered, gaping in horror at the sight in front of him, the human lying on the floor, trembling and arching his back convulsively, making bubbling noises and the Wraith kneeling over him with his hand slammed into the human's chest, his head thrown back, roaring and growling while he fed on the creature that had tried to kill his consort.

It must look like the worst nightmare that had come true, but nevertheless, Evan didn't feel any pity with the poor soldier. He would never feel any pity with someone who had tried to shoot his Sandro.

“Lower your damn weapons, we won't shoot any ally who defeated a damn Goa'uld!” General O'Neill growled, kneeling beside Evan, considering him, concerned and Evan knew instantly that Daniel had told him about his pregnancy. “Is everything okay with you?” he asked, silently, noticing the blood on his arm. Evan smiled, weakly. “I'm fine, it's only a graze,” Evan answered, not willing to move away from his mate. The roaring had stopped and so had the bubbling, as well.

Evan turned around to look at his mate and the Goa'uld, expecting to see the well-known horrible sight of a drained human being lying dead on the floor. He gasped out in surprise when he saw the man who once had been William Arrow lying on the ground without any visible sign of the feeding process. “That's impossible! You fed on him!” he cried out, staring at his mate, stunned and speechless.

Alexandros smiled, grimly, taking Evan, who was shaking with the aftermath of the last hour now, in his arm and rocking him gently, not caring about the crowd of people surrounding them.

“I only fed on the creature inside the human, on this Goa'uld, not on the innocent human, Evan. Mr. Arrow is unconscious now, because of the shock the painful death of this creature caused, but he will be fine when he wakes up, I promise you,” he explained in his most gentle voice.

Evan relaxed, leaning heavily against Alexandros' broad chest. He felt dizzy and sick and he knew he would faint the very next second. He groaned as the corridor began to spin around him, closing his eyes, letting the darkness of unconsciousness overtake him. His mate was safe, that was all that mattered at the moment. His last thought before he fainted was that his beloved Sandro would take care of him and their child. He wouldn't let anyone harm them, never.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Evan regained consciousness again, he lay in one of the infirmary beds. He felt numb and still a little bit dizzy, but the nausea was gone.

“Sandro?” he croaked out with effort, because his mouth was dry like sandpaper and his tongue felt swollen and heavy.

“I'm here love, just relax. Everything's fine with you and our baby.” he heard his mate's beloved voice next to him and then the soft touch of a tender clawed hand, lifting carefully his head and holding a glass filled with clear and cool water to his dry lips and Evan gratefully gulped down the liquid easing the sore feeling in his throat.

“How long was I out?” he asked. Alexandros gently laid his head back on the pillow and Evan turned his head to look at him. “You okay?” he searched for any sign that someone had harmed his wonderful mate, but the ancient Wraith Commander smiled at him, taking his hand, stroking his sensitive palm with his thumb. He knew that this always had a calming effect on his consort and Evan relaxed visibly after few seconds, making himself comfortably in the bed, rolling onto his left side to face his mate sitting next to the bed.

“Yes, I'm perfectly fine and you were only ten minutes unconscious. But, Dr. Lam gave you a mild sedative and you probably don't remember that you were awake for few minutes. You were under shock, Evan.” Evan blinked, trying to remember what had happened after his blackout in the corridor.

“No, I don't remember that,” he finally said. His free hand slid down under the cover, rubbing his belly in an unconscious gesture and when he felt the soft swell, he sighed, relieved. Alexandros smiled at him. “Our little one is fine, Evan. Dr. Lam examined you while you were sleeping. She promised to come and check our baby with ultrasound when you're awake again. I can feel the life-signs, they are strong, please, don't worry, my consort.”

Evan bit his lips. “Now, they all know about my pregnancy,” he murmured, miserably. Alexandros frowned, confused and a little bit hurt. “Are you ashamed, Evan?” he inquired, quietly. Evan shook his head. “No, Sandro, never. But, I wanted to inform our people in Atlantis, first. I don't belong to Earth any longer. I realized that when I stepped through the wormhole. And now, everyone on Earth will know about our baby, the first baby of our alliance, before I had the chance to tell it our friends,” he whined, biting his lips to keep himself from crying. Damn hormones, he really wished he wouldn't start crying every time something unexpected happened.

Alexandros bent down to kiss him on his forehead. “Not everyone, love. Only Daniel, General O'Neill and Dr. Lam know about our baby, Evan. They won't tell anyone about your pregnancy, they only want to protect you. Everything will be all right, I promise you.”

Evan drew in another shaky breath. “What about William Arrow?” he finally asked. Alexandros stroked his cheek.

“He's all right, Evan. He awoke after we brought both of you here and he is healthy and remembers everything. Dr. Lam gave him a sedative, as well and he's sleeping now, but he will fully recover.”

Alexandros paused for one moment, lowering his head to the ground and Evan could see how deeply his mate was touched and moved. He waited patiently for him to continue to speak, only taking the Wraith's hand and pressing it slightly.  
After a while Alexandros looked up again.

“He thanked me, Evan. He said that the pain was horrible, but he could feel the creature inside him getting weaker and weaker and he said that he was so happy and grateful, because he knew that I freed him from this ugly creature that had overtaken him. This Goa'uld had bad plans for Atlantis and he waited for the opportunity to overtake you, not caring about the fact that this would kill his former host. Mr. Arrow says that he knows that I saved, not only his life, but also Atlantis and he promised to see to us getting the quantum mirror as fast as possible. He's sorry that you got hurt and he knows about our child, too, because the Goa'uld sensed the life-signs, but he won't tell anybody. He will make sure that we get the mirror and can get back to Atlantis as soon as possible. He will try to keep his high position in the ranking of the IOA-members and he said that if we ever need something we shall ask him. We won a true friend, Evan.”

Alexandros' dark voice was trembling and Evan raised his mate's hand to his lips and gently kissed his palm. “That's wonderful Sandro. So, there was something that turned for the better between all the worse things that happened. What about you, my mate? You were injured!”

Evan felt new anger rising in his guts as he remembered the Marine who had shot his beloved Wraith.

Alexandros bent down to kiss him. “Don't be angry with him. Think about the first time you saw a drained human being. He didn't know that I only fed on the Goa'uld. He only saw a human being in obvious pain and me feeding on them. To be honest, I didn't know myself that this could be possible. This creatures aren't human, but because they need human hosts to live and because their systems connect when a Goa'uld takes a human host, I could drain the life-force of the creature through the host. Mr. Arrow felt the pain, but his life-force remained in his body. I sensed the different streams and I could separate them. I don't know if a young, inexperienced Wraith could do that, but it is possible. When I felt the Goa'uld dying, I stopped the process. My injury was healed after few minutes. To be honest, I feel as strong as if I had fed on at least three humans. I won't have to feed for a rather long time again, if I won't become heavily injured again.”

Evan smiled, a little bit shaky. “That's astonishing, but I don't think that this can be the solution for the feeding problem. But, I'm relieved to hear that nothing serious happened to Mr. Arrow and that you're well and healthy again.”

Alexandros nodded his head. “No, that won't be the solution for the feeding problem, but the knowledge can be useful if one of those creatures ever comes to Pegasus. General O'Neill told me about the incident with Colonel Caldwell several years ago and it's good to know that we could defeat them this way. The only problem is that they are able to mask their presence, at least this one. I only sensed the presence of the creature when he tried to overtake you. In the conference-room, he was able to suppress the mental signs of Mr. Arrow completely and I was distracted by my worries about you. Now that I know their mental and their life-signs I would sense the presence of a Goa'uld much earlier, but it's not that easy as someone without telepathic abilities might think at first. I have to admit that they are astonishing creatures with great skills and intelligence.”

Evan pursed his lips, musing. “Yes, they are. Plus, not all of them are evil. The Tok'ra are close related to them. In fact, they are the same species, but they are the 'good guys' fighting against the Goa'uld for millennia by now. Unfortunately, there are only few Tok'ra left.”

He wanted to tell his mate more about them, but Dr. Lam pushed the curtain to the side, smiling at him, greeting him shortly, but friendly, and Evan closed his mouth and returned the smile, warily and hesitantly, concerned about her reaction to his uncommon state. He didn't know her well and he felt a little bit uncomfortable.

Dr. Lam ignored his discomfort, she seemed to be very satisfied to see him awake again, waving at Alexandros to move to the side. He obeyed, pushing his chair away and moving to the other side of Evan's bed, where he stayed, taking Evan's hand in his own clawed one again.

Dr. Lam rolled a small table next to Evan's bed, the device with the ultrasound placed upon it. Evan swallowed. When Carson and Jennifer had checked him with the ultrasound the last time, more than two weeks ago, there had been only a little shadow and no heartbeat to detect. Alexandros had calmed him and assured him that it probably had something to with the baby being half Wraith and that there was nothing to worry about, because the life-signs of their little one were strong and healthy.  
They also were unsure about the age of the fetus, Evan had to be in his sixth or seventh week, but it was hard to tell due to the fact that he was male and the fetus half Wraith. Considering that women were two weeks pregnant without actually being pregnant, counting from their last menstruation, the fetus had to be about eight or nine weeks old if one counted the weeks as if it were a female pregnancy.

Dr. Lam prepared the ultrasound, turning around to him again. Evan was grateful that she didn't feel like filling the expectant silence with stupid small talk or asking him questions about his well-being using 'we' instead of 'you' like so many doctors did and he slid to the middle of the bed to make room for her and pulled his t-shirt up, his eyes glued to the still dark screen of the device.

“I can see that you're much better, Major Lorne and I don't think that you have to stay in the infirmary much longer, but I have to admit that I'm as eager to see your child as you probably are. I have seen a lot here in the SGC, but never a pregnant man before, so I hope you'll forgive me my medical curiosity,” she eventually began to speak, smiling at him again and Evan relaxed by her honest words.

“Of course, Dr. Lam. Please, go ahead. I want to see my baby, too. The last time, there were only a slight shadow.”

Dr. Lam nodded, pressing several buttons and the screen lit up. “Your skin and your flesh is thicker than it would be if you were female, the ultrasound has to go through more layers, which makes it harder to watch it. But, my ultrasound is very sensitive, I'm sure I will find your little one.”

She squeezed some gel upon the head of the ultrasound and placed it upon the soft swell of Evan's abdomen. Evan pressed Alexandros' hand in an unconscious gesture, holding his breath. She made some circling movements to spread the gel on his belly and Evan was glad that the doctor had warmed it before using it. Suddenly, she stopped moving, pressing the head slightly on one spot of his abdomen, letting out a contented “Ha, there it is! Look, here is your little one!” Evan stared at the screen with rapt devotion when he saw the small spot, pulsing slightly and rhythmically.

Now, it was Alexandros' turn to press his hand and a small gasp escaped the Wraith's lips when he saw their child on the screen for the first time, clearly, a small fair pulsing 'bean', surrounded by the darkness of the womb the Ancient-device had built in Evan's belly. Evan blinked, unable to speak and then, he felt the soft touch of his beloved mate's thoughts in his head. He opened his mind for Alexandros, sharing his astonishment and his happiness.

Dr. Lam said nothing, just moving the ultrasound on Evan's belly. She seemed to sense their wish to enjoy the wonderful sight in silence for the first few minutes and Evan found himself beaming all over his face while he shared this precious, heartfelt moment with his mate. There it was, their little, so much wanted and loved child, the heartbeat clear to detect by the visible pulsing.

'Sandro, look! There is our wonderful child!' Evan sent through their mental bond, happily and amazed, his eyes never leaving the little bean moving slowly over the screen as Dr. Lam changed the position of the ultrasound's head on his belly.

'Yes, love, our child! A true miracle. I can't tell you how happy I am,' Sandro sent back and Evan could feel his love, joy and tenderness wrapping around him like a warm and soft comforter.

'You don't have to, my beloved Sandro. I can feel it. I feel much the same. I can see the little heart pounding!' Evan felt as excited as he had never felt before and now he knew how his sister had felt when she had told him about her first pregnancy. Back then, he had been happy for her, but he had never understood her excitement, when she had shown him the first picture with the little 'bean' upon it.

For a brief moment, he craved so badly to see his sister and her family and tell her about his own pregnancy that his eyes watered. Alexandros gently pressed his hand, stroking his palm and after a moment and few sniffing breaths, Evan had pulled himself together again. 'You will see her again and tell her about our baby, Evan. I promise you. I'm sure that this can be arranged within the next few weeks, love.'

Dr. Lam cleared her throat, gazing expectantly at the happy pair. Evan looked at her, noticing that she was almost beaming as Sandro and he himself.

“Your baby is perfectly fine. There is the heartbeat, a little bit slower than usual, but that's okay, because the fetus is half Wraith and the Wraith's heartbeat is slower than the human's heartbeat. It looks like a 'bean' at the moment and that's normal for the eighth or ninth week. The next time, it probably will look like a little jelly bear. I'm sure that Dr. Beckett and Dr. Keller-McKay will take good care of you.”

She bit her lip, looking almost pleading at Evan. “It would be great if you'll let me know how your pregnancy is going on from time to time. I have to admit that I'm excited and really want to know more about the possibility of male pregnancy,” she admitted, hesitantly, her cheeks reddening as she spoke.

Evan nodded his head. “Of course, Dr. Lam. There are a lot of unknown Ancient-devices in the Milky Way-Galaxy, as well. It could happen here, too. I will talk to Carson and Jenny and they will keep you up-to-date.”

“Thank you, Major Lorne, I'd really appreciate that.” She pressed another button and Evan heard a silent buzzing as the printer let out a series of pictures. She handed them to Evan and Evan took the pictures with a shaky hand, swallowing and sniffing again.

Dr. Lam looked at Alexandros and Evan could see that she was totally relaxed, showing no fear or discomfort in front of the Wraith. There were only few humans who could stay that relaxed facing a Wraith for the first time. Then, he remembered that she already had had to deal with Alexandros when he had been unconscious and apart from that, Alexandros normally was one of the 'less scary' Wraith.

“You are able to feel the life-signs, can you sense the gender?” she asked, curiously. The Wraith didn't mind her curiosity, knowing that it wasn't caused by desire for sensation, but by the real wish to understand the whole uncommon and astonishing happening as a scientist.

They were still slightly connected and Evan could feel Sandro nodding through their bond. “Not now, it's too early. But I will know the gender of our child within the next few weeks. But, we don't care about the gender. Our child will be loved and cherished, no matter if it will be a little princess or a little prince. Our only wish is our child to be healthy,” Sandro replied and Dr. Lam snickered.

“Good speech! That's what every couple becoming parents would say on Earth, too. But, you're right, Commander Alexandros. Every child is a true miracle and yours is a little bit more of a miracle, no matter if it will be a boy or a girl.”

She wiped the gel from Evan's belly and stood up. “I want you to stay here for two more hours, after that, you may stay in your quarters until you go back to Atlantis. General O'Neill and Daniel wanted to talk to you, but I will tell them that you need one more hour to yourselves. Mr. Arrow woke up a half hour before you and he's fine again. He wants to talk to you, either, but he will wait until you feel well enough to meet him. He remembers everything that happened since the Goa'uld overtook him and he talked to General O'Neill and my father. Thank God, he was the only Goa'uld, otherwise we would be in trouble now. But, that's not your problem, I'm sure you have enough things to see to in Atlantis. I'll check on you in two hours, you should try to get some more rest, Major Lorne.”

She waved at them, rolled the table out of sight and closed the curtain again. Evan slid to the side and turned around to face his beloved Wraith mate. “Please, come here, Sandro. I need to feel you,” he asked him and Alexandros gladly obeyed, shrugging out of his coat and kicking his boots off.

He lay down beside his chosen consort, taking him in his arms with his hand upon the soft swell with their beloved baby underneath.

He gently kissed Evan on his lips and smiled at him. “I love you, Evan. There are no words to tell you how much I love you. You and our little one.”

Evan blinked. “The same here. I love you, too, my Sandro. I'm so happy that you saved us that you 'heard' me calling for you. I really thought he would overtake me and kill our baby. I never was so scared in my entire life. I didn't know what to do and so I cried out for you, hoping you would make it there in time to save us. And you did.”

Alexandros smiled, caressing Evan's wet cheek, wiping a tear away that was slowly rolling over his consort's beloved face. “You did right, Evan. I heard you. In the future, if we should ever be in a similar situation again, then I will connect with you and know immediately if something goes wrong. I won't anybody let harm you, I promise you. Now, go to sleep love, you need to rest.”

Evan closed his eyes and snuggled close to his mate, settling his taped arm comfortably on the Wraith's strong-muscled abdomen and his head on Alexandros' chest. His last thought before he slipped into the slumber of exhaustion once more was that no one in this entire universe could be happier as he was right now with his mate lying next to him and the tiny, but strong new life growing in his belly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan turned around one last time, considering the Gate-room in the Stargate Center deep down in the Cheyenne Mountain complex. Alexandros stood beside him, waiting patiently for him to step through the blue waves of the event horizon to return to Atlantis again, their real home.

Evan looked up at the window on the opposite wall of the Gate-room, seeing General O'Neill and Mr. Arrow standing in the control-room behind the window and raising their hands to wave their goodbye at them.

Earth wasn't longer his home, he knew that for sure, but, he still had a family here and he was determined to visit them and see his sister again. He couldn't tell her about his pregnancy and he couldn't take Sandro with him, but somehow, he would manage to see her again.

Plus, he still had friends here, old ones and new ones, like William Arrow, who had turned out to be a wonderful, warmhearted man and a real friend after the Goa'uld had been killed by Sandro. He had kept his promise and convinced the IOA very quickly to send the quantum mirror to the SGC. The device had arrived within twenty-four hours after his awakening in the infirmary bed. He had talked to William for hours and the other man had promised to visit him in Atlantis.

And then, there was Daniel. Daniel stood at his other side, ready to accompany them to Atlantis. There would be battles with Rodney, Evan knew that for sure, but Daniel knew the quantum mirror like no one else and Evan was happy that the archeologist would come with them. He noticed the hidden wistful glance Jack O'Neill shot in their direction, first, because his beloved Daniel would leave him for a couple weeks and second because he certainly wished that he could come with them, as well. Maybe another day. He was needed on Earth right now and the former leader of the fabulous SG1-team knew that quite well and resigned himself to his fate without complaining.

Alexandros gently touched his hand and Evan turned to him and smiled, nodding his head. He was ready to leave his former home and go back to where he truly belonged. He took Sandros' hand and stepped with him through the wormhole in the knowledge that he was returning to his real home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who have children probably know how the special the very first moment is when you see your little child for the first time, even when it looks like a little 'bean' or a sweet 'jelly bear'. I guess that it must have been so much more touching for Evan and his Wraith mate and I tried to make it special.
> 
> I hope you liked it! :-)


	14. Paintings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Alexandros came back from their visit to Earth with Daniel and Alexandros took him with him on board their Hive. Evan has to recover from the last happenings and he tries to do this by painting his mate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that you like my story about Evan, his beloved Sandro and their baby so much, thank you for 2000 hits!
> 
> Here's their new chapter, I have to admit that it's pretty fluffy and romantic again, but Evan and Sandro wanted it to be fluffy. I hope you will like it, please let me know. As always - enjoy!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you for your wonderful help again!

“No, don't move!” Evan growled for the probably fifteenth time within half an hour, putting his hands on his hips and staring at his Wraith mate Alexandros with narrowed blue eyes and a very reproachful expression in them, his tempting lips pressed into an annoyed thin line.

Alexandros sighed, wishing he could see the wonderful dimple in his consort's cheek, but the dimple had disappeared two hours ago, when Evan had begun this session. Evan was totally absorbed, focused only on the large canvas strapped to the easel, his eyes filled with concentration and the passion for his work, his tongue slipping out from his mouth, licking his soft bottom-lip from time to time and Alexandros really had a hard time in lying still in the pose Evan had forced him into, spread out on their large bed, in his quarters, on board their Hive.

He lay on his right side, the right leg straight and the left one bent over the right one. His torso was lifted up and his weight was settled on his right elbow, his head placed in his feeding hand, while the left arm lay upon his bent left knee. Pale white hair surrounded his face in silky wavy strands which, Evan had ruffled with his hands and arranged around his shoulders until he had been satisfied with what he saw and to top it off, Alexandros was completely naked, except for a small towel covering the proof of his maleness.

Normally, Alexandros would have had no problem with lying still for hours, but Evan had decided to paint him naked – meaning Evan was naked, as well, except for his very small underpants and all Alexandros wanted to do was take advantage of Evan's nudity, drag him onto the bed again and make love to him until Evan didn't know his name any longer.

His eyes were glued to the wonderful sight of the soft swell of Evan's belly and Alexandros ached to kiss the smooth skin and the soft swell with his beloved tiny child underneath it and sheathe his rock-hard shaft into the tight heat of his beloved consort. He had been hard for two hours now and his cock craved to receive Evan's tender ministration, forcefully and stubbornly, refusing to fade with the thoughts the ancient Wraith Commander had tried to distract himself with.

“What about the legendary Wraith-patience?” Evan snarled, now crossing his arms over his chest, scowling at him and Alexandros swallowed, audibly, because this posture showed Evan's pregnancy even more and to Alexandros' opinion, there was nothing more beautiful, tempting and arousing than Evan in all of his naked glory and the noticeable signs of his pregnancy like the slight swell of his former flat belly, the soft glow of his skin and the happiness clear to see in his wonderful blue eyes.

Alexandros pursed his lips in a pouting manner. “I have had Wraith-patience for two hours, human!” he complained. “What kind of behavior do you expect from me, my consort? You stand here, right in front of me, naked and very delicious, if I'm allowed to say that, almost irresistible with those cute small blobs of white, red and green on your nose and cheek and yet, I have to lie here, completely still, although there's nothing I want more than to shove you onto our bed and explore all of the other places where you painted yourself while painting me! I'm sure that I could lie here without moving, much better if you only would see to my desire first,” he challenged Evan, trying to entice him to bed and make love to him, but when he saw Evan's grin, he knew, instantly that his attempts to lure his consort into his arms again had failed.

It also was not helpful for his desperate state of need that Evan's dimple decided to come out of its hiding place right now and showed itself in all of its sweetness. Evan's grin deepened as he noticed his horny Wraith mate's wistful glance at his cheek, just where his dimple was to be seen in all of its beauty.

“Oh no, my horny mate, I know exactly what you're trying to do!” Evan laughed. “I know quite well that I won't come out of this bed for at least five hours if I come into it right now and I arranged you and the light perfectly well for my painting. I won't allow you to ruin all of my arrangements. You promised me to let me paint you if I came with you to our Hive for two days and you also said it would be your pleasure and your honor to be painted by me. So, stop luring me into your bed and lie still, Wraith! I'm so glad that I can finally paint again without having to throw up or feel dizzy because of the smell of the colors!” his consort told him off and Alexandros resigned himself to his fate, knowing that he had better do what Evan told him to, because otherwise, his strict chosen consort would punish him after wards by not satisfying his burning desire for at least a couple of hours more and he would do nothing to risk this kind of punishment.

He settled in his posture again and Evan tilted his head to the side, waving at him to change a little bit. When he finally was content with his mate's posture, he began to paint again and Alexandros was drawn in by Evan's obvious passion and happiness, enjoying the wonderful sight of his consort standing behind his easel and painting with elegant and certain movements, totally absorbed.

Alexandros tried to relax as best as he could, but it was hard with his poor cock twitching helplessly under the towel, leaking with pre-come and he shifted his weight just a tiny little bit to ease the pressure on his balls. Of course, Evan noticed the slight movement immediately, putting his hands on his hips for the fifth time and shaking his head in disbelief.

Alexandros bit his lips, lowering his eyes in a subdued manner. “I'm sorry Evan. I really am doing my very best,” he pleaded and Evan finally, finally took pity of him, cleaning his brushes and laying them to the side.

“Will you lie still after me seeing to your needs?” he asked and Alexandros nodded his head, vigorously.

“Yes, my beautiful Evan. But, it would be also helpful, if you would wear more than just your underpants while painting me,” he admitted, sheepishly. “You have no idea what you do to me when you pose in all of your naked glory right in front of me.”

Evan chuckled and came closer to the bed, crawling onto it and pushing with his hand against the broad chest with its wonderful tattoos. Alexandros obeyed, letting himself fall on his back and the towel slipped from his proud member now craning its engorged wet head into the air. Evan knelt over his mate, grinning down at him and then he bent further down, licking with his tongue over the tip of his weeping cock like a tomcat would lick himself clean. Alexandros shivered underneath the caresses and moaned with desire and need.

Evan seemed to have decided to punish him by torturing him a little bit, because he drew back from Alexandros' throbbing arousal and licked his way up, 'painting' Alexandros' tattoos with his tongue on his skin. Alexandros shivered with every lick and every move of Evan's body against his own, his aching cock brushing against the soft swell of his consort's belly almost making him come. Evan growled at his throat, following the adorned 'E' with the tip of his clever and cheeky tongue.

“Oh no, don't you dare come just like that, Wraith!” he threatened his beloved Sandro. “You will hold back until I allow you to come!”

Alexandros moaned and tried to hold back as best as he could, but Evan lavishing attention on his sensitive throat just where his pulse was pounding beneath the mark he wore for the love of his life wasn't meant to distract him from his burning desire and need. All he could think of was that Evan's own now rock-hard length was within reach of his hands and his wonderful backside within reach of his needy cock and he so needed to come that it was almost driving him crazy. His breathing was heavy and ragged and his mind was dazed with lust and passion. Due to this, it took him several long seconds before he realized that Evan had lifted his head and was looking at him, murmuring something.

His eyes flew open and he had to clear his throat, before he was able to croak out: “W-w-what did you say love?” Evan smiled with such tenderness at him that it took his breath away even more.

“Bond with me, my beloved Sandro. I want to feel what you feel,” he whispered, lowering himself onto his mate's manhood. They had made love before taking a nap which after Evan had started to paint him and Alexandros was always astonished with how much the hormones had changed his consort. Evan had not lost anything of his handsome maleness, but his body had adjusted to the pregnancy pretty easily and he stayed wide enough for hours after their passionate love-makings and needed much less preparation in general.

Alexandros grabbed his hips, keeping him from finishing what he had wanted to do, although everything inside him screamed to take Evan and fill him with his seed once more. But, Evan was male like he himself and there was something they had never done until now, something Evan had never asked for until now. Alexandros knew that Evan wanted it and he was grateful and loved him even more for his patience, but now, it was the right time to change some things, to try something new.

The ancient Commander was very aware of how difficult it had to be for his consort to deal with a state that normally only happened to females and that Evan probably would question his own maleness more than once during the next months and it was the right time now to show him that he would never ever consider his wonderful young man as anything else than pure male and prove to him that they were true equals.

Evan blinked, looking down at him, puzzled. “What's wrong?” he demanded and Alexandros smiled at him. “Nothing, my beloved Evan. But, it's the right time to do it the other way around.”

He took the bottle with the lube and handed it to his stunned consort. 'Prepare me, my wonderful painter;' he said, bonding with Evan's mind, letting him feel his desire, longing and his deep love for him.

Evan drew in a shaky audible breath and lay down next to Alexandros, kissing him hard and demanding with so much need that Alexandros moaned again, hoping that he would last long enough to not just come from the preparation and the feelings of longing and wanting he shared with the young man who now pushed one lubed finger into him, slowly and tenderly, thrusting in and out with rapt devotion.

It had been centuries since he had last bottomed for someone and he had never found it as pleasurable as he had found it to be on top. But he also had never done this for the love of his life and as Evan gently stretched him right now, quickly adding the second and then the third finger, he found himself moaning, wriggling and panting with the desire to be taken by him. Evan instinctively found the right spot or maybe it was because their minds and hearts were deeply connected with each other and when Alexandros managed to open his eyes he saw Evan watching him with so much love, desire and passion in his wonderful blue eyes that it left the strong ancient Wraith Commander tingling and trembling with the need to be taken.

'Love, please, take me now!' he pleaded and Evan didn't waste any more time, lining himself up and covering the shivering body of his beloved mate with his own.

'Want you, want you so, Sandro! You have no idea how much I have craved to do this,” he admitted and Alexandros smiled, pushing his hips up to take all of his beloved consort as Evan took him with one tender and gentle thrust.

'Yes, I know love. I always knew and I want to say thank you that you waited with so much Wraith-patience till I was ready and never pushed me,' Alexandros replied, glad that he had not to use spoken words, because he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to speak right now, not with Evan thrusting into him in a slow torturing pace, brushing over his sweet spot with every move while watching him with this burning desire and hunger in his blue eyes and the dimple peering out of its cover again. 'I would never have pushed you, my beloved Sandro,' Evan assured him, tenderly. 'I could never have found something pleasurable that you didn't want or had not been ready for.'

He bent down to kiss Alexandros and their thoughts and feelings intermingled with each other and whirled to a mess of lust, pleasure and need, leaving no room for comprehensibility any longer.

They moved in unison, slowly and tenderly, savoring their first time this way to the fullest. Alexandros had never felt this way when he had bottomed, had never had the strong wish to give himself completely to another being. But now, his arousal was stronger than it had ever been before and Evan's love and tenderness was wrapped around him just like his arms were, reassuring him that he could let go and give himself to the love of his life unquestioningly. They looked each other deeply in the eyes the entire time, golden cat's eyes meeting blue human's gaze and their lips murmured unintelligible words of love and ardor while their bodies and minds were deeply connected, melted to just one single being.

Alexandros' breath faltered as he came close to the height of absolute ecstasy, his aching cock rubbing gently against the swollen belly of his chosen consort and their little baby underneath the smooth skin and he moaned hoarsely, feel Evan getting close the very same moment.

He arched his back, crying out his incredible pleasure and ecstasy as his hot release spurted between their bodies in fast jets, the feeling of Evan filling him with his seed at the same time almost too much to bear, boosting his own lust in a way he had never thought possible and he cried out again, digging his short cut nails into Evan's shoulder-blades as he shuddered through his forceful climax, helplessly almost blacking out with the delicious sensations. “Love you, love you so!” he cried out with his mouth and his thoughts and Evan's answering “Love you too!” resonated in his chest and in his head, calming his exuberant feelings a little bit.

Then, he lay there on the mattress, his breathing ragged and hitched and his heart pounding in his chest as if it was searching for a way out of its prison. Evan dropped down on him, holding him close and covering his face with soft and calming kisses. “I'm here, I got you. I'm here, everything's fine, my Sandro,” he whispered again and again. “You're safe, I'm here.”

And Alexandros relaxed gratefully, closing his eyes and dwelling in the feeling that for once, he didn't have to be the strong and powerful Commander of a large Hive, but just – Sandro, the mate of his beloved chosen consort who carried their child underneath his heart.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

“No, don't move, just stay that way! That's quite perfect!” Evan almost shouted, excitedly, taking his brush and dipping it into the blue color, eager to paint his beautiful little Snow White on his canvas, before the sun changed its position and the perfect moment was gone.

Rin froze in her posture, leaned against the railing of one of Atlantis' balconies, watching the towers of the city and the sea surrounding Atlantis with a slight wistful smile on her lips. The soft wind blew her silky untamed mane around her figure and the sun on the wonderful blue sky bathed her in its golden light as if there was a halo surrounding her.

Evan sighed, contentedly. Rin was a much more perfect model than his beautiful mate who always promised to stay in his posture with Wraith-patience but always wriggled and writhed whenever Evan tried to paint him, because the simple act of Evan just taking his brush in his hand always aroused his horny mate incredulously and Evan's attempts to paint him always ended in passionate love-making-sessions that last for at least two or three hours before Sandro was sated and ready for another try. Not that Evan had any complaints about their love-making-sessions. Not after Sandro had finally given himself to him and allowed him to top. If painting his mate caused Sandro to get over his issues and allowed them to explore all of the pleasures two males could share than Evan had no complaints about his mate's wriggling and writhing during his painting-sessions.

But, Evan had missed painting badly during the first weeks of his uncommon state. Every single damn time he had tried to paint, he had found himself kneeling before the God of Porcelain, sacrificing the contents of his poor stomach and he was ridiculously happy that he now could come near his oil-based colors again without having to run to the next restroom as fast as he was able to. After the last happenings during their visit to Earth, he really deserved some kind of ridiculous happiness.

Rin really had Wraith-patience, she could stay in the same posture without moving her little finger, never complaining about something itching her or anything else. Evan and Rin had come back to the city yesterday, Evan from his stay on Alexandros' Hive – their Hive and Rin from her stay on board Iason's Hive. Evan was sure that something had happened there, because Rin was literally beaming like the sun in the sky, even when she was not smiling, which happened only rare times these days, but they hadn't had time to talk to each other until now.

Colonel Sheppard and Todd had come back from the rescue mission the other day, as well and had brought Richard Woolsey and Commander Germanus back with them. Evan hadn't seen them, but something must have happened on that planet, where they had found them, something extraordinary, because his CO and the High Commander were preparing an expedition to that planet, they had new allies and a new Commander – Valentinus - and most of all, Richard Woolsey and Commander Germanus were mated now.

Evan was sure that Alexandros would tell him all that he needed to know, he had withdrawn with Colonel Sheppard, Todd, Iason, Germanus and the leader of the village from that said planet when Evan had decided to visit Rin and paint her. He knew that he should have been more interested, but his visit to Earth had taken its toll and he had accepted Carson's, Jennifer's and Iason's order to take several days off from all of what could excite him and endanger his and his baby's well-being. He had felt mortal fear when the Goa'uld had attacked him and he knew better than to experience something like that so soon again.

He would do nothing that could endanger his beloved baby and make his Sandro worry about them again. Sandro hadn't asked him to stay out of his position for a while, respecting him far too much to do so, but to his own surprise, Evan had found out that he didn't need to prove to himself that he was a brave soldier all of the time. He would return to his job and his duties again, but the wonderful tiny life growing in his belly was too precious to risk anything that could endanger it. He had been a witness to Teyla's struggles and uncertainties and to her bad conscience and sorrow when she had realized that her tries to stay the brave and tough team-mate during her pregnancy had almost cost her beloved child's life. He wouldn't make the same mistakes, no way. He would gladly do all of the paper-work his CO would cover him with, knowing that he made John Sheppard's sometimes hard life much easier with that and settle into his new state and life without any regrets. He didn't fear that he would have to suffer boredom, there was always something happening in the city and Alexandros and Rin surely would distract him from any boredom coming along his way.

Evan focused on his work again and for a long time, all one could hear was the soft sounds of the brushes scratching slightly over the canvas and the wind blowing Rin's black hair and voices coming from somewhere in the city whenever the new Lanteans crossed the doorway to their chosen balcony, busied with their own jobs and matters.

When the light finally changed, Evan lay his brushes to the side, considering his painting with critical eyes. He smiled when he noticed Rin still standing in the same position, waiting patiently for him to allow her to move.

“You have much more Wraith-patience than any Wraith I ever met, including my beloved Sandro,” he stated, waving at her to come to him.

Rin returned his smile and stepped beside him. “Oh, wow, that's – that's not me, Evan! I'm not as beautiful as you painted me,” Rin stammered as she saw herself standing at the railing watching the sea, dressed in the same blue shirt she had worn when she had seduced her own ancient Commander.

She had told Evan that she had seduced him, but not how she had managed to lure the 'hissing tomcat' out of his covers. Evan was really looking forward to hearing that story, maybe while drinking tea and getting another nice foot-massage from his sweet little Snow White. He reached out and gently pushed a thick, silky strand out of her heated face.

“You're much more beautiful than any painting one could paint, Rin. Mona Lisa is nothing compared to you. But, your real beauty is not your astonishing face and your perfect figure, but your warmhearted and lovely nature, my sweet Snow White. If you ever become Iason's Queen, than every single Wraith of his Hive will gladly lie down at your feet and adore and love you with all they have and are, I'm sure about that. I'm also sure that they already have begun to love and adore you, hoping that their Commander will do it right and claim you before any other male can do it,” he said softly and Rin blushed again, trying to scowl at her best friend.

Her attempt failed of course, when Evan's dimple became visible and his blue eyes smiled at her with his own brotherly adoration and love. He lay his arm around her shoulder and led her to the door. “Let's go inside and have a cup of tea from your wonderful pot. I could use something warm to drink,” he continued and Rin snickered, wrapping her arm around his waist.

“You only want to lure me into giving your feet another treatment,” she remarked, dryly, but she let herself be led to her quarters not far away from the balcony. Evan gratefully sat down after having stood on his feet for a rather long time, watching Rin prepare everything for their tea.

“How did you seduce him, Rin? I'm dying with curiosity!” he begged when Rin came to him, setting the coffee-table for their little snack. Rin grinned, pursing her lips. She sat down, her legs under her backside in the usual way she sat on the couch on the other side of the table. She took her cup and blew over the hot fragrant tea. Evan took his own cup, warming his hands and inhaling deeply the wonderful aroma of the delicious herbs.

“I taught him strip-poker.” Evan who had raised the cup to his lips almost spit his tea back in the cup and began to cough.

“Excuse me?” he croaked out as he had caught his breath again. Rin made an innocent face.

“You heard right, Evan. I taught him strip-poker,” she repeated. Evan gulped, gaping at her in disbelief.

“No. No, you didn't do that!” he cried out, placing his cup back on the table and wrapping his arms around his midsection as he started to laugh, every burst of laughter wrecking him from head to toe as he helplessly struggled to find his breath again.

“What's so funny about that?” Rin asked, her voice strict and her face indignant, but Evan saw the glimpse of amusement in her magnificent blue eyes, their color almost the same as his own eyes had.

“You're evil, my sweet Snow White. I can literally see before my mind's eyes how hard poor Iason struggled to stay the gentleman he truly is while you were sitting almost naked before him and I bet you let him win on purpose, of course! That was not nice of you!” Evan said between his bursts of laughter.

Rin tried to pout, but then she joined his laughter, knowing that Evan wasn't laughing at her, but because of the funny picture he had in mind. He had always known that Iason was only grumpy and reserved to protect his heart from being hurt and that he was a true gentleman; and he knew her far too much to not know that she had enjoyed herself while playing strip-poker with Iason as much as Evan now enjoyed the retelling.

“I hope that Iason wasn't the only one getting his prize after you let him win,” Evan eventually asked, his head tilted to the side, watching her intently. Rin smiled, happily and wistfully. Evan could tell by the expression on her face that she missed her 'Wraith-tomcat' as much as he missed his own 'Wraith-tomcat' although it had been only a couple of hours since they last had seen each other. Rin nodded her head vigorously.

“Yes, I have gotten my prize, too, Evan. He's wonderful. I've never been as happy in my whole life as I am now,” she admitted.

“That's good to hear. If he ever dares hurt you or dares to treat you in any other way than you being his precious Queen, than I will have a serious word with him,” he threatened and Rin snickered again, pleased by the protective behavior of her best friend. They exchanged understanding glances and leaned back in their seats with a contented sigh.

Evan took his cup again and for a while they sat there in companionable silence, sipping from their tea and enjoying the peaceful afternoon. Later, he would see his beloved Sandro and take a walk with him through the city, enjoying the simple fact that he could walk with his Wraith-mate through Atlantis' corridors without having to fear that someone would attack them and try to kill the love of his life just because he was Wraith. So many things had changed during the last three years, especially since Cameron had come to stay here in Pegasus and help both, humans and Wraith of the alliance to come to an even better understanding than they already had had.

Evan smiled, stroking his belly with their beloved child underneath the soft swell. Their child was the living proof that Wraith and humans could live in love and peace together and he was really looking forward to their future, knowing that this future would be much better than the past had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take a little bit longer, because I want to go on with the mission to the new Hive and I also want to jump a little bit in the future with Evan, but I won't abandon my beloved Evan and Sandro and their baby, don't worry. There will be a new chapter as soon as possible, I promise you! :-)


	15. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan wants to show Daniel Jackson life in Pegasus. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost two months, I know. I never wanted to abandon my beloved Alexandros and Evan, but it was hard with the timeline and I needed to finish at least one WIP, because I had too much on the run.
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy their new adventure and I promise that I won't let you wait for another two months. Please, give me feedback!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you a million times for your fast beta!

Evan smiled at Daniel, feeling ridiculously happy that he was able to work again. Of course, he wouldn't even consider going on a dangerous off-world-mission, but, accompanying Daniel Jackson, who had become a very good friend over the last two weeks, to one of their allied planets wouldn't do any harm. Daniel had needed a break from working with Torran and Sinamore in the lab every day and Evan had seen how badly the archeologist wanted to get to know Pegasus better. Alexandros hadn't been very pleased, but he hadn't been able to resist Evan's pleading eyes and turn his wish down.

Evan felt safe on this planet, they had been here many times and the inhabitants of the two small villages had always been true allies and had traded with new Lanteans for a rather long time now. He walked with Daniel towards the first settlement, enjoying the opportunity to move his legs and the warm sun caressing their faces, listening to Daniel's excited chatting. That was something Evan liked most about the scientist. Daniel had been on more off-world-missions than Evan probably would ever be, he had seen more aliens that actually looked like aliens than Evan could even imagine, but he was always as excited as he must have been the day he had stepped through the wormhole for the very first time.

“You have seen so much, Daniel, I do fear that you will be disappointed. No aliens, just nice humans and two small villages,” he said when Daniel paused in his monologue for a minute.

Daniel shook his head. “I won't be disappointed, Evan,” he assured him. “This is another galaxy and the humans have developed a totally different culture, living with the threat of cullings for millenia, I'm sure that I will find things that I've never seen before.” He considered his friend for a while and then added with a slight smile: “Apart from that, you really needed a break from staying in Atlantis all the time. I understand that you have to be more careful than a woman in this state, but you're pregnant, not sick and it surely won't do you any harm to stroll through a nice village.”

Evan beamed at him, his dimples peering out of their hiding places as he grinned widely. “Yes, Daniel, you're perfectly right. I hadn't realized how much I had missed it until now.”

They walked in companionable silence until they reached the first set of houses in the village and the inhabitants they met there, smiled friendly, greeted them, uttering their pleasure about Evan and Daniel's visit.

Evan had been here countless times during the last three years and he knew a lot of the inhabitants personally. That was the reason why he had chosen this planet for Daniel's first visit. He felt safe here and welcomed and there were also some ancient ruins with interesting inscriptions Daniel could explore.

When they entered the large marketplace, Daniel almost instantly headed to the little shops and market stalls talking to the sellers and looking at the things they were selling. Evan smiled and followed him a little bit slower. He smiled and stroked his abdomen as he saw two young women with visibly swollen bellies crossing his way. They had rosy cheeks and looked as happy as he felt and he couldn't help but stroke his tiny little baby again.

He missed Rin, who had left Atlantis two days ago to explore the mysterious ancient Hive and he didn't begrudge her this chance wholeheartedly, but he missed her company and her way of distracting him from the little complaints and slight pains he oftentimes had.

He joined Daniel standing before one of the small market stalls, considering the little figurines the old man was selling. Evan could see that Daniel already had made a friend, because the gray-haired settler was smiling at him and talking to him, although he normally was one of the more reserved and mistrustful settlers. Evan shook his head as he listened to Daniel's excited questions and the patient answers, leaning comfortably against one of the pylon's of the stall. It was just another beautiful day somewhere in Pegasus.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Alexandros paced up and down in the Gate-room, waiting for Evan to come back to him. He hadn't wanted to let him go alone to the planet with Daniel Jackson, but he simply hadn't been able to resist his consort's pleading eyes. He would have liked to go with him, but he was in charge here in Atlantis at the moment, because the High Commander was on the mission to the ancient Hive, Germanus was on another planet, too, enjoying his honeymoon with Richard Woolsey and Commander Raven needed to stay on board the flagship in case some hostile Wraith showed up to attack them.

Colonel Mitchell had taken John Sheppard's place as the military commander of Atlantis until the other colonel returned, he even stayed here at night away from his mate, because Evan couldn't fulfill this job in his state at the moment.

Of course, he understood why Evan had wanted to show Daniel Jackson that planet personally. Evan was a brave and tough soldier and although he accepted that he had to take a break until their child was born, he was going crazy having to stay in Atlantis for the next seven or six months and so he had agreed to his request, hesitantly.

But now, all his worries rushed back into his focus, because Evan had promised to be back more than an hour ago and there was still no sign of him. Alexandros had a very bad feeling and he could see that Cameron was worried, too. He sat behind the controls and talked via radio to one of the villagers. When he was done, he looked up and Alexandros could see immediately that he had bad news.

Alexandros headed upstairs and entered the control-room, making his way to the console where Cameron was sitting.

“What happened?” he asked, his voice raw with his concern and his hands curled into tight fists. Cameron swallowed and bit his lip.

“Evan and Daniel left the village to explore the old ruins. One of the villagers went with them and they found him a few minutes before I contacted them lying unconscious near the ruins. No sign of Evan and Daniel. But there came four strange visitors to the planet during Evan and Daniel's stay, allegedly to fix some trades. Jalnor, the proprietor of the restaurant recognized one of them as a Genii, his name is Karim. They left the planet and they wheeled a small cart with the things they had bought...” Alexandros suppressed his loud growl only with effort, but he knew that Cameron wasn't the one he should growl at. Cameron's face showed a grim expression. “I will contact Ladon Radim, he owes us a few answers. He's a good leader, but he has had problems with renegades in the past again and again. You should take Carson with you and maybe two more men. I wish I could go with you, but that's out of the question. Sinamore can take your place here, and Raven or Kyrillos can help him if needed. I'll call Carson and tell him to get ready.”

Alexandros only nodded his head and turned around on his heels to leave the control-room. He knew exactly whom he wanted to take with him and he didn’t have any time to waste.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Alexandros reached his goal in record-breaking time. When the person he wanted to see opened the door, he only raised his accentuated eye-ridge.

“Wow, Alexandros! To what do I owe the honor of your unexpected visit?” the black-haired Keeper of another reality drawled curiously. Alexandros swallowed his pride and slightly bowed his head. Sin had similar strong abilities as Queens had, maybe even stronger ones and he needed those abilities right now.

“Please, Sin. Evan and Daniel are missing and I need your help,” he said instead of a polite greeting and Sin became deadly serious instantly. He only nodded his head and turned around to cross his quarters.

“Of course, Alexandros. Am I allowed to take my weapons with me?” he asked. Todd had handed the Keeper his weapons back when he had decided that he wasn't a threat to them.

“Whatever you need to bring my consort healthy and well back to Atlantis with me,” Alexandros replied, kneading his fingers. It was his responsibility to bring his chosen consort back home, but he knew that he was far too worried to do it alone and he also knew that Sin really cared about Evan and their unborn child.

Sin smiled grimly. “Don't worry, we will. No one messes with me and harms a human I care for and who is carrying a Wraith baby underneath his heart,” he assured him in a low and dangerous voice and for a brief moment, Alexandros could see the sheer power and strength this Wraith possessed peering through the mocking and careless behavior he normally used as a shield to hide his true emotions. To Alexandros’ surprise, he felt himself calm down a little bit by Sin's reassurance and he was able to form coherent thoughts again instead of losing himself in his deep worries.

Sin placed his weapons in his two large belts and jerked his head in Randy Winter's direction. “He will come with us,” he stated and Alexandros just nodded his head and didn't even try to argue. If Sin wanted this tough Marine to join the rescue mission, then so be it.

Sin shot him a brief thoughtful look. “You will be in charge of the mission and decide where we have to go, but I will be the one deciding how to defeat the kidnappers best,” he demanded and Alexandros found himself nodding again without any protest. “Very well then, let's go!” Sin said with a satisfied expression on his beautiful features and left his quarters without looking back, Randy Winter and Alexandros in tow.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

They reached the control-room within a few minutes and came just in time to see Cameron arguing with one of Ladon Radim's ministers via video contact. It seemed that the impudent minister wasn't willing to disturb the president of the Genii from whatever it might be that he was doing.

Sin growled dangerously and went straight through the room, stopping in front of the screen in an intimidating posture. Alexandros smiled grimly as he watched the human gulp for air when he saw the black-haired Wraith for the first time in his miserable life. Sin stood there with his naked, broadly built arms crossed over his chest and his legs slightly spread, staring the now trembling minister right into the ground. His long thick hair fell down over his shoulders like a shining velvet black waterfall and Alexandros had to admit that Sin was one of the most impressive Wraith he had ever met. He had met intimidating Queens, but none of them had impressed him like the Keeper of another reality. The middle-aged man who had been dark-red all over his face with his anger seemed to feel the same way about Sin, because he paled within the blink of an eye to snow white.

“Get your president before this screen, or I will mess with your mind. You have three minutes to do so,” Sin said in a conversation tone, showing all his well-groomed teeth as he smiled politely at the gaping man.

“Y-y-you c-c-can't d-d-do t-t-this v-v-via v-v-video!” the minister stammered, trying to make an indignant face.

Sin fluttered his eyelashes and his smile deepened and became dangerous. “Wanna try me?” he asked softly, his voice the low and sated purr of a tomcat that had just eaten a big fat mouse. Alexandros watched Cameron turn his head away from the screen to hide his grin and he smirked briefly, although he felt mortal fear, not for himself, but for the love of his life and his unborn child.

“Two minutes,” Sin added unmoved and with a deadpan expression on his chiseled features; and the minister's color changed to an astonishing green, before he hastily got up and disappeared out of sight.

Alexandros tapped with his fingers on the desk, nervously, the seconds passing by far too slow. Ladon Radim came in sight exactly one minute and fifty-seven seconds later. He bowed slightly and asked: “What can I do for you, Commander?”

Sin pursed his lips. “I'm not a simple Commander, but that doesn't matter right now. You can call me Keeper or Sin. Four of your Genii dared to mess with the Alliance and therefore with me, as well. The name of one of them is Karim. He kidnapped Major Lorne and Dr. Daniel Jackson. Major Lorne is mated with my friend Commander Alexandros and I have to tell you that I'm not very pleased about it, Ladon Radim. You will tell us everything we need to know to hunt them down and you better say a prayer to your Gods that we find both of our men healthy and unharmed, president.”

Ladon Radim stared at Sin for a rather long time with a deadpan expression on his face, but then, he nodded his head. “Give me ten minutes and keep the channel open,” he said, before he disappeared from out of sight, as well.

Alexandros began to pace up and down in the control-room, halfway out of his mind with fear, worry and hate. No one spoke, but then, he felt the soft touch of Sin's mind contacting his own. He hesitated for one second, but he needed the comfort of another presence in his head right now and so, he let Sin in.

 _'We will find him in time, I promise you, Alexandros,'_ Sin's affirmation was so certain that he calmed down again and smiled gratefully at him.

 _'I hope so. I can't live without him,'_ he confessed, fighting against unknown tears that threatened to fall and the painful lump in his throat.

 _'I know.'_ Was the simple answer, but it was filled with understanding and comfort and Alexandros drew in a shaky breath and opened his clenched fists. His nails had dug into his sensitive palms and a few drops of blood poured out of the wounds and fell to the ground. Cameron stood up and bent down to wipe them away, smiling up at Alexandros. Sin drew back, but stayed loosely connected with him and Alexandros leaned against one of the other consoles and waited for Ladon Radim to come back in silence and a little less troubled.

The silence was interrupted by Carson storming into the room with a large medical kit and then, Ladon Radim came in sight in front of the screen again.

“Okay, Sin, here's what I found out...” The president of the Genii said and Alexandros turned to the screen and listened carefully.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Evan blinked, dazed and confused. His whole body seemed to hurt and he had to fight against an almost overwhelming panic when he realized what had happened. Somebody had shot him with a stunner, a Wraith stunner most likely. His hand wanted to slide down to his abdomen and the slight swell underneath his jacket, but couldn't because his arms were tied with some ropes. It was too early to feel the fetus' movements, but when he looked down he could see that the swell was still there and his abdomen didn't hurt more than it usually did because of the growing uterus inside.

He groaned as he tried to sit up, before he realized that he was already sitting, on something like a chair, most likely. He looked around and saw the shadow of another being sitting beside him on another chair.

“Daniel?” he croaked out and the person beside him made a rustling sound as he or she moved. “Yes, it's me. How do you feel, Evan?” the archeologist asked with concern in his quiet voice.

“As if I had been hit by a car,” Evan groaned. “But this is probably the aftermath of the stunner they used. What happened? The last thing I remember is that we were on our way to the ruins I wanted to show you. Marron, the seller of the figurines, had accompanied us, because he knows these inscriptions better than anyone else and when we had reached the ruins, you started with the translation while I needed to pee for probably the twentieth time today...”

Daniel chuckled quietly. “Yes, pregnancies oftentimes have those effects,” he agreed, amused. “You had just come back from behind your bush, when we were attacked by four strangers. They shot us with Wraith stunners and the next thing I know is that I came to again here in this hall, several minutes before you woke up,” he explained and Evan sighed and looked around.

It was rather dark, but he could see some details of the room where they were trapped nonetheless. They both sat on a chair, their arms tied behind the back seat of the chairs and their legs tied to the legs of the chairs. The hall was large, but more or less empty and Evan knew immediately, who their kidnappers were.

“The Genii trapped us,” he stated grimly and Daniel turned his head again and looked at him with surprise.

“The Genii? I thought you were allies?” he inquired, completely taken aback.

Evan sighed. “We're not true allies, Ladon Radim, the president of the Genii has an agreement with us, but Commander Todd has declined his request to negotiate with us and become full allies until he has solved the problems with the renegades. If I had to guess, than I would say that we were trapped by some of these renegades. I just don't know what they want from us.”

“No one has been here since I awoke, but I do believe that someone will show up and tell us sooner rather than later. If they had wanted to just kill us, they could have done so on the planet. Do you think that the settlers are involved in this kidnapping?” Daniel asked and Evan shook his head, vigorously. He should have known better than to do it, because a heavy dizziness threatened to overcome him and he had to take deep breaths and blink until it finally faded, before he was able to speak again.

“No, I don't think so. They were always true allies, even in times when other planets turned their backs on us. The Genii are true masters in playing tricks and foul games and they certainly fooled the settlers and told them a false story. But, I really would like to know what they want from us.”

“Then let me enlighten you!” Came a strange voice from the other side of the empty hall and Evan watched a tall built and ugly looking man with tangled dark hair cross the hall and make his way to them. Another Genii followed him a few steps behind and he looked as ugly as the leader of the renegades. The subordinate stopped in the middle of the hall, raising his weapon and looked around cautiously, while the leader went straight to Daniel and him without any hesitation. He seemed to feel totally safe in this surrounding.

The dark-haired man came to a halt in front of his chair and Evan flinched as he opened his mouth to a scornful laughter and a wave of stinking breath attacked his, because of his pregnancy, oversensitive sense of smell. He heaved dryly, trying to breathe flat and through his mouth to get rid of the horrible stench.

“You are our hostages. I know that you are a very important member of the alliance, Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard surely will agree to our 'request' and hand us the three ZPM’s you found. They will be of good use to us!” He laughed again, a hoarse tittering that sounded like the cawing of a large bird and another gush of stinking air hit him.

Evan swallowed down his disgust and his nausea and smiled at the Genii. “You may know that I am 'an important member' of our alliance, but you obviously don't know that you messed with thirteen Wraith Commanders when you captured me. I am the chosen consort of Commander Alexandros and neither Commander Alexandros, nor the other twelve Commanders will be satisfied until you're lying dead on the ground, drained from the very rest of the miserable existence you call your life,” he snarled and Daniel shot him a disbelieving look.

He had never watched the kind and level-headed young major behave that way but, Evan feared for his baby's life and he wasn't in the mood of being kind and nice any longer. He was damn sure that Alexandros was crazy with his worries about him and their beloved child and he felt sick and frightened and as angry as he had never felt before, except for his encounter with the Goa'uld.

The leader of the renegade Genii seemed to be impressed by his words, although he tried to hide it behind a mocking grin.

“Nothing bad will happen to you if Colonel Sheppard cooperates with us,” he said, invading Evan's space and bending down at him. A new wave of dizziness and nausea swept over him and he had to struggle hard to not throw up all over the ugly Genii.

A sudden sharp pain in his abdomen made him cry out and he instinctively tried to bend forward to ease the pain he felt. The sharp sting came for a second time and he cried out again. Daniel looked at him. “Evan, what's wrong?” he asked, deep concern in his voice.

Evan stared back at him and his eyes were filled with mortal fear as he gasped out: “I don't know! Something's wrong with my baby! Daniel, I think I'm losing my baby!”


	16. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Daniel were cpatured by four Genii and Alexandros asked Sin for help. Will they be able to rescue both men and Evan's little baby before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised that the update would be sooner and I managed it to post it before it has been a month. I hope you will like the new chapter, please, give me feedback!
> 
> Dear Hibari_chan, this chapter is dedicated to you, I tried to write Sin in the way you probably would like him to be!

Evan stared at Daniel in horror, the pain in his abdomen becoming worse with every second that passed. Daniel tugged desperately at his ropes, scowling at the ugly Genii. “Damn it, untie him! Can't you see that he's in great pain?”

The dark-haired man looked at the young major in shock, not believing his ears. “He's a man, he can't be pregnant!” he stammered as Evan groaned, trying to bend forward again, of course, without any success.

“But, he is pregnant. An Ancient fertility device helped him with that. Commander Alexandros knows about his baby and he loves it. Imagine his rage when he finds out that his consort lost their baby because of you! Apart from that, Evan will die without medical help, so untie us and let me try to help him! There will be no place for you in this universe to hide from the Wraith's fury if something bad happens to the beloved consort of one of them and the first baby of the alliance!”

The Genii still hesitated, but, the other man who had stood on guard duty now headed to them, shoving his boss to the side and kneeling down to untie the ropes that kept Evan's arms behind the back seat of Evan's chair.

“Karim! Did you hear what he said? I don't want to die because you were that stupid to capture the pregnant consort of Commander Alexandros!” he cried, his trembling fingers having difficulties with the ropes. Evan suppressed another cry of pain, taking deep and slow breaths in the hope to ease the pain and stop whatever it was that happened in his abdomen. Finally, the ropes loosened and Evan gratefully wrapped his arms around his belly and let himself fall from the chair down on the dirty ground, curling up into a small ball. The sudden movements of his tortured arms caused him new pain, but, he stayed silent, closing his eyes and concentrating on his breathing.

Karim, the leader roared, raising his weapon as if he wanted to attack his companion, but then, he pointed it at Daniel instead. “You can try to help him, Gando,” he reluctantly agreed, “but this one here will stay where he is!”

Evan felt the hands of the man who had untied him upon his body, searching for injuries and he had to fight against the almost overwhelming wave of nausea and revulsion threatening to wash over him. “Water, please,” he croaked out and the hands moved away from him.

“I will see to some water for you,” Gando murmured and got up and Evan wrapped his arms firmer around his cramping body, calling out mentally for his mate to find him and rescue him and most of all, their beloved child.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Alexandros followed Sin through the Gate to the next address Ladon Radim had given them. The president of the Genii had promised to send men of his own to several other addresses he had found, but, the three locations he had given the coordinates to Sin, were the places where Karim and his renegades most likely would hide themselves. One of Ladon's men had told all he had known about them as the president had caught him, hoping for only a light punishment if he cooperated with Atlantis and helped them find their men.

Karim, the leader of this group of renegades wanted to blackmail John Sheppard by trapping some important members of his team and therefore, Alexandros hoped that he had left Evan and Daniel unharmed and more or less healthy.  
Karim probably had stunned them with a Wraith stunner and Alexandros feared that the stunning could have a bad effect on Evan and their little child and he was halfway out of his mind with concern and worries. Sin was still slightly connected with his mind and the reassuring presence of Sin's thoughts helped him a little bit to calm down. They had left Atlantis about two hours after Evan and Daniel had been officially considered missing and therefore they were still good time wise, because the stunning effect normally lasted for a few hours, but, Alexandros couldn't help but fear that they would come too late to save them.

The first place where they had searched for them hadn't been the right one and it had taken them half an hour to make sure that Evan and Daniel weren't on that planet. Sin had taken the lead after one look at Alexandros' worried face and the ancient Commander had let him without any objection. Randy Winter smiled reassuringly at him as they headed along the path away from the Gate to the hidden abandoned industry complex the Genii had left a long time ago. The young Marine radiated the same confidence and calm as Sin and Alexandros was glad that they had taken the young man with them. He had taken one bag of Carson's equipment while the doctor carried the other bag. The Genii had told Ladon that Karim had only three other men with him and Sin had refused to take two more Marines with them. Alexandros agreed with the black-haired Keeper that they would have better chances if they were only four themselves, because two Wraith were more than enough to deal with four humans.

Sin suddenly stopped, raising his hand. Alexandros almost bumped into him, clenching his fists.

 _'We found them. I can feel their presence,'_ Alexandros heard the Keeper's voice in his head and as he focused his thoughts, he could feel the presence of his beloved Evan, only slightly, but enough to be sure that he had found him. Everything inside him screamed to just storm forward, but, Sin's iron grip around his wrist brought him back to his senses again.

“He's in pain!” he croaked out, desperately. Sin's golden eyes seemed to touch the bottom of his soul as the other Wraith looked him straight into his own golden cat's eyes.

“I know, Alexandros. But, he's alive and you won't help him if you run into that place without thinking, understood? I promised you that I would bring him back to Atlantis healthy and unharmed, so please, let me do it okay?”

Alexandros swallowed audibly, but he nodded and the tension in his body eased a tiny little bit. Sin nodded contentedly and let go of Alexandros' arm. “There are two guards outside the building. Randy, you will stay behind me and shoot them with the stunner. I want them alive because of the information they can give us. Dr. Beckett, you have to stay behind Alexandros, we need you unharmed, so you can help our men. Alexandros, there are two Genii with Evan and Dr. Jackson. One of them is trying to help Evan, the other one has to be Karim. We will see to both of them, but Evan comes first, right? So, I suggest that we stun them too at first before you decide what to do with them.”

Alexandros nodded again, knowing that every second that passed could be the last for the love of his life and their baby. Sin turned around and headed to the building, he seemed to know exactly where he had to go and Alexandros' was impressed by his mental abilities again, because, he himself could feel Evan's vague presence in his head, but, not the precise direction they had to go, but, Sin was able to locate the four Genii and now ran along the overgrown path with his long raven-black hair blowing after him, followed by Alexandros, Randy Winter and Carson Beckett who mobilized all of their strength and power to stay right behind the two Wraith without any complaint about the fast tempo, two Wraith and two humans united by their wish to save two young men and an innocent baby.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan swam in an ocean of pain, the sharp sting of the cramps deep in his abdomen almost unbearable and he lost consciousness from time to time for a few minutes. Daniel had stopped tugging at his ropes, but, he still talked to the leader of the renegades in the attempt to persuade him to search for help.

Gando had brought Evan water, but Evan hadn't been able to keep it down and had thrown up the little bit he had been able to swallow down instantly after he had drunk it. The Genii wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and murmured unintelligible things, but it didn't calm Evan down. All he was able to was to cry out mentally for his mate in mortal fear between the cramps, too weak to listen inwardly if there was a response to his cries.

He noticed neither the loud noise from the other side of the large hall, nor the black shadow flying through the air, as something hit the Genii kneeling beside him, throwing the men out of the way.

But, he did notice the presence of his beloved mate, as the ancient Commander knelt down where Gando had knelt only seconds before. “Sandro!” he whispered brokenly, another sharp pain cutting into his stomach.

“I'm here, love, I'm here. Everything will be all right again, I promise you.” He heard the wonderful voice of his Wraith and the soft touch of his mind in his head, calming him down, immediately.  
Someone knelt down at his other side and his jacket and shirt were torn open by a clawed hand. He tensed with new fear, but Sandro's thoughts soothed him. _'Hush, love, it's Sin. He will help you, don't fret.'_ Evan drew in a shaky breath and relaxed gratefully as the Keeper gently pressed his surprisingly warm palm onto his naked chest. There was still noise somewhere behind them, but, he didn't care, focusing only on the voices in his head. Sin now bonded with him, too, a soft touch right on the surface of his mind.

_'Let me have a look at your little princess, Evan. I won't harm you, I promise. Just let me help you and your little daughter.'_

Evan was too confused and too weak to form a coherent answer, his thoughts a whirling mess of pain, fear and relief, but Sin seemed to sense his gratitude and finally bit down. It wasn't like the sensation of the overwhelming experience of the Gift of Life, it was more a soft stream feeling as if warm honey would float into his body, easing the pain and horror he had felt with every new wave that swept into his tortured abdomen. The warmth concentrated in his abdomen and the cramps faded, leaving only a slightly uncomfortable pressure where the sharp pain had cut him into pieces.

He groaned as the pain eventually faded and went limp, exhausted and dizzy. Something wet and warm dropped down on his face and as he had managed to open his eyes, he saw tears on his mate's face. He forced his hand to reach out and wipe away the next tear that rolled over the greenish cheek by sheer willpower and Alexandros took his hand and pressed kisses upon it.

 _'I love you, Evan, I love you so. I wouldn't stand it to lose you!'_ he confessed and a happy smile tugged at one corner of Evan's mouth, the dimple peeking out of its hiding place for the blink of an eye.

 _'I love you, Sandro!'_ he thought and then, he heard Sin's voice in his dazed mind again.

 _'Your little sweetie is a strong one,'_ he stated with the dry amusement Evan had gotten to know so well. _'I'm sure that your little princess will become a wonderful impressive and intimidating Queen. You don't have to be afraid, Evan. Her Highness only chose this moment to settle in in your abdomen completely and the settling caused this pain. Your pregnancy is different from a human female pregnancy because you are male and the baby is half Wraith. The Queens go through something similar, but, they are prepared for it and know how to ease the pain. For you, it felt like what you probably heard about a human's abortion.'_

Evan turned his head slowly and with great effort to look at the Keeper who still let his strength slowly float into his body, it was like warm milk and honey, soothing and comforting to Evan.

“Thank you,” he whispered and Sin smiled at him, tenderly and understandingly. Evan raised his hand and Sin removed his feeding hand from his chest, slowly and gently and took Evan's cold hand, pressing it.

“Please, don't harm Gando. He wanted to help me,” Evan murmured almost inaudible and Sin bowed his head before the young human major carrying the first baby of the alliance underneath his heart.

“You have my word on that, Evan. What about Karim? Do you want to spare his life, as well, Evan?” the black-haired Keeper asked gently. Evan only looked at him and Sin could see the answer in his eyes.

He stroked his hand and placed it on Evan's abdomen before he got up to his feet, turning his head to look at the Genii who sat on the chair tied and watched by Daniel. Carson had seen to Gando who lay unconscious on the ground and now came to Evan, crouching down beside him where Sin had knelt before, smiling friendly at him.

“He is yours, Alexandros,” Sin stated and Evan saw the fear and the hate in Karim's eyes. Alexandros turned away, shuddering with disgust and Evan got the impression that his mate suppressed a dry retch. “Do with him what you want Sin. I think that it's been a rather long time since you last fed. I can't stand his ugly presence.”

Sin pursed his lips and Evan could see that he changed from the Keeper and kind friend he had been to the dangerous predator he actually was. Evan closed his eyes as Sin walked towards the Genii with the elegant moves of a black panther and he didn't hear the gargling sounds and the hoarse cry Karim let out as he faced his final judgment.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

When Evan came back to life again, he lay in a comfortable bed in Atlantis' infirmary, the silent beep of the monitor near his head the only sound breaking the silence.

For one moment he lay there with closed eyes, listening inwardly if there was something wrong, but all he could feel was the slight dull ache he had felt since he had become pregnant and he welcomed this special ache because it told him that his little baby was healthy and growing.

His little princess. His hand glided down on his body to the swell where his daughter was, safe and warm underneath his skin and for the first time, he could feel a soft flutter deep in his belly, just as if his daughter had wanted to let him know that she was well and healthy.

Maybe, she actually had wanted to reassure him, her mental abilities were growing with her body and perhaps, she could sense his worries as small and little as she might be and wanted to comfort her human daddy. It was a little early to feel the fetus' movements, at least if it would have been a 'normal' human pregnancy, but then, he felt the soft flutter once again and now he was sure that his little one had caused it.

His daughter. A happy smile spread across his features. Sandro and he himself would have a wonderful sweet little girl to love and care for, to raise and to love again and he had to blink against the tears of joy that wanted to fall. A silent sound beside him made him open his eyes and he found Sandro sitting on a chair beside him, sound asleep. He must have held his hand, but Evan's fingers had slipped out of the clawed hand as Sandro had fallen asleep. He turned his eyes to the other side where the sound had come from and saw Sin leaning against the wall, his broadly built arms crossed before his chest, watching him with a thoughtful, melancholy expression. When he noticed Evan's eyes upon his face, he smiled and it wasn't his usual mocking smile, but, a wistful and sad smile.

“Hey. You're finally awake again.” Sin pushed himself from the wall crossing the short distance with a few steps and sitting down on the chair on the other side of Evan's bed.

“How long was I asleep?” Evan asked surprised and Sin's smile deepened.

“Two days.”

“Oh. Did Carson give me something to sedate me?” he inquired confused, looking at his mate again. No wonder Sandro had fallen asleep, he surely had sat here since they had laid Evan in this bed and even freshly fed Wraith needed some rest from time to time. Not to mention that Sandro probably had been halfway out of his mind with worries when he hadn't woke up.

“No, Evan. In fact, I was the one who gave you something to sleep. I changed the enzyme and it let you sleep that long. I told Alexandros that you would sleep for one or two days, because there would be another wave of the pain you had to endure when your little cutie finished settling and I thought it better to let you sleep while she did.”

“I see,” Evan murmured, although he wasn't sure if he had understood it, at all. “Why do you think that she will be a 'she'?” he asked curiously after a while of thinking about what Sin had told him. “Sandro told me that he would know the gender only in a few weeks?”

Sin's smile turned into amusement and smugness. “I have known about your princess since I first met you. A Queen knows the gender right from the beginning and so do I. I actually didn't want to tell you that I knew the gender, but, there in this building... I could feel your pain and your fear and I wanted to calm you down. I thought it would help if you knew that your sweetie would be a wonderful Queen when she has grown up.”

“Are you able to look into the future, as well?” Evan asked mistrustfully and the Keeper of another reality pushed his long shining hair back over his shoulder and chuckled quietly.

“No, I'm not. Fortunately as I have to admit. But, what could your daughter be other than an impressive and strong Queen, Evan? You are a strong and impressive human, one of the most impressive humans I have ever met, as I have to admit and although your mate and I had some issues and quarrels at the beginning, I was impressed by him right from the start as well; and he is a strong and worthy Commander. I consider both of you as my friends now and I feel honored and pleased that some strange fate allowed me to make your acquaintance. Of course, your little one will be as worthy and remarkable as her fathers. I met Dorothy and if I had to guess, than I would say that she will become an intimidating Queen as well. She will need a Commander standing by her side, but, she is meant to be the Queen of a Hive.”

Evan smiled back and said silently: “You were right, it helped me. I have to thank you for what you did for us.”

Sin shook his head. “No Evan, you don't have to thank me. I would never have let you down. It was my honor and my pleasure to help save you. I once wasn't there when the one I loved needed me and I will never forgive myself that I failed him. I'm glad and grateful that your Sandro came to me and asked me for help. I would never have expected that, but, he did and the three of you will always be very special to me.”

“You will be very special to the three of us, too, Sin,” a hoarse and sleepy voice came from the other side of the bed and Evan turned his head, smiling at his beloved mate.

“Hello, my beloved Sandro. I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble with my wish to leave Atlantis.”

Sandro took his hand and kissed his fingertips. “Don't be, love. But, you won't leave Atlantis again during your pregnancy without me or Sin by your side, understood? The only exception will be my Hive.”

Evan nodded his head. “I promise you. I don't feel the wish to leave Atlantis without you, my mate. By the way, how is Daniel?”

“Daniel is fine and so are the three Genii. We committed them to Ladon Radim, he has promised us that he will solve the problem and maybe, we will be able to negotiate with him and his Genii within the next months. It would be good for the Genii as much as it would be for the Second Alliance.”

Sin leaned back in his seat, his melancholy mood hidden underneath his usual slightly mocking face again but, Evan now knew that he only did so to hide his warm and caring nature and the pain he still felt about his loss.

“Maybe, we should consider this in our reality, too. But, our Elizabeth isn't like your Mr. Woolsey, at all,” he mused, tilting his head to the side. “I'm curious. Do you have chosen names for your sweetie? I mean, you didn't know the gender, but, I know that humans normally think about the perfect name for their babies for a long time. You certainly had to have mused about some male and female names, right?”

Evan shot him a suspicious look, quite aware of Sin's attempt to change the topic, but then, he just smiled and said tenderly: “Oh, yes, we had chosen a name for a little princess. Her name will be Felicitas. Felicitas, the lucky one. I hope that she will fulfill her name and be truly happy most of her life.”

Sin pursed his lips and he smiled this wistful smile again. “Then, you chose a perfect name for her, because Felicitas is truly lucky to have both of you as her fathers.”

And when Evan looked at Sandro, the golden cat's eyes filled with the deep love for his consort and their unborn daughter, he had to agree wholeheartedly. Felicitas was really the perfect name for their little princess.


	17. An Unxpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has recovered from the kidnapping and is feeling better now. Alexandros is happy that his consort feels better and wishes to surprise him with something special...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thank you to all of you who showed me how much you like my story about Evan Sandro and Felicitas so much! This story is very special to me and I'm happy that you like it, too.  
> Only a few chapters left before it will come to an end and I hope that you will enjoy reading the last few chapters as much as the first ones.  
> Sandro has a special surprise for his beloved Evan and this chapter could be considered as a filler chapter, I guess, but, hopefully the next one won't take too long.  
> Enjoy reading it and please, let me know if you liked it! 
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you so much for your fast beta again!

Evan entered his office, pausing hesitantly in the doorway and looking around. He was pretty sure that everything was just the way he had left it, but, after the happenings of the past weeks, it looked different to him. He frowned, trying to find out what it was that disturbed him so much and after one more minute, he finally realized what actually had changed.

There were much less papers and documents lying on his desk than there should be if his CO John Sheppard had left him all the reports of the missions and jobs of the past weeks like he had done during the last five years, and Evan knew what that meant: John Sheppard actually had done his own paperwork himself instead of leaving this much hated work to his XO. Evan sighed, rubbing gently over the small swell hidden underneath his loosely falling shirt, where Felicitas was growing warm and safe in his belly.

“Hey, little one, everyone seems to be afraid that something could happen to you and that I might overwork myself,” he murmured to his sweet daughter and Felicitas answered him by punching him in his bladder. Evan rubbed his abdomen again with a tender smile, although he wasn't sure if his little princess had wanted to comfort him or if she was mocking him with her punch. It was only a soft flutter, barely noticeable, but, Evan had learned to feel her movements during his stay in the infirmary.

Carson had released him from his infirmary only yesterday and Evan had insisted on working again. He felt much better since Felicitas had finished her settling and he simply couldn't stay in his quarters all day, he would go crazy if he tried, he knew that for sure. Rin was still on that important mission and not here to distract him and console him and Evan missed her badly.

The young major had heard the astonishing news about the Hive of the First Alliance and he was sad that he couldn't go there himself and explore this fascinating place with his team. Sandro had had to see to some things on his Hive and to talk to Commander Valentinus because of his still recovering crew and would come back to him later in the afternoon. He even craved for Sin to distract him from his boredom with his usual mocking behavior, but, Sin who had stayed most of the time with him in the infirmary was working with Rodney in the labs, searching for a way to contact his own reality and Evan knew how important this was for the black-haired Keeper from another universe.

He had hoped that he could bury himself in the paperwork awaiting him and now was disappointed to see that his CO had done it all himself. He sighed, entering his office fully and crossing the short distance to his desk with firm steps.

He sat down behind it where he had sat so many nights, writing reports and filling out the needed documents for his Marines, taking one of the little papers John Sheppard had left him. Maybe, he could stretch the time he needed to write a proper report out of the notes the hazel-eyed colonel had left him to let the time pass faster until Sandro would return to him.

Evan sighed again, pulling a face and began to work.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The inhabitants of Atlantis had gotten used to Wraith strolling through the city a rather long time ago. Not one of them normally shot them a second look if one the now thirteen Commanders or their higher ranking crew-members crossed their paths. They had even gotten used to the strange and somewhat creepy black-haired Keeper Sin who was allowed to walk around freely and without any guards since he had rescued Major Lorne and Dr. Jackson.

But, the sight now greeting their eyes was truly uncommon because this special Commander had never behaved like this before. Commander Alexandros always had been one of the Commanders who was the least scary and dangerous, he had been kind and friendly and never enjoyed himself by frightening the humans living in the city or on their allied planets with all-teeth-sharp-grins or hissing threatening promises that a Wraith would normally do with cheeky humans and therefore he had been able to stay in Atlantis right from the early beginning of the Second Alliance without causing incidents and problems involving scared humans crying desperately for help.

But, as he now headed through the corridors filled with the New Lanteans who were busied with their various duties and jobs, a lot of them paused in whatever they had been doing, staring at him stunned and speechless and with their mouths hanging open, because Commander Alexandros almost bounced on his feet like a little child would do while he headed to the area where his human consort had his office, and he was grinning from ear to ear and – whistling. Commander Alexandros, the several thousand year old level-headed and distinguished Wraith Commander jumped through the city whistling a cheerful melody – not very skilled, admittedly, but, at least wholeheartedly, and he wore jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket.

He didn't seem to notice the astonished glances of the inhabitants rubbing their eyes to see if they were truly awake or maybe dreaming or seeing things that weren't there, he just kept grinning, greeting friendly the stunned Lanteans watching him in awe. Not one of them could remember any time they had seen one of their allied Commanders in anything else than their Wraith clothing or maybe the horrible gray jumpsuit Commander Todd had been forced to wear during his stay on Earth. But, jeans, a white dress shirt and a dark-brown leather jacket were truly unexpected clothing to be seen on a Wraith. They might have expected to see it on the High Commander himself who had always been the most 'human' Wraith from all of the Commanders, or maybe even on Commander Germanus, the uncommon 'Teuton'-Wraith, but to see Alexandros wearing this outfit, jumping and whistling was really something extraordinary.

When Alexandros passed a group of three young female Marines, they began to snicker and one of them even dared to whistle after him and the ancient Commander turned his head and grinned at her, winking at her with his left eye.

“Uh, Commander Alexandros, what a sexy outfit!” she snickered, her cheeks reddening as she shot hidden glances at his strong-muscled backside underneath the tight jeans. “Major Lorne will need to watch out in the future, I'm sure that there will be a lot of people trying to hit on you if you choose to wear this outfit more often!”

Her friends giggled, seizing up the alien male with barely hidden desire in their hungry eyes and an affirmative murmur became audible from the others watching the scene. Someone else whistled, too, and it sounded suspiciously as if it had come from another male human this time, who apparently thought the same as the young female soldiers.

Alexandros bared his teeth to an amused and pleased throaty chuckle. “Thank you, Lt. Myers, I'm truly flattered by your kind words. I have to find a way then to prove to my chosen consort that he'll never have to be jealous of anybody else if it might come to that.”

Lt. Myers pulled a face, obviously disappointed because the good-looking Commander was taken by another human and Alexandros mused briefly about the strange habit of their human allies to not consider his relationship with Evan as serious as it actually was. No other Wraith would even have thought of 'hitting' on him. Sometimes, things went the way Germanus' officer had tried to get rid of his rival, but no honorable Wraith would ever think of cheating on their consort or their mate just to have a little bit of 'fun' with another Wraith or human.

Queens were the only exception from that rule and only when it came to reproduction. The consorts of a Queen had to accept that a Queen had to reproduce with several male Wraith to grant the variety of their genes during the centuries, but no Queen would have put their chosen consort or mate to shame by cheating on them just for the dubious pleasure of sleeping with another one.

He had to admit that Lt. Myers' words had flattered him, but just the thought of touching any other being than his beloved Evan almost made him retch with disgust and he only could hope that Evan knew how much his Wraith mate loved, desired and adored him. Maybe, his surprise would help him prove to the blue-eyed major that he would never even look twice at anybody else than him.

He waved at the still giggling and whispering young women before he continued his way through the large corridors of the Ancient's city, whistling and smiling again. He was really curious about Evan's reaction when he would tell him what he had planned to surprise and please him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan had managed to become absorbed in his work, slowly making his way through the notes Colonel Sheppard had left him in his remarkable hand-writing, writing mission-reports in his usual accurate manner, not too short, but also not too long-winded. He had always been good with that and he had never minded doing the paper-work for his admired CO who had saved their asses more oftentimes than he could count. Writing his reports for him in a way that would even satisfy the IOA was really a small reward for Sheppard keeping the New Lanteans well and healthy all the time.

Now, he was happy that there was at least one job he still could see to in his uncommon state and he was focused on the last mission-report, rubbing absentmindedly the slight bump where he could feel the soft flutters of Felicitas doing her daily gymnastic exercises in his belly. She seemed to be determined to find out how often she had to punch him in his bladder before he had to go to the 'little major's room' and relieve himself for about the tenth time and she did a good job with her tries, because he already could feel the annoying pressure that announced that he had to go there sooner rather than later.

Evan sighed and looked up from his work, musing if he would be able to endure the pressure another half an hour longer just in time to see his mate emerging in the entrance to his office. Evan stared at him with a similar expression like the other inhabitants had looked at the ancient Commander with, forgetting everything else as he drank in the stunning sight of his beautiful Wraith.

“S-S-Sandro!” he finally stammered when he had found his tongue again. “You – you look – wow!”  
Alexandros chuckled, pleased by his beloved consort's reaction. Evan blinked, shaking his head as if he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. “I have never seen you dressed like this. What happened to make you wear – jeans?!” he inquired disbelievingly.

Alexandros closed the door and crossed the small room, sitting down on Evan's desk. “You should ask what _will_ happen, my beloved Evan. Nothing has happened until now, but something will happen pretty soon, something you hopefully will like,” he said, reaching out with his hand to stroke Evan's heated cheek.

Evan felt the well-known desire rising in his groin and sighed, because Felicitas hadn't given up her attempts to test the stamina of his bladder and he realized that he wouldn't be able to enjoy a short lovers' tryst without relieving himself first.

Alexandros smirked as he read his consort's face like an open book. “I didn't come here to pleasure you, Evan. I came here to pick you up and show you my surprise. Just do what you have to do and meet me in the Gate-room after wards. I'm sure that you will like it!” Evan mistrustfully narrowed his eyes, but, Alexandros shook his head. “I won't tell you, my nosy consort. You have to wait. Just hurry, because I don't want to be late.”

He stood up from his desk and waved at him and Evan watched him leave, shaking his head in disbelief. When Sandro had disappeared around the corner, he focused on the report again. It was almost finished and Evan wanted to send it to the SGC and the IOA before Sandro showed him his surprise, because he suspected that the surprise would keep him from finishing his work during the next few days, whatever it might be his amazing mate wanted to do with him. His usual level-headed manner and his self-control helped him with finishing his work quickly, but properly and he pressed the 'send'-button just in time when another rather forceful punch in his full bladder made him flinch.

“Ouch, Felicitas, you're mean! Stop that!” he complained, hurrying to get up and rush to the next restroom. He had never understood the complaints and wails of his sister during her pregnancies, but now, he knew exactly how she had felt sometimes and he knew for sure that he would never roll his eyes again or grin when a young woman talked about her ailments because of her pregnancy.  
Evan finished what he had to do so oftentimes these days and left the restroom, heading to the Gate-room, eager to find out what Sandro wanted to show him. If his suspicion was right, it would be something truly unexpected and Evan was looking forward to it whatever it might be.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Commander Alexandros smiled as he stepped with his chosen consort through the wormhole of Midway Station's Stargate that would bring them to Earth. It had taken him a few days to prepare everything with Daniel Jackson's help, but, he had been able to see to all that was necessary without Evan noticing it.

Evan had been confused when he had followed him through the Gate to the Midway Station, not knowing what his Wraith mate was up to. Of course, Evan had figured it out that they were visiting Earth again and Alexandros had seen the mixed feelings on Evan's handsome features when he had remembered their last visit on Earth. But, his wonderful consort hadn't said anything, trusting his mate that he wouldn't do anything that could endanger their sweet daughter.

Evan had only insisted on stepping through the wormhole first, not willing to risk that a nervous Marine might pull the trigger of his weapon when he or she saw a Wraith appearing in the Gate-room of the SGC and Alexandros had agreed to his wish, knowing that he would only upset Evan if he didn't let him protect him from the humans in the SGC not used to dealing with Wraith on a regular basis.

They had stayed in the Midway Sation for six hours and Alexandros had had a 'hard' time with satisfying his horny consort who had been incredulously aroused because of his uncommon outfit. Evan had made a show of undressing him slowly, checking every spot of pale-green skin he had revealed while undressing him, especially his backside accentuated by the tight blue garment of the jeans.

Alexandros hadn't thought that his human consort would get off like this just from seeing him wearing jeans, a dress shirt and a leather jacket, but, he would keep that in mind for their next sweet and passionate encounters when they were back in the Ancient's city again.

He focused on their arrival in the Gate-room of the SGC as the blue waves of the wormhole swallowed him with a dull 'plopp', materializing him thousands of light-years away from the Midway Station on Earth again, deep down in the mountain where the SGC was hidden from unexpected discoveries.

General O'Neill awaited them personally and Alexandros could see the tension in Evan's body easing as the young major greeted the famous former leader of SG1 and the partner of his friend Daniel Jackson.

“General!” Evan said, smiling at the gray-haired man. “I have no clue what I am doing here, but, it's always nice to see you.”

General O'Neill smiled back, shaking Evan's hand before he turned to Alexandros standing behind his consort, offering him his right hand, as well. Alexandros took it, shaking it carefully, because he sometimes forgot that his strength could hurt humans even if he had no intention to hurt them.

“So, Commander Alexandros really kept his secret to surprise you, Major Lorne,” he replied with a smirk, considering the ancient Commander curiously. “Nice outfit by the way, Commander. I hadn't thought that human clothes could suit Wraith that well,” he then drawled and Alexandros slightly bowed his head before the extraordinary general who had lain the foundation of everything that had happened later, even the discovery of Atlantis with his team SG1. Alexandros would always be deeply grateful for that and show his respect and admiration for the remarkable human soldier.

“No, he didn't and I really want to know what's going on!” Evan complained and O'Neill shot Alexandros an understanding glance.

“He still gets those moods, right?” he asked with a wink of his eye and Alexandros couldn't help but roll his eyes and chuckle.

“You have no idea, General,” he said and Evan glared at him, dangerously. Alexandros wrapped his arm around his shoulder and it had the desired effect, Evan melted against his strong body, instantly.

General O'Neill guided them out of the Gate-room and to one of the labs where they found Colonel Carter working on something. She looked up from her work and greeted the newcomers as if she had expected them – which she had – and Alexandros could feel the tension in Evan's body again, because he didn't know what was going on.

O'Neill patted the young major's shoulder in a calming gesture. “Carter will explain everything you need to know,” he affirmed him. “She is much better with such things than I will ever be!”

Carter shot him an amused look, before she picked up a small device she had prepared for something. O'Neill waved at them before he headed out of the room and Alexandros took the device the blonde colonel handed to him, considering it thoughtfully.

“Your outfit suits you quite well if I'm allowed to say that,” Carter stated dryly and Alexandros looked up at her with a wolfish grin.

“Thank you Colonel Carter, I heard that before, but, it's nice to get another affirmation,” he thanked her rather smugly, pressing Evan close to his strong frame, because his consort obviously wasn't pleased about the attention his Wraith mate got because of his unusual clothing.

Carter giggled like a young girl, her cheeks reddening. “I can imagine the reactions to your outfit,” she admitted, before becoming serious again. “This will help you move among humans without arousing any suspicions when you visit your family. It works reliably, I can tell you that because of my own bad experiences with them. You only have to make sure that it won't get destroyed by accident. We had to adjust it to you, but, I'm sure that you will be as impressive as a human male as you are as a Wraith, Commander Alexandros.”

Evan stared at his mate, stunned and shocked. “Our family? Which family, Sandro?” he inquired hoarsely and Alexandros smiled tenderly at him.

“Your family, Evan. We will visit your sister and your nephews. This disguise will make me look human and we can visit your family together.”

Evan swallowed audibly and Alexandros could see his eyes becoming wet with his joy. “We are going to see my sister and her boys? We can really visit her together?” he croaked out and Carter nodded her head.

“Yes, Evan. General O'Neill gave the permission that Commander Alexandros will come with you. I need to change this disguise a little bit, but, I'm sure it will work. Tomorrow, we will fly both of you to San Francisco. Your sister has been informed about your visit. She is eagerly awaiting you. Commander Alexandros and Daniel have seen to everything that was needed and Mr. Arrow gave his permission, as well.”

Evan blinked and beamed at his mate with trembling lips. “Oh, Sandro, what a wonderful surprise!” he whispered and Alexandros gently pressed him close.

“Yes, my consort. Tomorrow, you will see your family again and I will come with you. I will never let you go somewhere without me in your state and I knew how much you wished to see them again,” he said and Evan's happy smile was all he needed to know that he had done it right. It would be hard for him to play the role of a human for several days, but, he had probed it with Daniel and he was certain that he would be capable to be a human man for some time without arousing any suspicions.

Making his beloved Evan happy was worth everything and as Evan now wrapped his arms around him, kissing him, Alexandros kissed him back with all the love he felt for his pregnant consort, not caring about Colonel Carter watching them with a smile.

Tomorrow, he would meet Evan's family and learn more about the love of his life and he was really looking forward to it.


	18. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and his Wraith mate Commander Alexandros are visiting Evan's family on Earth. Alexandros has to use a disguise to look like a human man. Will Evan's family welcome him and will he be able to behave like a human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's been a long time, but I'm finally back with my beloved Wraith. The end is some kind of cliffhanger again, but it won't take that long for the next chapter, I promise. 
> 
> A million thanks to you, Dulinneth again for your incredible fast beta!

Evan could feel his mate's amused eyes upon him as he bounced on his seat with excitement, staring out the window screen of the car like a child would when they finally visited Disney World for the first time.

It had been a while since he had last visited his home town of San Francisco for a short visit and back then, three years ago when Atlantis had swum on the ocean before the Golden Gate Bridge, he had been too busied with other things to see his sister and her kids very often.

General O'Neill had kept his promise and seen to all that had been necessary to get them to Evan's hometown and Evan was glad that their chauffeur was one of the old and experienced Marines who had served under General Hammond right from the beginning when the famous SG1 had started to explore the galaxy through the Stargate.

He shot a brief look at his Wraith mate sitting comfortably beside him, smirking as he watched his human consort, contentedly taking in the uncommon sight. “You know that you will arouse suspicions if you keep staring at me that way, Evan?” Alexandros asked with tender mockery clear to hear in his voice and Evan couldn't help but frown slightly because even his beloved Wraith's voice sounded different than usual. The multi-toned under layer was changed by the perfectly working disguise as much as his looks and Evan bit his lips as the realization of how much he missed Sandro's true self hit him with all its force.

Evan knew that most humans wouldn't understand that he preferred his mate to look like the Wraith he actually was and that they probably would have said that Commander Alexandros looked much more beautiful as a human man than the dangerous alien male creature he was. But, Evan had fallen in love with Alexandros' true nature, being aware of the fact that the love of his life was a several thousand years old life-sucking space vampire who could have killed him easily whenever it might please him and yet he felt safer with him than he had ever felt before with anybody else, knowing that this special Wraith would rather die than let anyone do him any harm and he trusted him with his heart, his own life and the life of their sweet little daughter growing in his belly.

Evan smiled at him, taking his hand and placing it over the small swell of his tummy just where Felicitas was bouncing as excitedly as her human daddy felt at the moment. No human would have felt the soft flutter of her movements underneath the loosely falling shirt, but Alexandros' feeding hand was far more sensitive than a human palm and a tender smile lit up his beautiful and now entirely human features as he pressed gently against his consort's abdomen to greet his daughter.

“It's only that I like you much better looking like your Wraith-self than like a human Viking who had crawled out of some action movie!” Evan blurted out and Alexandros' eyes sparkled with his laughter as he chuckled at the whining tone of the young major's voice who sounded like a defiant child wanting ice cream and getting none.

“I'm pleased and relieved to hear that, my beloved consort, but you know quite well that you having me looking like a 'human Viking crawled out of some action movie' for a couple days is a small price for being able to visit your sister and her family together. And as I told you before: I won't let you go anywhere without me while you're in this – hm – delicate state,” he added with a quick glance at the front of the car. Luckily, their driver was too busy paying attention to the horrible traffic to listen to them. He knew that Alexandros was a Wraith in disguise and he would stay in San Francisco in case Evan and Alexandros would need help, but he didn't know about Evan's pregnancy and he wanted it to stay that way.

“I know, Sandro,” Evan sighed defeated. “It's not that you are not a stunning sight, because you truly are. But, I fell in love with an ancient Wraith Commander and not with a stunning looking Viking who will be sized up by everyone.”

Alexandros raised a blond eyebrow at him. “Don't tell me that you're jealous, my consort,” he said, obviously taken aback by this thought. Evan knew Wraith culture and laws well enough by now to know that their relationship was the most binding relationship that existed in two galaxies and that no Wraith would even consider to cheat on their chosen consort or mate, but, to know something and to really believe it and feel safe were two different kinds of things.

He looked at him, taking in his human appearance once more. Evan had seen the Wraith Carson had changed into true humans with the retro virus and they all had looked similar to Alexandros because of their pale skin and white hair. Colonel Carter had explained to them the previous day that the disguise would work more reliably if they relied on the looks a Wraith turned into a human would have and Alexandros as a scientist himself who had understood her explanations without any problems had agreed with her.

Therefore, his Wraith looked like one of the blond Vikings Evan knew from his expeditions to other planets where the descendants of the ancient Vikings still lived. His hair was silver-blond now and not white as it normally was and his impressive regular and male features truly reminded Evan of these ancient tribes that had lived in Northern-Europe centuries ago.

All in all, his mate was as beautiful and handsome as a human man as he was as a Wraith, even more for those who didn't know that he was an alien being and Evan felt a lump in his throat as he imagined them walking through San Francisco and other people giving him the eye and trying to flirt with him. Humans living on Earth had no clue about Wraith relationships and for them hitting on someone being taken was some kind of sport and Evan couldn't help but feel jealous by the thought of it.

Alexandros who watched him attentively, smiled, his hand upon Evan's belly stroking gently the proof of the uniqueness they had together. He had connected telepathically with Evan when he had sensed how worried his consort felt and his soothing thoughts calmed the young major down a little bit.

_'Don't worry, my love. If there will be anybody trying to 'hit on me', I will ignore them, completely. You'll never have to fear that I could ever be tempted to take up on such a disgusting offer. I do understand your feelings though, because Wraith are very territorial beings and the thought of someone trying to take you away from me, even though without you reacting to it would make me feel jealous, as well.'_

_E_ van relaxed and took his hand to press a chaste kiss on the palm that looked human without the feeding slit. _'Thank you, my mate. I know that I'm behaving childish, but things are different on Earth than they are in Pegasus and it's hard for me because I don't belong here any longer. I really want to see my sister and her boys, but, my home is in Pegasus now.'_

_'You're not childish my consort and I'm happy that you feel that way. It would be hard for me knowing that I'm keeping you from the place you consider as your true home and I'm glad that my home has become your home, as well, Evan.'_

Evan leaned against his mate with a happy sigh and for a while, they sat there in companionable silence, until their car reached the street where Evan's sister Caroline lived with her husband and her two sons. Evan sat up straight again with his hand pressing against his belly in an unconscious gesture. Now, he would finally see his sister again and he couldn't wait to take her in his arms and introduce his beloved mate to her. “We're here, Sandro!” he exclaimed happily. “We're finally here!” Sandro chuckled as he followed his excited consort out of the car the minute it had stopped before the nice small house where Evan's family lived. Their chauffeur waved at them before he turned the car and disappeared to stay at the hotel General O'Neill had chosen for him.

Evan reached the door just as his sister opened it, throwing herself into his arms with a shout of joy. Evan closed his eyes as he embraced her tightly, dwelling in her familiar scent. Pegasus might be his home and the place where he wanted to spend the rest of his life, but family wasn't replaceable and he hadn't realized how much he had missed his family until now, standing before his sister's house and holding her tight.

“Hello Caroline. God, I have missed you so much!” he whispered and the wetness at his neck told him that she had missed him as much as he had missed her.

When she finally drew back, his eyes were wet, too, but he didn't care, just returned her tender smile as she whispered: “Welcome home, my brother. It's good to see you again.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Commander Alexandros watched the happy reunion of his beloved young major and his sister with a tender smile, staying a few steps behind them to not disturb their precious moment. Caroline was a beautiful young woman and Alexandros could see that they were closely related immediately by the familiar features and the astonishing blue eyes now beaming happily at her brother as she took him by his arms to look at him.

“I can't believe that you are really here, Evan! How long can you stay?” she asked excitedly before pressing him close again. Evan hugged her tightly, but Alexandros noticed that he tried to hide his little bump from her by keeping a little space between their bodies. Of course, Caroline had two boys and certainly knew how a baby-bump felt and looked like, even though it was only a small bump at this point. Evan was in perfect shape and his sister surely wouldn't mistake the perfectly rounded swell for too much chocolate.

Alexandros realized with surprise that he felt a little bit uncertain because it was very important for him to be welcomed and liked by Evan's family. He hadn't thought about it before, because his crew had accepted his choice right from the beginning and every Wraith on board his always human-friendly Hive liked and adored their Commander's chosen consort. Evan was a brave soldier and a fine young man and every single member of his crew was happy that their beloved and admired Commander had finally found the love of his life. Plus, the knowledge that Evan carried his child underneath his heart had pulled excited reactions from his crew and Alexandros knew that each of his subordinates down to the drones would protect Evan with their own lives without even thinking. Evan had spent much more time on board his Hive during the last couple of weeks than Colonel Sheppard had spent time on board the High Commander's flagship in one year and Evan had lost the very last remains of his discomfort and uncertainty and was as comfortable now on board his Hive as Colonel Mitchell felt on board Commander Todd's flagship.

Alexandros smiled as he thought of the human colonel who had come to Pegasus seeking adventures and a break from his boring routine on Earth one year ago and who had found the love of his life in the High Commander's second Commander Raven, a strict and reserved Wraith who had always avoided to deal with humans until one special human with blue eyes had captured his heart. Cameron Mitchell had done what only worshipers had done before, he had chosen a life on board a dark and gloomy Hive before a life on a sunny planet and Alexandros had the suspicion that he felt much more comfortable among the Wraith of Raven's crew than he felt among the humans living in Atlantis.

The ancient Commander sighed wistfully, hoping that Evan would feel the same way as Cameron did one day. He focused on his consort again who now turned to him to introduce his beloved mate to his sister and Alexandros unconsciously straightened his shoulders. He could have 'ordered' his crew to accept his choice and like Evan as their Commander, but here on Earth, things weren't as simple as they sometimes were in Pegasus. Evan couldn't order his sister and her family to like his mate and Alexandros put on his most charming smile he had practiced before the mirror the previous day.

“Caroline, this is my mate Sandro Miller. We met at work,” he said, taking Alexandros' left hand. “Sandro, this is my wonderful sister Caroline. I'm happy that the two of you can finally meet!”

Evan had had a long phone call with his sister before their flight to San Francisco and Alexandros knew that his consort had told her about their relationship, but he was surprised at how natural she behaved, obviously being fine with the fact that her brother had a mate of the same gender. He had dealt enough with the humans coming from Earth over the last years to know that same-gender-relationships were not as accepted on Earth as they were in Pegasus, especially among military people. Evan had assured him that Caroline and her family had known that he was into men for a rather long time and that they had no problems with it, but Alexandros knew that they would have to be careful in public to avoid difficulties and maybe even attacks that could not only threaten Evan's health and the health of their little daughter, but also damage his disguise and reveal his true nature.

He offered the young woman smiling friendly at him his hand and bowed his head before Evan's sister. He would do everything he could to be liked by her and make Evan proud of him.

“I'm more than pleased to finally make your acquaintance, Mrs. Spencer. Evan told me so much about you and your family,” he said politely and Caroline took his hand with a for a woman surprisingly firm grip.

“Unfortunately, I can't say the same, because Evan never spoke of you before yesterday, but I do hope that we can get to know each other better during the next couple days, Mr. Miller,” she said with a reproachful look at her brother. Evan blushed very nicely, the sweet dimple peering out of its hiding place as he smiled apologetically at her.

“You know that I can't call and visit you as oftentimes as I would like to,” he defended himself, but she waved his excuses away.

“You could have mailed me now and then, Evan. But now, you're here and I'm determined to make the best out of your visit. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable. The boys will be excited when they come home after school. It's been a long time since you last saw them and they are almost as tall as you are, Evan. And please, call me Caroline, Mr. Miller.”

Alexandros beamed at her, happy that the most important human in Evan's life seemed to like him. “It would be my pleasure, Caroline,” he almost purred. “But only if you call me Sandro!”

“Sandro is a beautiful name,” she said and Alexandros found himself beaming again as he followed his beloved consort and his sister into the house, glad that he had passed his first test of behaving like a human being' without any difficulties. The next days would throw more tests and exams he had to pass in his way, but as long as Evan was by his side, happy and healthy, he would do his very best to pass them, too.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next test proved to be much harder than the ancient Commander had expected it to be.

Of course, Alexandros had dealt with a lot children in his long life before, but the children in the Pegasus galaxy had never behaved like the two nosy teenage boys sitting opposite him at the table in the dining room, eyeing him critically, uncertain whether the unknown man was worthy to be their adored uncle's mate or not, totally unaware of the fact that the harmlessly looking man actually was a very dangerous immortal alien creature.

Darren, the younger one of Caroline's sons, a twelve year old boy with a mop of light brown hair and the green eyes of his father pursed his lips as his gaze traveled attentively over Sandro's blond hair and pale skin. “You don't look like a 'Sandro',” he stated reproachfully. “I always imagined a 'Sandro ' to have dark curls and a more sun-tanned skin!”

Caroline shot her cheeky son a strict look. “Darren! I really thought that I had taught you better than to behave that way. Your uncle surely won't visit us again if you keep behaving that way, insulting his partner!”

Alexandros smirked. “It's fine, Caroline. Darren is perfectly right and my parents most likely thought that I would have dark hair as a grown up,” he said, glad that he hadn't to lie as he continued to explain. “My mother had black hair, but my father was silver-blond and I obviously take more after him.”

Darren considered this for a while, watching the ancient Wraith Commander who looked like a human Viking with a bemused expression on his boyish features. “How did you meet Uncle Evan?” he asked curiously and now, Alexandros couldn't help but shoot a slightly desperate glance at his beloved consort, because he didn't know how much he was allowed to tell Evan's family without getting Evan into trouble.

Evan only grinned back, he was apparently enjoying the whole situation his mate found himself in, having to pass the inquisition of two curious and very strict teenage boys without revealing who he really was.

“You know that your uncle works as a geologist, Darren?” he asked the young boy and Darren frowned, but then nodded his head. “Are you a geologist, too, Sandro?” he inquired and Alexandros shook his head. “Sometimes. We had to work together when we had to rescue the settlers of a small village that was flooded after a heavy rainfall. We couldn't get out of the valley and needed to stay in a cave for three days and became friends there.”

Sean, the older son with the dark hair and blue eyes of his mother and uncle frowned, his hand with the fork stilling halfway to his mouth. “Friends? I thought you were – hm – together like mom and dad?” he asked and Alexandros scowled at his cheeky consort because the strangled cough the young major let out sounded suspiciously like an amused chuckle as the human watched his struggles to answer the boys' questions as honestly and sincerely as possible without telling too much with a faked innocent expression on his face.

_'You'd better help me instead of laughing at me!'_ he complained annoyed, connecting with Evan's mind. His anger faded as Evan's dimple appeared in all its glory, although he had the suspicion that Evan did this on purpose to distract him from his self-righteous annoyance.

_'Why should I do that, my beloved mate? You're doing pretty fine,'_ Evan answered him with a tender undertone in his mind's voice and Alexandros shot him a rather helpless growl through their bond, answered by another tender laugh from his beloved human major.

The Wraith Commander sighed, shooting one last hurt and reproachful look at the young man before he focused on his two little, but very strict inquisitors again.

“Yes, Sean, we are together. A couple like your parents. But, this happened a couple of months later although we had fallen in love with each other in that cave.”

“Hm. But, you are not married like mom and dad, right?” Sean asked thoughtfully and now, Evan finally came to Alexandros' help.

“No, Sean, we didn't have a wedding ceremony. We promised each other to stay together for the rest of our lives though and for us, our relationship is as strong and binding as a marriage would be.”

Darren chewed on his spaghetti, the tomato sauce leaving a red trace on his chin. “Why didn't you marry?” he asked like only a child could ask and Alexandros knew that the disguise made him blush now just like his pregnant consort blushed, staring at his nephew with his mouth hanging open.

“Uhm that is because we were abroad for such a long time, Darren,” he said puzzled and sheepishly. “I wouldn't want to marry Sandro without having my family around me.”

Darren looked from him to Alexandros and back again. “But now, you are here for a couple of days. Why don't you marry during your visit now, while you're in San Francisco? This would be great, wouldn't it?”


	19. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Alexandros are in San Francisco and visit Evan's family. Evan's two nephews interviewed the unknown 'Viking' and Darren said that they should get married. How will Alexandros and Evan react to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, it took me far too long and this chapter is not as long as it should be to make up for it, but at least, it is an update. 
> 
> Enjoy reading about Evan's and Alexandros' time in San Francisco and please, let me know if you liked it.

“If the city hadn't been cloaked, you would have seen it from here,” Evan said, pointing at the horizon where the shimmering dark sea met the velvet-black sky of the early San Francisco night.

Alexandros followed his finger with his gaze as he leaned against the handrail of the Golden Gate Bridge, his night-sensitive eyes having no problems with seeing the scenery despite the darkness. Evan leaned next to him and their arms almost touched while they enjoyed their late stroll through the city where his beloved human consort had grown up.  
“I oftentimes stood on one of the balconies and looked over here, it was such a beautiful sight,” his consort then continued, and the ancient Wraith Commander could hear the longing in the young man's voice. He realized that this must be a special moment for Evan, the memories of Atlantis' stay on Earth for a couple of months playing before his mind's eye and Alexandros wished that he could share them with the one he loved more than life itself.

The Second Alliance had been built after Atlantis' return to the Pegasus galaxy, and unfortunately, he had stayed away from the old city of the Ancients and her inhabitants before the threat of the Super-Hive had brought Atlantis to Earth, something he regretted deeply, by now.

Alexandros had known the High Commander with the name Todd for centuries and he had also always been one of the Wraith who considered humans as equals, never treating them as slaves or minor creatures, but, he hadn't been sure about the New Lanteans' intentions when they had found their way to the Pegasus galaxy and awakened all Wraith at once by accident. Therefore, he had been as mistrustfully as all the Commanders of the other Hives who had joined the Alliance one after the other.

Now, he wished that he had sought contact with them, maybe, he could have made a difference. So many Wraith and so many humans had died during the new conflict the awakening of all Wraith had caused and even more after the hybrid Michael had tried to take over the entire galaxy, and Alexandros believed that he could have changed some things if he had trusted Commander Todd earlier and helped him.

But, those musings were pointless, because he couldn't change the past, and the Commander was simply grateful that he stood here with his chosen consort, finally seeing the place where this astonishing human male had grown up to the wonderful man he was now.

“Your home is beautiful, Evan,” he said, his voice tender because there were no other pedestrians within earshot at the moment. They were careful with the touching because Alexandros didn't want Evan to get into trouble and he also had to be careful with his disguise, but he kept his voice quiet enough to not be heard by the couple that stood more than twenty meters away from them. They were looking in the same direction as Evan and Alexandros did but of course, without knowing that an alien, ancient city had swum in in the ocean right before their nose a couple of years ago.

Evan turned his head and smiled at him. “I had hoped that you would say that, Sandro. Atlantis and our Hive is my home now, but of course, Earth and San Francisco will always be very special to me. Because of Caroline and her family, but also because I grew up here and had a happy childhood.”

“I am glad that you say that, love. I wouldn't want it in any other way. I promise you that we will come here as oftentimes as possible to visit your family,” Alexandros assured him and Evan gave him a gentle dig in his ribs. “Our family, Sandro. It is your family, too. Darren and Sean already love you.”

Alexandros groaned, but then, shook his head with a chuckle. “Are you sure? They were rather strict with me.”

His beloved consort smirked. “Oh yes, I am sure. You did great, Sandro, and you really impressed them, especially with your agreement to marry me here in San Francisco.” Evan cleared his throat and his voice sounded husky as he gazed up at the taller Wraith and said: “Are you really willing to do that, Sandro? Marrying me our human way? You don't do that just because you think that you have to do that?”

Alexandros shot a quick glance around before he took the young major's hand in his own, squeezing it tenderly. “Of course, love. How could I not want it? You accepted our bond without doubts, and this after I had betrayed you in some way right at the start, even though it was without really wanting it. The least I can do is to honor you and your family with doing the same as you were willing to do. It will be my greatest pleasure to say the human vows and marry you. After all, it means that we will be a real couple not only by our Wraith-laws, but also by the human laws that matter here on Earth and in Atlantis.”

Evan smiled at him, drawing in a shaky breath. “Thank you, Sandro,” he whispered, turning his head away to regain his self-control. His mood-changes had faded a little bit, but Evan till became teary rather quickly, and Alexandros gave him the time he needed to pull himself together without disturbing him while he remembered the happenings after Darren's question.

 

\---------------------------------

 

_Darren had just surprised all of them with his words and now gazed expectantly at the ancient Wraith Commander who looked like one of the old Vikings, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick the red sauce from his lips. Evan made a sound that was more a surprised “Hrrmmpf!” than a true word and Sean clapped excitedly his hands._

_“Oh, yes, please Uncle Evan, Sandro, please do that. Our neighbor, Misses Tanning, always say that true couples should be married. She doesn't like it that Tammy and Steven living opposite us are not married and also don't want to get married. You cannot become our uncle if you don't want to marry Uncle Evan!”_

_“Sean!” Caroline croaked out as she blushed furiously, shooting Alexandros an apologetic look. “I'm sorry, Sandro, please, don't listen to my boys. Of course, you don't have to marry while you're here,” she hurried to assure him, but Alexandros found himself smiling at her._

_“But, Sean and Darren are right with what they say. True couples should be married. I would be more than pleased if Evan would do me the honor of marrying me.” He gazed at his consort who sat there, frozen in place and with his hand clenched around his fork, unable to speak._

_Darren snickered and Sean rolled his eyes. “You have to go down on your knees, Sandro. Our uncle surely won't agree if you don't do it the right way!” he explained to him as if he was talking to a little child or a rather stupid person._

_“And you need a ring, of course. You have to go down on your knees and you need a ring!” Darren added, still giggling. His eyes darted forth and back between the impressive blond male and his uncle who still hadn't said anything, just gaped at his Wraith mate, silenced by the turn their conversation had taken._

_Alexandros pursed his lips. “You're right, of course. The ring will be a problem at this time, but maybe, I could buy a ring for your uncle later? What do you think, boys? If I proposed to him on my knee and promised him to buy a ring later today, do you think that he would agree to marry me when I'll ask him?”_

_Now, it was Darren's turn to clap his hands, while Sean considered his uncle with narrowed eyes. “Hm, maybe. You won't know until you try, will you, Sandro?” The boy shot him a challenging look and the Commander nodded his head. “I guess so. Alright, wish me luck, then, boys.”_

_He stood up and circled the table to kneel down before Evan's chair, looking up at him with all the love he felt for his consort showing in his eyes. He took his hand and his voice was firm and didn't waver as he asked: “I know that I should offer you a ring and I promise you that I will buy you the most beautiful ring later today. I love you more than life itself and I want to spend my life with you and I want to do this the right way, so, Evan Lorne, would you please do me the honor of marrying me?”_

_Evan gulped for air and the happy smile that made his dimples appear in his cheeks took Alexandros' breath away. “Of course, I will marry you, Sandro. And I don't care about a ring. All I care about is you!” His hand briefly stroked over his belly and Alexandros added in his thoughts what Evan was thinking, too: 'And our daughter.'_

_They smiled at each other, lost in each other's eyes, and it was Darren's snicker that pulled them out of their blissful haze. “You have to kiss each other now. Real couples do that, right?”_

_Alexandros grinned as Evan blushed and Caroline's choked “Darren!” made its way over the table. He stood up and pulled Evan with him to kiss him tenderly, knowing for sure that he had done it right, which was certainly an astonishing thing because he was a Wraith Commander and not a human man who was supposed to know how to propose the right way._

_The realization that he was also the first Wraith who had ever proposed to a human this way made him kiss Evan once more right away again, and his beloved consort was more than happy to return the kiss, ignoring the sheepish and pleased giggle coming from two teenage throats and finally from their mother's throat, as well._

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Alexandros snapped out of his memories, feeling for the box with the rings in the pocket of his leather jacket. He had made his home work before his visit and learned about the currency that was used in the country where his chosen consort came from, asking General O'Neill to provide him with enough money for the gold nuggets he possessed and always used for such occasions. One planet in his former territory had rich deposits and even though his territory belonged to the Second Alliance now, but he still had fifty percent of those deposits.

Alexandros hadn't wanted to ask the general for money without being able to offer something in return although O'Neill had told him that it wouldn't be necessary. But, the ancient Commander had his pride and wanted to really own the money he would spend. O'Neill had opened an account for him and taught him how to use it before endowing him with more than enough money for the start.

Alexandros was a quick learner and had transferred the sum the general had given him from the account he now possessed to O'Neill's account before they had left the Cheyenne Mountain complex. Evan had insisted that he wouldn't need money on his own, but Alexandros was glad that he had been that foresighted because he really wouldn't have wanted Evan to pay for the rings after he himself having been the one who had proposed to Evan.

He turned his head to look at the young major who still stared blindly at the calm and dark sea and he couldn't resist to wrap his arm around his shoulder and pull him close for one moment. To their luck, the owner of the shop where they had looked for the rings had been friendly and open-minded, not even flinching when Alexandros had told her what they were looking for. The owner had been a small women with similar Eurasian features like Rin called her own, a beautiful female in her early fifties perhaps, and she had taken her time and shown them all of the wedding rings she had.

Alexandros had known what he wanted, something plain and suitable, small and yet precious enough to show his consort how much this ceremony to fix their deep bond in the common human way meant to him. Evan's glance had been caught by two rings made of shining white gold, not too large, just as small as Alexandros had thought that their rings should be, and in the middle of the two small rounds was a thin sinuous inlay made of yellow gold.  
The ancient Commander had known the second Evan's eyes had fallen at these rings that he didn't need to look for any other anymore and he had been delighted and more than happy with his consort's choice. The rings were perfect and the luck had stayed on their side because Mrs. Langley, the owner, had had them in their size. Alexandros had bought them even though Evan felt the need to protest because of the prize. One strict glance coming from his mate had silenced him and ten minutes later, they had stepped out of the shop, the rings safely stuffed into Alexandros' pocket.

They had strolled through the city and Evan had shown him the places he liked to visit when he came back to his hometown now and then. They had had dinner in an exclusive steakhouse before finally making their way to the Golden Gate Bridge. The next day, they would visit the Golden Gate Park with Caroline, Darren, Sean and David, Caroline's husband who hadn't been able to take the day off from work today, because two of his colleague had called in sick and there hadn't been enough pediatricians at the hospital where he worked. Alexandros was curious to finally meet Caroline's husband and he could only hope for the same warm welcome Evan's sister had offered him.

Evan sighed before slowly inhaling the salty fresh air wafting in their direction, turning his head to look at Alexandros. “It is like a dream,” he said, “you and I getting married, I can hardly believe it.”

Alexandros chuckled quietly. “Believe it, my consort. And why are you so surprised? Didn't you think that I would make sure that you'll belong to me in every possible way? Humans cannot smell that you are mine, but, they will see the ring on your finger and know that you are taken, and so will they know seeing the ring on my finger I'll wear.”

Evan raised his eyebrows in astonishment. “You will wear the ring even in your true appearance?” he asked and Alexandros frowned. “Of course, I will. You wear my mark on your throat, Evan. How could I not wear the ring that proves that I am taken, as well?”

Evan shrugged his shoulders. “You wear an 'E' on your throat...”

“Yes, I do. But, not every human might realize the meaning of it, there are a lot of planets in the Pegasus galaxy where the inhabitants not know our Wraith laws and what this mark on our throats actually mean. But, wearing a ring on one's finger when you are male normally means that this male is married to someone. It is much the same in the Pegasus galaxy as it is here on Earth. I will wear the ring with pride, my beloved consort, don't you doubt that,” the Wraith assured him gently and Evan smiled. “Yes, me too.” He rubbed his belly in an unconscious gesture. “We need to fix a date and a location. It is good that Mrs. Langley could promise us that she would be able to engrave the date and the names within a couple of hours when we fixed the date.”

Alexandros nodded. “We will see to that tomorrow, Evan. Now, we should return to your sister's home. You need to rest and you shouldn't be up and on your feet for so long in your state, love.”

Evan's dimple appeared as he shot his mate an appraising glance. “You're right, my mate. Apart from that, there is something else I really want to do tonight, and this without you wearing this annoying disguise.”

“You don't like your Viking, Evan?” the ancient Wraith asked amused, and Evan let out a heartfelt sigh. “You're a beautiful human, my Sandro, that's out of the question. But, I fell in love with the wonderful Wraith you actually are. I know that most humans wouldn't agree with me and find any Wraith wonderful, but, I know you and I feel as safe with you as I never felt before. I know that you would never do me any harm and that you will protect me and our daughter with your own life without thinking. I want to make love to you, Sandro, and I want to see the real you then and not the human this disguise turns you into.”

Alexandros swallowed, touched and happy. Of course, he had known that Evan loved him the way he was, but hearing him saying these words, telling him that he truly loved the Wraith mate he had and didn't want him to become a human was like a precious gift.

“Then let us go home and I will show you how much I love you and our sweet little daughter, my consort,” he said, his voice hoarse and filled with longing and desire and after one last glance at the shimmering waves of the ocean, just where Atlantis once had swum, they turned around and left the Golden Gate Bridge to go home and celebrate their love and their new state as fiancés in the best way possible.


	20. A Very Special Wedding Day, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says, Alexandros and Evan are finally getting married. Will everything go smoothly or will there be some uexpected things happening during the ceremony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me more than a year to come back to my beloved couple Evan and Sandro. I am so glad to finally post another chapter of their story, and I am very sorry it took me so long. I hope that there will still be anybody out there interested in Evan's and Sandro's adventures, please let me know!  
> I am determined to write the next chapter during the Christmas vacations, I really don't want to wait for another year, Alexandros and Evan deserve their story to be finished rather soon.   
> I'm so in the mood for my Wraith, and Patricius and Tordir will get another chapter asap as well, I have neglected my Pegasus Alliance for far too long.

The sun was shining brightly one week after Evan's and Alexandros' arrival in San Francisco, bathing the city and the small group entering the Golden Gate Park in its golden light.

Evan couldn't remember the last time he had felt as nervous and ecstatic as he felt right now, even the happenings in the facility of the First Alliance leading to his beloved Sandro and him becoming mates hadn't excited him as much as the prospect of getting married with his mate did.

Maybe, it was because the Wraith way of mating had been strange and unknown to him before the fateful hour in the chamber of the old facility, after all, he hadn't even been aware that Sandro had become his bonded mate back then. His beloved Wraith had admitted that to him hours later, confessing that they had already become mates in that binding way, and Evan still remembered how confused and surprised he had felt.

The Wraith ceremony of a mate bounding to their chosen consort was actually a totally private one without witnesses, while the human ceremony of getting mated – the wedding – was a social act with guests and witnesses and a big party afterwards, the wedding night not the most important part about it nowadays because most couples had already lived and slept together before the wedding for some time.

These facts didn't diminish Evan's excitement about their wedding though, quite the opposite.

This time, Evan knew what would happen very soon, and he could hardly wait for saying the vows and put the ring on Sandro's finger to bound himself to his Wraith mate in a human marriage as well.

The last days had been rather exhausting and filled with the preparations for this special day, Alexandros had called General O'Neill and told him about their wish to marry in San Francisco, and the general had decided that he would do that personally and offered himself as their marriage registrar. Evan felt deeply honored that the general he admired and adored the most in the Air Force wanted to marry them off, the only tiny drop of bitterness was that his sweet little Snow White couldn't be with Sandro and him on their special day.

Rin was the Queen of the most important Hive of the Second Alliance now, and she still had to settle in there and become familiar with her new role, which was surely as hard and difficult as it must be satisfying and wonderful. Evan simply couldn't ask her to leave her Hive alone, which was actually sentient, intelligent and a Queen-Hive which had to be treated like a living being, with care and respect. Torran's mother, the former queen of this Hive had given up her body and bonded with her Hive when it had landed on a secret planet to survive the millenia there, and Rin couldn't just leave her alone to run back to Earth and celebrate with him and Sandro while Artemis was trapped in her Hive again.

Evan suppressed a sigh and forced his thoughts away from his best friend to focus them on his beloved mate instead. Sandro walked closely beside him, eyeing him now and then, and Evan smiled at him when he met his questioning gaze. “I can't believe that this is really happening,” he murmured, “I'm afraid that I will wake up soon just to find out that I was only dreaming.”

The ancient Wraith Commander looking like a handsome and proud viking due to his disguise returned the smile and briefly squeezed his hand. “You're not dreaming, Evan, this is all real. We will get married soon and be bound together in both ways then. Just like it should be.”

Evan shot a quick look at his sister Caroline and his brother-in-law David walking behind them. Sandro and David had gone on pretty well right from the first meeting, and Evan was glad about that. David had wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist, whispering something into her ear that made her blush, it was clear to see that neither his sister, nor her husband had payed attention to what Sandro had said. Darren and Sean were running in front of them, obviously as excited as Evan himself was, and the young major unconsciously stroked the soft swell of his belly, imaging their sweet daughter running in front of them through Atlantis in a couple of years.

“I really hope so, because if that's a dream, then I never want to wake up from it,” he said, and Sandro chuckled. “I feel like I am dreaming ever since you became my chosen consort, Evan,” he rumbled, “after thousands of years of waiting, I had almost given up the hope that I would ever find the love of my life.”

Evan took his hand, not caring whether or not some of the other park visitors would feel disturbed by the sight of two men walking hand in hand. “I am glad that you had enough Wraith patience to wait for me,” he said, and his tone left no doubts about his feelings. “I don't think that I could have stayed in Atlantis watching you with another consort. I love you far too much for that.”

“This will never happen, love, I have never loved anybody the way I love you, and I never will anybody else love as much as I love you,” Alexandros assured him, gesturing to the wooden house that had just come in sight. “We're there, love.”

Evan looked over the beautiful scenery of the Japanese Garden unfolding before his eyes in all its breathtaking beauty, and he sighed wistfully, wishing that his closest friends could be with them and be a part of his wedding day.

Evan and Sandro had decided to dress only after their arrival at the Japanese Garden where the ceremony would take place, and David had seen to their clothes being brought to the Tea House early in the morning. David himself, Caroline and their sons had dressed up before they had left the house to climb into the big limousine which had brought them to the park, arranged by General O'Neill again. Evan and Sandro had wanted to wait with seeing each other dressed in their wedding clothes until right before the wedding would begin, though, and both of them still wore casual clothes, black jeans, white shirts and leather jackets.

He didn't know what kind of suit Sandro had chosen together with David, his 'Viking' and his brother-in-law had disappeared for hours four days ago to search for the perfect wedding suit, and they had come back with contented faces but without telling anything about what they had found.

“Uncle Evan, Uncle Sandro! We're there!” Sean exclaimed excitedly, pulling at Evan's hand to make him hurry up. Evan could see General O'Neill and Daniel Jackson waiting in the shadow before the Tea House, and a smile spread out on his face when he saw the former leader of SG-1 and the archaeologist shifting their weight from foot to foot and looking as nervous as he himself felt. Darren had taken Sandro's hand, and Evan let himself pulled to the two older men now coming in their direction.

“Evan! Sandro! I'm so pleased to see you finally getting married!” Daniel Jackson said, offering his right to shake both of their hands. He didn't seem to feel threatened by shaking a Wraith's hand, he even went so far to pull both, Evan and his Wraith mate, into a short but tight embrace after letting go of the ancient Commander's hand. General O'Neill, already dressed in his impressive gala uniform, waited patiently until his former teammate and life-partner was finished with his greetings, and Evan found himself be pulled into another pair of arms before he could even answer to the archaeologist's words.

“Evan, Sandro, I feel honored that you chose me to perform the wedding ceremony and marry you to each other,” he said solemnly, “it is about time for that!” The general winked at the young major, and Evan blushed, knowing that O'Neill was referring to their daughter better being born after they had married properly the human way.

Darren and Sean looked intimidated and amazed at the same time, shyly observing the impressive soldier in his neat gala uniform. “Good morning, general,” Darren finally dared to murmur, and Evan's superior smiled at the boys and offered them his hand. “Good morning, Sean, Darren, it's my greatest pleasure to eventually meet Evan's nephews.”

David and Caroline had approached them in the meantime and more greetings and handshakes were exchanged before Daniel finally gestured to the Tea House. “Shall we go inside for you to dress? I am sure that you are eager for the wedding to start.”

Sandro bent down to steal a quick kiss from his soon-to-be-husband and smiled. “Yes, we are, Daniel. I can hardly wait for Evan to become my husband,” he said, following David who would help him with the suit inside the house after one last tender look back.

Evan watched him disappear with his heart beating in his throat, and when Daniel gently took his arm, he took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. His friends and his family from his real home in another galaxy couldn't be here with him, but as long as his beloved Sandro was by his side, everything would be fine.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Commander Alexandros had to admit to himself that he was nervous like hell as he stepped out of the beautiful Japanese house and into the sun again. He had fought so many battles over the centuries and millenia, always in danger to lose his Hive and his life, but he couldn't remember having ever felt as anxious and excited at the same time as he felt in the last minutes before he would bond himself to his beloved chosen consort in the human ceremony called wedding.

He had been nervous when he had performed the Wraith way of bonding in the hidden chamber in the ancient facility, but back then, he had known much better what would await him, and he had also been his true Wraith self and not been disguised to appear as a human among other humans himself.

His soon-to-be-brother-in-law David smiled reassuringly at him when he caught him glancing around. The tall man with the well-trimmed beard was a tower of strength in the turmoil of emotions that came with the importance of this day, and Alexandros was grateful for his calmness. They had gotten along very well with each other right from the first firm handshake on, and David had offered himself to buy the perfect wedding suit with him, to make sure that it would match with Evan's gala uniform and accentuate his male attractiveness in the best way possible.

Alexandros glanced down at himself to make sure that his clothing were perfectly in order and wouldn't put his consort to shame. His suit was of a rich, shining black color, and it fitted him as if it had been made especially for him. Which hadn't been possible in the short amount of time, but a close friend of David worked as a tailor – very successfully judging by the wonders he had achieved in only a couple of hours -, and he had seen to the suit fitting the tall and in the shoulders broadly built blond 'human' man astonishing well. The white dress shirt underneath was spotless and uncreased, and the blue of his tie and the small kerchief peeking out of the pocket in his jacket had the same blue Evan's uniform was made of.

“You look stunning, Sandro,” David now said with a wink. “Evan will melt when he sees you!”

Alexandros gazed at him, feeling for the small box with the rings in his pocket. “I really hope so, I'm so nervous,” he confessed, and David patted his shoulder. “That's understandable, Sandro. You are supposed to be nervous on your wedding day. But everything will go smoothly, you will see.”

The other man eyed critically Alexandros' hairdo, pulling at the small, blue cord he had used to tie his long, blond hair back. Caroline's husband dressed in an elegant dark gray suit with a burgundy red tie stepped back, observing the fiancé of his brother-in-law one last time before he nodded, contentedly.

“Perfect, Sandro. Come on, let's join the others, it's about time to finally marry you and Evan off and make you a honorable couple!” he said with a wink, starting off towards the others looking in their direction.

Alexandros took a deep breath and followed David to the place where Caroline, Darren and Sean were waiting together with General O'Neill, the two boys dressed in similar suits like their father bouncing up and down with the exaltation they felt about the forthcoming things. The Japanese Garden was the perfect scenery for their wedding, the Wraith Commander thought, the bushes and flowers filling the warm air with their sweet scent, the bees and the birds buzzing and twittering cheerful melodies the best music he could imagine for this important moment of his long life. The general smiled at him and gestured to the spot where he stood. “Come here, Co... Mr. Miller, Major Lorne will join us the very next minute. Putting on your gala uniform is always a little bit tricky.”

Evan and Daniel were nowhere in sight, and Alexandros craned his head to look back at the house where his consort and the archaeologist had withdrawn in another room to get Evan ready for their wedding. When he saw the human he loved more than life itself exiting it, the brave and experienced Wraith Commander forgot how to breathe for one moment, because he couldn't remember Evan ever having looked more beautiful than he did now in his shimmering blue uniform.

The special uniform his beloved consort wore with so much pride and devotion, the deep blue garment accentuating his well-shaped figure with the soft swell of his belly still hidden underneath the jacket. The cap belonging to it shadowed his face, but Alexandros' sharp eyes could see the happiness and joy making his handsome features even more beautiful, letting him literally glow, nevertheless, and the Wraith Commander had to swallow against the sudden lump in his throat as Evan now approached him with measured steps, their eyes glued to each other.

When his human consort reached him, Alexandros took his hand with trembling fingers to press a gentle kiss on them. Evan had decided to not wear his gloves, they were stuffed in his pockets, and Alexandros was thankful that he could feel his warm, fragrant skin under his lips instead of the thin but disturbing garment.

“You look so beautiful, love. I am the luckiest man in the entire world,” he murmured huskily against his fingers, not willing to let go of them, and Evan beamed at him with joy, pride and excitement. “That cannot be, because I am sure that I am the luckiest man in the world,” he objected, his dimples presenting themselves in full glory. “You're the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. You look... wow...”

Alexandros chuckled. “I'm relieved to hear that, love. I had to trust David with the suit.”

Evan shot a quick look at his sister's husband. “I have to thank you, then, David. You outdid yourself, Sandro looks stunning!”

David looked pleased with himself, while Daniel cleared his throat. “You both look great. Shall we finally start with the wedding?” he asked with a smile, and Evan and Alexandros both nodded in perfect unison. “Yes, let's do it. David, I trust you to take a lot of pictures for our friends who cannot be here with us,” Evan said, and the wistfulness in his voice made Alexandros' heart clench.

David however only grinned. “I will take pictures, don't you doubt that, Evan, but not because your friends cannot be here with you, my dear brother-in-law. General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson have arranged a special wedding gift for you, and they informed Caroline, the boys and me about that. I'm still amazed that Sean and Darren actually managed to keep this secret to themselves!” He turned his head and shouted in the direction of the Tea House:

“You can come out of your hiding place now, they're ready!”

Alexandros' eyes went big and Evan made a strangled sound, clinging to his hand as they heard laughter coming from the back of the Tea House before their friends from the Pegasus Galaxy suddenly appeared out of the blue, all of them dressed up to the nines and beaming all over their faces.

The Wraith Commander and his chosen consort stared at their friends with dropped jaws when they stopped right in front of them, clapping their hands and laughing about the shocked expressions on Evan's and his own face.

“Surprise, surprise! You didn't think that we would let get you married without us celebrating with you, did you?” came from several throats, and all Alexandros could do was clinging to his beloved human's hand as he stared at their friends, who had actually overcome millions of light years to celebrate their wedding with Evan and him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan stood there, frozen in place, his gaze wandering back and forth between his friends, afraid that he would wake up from this wonderful dream the very next second.

They were all there, His CO Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, who had become a close friend over the last two years, both of them in their gala uniforms as well, Rodney McKay and his family, Ronon Dex, Carson Beckett and Teyla Emagan, and of course Sheppard's and Mitchell's mates Todd and Raven, disguised as humans like his beloved Sandro, both of them handsome 'Viking's with blond hair and delicate male features. Even Commander Iason must have agreed to playing a human man for their wedding, judging by the 'Viking' standing close to his beloved little Snow White Rin, dressed like a real queen in a magnificent traditional Japanese dress. She looked so beautiful and Evan couldn't help but pull her into his arms, overwhelmed with gratitude and emotion that his best friend could share this special day with Sandro and him.

“Rin! Dorothy, John, Cam! But I thought you were too busied with your work to come and celebrate with us!” he cried out, not wanting to let go of his sweet Snow White. Rin smiled at him and stroked his cheek. “As if we would ever let you down like this, Evan! Of course we came to celebrate your wedding with you!” she gently told him off, hugging him back tightly.

Before Evan even knew what was happening to him, he was pulled close to another friend, and it went on until the last unexpected but so welcomed guest embraced him. Evan had been so pleasantly shocked that he hadn't really seen the tall 'human' with the long, black hair standing behind Todd, Raven and Iason, and he gulped for air, when he realized who this special guest was.

“Sin!” he croaked out, astonished but also happy to see the Keeper from another universe among his guests. Sin had been the one rescuing him and Daniel from the Genii, and he had taken care of him and his daughter Felicitas afterwards, and Evan was truly happy that he had been allowed to come to Earth and be a witness of Sandro's and his vows. It also showed how much Todd and Sheppard now trusted the black-haired Wraith, because they wouldn't have brought him to Earth if there had been the slightest doubt about his trustworthiness.

Sin grinned at him his usual wolfish grin, but Evan knew that it wasn't meant dangerous or mocking. “I have to admit that I find the idea behind this human ceremony rather strange, but I respect that this is an important day for you, Evan Lorne, and I am delighted that I am allowed to share it with you,” Sin said, his hand briefly touching Evan's belly.

The young major normally didn't let anyone else but Sandro and Rin touch it despite the needed medical examinations, but Sin was a different kind of matter, and he relaxed gratefully when Sin's warm hand eased the cramps his nervousness had provoked, instantly. “Don't worry, your little princess is fine, she's just as excited that her daddies will marry as you both are,” Sin whispered into his ear before letting go of him to embrace Alexandros as heartfeltedly as he had embraced Evan.

“Sandro, my friend! You look great in this suit, I must admit. I hope you will treat your future husband well, my friend, because if not, I might come after you to remind you of the fact that Evan is a real treasure!”

Evan flinched, expecting his mate to become offended and growl at the sometimes pretty annoying and always irritating Keeper, but Sandro surprised him by hugging Sin back, smiling at him with true affection.

“You don't have to worry about that, my friend. If I will ever forget that, then you'll have my permission to come after me and remind me of that. But you don't need to worry, I will never forget how precious my soon-to-be-husband is and that I love him more than my own life.”

Considering that Wraith were actually immortal beings, at least when it came to aging, this statement meant something.

Sin growled in pleased agreement and pulled the Wraith Commander close to his broad chest to pat his back.

Evan couldn't tell later how it had happened or what had gone wrong, but when the black-haired Keeper finally pushed his mate back, his beloved Sandro didn't look like a blond Viking any longer, but very much like his true self he actually was, a proud and ancient Wraith Commander, only not dressed in his usual Wraith clothing, but in a black, human suit with a white dress shirt and blue tie wrapped around his greenish neck.

The wedding party went silent all at once, everyone staring in shock at Alexandros who hadn't realized what had happened and then, Sean and Darren cried out at the same time.

“Uncle Sandro! What happened to you? You're looking like an alien!”


	21. A Very Special Wedding Day, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Alexandros' disguise broke down. How will Evan's family react? Will the wedding be over before it has actually begun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there is still anyone left who's interested in this story, the lack of feedback has killed my muse and motivation to continue with my series. But Evan and Sandro deserve their happy end, so I will try to finish this story. <33

Evan stared horrified at his mate, everything happening like in slow motion. Darren and Sean let out another startled cry whereas everyone else had gone silent, staring with big eyes at the tall male with the long white hair and the creamy skin that shimmered in a pale green instead of the human rosy skin-color.

Their guests - except for Evan's sister and her family - of course knew who 'Sandro Miller' actually was, but the malfunctioning disguise had startled them into silence as much as it had shocked Caroline, David and Evan's nephews.

“Uncle Sandro, what's happened to you?” Sean now whispered, of course the two boys would be the first ones to find their tongue again.

“Hmm, that's a long story, Sean,” Alexandros replied, and his voice sounded like his real voice again as well, the multi-toned underlayer clear to hear as he spoke.

“What have you done to Evan's Sandro, alien? Don't you dare touching Uncle Evan!” Darren suddenly growled, stepping forward with balled fists. Evan couldn't help but feeling touched at the younger teenager's braveness and willingness to protect him against the stranger that had taken Sandro's place that unexpectedly.

Caroline made a strangled sound and stepped forward to protect her sons from the dangerously looking stranger, and Evan stepped forward to protect his beloved mate from anyone who might want to threaten him.

“This alien is my Sandro!” he hurried to say, taking the ancient Commander's hand to confirm his words. “It is complicated, but Commander Alexandros is no threat to anyone. He is my bonded mate and he would never do me or my family any harm.”

Caroline swallowed, blindly searching for the hand of her husband. David had kept his calm, which was surprising but not nothing Evan could think about right now. His brother-in-law didn't say anything, just shot him a musing glance, and General O'Neill raised his hands in a calming manner and cleared his throat.

“Evan is right, Commander Alexandros is our ally and no threat at all, but he couldn't come here in his true appearance for obvious reasons, so please calm down again. I'll explain everything to you after the wedding ceremony when we're somewhere more private. The disguise he's used to change his looks has apparently failed, and we can't check it at the moment.”

Caroline was not in the mood to let this go uncommented though, and she scowled at the general and put her hands on her hips. “You'll have to do a lot of explaining then, General O'Neill!” his sister turned her attention to Evan to scowl at her brother as well. “You too, Evan!” She hesitated, finally glancing at the tall Wraith. “I'm willing to believe you that you are no threat for the time being – Commander Alexandros. But you'll better convince me thoroughly that you're capable of making my brother happy, don't think that I'll let you get away with this just like that.”

Alexandros bowed before her, gifting Evan's sister with a sincere and honest smile. “Of course, my lady. I wouldn't want it in any other way.” Evan actually grinned when he saw his mate behaving like this, his Wraith-instincts taking over control that made him treat every female being – no matter whether they were Wraith or human – like a queen or at least a lady.

“My lady?” Caroline gaped at the ancient Commander, and Alexandros bowed before her again. “In my culture, this would be the appropriate addressing for you, Lady Caroline. You're my consort's older sister and therefore to be addressed with Lady Caroline. I'm actually glad that I can do that now that my true identity is revealed. Please take it as a sign for my deepest respect and admiration for you, my lady.”

“O-ok-kay?” Caroline stammered, her cheeks coloring red. Sean and Darren made big eyes, looking back and forth between their mother and the alien. “Our mother is the best mother in the world, but she is no lady. I mean she's not of noble birth like a countess or so!” Darren exclaimed clearly confused, and Alexandros smiled at him. “In my culture, your mother is of much higher rank than I am, Darren. Plus, she is for sure a true lady, don't you doubt that.”

“Sandro is right, boys, I am grateful that I am not the only one thinking that my beautiful wife is a true lady,” David came to Alexandros' help, and Evan suppressed a chuckle. His sweet snow white took matters in her own hand, pulling Caroline at her side and gesturing to General O'Neill and the other guests.

“Men can be pretty awkward and ponderous sometimes, can't they, Caroline? Just look at them – our proud military leaders looking like stranded fishes gulping for oxygen. How about finally making Evan and his Sandro an honorable couple and marrying them off, General O'Neill?” The small woman asked the general with a raised eyebrow, and General O'Neill blinked and bowed before her. “Of course, my Queen, you're perfectly right, they have waited long enough for their wedding day after all, haven't they?”

Rin nodded contentedly. “Yes, they have. Sin, stop ducking your head between your shoulders, it hasn't been your fault. The disguise must have had a malfunction.”

“If you say so, my Queen...” Sin straightened his shoulders, and Evan sighed. His sister and her family looked as if they hoped that they would wake up from a bad dream any time soon, and he took Caroline's hand and squeezed it. “I'm so sorry, Caroline, I couldn't tell you who Sandro actually is. I wasn't allowed to tell you more than necessary about my work.”

Caroline relaxed, eventually smiling at him. “Yes, I know, Evan. I can see that you really love him, so let us do what we've actually come here for.”

Alexandros stepped forward, reaching out for Evan, and the young major took his hand and lifted his chin up. “We're ready, General O'Neill.”

O'Neill cleared his throat again, looking over the guests arranging themselves behind the happy and rather uncommon couple, blocking the view on Evan and his beloved alien this way.

The general clearly fought against his emotion when he started to speak, and Evan felt a shiver running down on his spine. He and Sandro were the first human-Wraith-couple to legalize their relationship the traditional human way, and he realized only now how important this day actually was for the entire alliance. Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Mitchell tried to keep their faces impassive, but Evan could see that they actually wished that they could marry their Wraith mates as well, at least Cameron looked as if he was about to pull at Raven's hand and step beside Sandro and him to say his own vows and marry his beloved Commander. His Wraith mate Raven shot his consort a suspicious glance, but Evan was sure that he wouldn't have objected against it if the handsome colonel had actually tried to do that.

Evan smiled and turned his attention back to his own mate and the impressive general, whose voice was firm and filled with joy about his important and honorable task, a task he clearly would have accomplished much more often.

“My dear Evan, Commander Alexandros, dear guests, we have come here today to celebrate your wedding...”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“With this ring I marry you, my beloved Evan. It shall be a sign of my undying love for you. My love for you has no beginning and no end, just like this ring has no beginning and no end. I will always love and cherish you, and I will protect you from any harm that might come to you. My love for you is deeper than the abyss between our galaxies, and my love for you will always be stronger than any force of nature could ever be. Nothing shall ever come between us.”

Alexandros gently slipped the ring on Evan's finger, pressing a tender kiss onto the back of his hand.

Evan took the small band David handed to him, smiling up at his mate. “With this ring I marry you, my beloved Sandro. It is endless like my love for you is, the sign that you are my one and only true mate and that my love for you will never falter and never end. Not even millions of light-years could keep me away from you, and my love for you will defy every power that might try to separate us. Nothing shall ever come between us.”

The young major slipped the ring on Alexandros' finger, and their guests clapped their hands and uttered shouts of joy. Darren and Sean had found back to their excitement, and both boys bounced up and down on their feet and shouted:

“Kiss him, Uncle Evan, kiss him, Uncle Sandro!”

General O'Neill smiled. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. Congratulations to you, Evan, Commander Alexandros, you may kiss each other now.”

Alexandros bent his head and pulled Evan close to kiss him, and Evan closed his eyes and kissed his mate back, their little daughter making herself known with happy kicks against Evan's belly. The young major knew that he had never been happier in his whole life, even the magical night when they had made love for the first time hadn't made him as happy as he was now. His wonderful mate had been willing to visit his family with him, he wore a large 'E' visible for everyone on his neck - and now even a small ring on his finger, the human evidence that they were a real bonded couple and wanted to live their lives together.

Their first kiss as a married couple was sweeter than any other kiss had ever been, and Evan protested when Alexandros slowly drew back from his lips to smile at him. “Our guests want to congratulate you, my wonderful consort and husband,” the ancient Commander said, and Evan resigned himself to his fate and stepped back to await their friends' hugs and congratulations.

His sister was the first one to do that, hugging him tightly and shading a few tears. “I'm so happy for you, my dear brother, if I had had any doubts left about your Commander not loving you enough, then it would have vanished the moment I heard him saying his vows. It's clear to see that he loves you and worships the ground you're walking upon.”

“Thank you, sweetheart, I'm so grateful that you accept Sandro as my mate and husband. He will never let any harm come to you, David and the boys either.”

Caroline wiped her eyes and smiled up at the tall Wraith. “Yes, I can see that. Congratulations, Commander Alexandros. But I expect you to fulfill his every wish!”

Alexandros bowed before her and blew a kiss over her hand. “Of course, Lady Caroline. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him. And for you and your family, my lady. You just have to call for me, and I will come to your help and protection.” Caroline rolled her eyes and pulled the Wraith into a hug. “You're really pulling this lady-thing through, aren't you?”

“Yes, my lady. I can't go against my nature, I'm sorry.”

Darren and Sean growled with impatience. “We want to be the next ones!” Sean complained, wrapping his arms around his human uncle. “You have to visit us more often, Uncle Evan. And Uncle Sandro must visit us as well. It's so cool, none of our classmates has an alien as an uncle.”

Evan returned the embrace. “I'm sorry, Sean, but you're not allowed to talk about it. It's really important that you'll respect that.” To his utter relief, Sean and Darren nodded both their heads.

“We know that, Uncle Evan, they wouldn't believe us anyway. But it's still cool.” Darren eyed Alexandros from the side. “You're not dangerous, Uncle Sandro, are you?”

Evan's mate shook his head. “Only if someone threatens you, Darren. You're Evan's family, and you're my family now as well. You belong to my Hive from now on, and each crew member of my Hive will protect you with their own life.”

“Oh wow, there are more of you? And what is a 'Hive'?” Sean's eyes were big like saucers.

“Actually yes.” High Commander Todd joined them, offering his hand to Evan. “ A lot more of us. And we will tell you what a Hive is, don't worry. But you have to wait for a moment, we can't talk about this outside.” The High Commander patted Darren's shoulder in a fatherly manner before looking at Evan. Congratulations, Major Lorne. The ceremony of a human wedding is very touching.” He shot an amused look at his second and Colonel Mitchell. “I do believe that this hasn't been the last wedding between one of my allied Wraiths and their human consorts.”

Evan chuckled. “Thank you, High Commander. You could be right with that.” He became serious. “It would mean a lot to your human allies if there were more Wraith willing to bond with their consorts the human way. It would strengthen our already strong bond.”

Todd nodded in agreement. “Yes, it would.” He turned around to look at the two boys. “I have to talk to General O'Neill, but I am positive that we will find a way to tell you more about my race, Sean, Darren. But you have to keep it confidential, your planet isn't prepared for such a revelation.”

Sean and Darren looked curious and intimidated at the same time, seeking shelter in their parents' embrace. “We won't say anything to anyone, we promise that!”

This was the sign the other guests had only waited for, and Evan hugged his friends and shook hands with Raven, Commander Iason and Sin, who still seemed to have a bad conscience. Rodney, Jennifer and Dorothy embraced him with huge smiles on their faces and then, Evan stood face to face with his sweet snow white, Rin's eyes shining with happiness and love.

“I'm so happy for you, Evan,” she whispered when he held her close, and Evan kissed her on her cheeks and fought against the tears that made his eyes wet. “Thank you, my sweet snow white. I'm so happy that you are here. This is the most wonderful gift I could have asked for. I was so sad because I thought that you couldn't celebrate this day together with Sandro and me.”

Rin laid her hand on his belly, and Felicitas greeted the small human queen with tender kicks against her hand.

“As if I would miss your wedding day, Evan. But we wanted to surprise you, so we couldn't tell you that we would come beforehand. It's a good thing that Sandro asked you to marry him, I am sure that his brethren will follow his example. We are equals in this alliance, and your wedding is the best proof of that.”

“Yes, it is. I can already see Jack standing in the gate-room in Atlantis, a long line of proud Wraith waiting to be married to their human consorts!” Cameron had come to them, wrapping his arm around Evan's shoulder. “We should go inside the Tea House now and celebrate. You look as if you needed to sit down for a while, Evan. Sam has organized the buffet, everything should be ready by now.”

Evan pulled Rin's hand through his bent elbow, and he smiled when he saw his mate doing the same with his sister, winking at him with his eyes when he saw Evan looking at him.

“Let's celebrate this special day, I must admit that I am hungry like a wolf,” he said with a groan, rubbing his stomach.

“No wonder, you need to eat for two,” Cameron murmured cheekily, “let's go and feed our future queen Felicitas, she will need it tonight when you're finally alone to celebrate your wedding the right way.”

“Cameron!” Evan blushed furiously, and Rin snickered. “But he's right. No need to be embarrassed, Evan.”

Together they walked towards the Tea House, the scent of the flowers and the twittering of the birds following them to celebrate this truly special and wonderful day with them.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“So you're actually coming from another galaxy?” Sean wanted to know, his gaze wandering back and forth between the Wraith Commanders, who had switched off their disguises for as long as they were inside the Tea House. The dishes offered on the buffet were delicious, and Alexandros had really enjoyed the meal, letting Evan feed him with cake and other dishes, returning the favor and feeding his beloved husband and consort as well. The other guests had cheered them on with shouts and funny remarks, and the afternoon went by almost unnoticed.

Evan had excused himself a while ago to sit with his sister and his brother-in-law and explain to them how it came that he had fallen in love with an alien, and Alexandros sat together with the other Wraith and Evan's clearly fascinated nephews to answer their curious questions as best as he was able to do.

Colonel Sam Carter had checked Alexandros' disguise and made it work again, but the ancient Commander was actually glad that he had been forced to marry Evan in his true appearance and not in his human disguise. He was loosely connected with his consort and newlywed husband, and he knew that it was the same for Evan, his beloved consort being happy about Alexandros having married him as the Wraith he actually was as much as Alexandros was.

“Yes. We're closely related to humans, but we have an alien DNA in our genetic code, and there are a lot of differences between Wraith and humans. We have once been enemies, but Colonel Sheppard and our High Commander Todd have brought peace to our galaxy. They formed an alliance between the city where our human allies live and our Hives. Hives are huge spaceships where our race normally lives.”

“Can we visit your city and your Hives one day?” Sean pleaded, and Darren nodded, his eyes looking reproachfully at the blond girl that sat opposite them. “Dorothy knows this city – and she is younger than we are!”

Alexandros chuckled. “She is born there, Darren. Dorothy will be a wonderful queen like Rin is when she's grown up.” He shot a brief look at O'Neill and Daniel Jackson, who were talking to Evan, Caroline and David. “I hope that General O'Neill will allow you to visit us during your vacations, I would be pleased to show you my Hive.”

“Is it a big Hive?” Sean asked eagerly, and Alexandros nodded with pride. “Yes, it is, Sean. My crew will be happy to show you around.”

“Hmm, that sounds great! But why do you speak about queens the entire time?” Darren inquired, a small frown giving his confusion away.

“That's because female Wraith are our rulers, Darren. There are far more male Wraith than females, and the females have more power and are our queens. Every male Wraith feels deep respect for every female, and this when it comes to human women as well. Your mother is the older sister of my consort and would be treated as the queen of our Hive if she visited us because my Hive hasn't had a Wraith queen for a long time. Addressing her as Lady Caroline is the closest thing to how I would like to address her, because addressing her with 'my queen' would be too much for her.”

“Oops, I'm not sure that I would like to have a queen as my commander!” Sean cried out, and Alexandros suppressed a smile. “Our queens are much more than commanders, Sean. It's complicated, you'll understand it better when you have seen my Hive.”

Darren gazed at his mother with a mixture of fascination and horror. “Don't tell her that she is a queen please, Uncle Sandro. She will expect us to do everything she tells us to do then.”

Sin threw his head back and laughed at this statement, and the two boys flinched and ducked their heads. The black-haired giant Wraith scared them much more than Alexandros and the other Commanders, and Sin had held himself back and talked only little so far. “You should always do what your mother tells you to do, boy – whether she is a queen or not. You're mother is actually worthy to be called a queen, you're lucky to have her, believe me. I wished my mother would have been only partly as your mother actually is. Lady Caroline would for sure be a remarkable queen.”

“Hmm, do you really think so, Sin?” Sean chewed on his lip, and Sin smiled at him. “Yes, I do, Sean.”

Evan turning his head to look at him told Alexandros that his consort needed him for something he obviously didn't want to tell him through their bond. “Excuse me, my husband needs me,” he said, “why don't you play with Dorothy a little bit? She would be happy about it, I guess.”

Sean and Darren hesitated but then jumped to their feet to go to the blond girl that was clearly excited when she saw the boys coming over to her.

Sin grinned wolfishly when he noticed Colonel Mitchell fiddling with the hi-fi system that had miraculously found its way into the Tea House.

“I've done some research about human weddings when I knew that we would come here. I guess that's time for your first dance as a married couple now, Alexandros,” he drawled, and all the ancient Wraith Commander could do was stare in horror at the black-haired Wraith coming from another reality.

“Dance? I shall dance with Evan now? But I've never done that before!”


	22. A Very Special Wedding Day, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Alexandros are married now, and Evan's sister Caroline and her family have learned the truth about Alexandros' origin. Will she also learn about their baby and will the proud Wraith Commander really dance with his newlywed husband?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Cecio,  
> your encouragement and kind comments over the last year have helped me to find my muse and joy for this story back, I will try post the remaining four or five chapters over the next weeks. This chapter is dedicated to you, I hope you will like it. <33
> 
> My dear readers,  
> thank you for your feedback on the last chapter, it encouraged me to write the next one rather quickly as well. Please keep it up, writing and posting for silent readers only is really discouraging. <33

“But I have never done this before!" The proud and normally very brave ancient Wraith Commander looked almost horrified, and Evan suppressed a tender chuckle, not wanting to give his newlywed husband the impression that he was laughing at his obvious discomfort.

“Dancing is actually pretty easy if you don't think too hard about it, Sandro. I know the steps, I will help you,” he said in the attempt to console his beloved mate. It didn't really work, because Alexandros refused to follow him onto the small dance floor their guests had created by moving the tables out of the way and closer to the walls. The tall Wraith looked as if he'd rather fly into the next battle with his Hive than dance with his consort and husband, and Even gazed up at him as strictly as he was able to.

“Sandro! You're behaving like Dorothy when she wants something she's not supposed to have! But she's a small girl in her defiant phase while you are a proud and tough reasonable Wraith Commander! Dancing with your husband on your wedding day is an old tradition when it comes to human weddings, and you promised me a proper human wedding, so please stop behaving that childishly!”

Cameron leaning against the table with the hi-fi-system grinned over to them, rubbing his hands in anticipation as he shot his own Wraith mate a challenging glance. Commander Raven crossed his arms before his chest when he caught Cameron's gaze, but Evan was pretty sure that Todd's second wouldn't stand a chance against his determined consort.

“You could dance with someone else at first so I could see how it goes,” Alexandros almost pleaded now, but Evan only scowled at him. “No, I can't. The first dance is reserved for the happily and newly married couple.”

“But...” Alexandros tried, just to be interrupted by Sin who had come closer. “It would be my greatest pleasure and honor to step in for your husband, Evan,” the giant Wraith with the long black hair purred with a malicious grin curling at his lips, “I've watched some videos with waltzing couples. It looked easy enough for me to try it.”

Evan opened and closed his mouth again, not sure what to say to the unexpected offer, but Sin's proposal was apparently enough to make his stubborn Wraith-husband change his mind about not wanting to dance with him. The other guests held their breaths while they watched the spectacle, even Darren and Sean had gone silent, looking back and forth between their human uncle and the two Wraith measuring each other with hard glances.

“That won't be necessary, the first dance is mine!” Alexandros now growled, clearly not wanting to appear as a coward in front of the others and watch his husband and consort dance with another attractive male Wraith.

Sin's yellow-golden cat-eyes sparkled, and he winked at Evan when Alexandros determinedly took his hand to guide him to the middle of the dance floor.

Cameron hurried to start the music, and Evan wrapped Alexandros' right arm around his midsection, taking his left hand in his own. “Just follow my movements, Sandro,” he murmured, reaching out with his thoughts to deepen their loose telepathic connection.

_'One, two, three, one, two, three...'_ counted Evan in the rhythm to the sounds of the classical wedding Viennese waltz _'By The Beautiful Blue Danube'_ , laying his hand on Alexandros' shoulder and and starting to dance. His Wraith mate was still rather stiff at first, his normally elegant motions surprisingly clumsy and awkward for the first beats of the music, but it didn't take long until he took the lead, whirling them over the dance floor as if he had practiced the human dance called Viennese waltz over the last centuries at least once a week. The room started to spin around Evan, the smiling faces of his friends and his family turning around him, and their exited clapping and their shouts of joy as they cheered the truly unique and uncommon newlyweds on let tears of joy and happiness well up in Evan's eyes.

_'I love you, Sandro! I love you so much!'_ his thoughts were an echo of the wave of tenderness and love his beloved mate sent through their bond, and their sweet daughter kicked excitedly against his belly, obviously liking to be whirled around like this pretty much.

_'I love you too, my beautiful Evan. You look so stunning, I can't wait to be alone with you and show you how much I love and desire you!'_ the impressive Wraith Commander growled ardently in his mind, and Evan felt his face heating up. _'This has to wait for a while longer, my impatient husband, we have to dance with our guests as well before that!'_ he told his horny husband off, and Alexandros pulled a face but then smiled down at him. _'Whatever makes you happy, my beloved consort!'_

Evan snickered like a young girl, feeling lighthearted and tipsy even though he hadn't even touched the champagne their guests had drunk. But he was drunk with love and happiness, and he had every right to feel this way on his wedding day.

David was the first one to join finally them on the dance floor together with his wife Caroline, whispering something into her ear that made her cheeks blush in an adorable pink, and even the shy and reserved Commander Iason took his queen by her hand and guided Evan's sweet snow white onto the dance floor. General O'Neill and Daniel Jackson were the next ones, and this was the sign for the others to start dancing as well.

Rodney clearly didn't want to stay behind with his wife Jennifer even though he wasn't really fond of dancing in general, and Evan smiled up at his Wraith mate and jerked his head at Rodney's and Jennifer's tiny daughter Dorothy with a chuckle. “Just look at our future queen, Sandro!” he said, and Alexandros grinned wolfishly when he saw Dorothy offering her hand to Sin with her chin held up high in a very demanding gesture.

The dark-haired Keeper from another reality looked for once speechless, but he took Dorothy's hand with a deep bow and started to dance with her, having to bend down his broad torso to be able to do so without lifting her up.

Colonel Sheppard leaned against the wall next to the door, sipping from his champagne now and then – Evan knew his superior well enough to know that the colonel with the unruly dark hair actually preferred beer – and he looked thoughtful and almost wistful as he watched the dancing couples swaying over the wooden floor. The High Commander had wrapped his arm around Sheppard's shoulder, one of the rare times they showed their affection for each other in public. Evan was sure that it wasn't Commander Todd who felt uncomfortable by the thought of dancing with his consort, but that Colonel Sheppard was the one having issues when it came to that, and his Wraith mate loved and respected his consort far too much to push him to his limits.

The music ended, and Cameron fiddled with the hi-fi-system to play another song. Evan took a step back from his mate although he would have liked to dance with him again. “My sister will have my head on a silver platter if I don't dance the next dance with her,” he said apologetically, and Alexandros lifted his hand up to his lips and kissed his fingers.

“Of course, my beloved consort. I would never think of annoying Lady Caroline.”

“It's good to hear that, my dear brother-in-law!” Caroline stated cheerfully, “Make sure to reserve the next dance for me. There are a few things I'd like to say to you!”

Evan and Alexandros looked both terrified, but Caroline just laughed and laid her hand upon Evan's shoulder. “What are you waiting for, brother mine? The music has already started.”

“Uhm, of course, my sweet sister.” Evan started to dance with her, trying to keep some distance between their bodies, but Caroline only raised an eyebrow at him. “When were you going to tell me about this, Evan?” she asked strictly, jerking her head downwards at his belly, and her brother flinched and bit down on his lip.

“I don't know what you mean, Caro,” he tried to prolong the inevitable, but the annoyed glare he earned from her with his attempt to fool her made him duck his head.

“I'm not dense, Evan. I don't know how this is even possible – but I didn't knew about Wraith and other aliens before today either. I had already wondered about your strange habit to unconsciously stroke your belly for a couple of days by now, but I didn't draw the right conclusion out of it of course. I mean – how could I have even imagined this without knowing what I know now? I know that you have tried to hide it from me, but you haven't touched the champagne, and you're glowing like only pregnant women normally glow. I told myself that this comes from your happiness, but I couldn't help but notice your tummy when I saw you dancing with Sandro. You're in perfect shape, this tummy definitely doesn't come from too much chocolate. It's Sandro's child you're carrying, isn't it?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Evan was at loss for words for a moment, unable to speak, but then a strong wave of relief washed over him that he didn't need to hide his pregnancy from his sister any longer. General O'Neill had informed Caroline and David about Evan's post in Atlantis, and he had agreed to them visiting the Pegasus Galaxy after signing the non-disclosure agreement, something Evan was really looking forward to. Sean and Darren might be young, but they were old and reasonable enough to realize how dangerous it was to tell anybody about their alien uncle, and he trusted the boys to keep their secret.

The thought of how he should explain their sweet daughter to his family when she was born had given him a bad headache over the last days, and the young major was simply grateful that he didn't need to lie anymore.

“Yes, it is Sandro's baby. It's a girl, we named her Felicitas,” he said with a happy smile, and Caroline's genuine smile assured him that Felicitas would be more than welcome in her family. “What a wonderful name, Evan. I assume that she is half Wraith and half human?” she asked, and her brother nodded his head.

“Yes, she is. I don't know how this happened either, Caro. We explored an ancient facility that had been built ten thousand years ago by a small group of the Ancients and one of the Wraith Queens who had formed an alliance with them. The technology of the Ancients and the Wraith is of higher standard than you can imagine even in your wildest dreams, and they had constructed some kind of fertility chamber. Sandro and I had just mated, and we discovered this chamber by accident without knowing what it was...” Evan blushed, and Caroline chuckled at his obvious embarrassment.

“You don't need to tell me more, my dear brother, I can imagine what happened, believe me,” she laughed, and Evan scowled at her but couldn't hide his own grin. “The first weeks were a nightmare, sister mine. I couldn't keep anything down, and I had these terrible mood changes...”

His sister pulled a face. “You telling me that, Evan. I still remember my own two pregnancies vividly!”

Evan became serious, pulling her close and kissing her on her cheek. “Yes, I know, sweetheart. I still regret that I wasn't there to help you.”

“David was there, brother mine. He is a wonderful husband and father.”

“Yes, he is.” Evan looked over to where David was dancing with Dorothy now, smiling at the sweet girl and obviously charming her shamelessly. Caroline followed his gaze, a soft, wistful smile curling at her lips. “He always wanted to have a daughter, but it was too risky after Darren's birth. He will be all over the moon about his little niece.”

“I hope so, Caro, she will be half Wraith after all.” Evan could only hope that Felicitas wouldn't be torn between two worlds, neither belonging to the human world, nor to the world of the Wraith. Evan had hated the hybrid Michael Kenmore with all of his heart for what he had done to the people living in the Pegasus Galaxy, the human races as much as to his own race, but he knew that he was as much responsible for Michael's actions as everyone else living in Atlantis. They hadn't had any right to turn the Wraith into humans, and Evan's biggest fear was that Felicitas would be an outsider like Michael had been, feared and loathed by humans and Wraith.

_'This will never happen, my beloved consort. Our daughter will be loved and cherished, our Second Alliance is strong and won't allow something like this to happen again.'_

Evan looked up to smile at his Wraith-husband, who was dancing with Rin at the other side of the dance floor. Alexandros had obviously developed a strong liking for human dances, and Evan admired his beautiful Wraith for a few seconds, sending a wave of gratitude and love through their bond.

_'I know, my beloved Sandro. As long as we are there, our daughter will always know how it feels to be loved unconditional.'_

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Commander Alexandros heaved a relieved sigh when the door to the large hotel suite closed behind them. Caroline and David had surprised them by booking the honeymoon suite of an expensive hotel for their wedding night, and the ancient Wraith really appreciated that he had his beloved consort and husband all for himself in this special night.

As much as he loved Evan's family, but the thought of spending their wedding night next door to Caroline's and David's own bedroom had made him feel uncomfortable, and he could see that it was the same for his beautiful young human major. Evan had disappeared behind the bathroom door with a sheepish smile when they had entered the room that resembled more a hall than a room, and the tall Wraith strolled over to the window front to gaze down at the city spread out underneath him, illuminated by millions of sparkling lights.

_'The city never sleeps,'_ he thought to himself, playing with his disguise but hesitating to switch it off until Evan had joined him.

The ancient being that needed to feed on the life-energy of humans could feel the pull in his head, unable to suppress his primal instincts fully. He had always been one of the Wraith respecting and valuing the fragile and yet so strong and intelligent humans he had met highly, never seeing them only as food like so many of his brethren had done it and still did – those who weren't members of the Second Alliance, that is. But being surrounded by thousands and millions of people was slowly taking its toll on him, the with life and energy pulsing and bursting city calling out for him to go on a hunt and take what was rightfully his.

Alexandros had made sure that he was freshly fed before he had accompanied Evan to Earth, and he wasn't really hungry, but he knew that his urge would soon become stronger and stronger if he stayed in Los Angeles for longer than a few more days.

Sharing life-force with Evan was too dangerous for Felicitas, the fluctuations it would cause in Evan's system most likely affecting their tiny daughter, and the Commander didn't want to risk anything that could endanger their sweet child. There were so many things they didn't know about her and Evan's pregnancy, whether she would be more Wraith or more human, and even Sin couldn't tell them much more than what they already knew.

Quiet footsteps on the thick carpet made him turn his head, and he smiled at Evan coming over to him with sparkling eyes. “I'm so glad to finally be alone with you,” Evan murmured when Alexandros pulled him into his arms, wrapping his own arms around his waist and burying his nose in his jacket. Alexandros felt him searching for the disguise, and both sighed in perfect unison when the device switched off and Alexandros looked like his true Wraith-self again.

“Ah, this is so much better, I will never get used to you looking like a pale Viking instead of the beautiful Wraith Commander you actually are, my beloved Sandro.”

Alexandros bent his head to kiss his consort, and Evan returned his kiss with passion and longing. Their tongues dueled playfully for dominance for a while, and the Wraith Commander let Evan's wonderful scent and his presence calm him down until the strong hunting-urge he had felt faded to a distant memory.

“Are you happy, love? Was our wedding day like you had imagined it to be?” he asked tenderly when they parted for air again, and Evan nodded with a happy smile and shining eyes.

“Our wedding day was wonderful, so much better than I had hoped it would be, all of our friends celebrating with us – and I don't need to fear Caroline's reaction to you being an alien and me being pregnant any longer. I can't believe how well she took both of the astonishing news. And they will even visit us in Atlantis next month!” Evan beamed excitedly, rubbing his belly where Felicitas was probably doing her daily evening-exercises again. “But my feet are killing me, and I am tired and aching all over after the long day.”

Alexandros carded his claws gently through Evan's soft brown hair. “Our day was truly wonderful but of course it was exhausting for you, love. All the dancing, poor you! I hope that Sin was considerate of your feet when he danced with you,” he chuckled, having made his peace with the tall Keeper dancing with his beloved consort after waiting patiently for Evan dancing with Rin and Jennifer before he had dared to ask him for a dance again. Alexandros had suppressed his strong sense of possessiveness for the Keeper's sake, sensing how much being allowed to dance with Evan had meant to him. Sin had saved Evan and their sweet daughter without hesitation, the least Alexandros could do was to let him have one single dance with him on their wedding day.

Evan snickered at the memory, peering up at him. “Oh he was. Sin is a good dancer – not as good as you are of course, but still. But Raven looked so pissed off when he saw Cameron dance with Caroline, Jennifer and Rin – but most of all when his cheeky consort danced with you,” he said smugly, snuggling close against his mate and husband. “I would have been pretty jealous myself if I didn't know how much you love me.”

Alexandros shrugged. “You don't need to be jealous of anyone, never, Evan Lorne. Not to mention that Raven could have danced with Cameron if he had wanted to do, but he was too stubborn to merely try it, fearing that he would lose his dignity if he gave in to Cameron's understandable wish. Cameron actually just wanted to dance with his mate, he only danced with me to challenge and annoy him,” he growled amusedly, and Evan pursed his lips.

“If I had to guess, then I would say that Cam expects Raven to make up for not having danced with him tonight, while his mate surely expects him to make up with him for having danced with you.”

“I would not bet against you in this matter, my beloved husband,” Alexandros agreed, lifting the blue-eyed major up on his arms to carry him to the bathroom. “I think that I have seen a large and nice tub in our big bathroom. What do you think of taking a bath with your husband, my beloved Evan? I could give you a foot massage to make you forget your aching bones. Not that you will be too tired tonight for me showing you how much I love and desire you like I had promised you earlier.”

Evan let himself be carried to the magnificent bath the honeymoon suite included, leaning his head against Alexandros' shoulder. “A hot bath and a foot massage sounds like heaven to me,” he moaned blissfully, reaching out to stroke the alien but handsome male features of his mate. “But you don't need to fear that I will ever be too tired for you showing me how much you love me, Sandro, this will never happen.”

“I'm glad to hear that, my beautiful Evan,” his ardent Wraith growled, kicking the door to the bathroom shut behind them with a firm thud.


	23. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Alexandros enjoy their wedding night in the honeymoon suite of the a luxurious hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long promised chapter of Evan's and Alexandros' wedding night. Lots of sex and love in it, just like it should be in a proper wedding night. ;-)
> 
> This chapter is probably hopelessly sappy and too romantic for fierce Wraith, but I'm in the need for some fluff pretty badly, I'm suffering from a terrible toothache that reduces my life to the left half of my face being on fire and making every movement a torture. I hope that there are not too many mistakes and that the chapter isn't too bad...
> 
> There isn't much of Evan's and Sandro's story left to tell, I plan two or perhaps three more chapters, it has taken me long enough to finish their story anyway. This part of my Pegasus Alliance series has gotten the most hits, but a lot of chapters went without any new kudos and only few comments, which has always made me sad. It would be wonderful if Evan and Sandro would reach the magical line of 200 kudos with the last chapter, please help them getting there and leave your little hearts for them!  
> I hope to update WYDFeel over the next two weeks as well, it depends on my health and real life, which hasn't left me with much free time lately, but I'll do my very best, scout's honor. <33

Evan sighed blissfully when he leaned back against the chiseled chest of his Wraith husband, the warm and fragrant water gently sloshing back and forth around their bodies, stimulating his already sensitive skin with every small wave caressing it.

Alexandros placed his clawed feeding hand over the soft swell of his belly to greet their tiny daughter underneath, and Evan looked down at it for a moment in awe and wonder, marveling at the astonishing fact that the feeding hand of a Wraith didn't arouse horror and mortal fear in him any longer, but the feeling of safety and protection – at least the very special feeding hand of the Wraith he loved more than life itself.

The young major of course knew that there were still Wraith outside their alliance he should fear and avoid coming closer to them than with a distance of several light-years between him and them, but he'd never felt as safe and protected as he felt in the arms of his mate and now also husband. The small band around Alexandros' ring finger sparkled in the dimmed light of their luxurious bathroom, and Evan entangled their fingers over his abdomen and leaned back against the Wraith, unconsciously offering his neck to his mate.

The mark was already fading again, and the ancient Commander growled pleased into his ear and took advantage of Evan's tempting offer, sharp teeth sinking into his smooth skin pulling a heavy shiver from his human consort. Evan had been longing for Alexandros for hours at this point, and it didn't take much to make him rock-hard and aching, the feeling of the Wraith's naked body pressing against his back and his butt, the unmistakable proof of Alexandros' forceful desire for him poking at the cleft between his cheeks and the water caressing his flushed skin being enough to make him moan and writhe wantonly.

His manhood twitched unhappily in time to his mate's sucking, being neglected for far too long in the young major's opinion, and the proud Wraith Commander chuckled tenderly against the fresh mark as he took pity on him and enclosed his shaft with his left hand to stroke up and down on it as skillfully as Evan remembered it from the countless former times his mate had satisfied him this way.

“You don't want to wait for us testing this nice large bed of our honeymoon suite, my eager husband?” the Wraith teased him in a low voice, the normally laid-back, calm, reasonable and polite Commander turning into the fierce and passionate hunter that was normally hidden carefully deep inside him within the blink of an eye as he sucked more forcefully at the vulnerable throat of his human consort, demanding his surrender as he claimed him anew visibly for those who were not Wraith.

“It's our wedding night, my beloved husband! I plan to test everything in this nice suite, not only the bed. Starting with the tub seemed to be a good thing to do!” Evan gasped out, his hips jerking of their own will as he came closer to the point of no return, the warm water making it so easy for his mate to stroke him as firmly as he needed it in his aroused state.

“Sounds indeed like a very good plan, my horny husband, and you're right with the tub,” Alexandros murmured against his throat, his right hand stroking Evan's swollen abdomen as he started to get him off in earnest, massaging him faster and adding more pressure. Liquid fire of desire and lust was pooling in Evan's groin, and it took only four more ups and downs on his leaking erection until he came all over Alexandros' hand, spurting creamy jets of pleasure into the water. His husband stroked him through his height, still sucking at his throat all the while until he was completely spent, and Evan dropped against him with a sated purr, struggling to turn around and straddle his Wraith mate.

It was a good thing that Alexandros didn't need to prepare him for their encounters like he had had to do it before Evan's pregnancy, the hormones and Evan's relaxed state after his orgasm were all that was needed for Alexandros being able to enter him smoothly and easily. Evan was sated from his climax, but he could sense the urgent need of his beloved Wraith to find his own release through their bond, and he longed to feel his husband deep inside him and fill him with his claim and his love more than anything.

“Love you, love you so much, Sandro!” Evan wrapped his arms around the strong neck of his mate, burying his nose in the crook between his neck and his shoulder, just where the beautiful 'E' proved to every human living in two galaxies that this fierce and powerful predator was the caring mate and husband of a young major with deep blue eyes.

“I love you just as much, Evan,” Alexandros whispered into his ear, taking his hips in a firm and yet gentle grip to help him moving up and down on his hard shaft. Their soft moans and the sounds of the water sloshing around them filled the fragrant damp air of the bathroom, and Evan raised his head from Alexandros' shoulder when he felt his mate getting close to his own release, moving faster and kissing him ardently.

The Wraith let him take control over their kiss and as his human consort claimed his mouth with passion and longing, their tongues dancing around each other lovingly. Alexandros buried his left hand in Evan's soft brown hair and pulled him close when he reached his climax, pumping his ecstasy deep into Evan's quivering channel. The young major rode him through his high until the tall alien male relaxed, but he kept kissing him for a while longer, exploring the tempting cavern of his mouth thoroughly.

“You're obviously more than ready for me again, my beloved husband,” Alexandros stated the obvious when they finally parted, and Evan chuckled. “Of course, I am. This is our wedding night after all. But now I want to test the cozy bed waiting for us, it looked so invitingly when we came here.”

“Your wish is my command, my consort,” his Wraith mate purred, making short work of washing and drying both of them before carrying his chuckling husband to the bed that looked every bit as invitingly and cozily as Evan remembered it.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Alexandros was sure that he would never get enough of his beloved consort – who was now also his beloved husband.

His beautiful young man lay pliant and willing in his arms, voicing his pleasure and lust with soft moans and whispered words of ardor and love, begging his Wraith mate to take him again. The ancient Commander didn't let himself be rushed though, he wanted their wedding night to be special and wonderful, and he took his time to worship Evan's body with his hands and his mouth, stroking, kissing and caressing every single inch of it until there was not even the tiniest spot left unkissed and uncaressed.

Evan responded to his caresses with passion and longing, writhing and squirming beneath him, and the strong wave of love and possessiveness surging through him all of a sudden took Alexandros' breath away. “You're mine, human, nobody else will ever touch you!” the ancient Commander snarled, his mind clouded with lust. He pressed his lips against the fresh bite mark again, and his consort tilted his head to the side to give him better access, his hands roaming feverishly over Alexandros' back as he pulled him over his body.

“I'm only yours, my mate! I will never let anybody else touch me!” Evan assured him, spreading his legs to offer himself to his ardent Wraith husband again. “Take me, my beloved husband, make sure that every Wraith and every human will know that I'm taken!”

The young major didn't need to say that twice, and his tenderness and love soothed Alexandros enough to gather the last ounces of his self-control and reason as he pushed into his secret core again, the silken walls of his consort swallowing him smoothly. It felt so good to be so close to the amazing young man who had never looked at him with fear or disgust right from the beginning, the first one who had treated him and his brethren like a welcome ally instead of wanting to imprison him.

Alexandros still remembered the first time they had met, back then when Atlantis had returned to Pegasus and he and Raven had come to the planet where the City of the Ancients had landed in the hope that their High Commander was still alive.

Major Lorne had actually been the one persuading his CO Colonel Sheppard that they needed to change their way of thinking and treat the Wraith that had come to negotiate a truce with respect - that keeping them in a prison cell like criminals wouldn't be a good start to build a strong alliance.

His wonderful young man had been the one bridging the gap between Wraith and humans that had seemed to be too huge to ever cross it, and Alexandros realized that he had probably already fallen in love with Evan back then on this first and very special day. He hadn't been aware of his feelings at the beginning though, thinking that the beautiful major would never return them and love one of the former hated enemies. But here he was, lying in a luxurious hotel suite on Earth, married to Evan, and Alexandros felt humble and blessed in a way he had never felt before this moment.

“I love you, Evan. I love you more than anything.” He looked down at Evan's face, taking in the sight of his handsome features and the wonderful dimples in Evan's rosy cheeks as his husband smiled up at him, his blue eyes sparkling with love and happiness. “I love you just as much. More than I have ever thought that I could love somebody, Sandro.”

Evan pulled him down and Alexandros obeyed willingly and kissed him, exploring the soft cavern of his mouth once more. His consort wrapped his arms and his legs around him, his softly rounded belly pressing against Alexandros' flat and hard abdomen in a tantalizing way. The Wraith couldn't resist any longer and started to move, pulling almost out and thrusting back in again, setting up a steady rhythm to enjoy their lovemaking to the fullest. There would be many nights full of love and passion following this one, but this night was their wedding night, and Alexandros wanted to make sure that his wonderful husband would always remember every single minute of it.

His desire for his consort was almost painful in its intensity, but he moved gently and slowly, not wanting to let their coupling ever come to an end. Evan's need for him rubbed hard and wet against his abdomen with every deep thrust, twitching against his flesh and smearing droplets of arousal all over it. Alexandros was tempted to touch it and stroke Evan where he was hard and pure male, but he resisted the urge and changed the angle of his thrusts instead until he had found what he was looking for, Evan's loud gasp and his violent reaction as he arched from the bed with a heavy shiver wrecking him proving to him that he still knew how to make him come without touching his member.

“Ah, here we go, this is where you need me, love, don't you?” the Wraith Commander purred at Evan's swollen lips, repeating what he'd just done, pulling more gasps and shivers from his husband.

“Yes, right there, don't stop!” Evan begged, moving his hips almost desperately, but Alexandros hadn't intended to stop what he was doing anyway, raising his head to regard the beautiful face of his husband, his handsome features suffused with lust and love. He could feel his beloved one getting close through their bond, and he sped up and thrust harder and faster into Evan's velvet-like heat, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves with every powerful push in. He was so hard and aching, but he held himself back until Evan cried out beneath him, his nails scratching over Alexandros' back as he writhed in the throes of passion.

The sensation of his consort's pleasure spurting hot and wet against his abs pushed Alexandros over the edge and he growled furiously when he hit his own peak, filling Evan with the evidence of his own pleasure and desire for him. The waves of ecstasy washing over him were even more intense knowing that they were bound together not only the Wraith way but also the human way now – the small band around his finger was a light but very welcome weight – and Alexandros could feel through their link that it was the same for Evan.

The young major would never have expected his Wraith mate to marry him like it was common practice on Earth to legalize and confirm a bond between a loving couple, but Alexandros was grateful that their nephews had made him propose to Evan on this fateful afternoon, the sign not only for Evan but also for each member of the Second Alliance that Wraith and humans were equals in every way now.

Others would follow their example, perhaps not the High Commander and his second with their chosen consorts, but the others who had human consorts. If he had to guess, than he would say that it wasn't his superior having issues with getting married, but more Colonel Sheppard himself, and Alexandros knew Colonel Mitchell well enough to suspect that the blue-eyed colonel might be tempted to talk Commander Raven into marrying him. The adorned 'C' on the other Wraith's neck proved to each and every doubter that Colonel Mitchell's powers of persuasion were pretty high, and the glint in Cameron's eyes when he had watched Alexandros and Evan dancing had been hard to miss.

“Oh, wow, you outdid yourself this time, my beloved husband!” Evan's sated voice pulled Alexandros out of his musings, and he smiled down at his human and kissed him on his nose. “It's our wedding night, love. I intend to make it special and wonderful for you!”

“You don't have to do anything special, Sandro,” Evan assured him gently, stroking his tousled mane with tender fingers. “You holding me and loving me is all I need to feel special.”

“I will always hold you and love you.” Alexandros bent down to kiss him, still united with his husband, and their love for each other flowed through their link like warm waves until they were truly like one being in two bodies.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

They had slept for a while, curled up against each other, his Wraith mate draped around his body like a big cat purring him to sleep, and Evan felt lazy and content when he woke up a couple of hours later, stretching his limbs and savoring the peaceful quiet. His sleep was always light due to his years in the military, and he didn't mind waking up if it happened in Alexandros' arms.

The Wraith was still sound asleep, his breathing so slow that it was almost not noticeable, and this had scared Evan at the beginning until he had learned that this was normal for Wraith when they slept.

Alexandros would have to feed in two or three weeks again, and Evan should actually be worried to let him out of sight in a city with so many inhabitants, millions of humans who were possible food for his beloved mate being actually such a dangerous predator. The young major had felt the tension in Alexandros' body when he had seen him standing before the window, looking down at the streets of San Francisco, the city calling out for the hunter to take what it had to offer to him so splendidly and without the Wraith having to fear to accidentally getting killed by the Hoffanian disease in the process.

The look on the Wraith's face visible for a split second had reminded Evan again how lucky he was that his mate restrained himself so much for his human consort's sake, because going hunting in Evan's hometown was nothing his mate would ever do, but it must be hard for Alexandros to suppress his strong primal instincts and his urge to go hunting and feed on the humans tempting him with their closeness twenty-four hours a day.

Alexandros was the gentlest and most 'human' Wraith Evan had ever met, even more human than Todd, and Evan knew that he had never fed on a living being when it hadn't been necessary, but his mate was Wraith nevertheless, a powerful and dauntless strong Commander, and it would be foolish to let oneself be deceived by Alexandros' politeness and his skills as a diplomat and forget the darker side of him.

“I can hear you thinking, Evan,” his mate murmured sleepily, and the young major chuckled and turned on his side to kiss him. “I'm sorry, my mate, I didn't mean to wake you up with my thinking, but I'm glad that you are awake now, because I plan to test the couch with you. It looks perfect for you proving your Wraith stamina to me,” he apologized, earning a pleased growl with his words.

“That can be arranged, human!” the Wraith snarled, pulling his eager husband up from the bed to carry him over to the huge couch.

It had the perfect height for Evan's favorite position, allowing his mate to take him from behind with him kneeling on the couch and Alexandros standing behind him, which was not only especially pleasurable for both of them, but also much more comfortable for Evan in his current state.

The young major found himself moaning and gasping soon again, his hands clutching the backrest of the couch as his husband drove in and out of him with wanton abandon, hitting his sweet spot with every powerful thrust.

This time, the ancient Commander didn't hold himself back like he had done it most of the times they had been together in the weeks before their wedding, and Evan shivered in anticipation when Alexandros pressed his feeding hand against his sternum, closing his left hand around his throbbing shaft to stroke him to completion.

His mate did that only rare times at the moment because of the effect the Gift of Life could have on their daughter, and he always gifted Evan only with a small dose of his own precious life-force these days, but it was incredibly pleasurable for him nonetheless, and Evan had secretly hoped that his newlywed husband would do it in their wedding night.

It was even better than he remembered it, and Evan cried out in ecstasy when the powerful stream rushed into his body, making him explode with pure bliss right on the spot. Alexandros' hand caught most of his overwhelming pleasure, and Evan pressed his shaking body against the Wraith's strong frame, craving to feel his mate filling him with his seed and renew their bond again. His changed scent didn't fade over the time, and every Wraith knew right away that he was taken as the chosen consort of another Wraith, but Evan liked to think that their already unbreakable bond became stronger with each time Alexandros claimed him anew.

“You're mine forever, Evan!” his mate growled possessively into his ear, shivering behind him as he followed him into sweet oblivion, sharing the human's pleasure and letting him feel his own in return.

“I love you, Sandro, I love you so much!” his ardent cry was an echo of Alexandros' growl, and he was grateful for the strong arms keeping him upright when he tried to catch his breath again.

They stayed like this for a while, savoring the warm afterglow together and looking down at the illuminated streets of San Francisco, a city that never slept, pulsing with life and sparkling underneath them like a giant gem. Evan entangled their fingers again and placed their hands on his abdomen where their sweet daughter was growing, safe and warm and loved, feeling sated and peaceful like he had never felt before in his whole life.

“The day when I was sent to Atlantis was one of the best days of my life because I would never have met you if I had stayed on Earth. The day we've met was the next best day in my life until you claimed me in this chamber,” he said, turning his head to look at the Wraith gazing down at him with glittering golden cat's eyes, looking very much like a big cat himself in his tousled state after their passionate encounter. “The next best day of my life was when our daughter decided to come into our life, and the absolute best day of my life is today – our wedding day, Sandro. The next one will be the day we will hold our daughter in our arms for the first time, but until then, I will treasure this one as the best day of my life ever.”

Alexandros bent down to kiss him. “It's the same for me, my beloved Evan. I have lived for so long, but our wedding day is for sure the best day of my long life too. And our wedding night will always be the night I will always remember, no matter how much longer I will live.”

The Wraith picked his husband up to carry him back to the bed, and their happy laughter was still audible in the fragrant air of their honeymoon suite when they were kissing again, proving their deep love for each other again and again in the one special night that united not only a human and a Wraith in love and pleasure, but even two entire galaxies.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I repeat myself, but please, give me feedback, leave kudos and comments, because I really want to know if you like my stories or not! Thank all of you who will do so!


End file.
